<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VOLUME II: Libra's Darling by The1920squeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891803">VOLUME II: Libra's Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1920squeen/pseuds/The1920squeen'>The1920squeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season of the Witch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Coven, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHS: Coven stuff is waaay in the background here, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dealing With Trauma, Developing Relationship, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Falling In Love, Libra's the best support group ever, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Reconciliation, Retelling, Salem Witch!Leonardo, Seriously Everyone loves Leo, discovering new powers, fem!leonardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1920squeen/pseuds/The1920squeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her expulsion from Miss Robichaux's Academy, Leona made the decision to leave her life and family behind and move to Hellsalem's Lot.  There, she becomes a member for the secret organization, Libra and immediately captures the hearts of all it's affiliates.  Especially, the heart of Libra's strong and fearless leader, Klaus Von Reinherz.  And while that's all fine and good, she still has to find a way to cure her brother Michael's blindness and survive in this crazy, magic-sealed city!  But that's not all... On top of her growing feelings for Klaus and all the responsibilities she has to take on, new powers have suddenly begun to emerge... and not just from her all-seeing eyes...   </p><p>This is the sequel to Volume I of my trilogy.  If you haven't read that one yet, I highly recommend you start with that first before moving on to this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus von Reinherz/Leonardo Watch, Steven A. Starphase/Chain Sumeragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season of the Witch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re probably sick of me asking this, but don’t you think it’s time you got in touch with your family?  I mean, it’s been over a month now.”</p><p>Leona just kept making ketchup art with her leftover fries.  She realized that her new friend and favorite counter hop was probably right.  However, the timing still didn’t feel appropriate.  “I know, Vivian.  It’s just…”</p><p>“Complicated.”  The waitress said.  “Yeah, I get that.  But still, the longer you keep putting it off the more worried they’re going to be.  Besides, now that you’re all settled in, it’s just something you might want to consider in the near future.  Okay?”</p><p>The brunette nodded.  “Don’t worry, I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“You do that.”  Vivian sighed.  She understood her friend’s family situation was rather complex.  So, she took it upon herself to look out for Leona since nobody else will.  “Look, I’m sorry for being such a busybody, Leo.  I just can’t help but fret over you.  This city can get really crazy and I want to make sure you’re taken care of.”</p><p>Leona smiled.  “It’s okay, I don’t mind.  I’m really grateful for it, actually.  If it wasn’t for you, I would have completely given up weeks ago.”</p><p>After Leona was banished by the witches council and made the decision to move to Hellsalem’s Lot on her own, things didn’t exactly turned out like she planned.  The night she arrived, she did manage to find an internet cafe in Little Akiba, so she had a roof over her head. However, on top of suddenly moving to a new place, losing Misty Day and cutting her family out of her life, she immediately spiraled into depression.  It dawned on her that she was completely and utterly alone.  Poor Leona just spent the first few days in her cubicle, just browsing the internet and eating the unhealthy food that the cafe served.  She couldn’t bring herself to go outside.  Just being in Hellsalem’s Lot was too much stimulation after everything that happened.</p><p>When Leona got a little bit of her energy back, she finally made the decision to go out and explore the city.  She only got a glimpse of it from the outside when she came with her parents and younger brother.  At first, she didn’t think much of it.  However, being in the heart of all the crazy and straight up weird, made her really underestimate the place.  It was still pretty nerve wracking just being out on the street, of course.  Despite being a witch, she wasn’t used to the whole “abnormal is normal” mentality yet.  Honestly, Hellalem’s Lot looked like it came straight out of a comic book!  Every single creature and monster Leona had read about in fantasy novels were actually real!  It was pretty odd seeing different citizens from the alterworld just walking and socializing amongst the humans.  It just proved how different this city was from the outside world.</p><p>Of course, the city wasn’t all fantasy and wonder.  The dangers that people warned about online were nothing to sneeze at.  When Leona finally managed to get to the first block towards Main Street, she suddenly bumped into a group of alterworld thugs.  They began harassing and haggling her for money.  She was scared, but she’d dealt with assholes like them before.  If she could handle the rednecks of Louisiana, she could handle beyondians.  Their intimidating size and extra appendages were a bit of an issue, but nothing too bad.  As it turns out, pepper spray is just as effective on monsters as it is on humans!</p><p>Leona managed to find an alleyway to escape from those creeps.  She used her transfiguration ability to turn into a rat and hide underneath a dumpster.  This power was the best for this type of situation.  For once, she was glad she was a witch.  Leona waited for a little while until she felt that the coast was clear.  Once she knew for sure that they were gone, she came out from under the dumpster and turned back to her male form.  However, even though she’d been through this before, she was shaking like a leaf.  That encounter with those netherworld thugs, triggered those memories of when she was saved by Misty, leading up to her death… </p><p>At that moment, Leona felt like she was going to have another breakdown.  She really wanted to go back to her little cubicle at the cafe.  The problem was that Little Akiba was a thirty minute walk away, and the streets were too crowded.  But, Leona needed to find a place to breathe immediately.  A place where she knew she’d feel safe.  After walking down the long alleyway, she came across a street corner.  On the small corner was Diane’s Diner.  She went in as fast as she could.  Despite most of the patrons being netherworld citizens, the place was relatively normal.  Vivian, the owner’s daughter, greeted her with a friendly “hello!” and “sit anywhere you like!”</p><p>Leona just nodded and sat in the booth near the far end of the place.  Vivian asked what she would like, but Leona just wanted a glass of water.  The waitress knew right from the get go that she was a newbie, considering how freaked out she looked.  The young witch stayed in that booth for hours; well into the early evening.  Vivian and her father were getting worried since she wouldn’t order anything.  Instead, Leona would only just stare out the window or browse through her digital camera.  She was going through all the pictures of her and Misty.  God, she missed her friend terribly… </p><p>Realizing that his new patron was on the brink of tears, the master of the diner handed Vivian a plate of food along with a milkshake.  He signaled her to go and give it to the boy sitting in the far end booth and just talk to him for a bit.  Leona was caught off guard when the platter was placed in front of her.  It was her favorite.  A big, juicy hamburger with a side of fries and a nice, thick chocolate milkshake. </p><p> Even though she was starving because she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, she couldn’t accept it.  “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t order this.” </p><p>“We know.”  Vivian said casually.  “It’s on the house for today.  You just look like you could use some cheering up.”</p><p>Tears began to swell in Leona’s eyes.  This waitress had no idea how much she needed this kindness.  Her first week here in Hellsalem’s Lot had been so hard and she felt so lost.  It was such a simple gesture.  But, that food really helped give Leona a much needed boost.</p><p>For the rest of the meal, Leona told Vivian her story.  The incident involving her father, being forced to live in New Orleans for her own protection, her late friend Misty Day, Leona getting banished by the council, everything.  She even told Vivian her true gender and that she was a master shapeshifter.  Leona thought that she would be weirded out by everything.  However, it didn’t faze her at all.  Sure, it was clear that Leona was carrying a lot of emotional baggage.  But, since she and her father have been living Hellsalem’s Lot for quite some time, her story wasn’t that uncommon.</p><p>Many sorcerers from the outside come to the city to escape the judgment of normal humans.  Even those from the caster team that helped suspend the Great Collapse made the decision to stay.  There are casters who still choose to live on the outside, but a lot of them decided to make Hellsalem’s Lot their permanent residence.  That way, they would be free to use their magic as they please.  Well, as long as they were used within the confines of the law of course.  Fortunately, those laws weren’t too restricting.</p><p>Leona was relieved that Vivian was so understanding.  She didn’t think that her new friend would be so open about this.  Especially when she got to the part where she killed her father.  Vivian had to admit, it did unnerve her, at least a little bit.  She and her dad are so close, she couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to kill their father.  However, once Leona began to explain how much of an abusive bastard he was in life, she began to sympathize.  Also, she explained that she wasn’t in control of her powers at the time because of a mental breakdown.</p><p>“Is that why you’re disguised as a boy?”  Vivian asked.  “Are you trying to hide from the law because of your dad and what happened back in Louisiana?”</p><p>“Well, sort of… but not really.”  Leona began to explain.  “There wasn’t any evidence that I killed my father, so the coroner chalked it up to spontaneous human combustion.  As for Louisiana, the council witches along with my mentors, wiped away any memories from the police of my involvement with the commune fire.”</p><p>“So, why do you feel the need to hide?”  The waitress asked again.</p><p>“After the council banished me, I was placed in my aunt’s care.  Truth is, I’m not even supposed to be here.  I’m actually supposed to be in Paris with her right now.  But, I was scared that I would cause trouble for my family again.  So, I ran away without telling anyone where I was going…”</p><p>Vivian nodded.  Now it all made sense as to why Leona did what she did.  She still believed that the young witch should contact her family ASAP.  However, the kid was pretty adamant to keep her location a secret.  So, she decided to leave the topic of discussion tabled for now.</p><p>Instead, Vivian just smiled and said, “Well, I think you’ve made the right decision to come here.”</p><p>Leona snorted.  “Really?  This whole week, I’ve done nothing but sleep and eat in my little cubicle at the manga cafe.  Also, I was this close to getting mugged today!  Honestly, I barely have a plan for what’s next…  What makes you think this city’s for me?”</p><p>“Okay, so you started off on the wrong foot.”  Vivian admitted.  “And yeah, this place has a lot of ugly and creepy characters.  However, if you look at Hellsalem’s Lot from a different angle, you’ll find that it’s not so scary.  Take a look for yourself if you don’t believe me.”</p><p>Leona turned her head towards the window.  And what she saw was the hustle and bustle of any other city.  Humans and beyondians chatting amongst themselves, laughing and grabbing a bit to eat.  Even some of the beyondians in the diner were friendly and were more normal than she realized.  It’s true that there were some really scary people here in the city.  But, Vivian was right.  There are just as many good people in the human and alter worlds as there are bad.</p><p>“Also, I can’t imagine a better place for you to practice your magic than here.”</p><p>Leona looked back at Vivian in surprise.  “You really think so?”</p><p>“I know so.”  She said warmly.  “Listen, I know you’ve been through a ton of crap this past month.  And yes, it’s going to take some time for you to heal.  However, I can tell that you’re a survivor.  If you can make it through all of that, you’ll make it through this city.  I won’t make any promises that everything will be okay, but I just know that you’ll weather through whatever comes your way.”</p><p>This is what Leona needed to hear.  Her whole life, the people around her promised that everything was going to be okay and that she didn’t need to worry about a thing.  However, even though they were said with good intentions, those words felt so hollow.  Not only that, It always made her feel like a child.  Leona understood why her Aunt Darcey tried to protect her with those promises.  But, there was never any guarantee that everything was going to be alright in the end.  As much as Darcey wanted to coddle her with that kind of protection, she didn’t want to feel like she can’t live on her own without her aunt.  But, hearing Vivian say that she believed in her and that she can overcome whatever hardships that came her way, gave her the strength and courage she needed to survive.  Even though Leona was still a little scared of the path ahead, that conversation with Vivian really helped to raise her confidence.</p><p>“Oh! And if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to come on by again.  Here’s my number too.”  </p><p>Leona took the piece of napkin with Vivian’s number and smiled.  “I will.  Thanks Vivian…”  </p>
<hr/><p>Vivian sighed as she remembered that day.  “You just looked so sad and quiet; sitting in that booth all by yourself.  Papa and I just couldn’t leave you alone like that, ya know?”</p><p>“Mhmm”  Leona hummed.  “”Still, I’m really glad you came up and talked to me.  It really helped to get me back on my feet.”</p><p>“Yeah, look at you now!  You have your own apartment and a great new job.  You’re definitely doing a lot better than you were a month ago!”</p><p>“Actually… She started.  “I’m working two more jobs now.”</p><p>“Seriously!?  Holy crap…”</p><p>After Vivian’s pep talk, Leona finally managed to start her job hunting.  Her savings wasn’t going to last forever, plus she needed to help support her brother financially too.  Fortunately, Little Akiba had plenty of places to find work.  There was an application online for this monster themed maid/butler cafe and they were accepting new part-timers.  This wouldn’t be her first job interview, so she wasn’t too nervous.  </p><p>When she went to the cafe for the first time for the interview, the monsters there really did look like they came straight out of a fairytale!  There were centaurs, a dullahan, fairies, harpies, a snow woman and many different anthropomorphic beings.  The owner of the shop, a kindly spider woman, took a liking to Leona right away because of how cute she was.  While Leona didn’t go into intricate detail about her past like she did with Vivian, she did tell her prospective employer that she was a witch and that shape shifting was her specialty.  The madame of the cafe immediately hired her on the spot after displaying her talent.  Apparently, their last witch quit not too long ago and were looking for a new one.  Also, because she could turn into a male version of herself at will, she would be working as a butler too.  The spider woman thought the customers would really get a kick out of the mysterious twins who work at separate times.  Leona thought it was a really cool idea, so she accepted the job happily.</p><p>Since she worked at a diner in her hometown before, she understood the basics of customer service.  Plus, the cafe patrons absolutely adored her!  The male customers loved the cute and clumsy witch, Leona.  Meanwhile, the girls swooned at the kind yet suave sorcerer, Leonardo.  Leona was enjoying her roles at the cafe wholeheartedly.  Butler days were especially fun!  Not only that, the pay was really decent too, so there was nothing to complain about.</p><p>However, despite the good pay, it still wasn’t enough to afford a down payment on her first apartment and take care of Michael at the same time.  So, she decided to search for a second job to help with the expenses.  The next one she found was a photojournalist position for the HL Times.  Leona immediately gunned for that one.  Even though the pay wasn’t as good as her maid cafe job, it was a career she always wanted to pursue.  The manager was very impressed with Leona’s portfolio and that she had a wonderful eye for photography.  That’s partially because her new eyes were better than the usual 20/20 vision.  Nonetheless, she was hired. And fortunately, this job could be done remotely so she didn’t have to go all the way to the old Times building to hand in her work.  Obtained a second job; achieved!   </p><p>Now, Leona would have been fairly content with the two part-time jobs.  But, just to be on the safe side, she thought she’d go for one more job.  Only this one would be for pocket cash.  While wandering the streets one evening she came across The Basement.  It was a small, underground bar where live music played every night.  As it turned out, the owners were holding auditions for new talent.  Leona liked to play guitar and sing as a hobby and she was pretty decent at it.  Also, she was experienced in community theatre and was able to sing in front of an audience.  So she decided to give it a shot and see how it goes.  She was a little nervous though.  It's been a while since she performed in front of people.  Nonetheless, she gave it her all and managed to get through the audition.  The owners told her she was good.  A little rough around the edges, but with enough practice, Leona could make it to headliner one day.  The young witch got the job again!  However, she would only work as an opening act for two nights a week on Thursdays and Fridays until she got better with her performance.  She was fine with that, since she would be busy with her other jobs during the day.  </p><p>It felt so serial.  Leona never thought she would get this lucky with finding work.  Then again, she had this kind of personality that people found hard to resist.  Although, it could also be because she’s a witch and it made her special.  She didn’t really think about it much at the time and thought it was pure dumb luck.  But then again, after all the hardships she’s been through, the gods probably decided to throw some good fortune her way.  Leona certainly needed it.</p><p>Not long after she was hired, she finally managed to find her own place.  However, if Leona was being honest, the apartment was a total shoebox compared to her old room at the academy.  On top of that, the building looked like it hasn’t been renovated in years!  It was a real dump.  As much as she wanted to keep looking, this was the only place she could afford until the money started rolling in.  Still, it could’ve been worse.  At least she wouldn’t have to hear anymore snoring from the other cubicles at the manga cafe.</p><p>Finally, everything was falling into place.  Now all she had to do was figure out how to regain her brother’s eyesight.  Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.  Leona didn’t even know where to start!  She looked online again to see if there was more to learn about the organization, Libra.  The thing is, Libra was a total anomaly in and of itself.  The stranger you sat next to on the subway could be an operative.  They could be anywhere!  Leona tried asking around about them, but every time, people would get nervous and feign ignorance about the secret society.  This was definitely going to be a challenge… </p><p>Vivian was still reeling from the fact that Leona was working three part-time jobs.  And she thought being in the diner all day was a workout!  “Wow, three jobs, huh?  That’s really cool, Leo!  But….”</p><p>Leona crossed her arms.  Her busybody was already showing.  “But…?”</p><p>The waitress waved her hands in a panic.  “No, no,  D-don’t get me wrong!  I’m really glad you’re keeping yourself busy and all.  It’s just that… I’m a little worried you might be pushing yourself too hard.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”  Leona asked casually.  “With all my part-time jobs combined, I might as well be working a full-time shift.”</p><p>“I guess… but, didn’t you tell me you plan to send a chunk of your pay to your brother every month as an allowance?  Doesn’t your mom help take care of him?”</p><p>Leona knew that her mother was Michael’s primary caregiver.  But even though her family lived comfortably thanks to her father’s work, she knew that they wouldn't survive on what Charles left them for long.  Fortunately, her mother was a certified nurse.  And without her husband breathing down her neck, she could go back to the workforce.  Not only that, Isabella’s family was huge and was ready to help whenever she needed it.  So, in actuality, Leona’s help was unnecessary.  However… “Well, yeah.  But still, I feel like I need to pitch in too.  He is my baby brother after all.”  <em> ‘Plus, until I can give Michael back his sight, it’s all I can do for him…’ </em></p><p>Vivian smiled.  She was happy that Leo was such a devoted sister.  Still, she wished Leona didn’t put all this pressure on herself.  “I know you want to take care of your brother while you're away from home.  But you have to learn to take care of yourself too!  I mean, I’m kinda wondering if you ever have any fun?”</p><p>“Hey! I have fun!”  Leona huffed.  “Just last weekend I managed to rank up my character to level eighty on my favorite MMO RPG.  And that took <b>all </b>weekend long!”</p><p>“I rest my case.”  She said in a monotone voice.  “That’s it!  You, me.  Night on the town.  Tonight!”</p><p>“C’mon, you really don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Of course I do!  You’ve been working so hard lately and you deserve a fun night out.  Also…”  Vivian looked both ways across the diner to see if no one was listening in.  She leaned towards the counter and whispered in Leona’s ear.  “Don’t you think it’s time you… you know?  <b>Let your hair down </b>so to speak?”</p><p>Leona understood what she meant perfectly.  Despite it being over a month since she arrived in Hellsalem’s Lot, Leona still used her male form whenever she went outside.  She hadn’t sensed any life forces of the coven during her short time in the city, so it should be safe.  For the most part, she was relieved no one was trying to find her.  But on the other hand, she felt disappointed.  It would seem that the coven really didn’t care whether or not Leona was alive or dead.  No surprise, really… After all, in their eyes she was nothing but a disgrace. </p><p>A part of her was still reluctant to turn back to her original form, even if no one was looking for her.  However, Vivian was probably right.  Maybe it was time to finally let her hair down!  “Ya know what, Viv?  I think I do deserve a fun night of self-care.  So yeah, count me in!  But no clubs or wild parties, okay?  Not really my scene.”</p><p>Vivian squealed in delight.  “Eeee!  I can’t wait to see what you look like!”</p><p>“Haha!  It’s not that different from what I look like now.”</p><p>“I know that, but I’m still excited!  Okay, since clubs are out of the question, how about we go to a nice bar instead?  Also, there’s this great Italian bistro.  Their margherita pizzas are absolutely out of this world-”</p><p>“Hey!”  Leona suddenly yelled.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you want to go somewhere else?”</p><p>She stood up from her stool immediately; startling Vivian.  “Ugh!  You get back here with my camera, monkey!”</p><p>Leona ran out of the diner in a flash, leaving her friend there dazed and confused.  Vivian was beginning to worry that the young witch had finally cracked because of the overwhelming insanity of this city.  “What the heck just happened?”</p><p>“The kid just got his camera stolen.”  Said one of the patrons.</p><p>“Really?  But I didn’t see anything.”</p><p>“Of course you didn’t.”  Said another.  “Mach monkeys are impossible to see with human eyes.  No doubt the little guy is gonna sell that camera for pocket change.”</p><p>“Huh…”  Vivian tried to get back to work, but something suddenly clicked.  “Wait, but Leo was able to see it!”  Leona trusted Vivian by telling her about being a witch, that much was certain.  However, she left out the part with her obtaining the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods.  Being that they were very valuable artifacts, she decided to tell no one for her own safety.  She felt bad having to keep that part of her life a secret, but it was for the best.  </p><p>However, feeling guilty about it would have to wait.  Leona was more focused on getting her digital camera back from that thieving monkey.  “Come on!  Just give it back!” she yelled.</p><p>It was getting harder to keep up with the little primate.  She had heard of mach monkeys when she first arrived at Hellsalem's Lot.  It was inevitable that she would eventually encounter one someday, but she never thought that it would go for her camera.  She needed to get it back immediately.  Her current assignment was in that thing and if she didn’t have it ready by her deadline, she could lose her job!</p><p>Despite almost losing him in the crowd, Leona was able to finally catch up to the monkey.  For some reason, it just stood there in the middle of the street.  She grabbed him by his fur.  Looking at the creature up close, he appeared terrified out of his wits.  “Woah, it’s okay little guy.”  She said in a calm tone.  “I’m not gonna hurt you.  It’s just that, you have my camera and I really need it back.”  The poor thing was still shaking.  “I have important work stored in it, and if I don’t have it, I might-”</p><p>“HEY, KID!!”  Leona was startled by the booming voice on the megaphone.  “WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A HOSTAGE SITUATION!!!”</p><p>“Hostage situation!?”  The wheels began turning in her head.  Back at the diner, the news did mention a bank robbery taking place not far from where they were.  Leona must have accidentally stumbled into the frey while chasing the little monkey.</p><p>The policeman proceeded to yell at her.  “PEDESTRIANS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY!  IF YOU GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE, IT’S ON YOUR HEAD!”</p><p>He was right.  Behind him was a fully armed battalion of police suits; weapons at the ready if the criminal didn’t surrender.  Before Leona was able to move, a large shadow was looming over her.  She turned her head slowly.  A large humanoid monster held two female hostages around his neck.  He scared Leona so badly, she couldn’t even scream.  She couldn’t even move!  The streets were very silent.  Two sides just waiting to see who would make the first move.</p><p>However, the silence was broken by the blood curdling scream of the giant behemoth.  <b>“OOOOHHAAAHHHH!!!! GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!!!!”</b>  </p><p>“TIME’S UP SCUMBAG!!!  EVERYONE, HAVE YOUR WEAPONS READY!”</p><p>“Oh, shit…”  Leona needed to get the hell out of there.  She held the tiny creature close to her chest and began to run out of the way.</p><p>“FIRE!!!”</p><p>Leona didn’t get away from the blast zone fast enough.  The explosion caused by the police suit’s weapons were so volatile, that it sent her and the monkey flying!  She did find herself on the ground, but got back up immediately so she could get away.  Within the confusion of the scene, she had no idea where she was going.  The smoke was filling her lungs quickly and it was getting harder to breathe.  Her little friend was unconscious due to the shock of the noise.  She tried to find an opening, but another blast coming from the criminal sent them flying again.  It was so loud that she went deaf temporarily.  All Leona could hear was this piercing ring in her ears.  She curled herself up on the ground, rubbing her ears to help make the pain go away.  Her hearing was coming back, but everything was still muffled.  Fortunately, that blast didn’t wreck her eardrums too badly.  Not only that, it sent her and the monkey further away from the chaos. </p><p>However, just as she was about to get back on her feet, Leona’s face was met with the sole of someone's shoe.  “How’s it going, you freakin’ noob?  Name’s Zapp Renfro.”  A thin man with white hair and tan skin stood above her; his foot still right on her face.  He had a very irked expression as he held a cigar between his teeth.</p><p>Leona had no idea who this guy was, but he was in serious need of an attitude adjustment, considering their situation.  “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Huuh?!”  The white-haired man clicked his teeth and grabbed Leona’s sweater by the collar.  “You were supposed to meet me at the checkpoint, you little twerp!  But I guess you were just too busy getting killed to even bother showing up.  Seriously, what the hell was the chief thinking!?  Bringing on a spineless piece of shit like you?  As if!”  The brunette was still confused as the man named Zapp went on his little rant.  She never met this guy before in her life and she certainly didn’t recall ever planning to meet up with him.  Leona tried to reason with the white haired man and assure him that it was all a misunderstanding.  But, before she could get a word in edgewise,  “Are you sure you have the balls to work for Libra, Johnny?”</p><p>As soon as he said the word Libra, Leona knew this was her chance.  It would be another step closer to learning about her new eyes.  “Did you just say ‘Libra’?”</p><p>“No, I meant Virgo… Yes Libra, dumbass!” he yelled.  “You know, the organization you volunteered to help with?  Actually, wait…”  He took out a photo from his pocket and compared that with Leona.  “You are Johnny Landis, right?”</p><p>Even though she wasn’t the one Zapp was looking for, Leona didn’t have much of a choice.  This was her best chance to infiltrate Libra and they were the only ones who could help her.  Zapp was obviously a member of the secret society Leona had learned about online.  If he could get her in, she’ll finally get some answers about the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods.  In the end, she decided to borrow the identity of Johnny Landis for the time being.  “Y-yes!  I’m the person you’re looking for!  I apologize for keeping you waiting, I just forgot to save the address of the checkpoint on my phone.”</p><p>Zapp looked at them dubiously.  He had some doubt that this was Mr. Landis.  However, their appearance did match up with the photo.  “Alrighty then.  Follow me, newbie and try not to get yourself killed this time, k?” </p><p>“R-right…”</p><p>They managed to slip away from the chaos and walked through a series of alleyways.  He didn’t want them to be followed, so it was best to stay in the shadows .  Zapp was silent for a short while.  However, Leona could tell that there was something he wanted to get off his chest.  From the moment they met, the white-haired man was very displeased with his new co-worker.  She thought if he had something he wanted to say, he should just say it.</p><p>Zapp breathed out the smoke from his cigar in a huff.  “If I’m being honest, I don’t think you’re cut out for this city, Landis.  The place doesn’t exactly cater to pansies like you.”</p><p>“Oh?”  Leona said dubiously.  “And what makes you think I’m such a weakling?”</p><p>“Hah!” He chuckled.  “Please, I saw how you were pathetically cowering back there.”  The young witch blushed.  He had a point.  That certainly wasn’t her shining moment.  “Look kid, you probably don’t know this, but Hellsalem’s Lot is more than just a den for the supernatural.  Ever since the Great Collapse of New York happened three years ago, people from all over the world have set their sights on this place.  If there’s something more terrifying than the monsters that dwell here, it’s the neverending greed of humans.”</p><p>“So, Hellsalem’s Lot has become the epicenter for world domination.  Is that correct?”  Leona asked.</p><p>Zapp smirked.  Even though he wasn’t completely sold on Johnny Landis yet, he had to admit, the kid was smarter than he looked.  “Yep.  At first, a lot of people from the outside were too scared to step one foot in this place.  But now the city is home to every violent criminal, terrorist, corporate power player, mafia, religious factions, refugees and intelligence agencies on the planet.  And our job is to keep these bastards in line.  Actually…”  It happened instantly.  Zapp threw his fist into the wall right next to Leona’s head.  He was aiming for that but she was able to see his attack coming and dodged it.  However, she was still shaken by his actions.  Just what the hell was this guy’s damage!?  “I’m not all that different from those creeps, Landis.  But, in order to fight back, you have to play dirty in this business.  That’s why I can never see you working for us.  If you know what’s good for you, you’ll turn back around and crawl to whatever hole you came out of.  What do you say to that, Johnny?”</p><p>Leona clenched her teeth.  This guy was obviously trying to intimidate her.  She guessed it was his version of an initiation.  However, despite acting like a total thug, it didn’t faze her at all.  Just what the hell did this man think he was?  Zapp didn’t even know her!  He had no idea what she went through these past two months.  She’s been through hell and back in order to get this far and she certainly wasn’t going to turn back now!  If Zapp thought that his little gangster act was enough for her to change her mind about joining Libra, he was dead wrong.</p><p>The young witch grabbed his arm and clenched it tightly.  “Mr. Renfro… You really shouldn’t underestimate my abilities.  I may get scared easily, but I’m not as weak as you think I am.”</p><p>The corner of Zapp’s mouth curled into a smirk.  “Heh, relax kid.  I was just messing with you.  Come on, we’re almost there.”</p><p>Even though Zapp was acting all carefree about that little initiation, deep down, he was pretty rattled.  The way Johnny talked really did send a shiver down his spine.  Despite the kid’s weak exterior, he definitely had a fire in his belly.  Not only that, there was something else about him that he couldn’t put his finger on.  Whether or not this was a good or bad thing, he had no idea.  Still, Zapp could tell that life with Libra was gonna get a lot more interesting.</p><p>The two made it to the Chinatown district.  They went into another back alley; behind the dim sum place.  The door to the back of the restaurant was the only one Leona could see.  There was no way that Libra HQ was inside some cheap Chinese joint, right?  Zapp quietly opened the back door and they went inside.  The interior certainly wasn’t what she had expected.  It was actually an elevator with four doors on each side.</p><p>“Let’s see… today’s door should be… this one.”  </p><p>It was so strange, the elevator didn’t feel like it had moved at all.  The moment Zapp opened the door for Leona, she was met with a blinding light.  It only took a short time for her eyes to adjust.  When they finally did, she found her way into a large office space with red Persian carpeting and gold decoration along the walls.  Numerous plants also adorned the office too.  However, what really caught her eye, was the finely dressed man watering his succulent at the desk.  The man had hair the color of crimson and the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen. But what really stood out, was his large height and those underbite fangs!  Honestly, Leona had never seen anyone quite like him before.</p><p>The redhead put down his watering can and faced Leona with a fierce gaze.  She couldn’t help but blush a little when he looked at her.  Those eyes of his were really something else!  “Welcome!”  He said with a booming voice.  “You must be our new colleague.  Glad to finally have you on board.”  He approached Leona with a great stride.  Goodness, this man was tall!  Her head could only reach his abdomen!  He placed a hand on his heart and bowed at the waist.  “Allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Klaus Von Reinherz, I’m the leader of this organization.”</p><p>Leona was amazed how much of a gentleman Mr. Klaus was.  Unlike Zapp, who just greeted her by stepping on her face.  However, she thought there would be more people in the office.  The way Zapp was talking earlier, he made it seem like the organization had more members.  It could have been possible that the others were out on missions while Klaus and Zapp were on the welcoming committee for Johnny Landis.  But soon enough, a third member materialized right in front of her and landed on the white-haired man’s head.  Perfect karma for planting his foot on Leona’s face earlier.</p><p>“Gross, I hope I didn’t get anything on my new shoes.”  She said as she wiped her feet on Zapp’s jacket.  </p><p>The third member was a beautiful woman, probably a few years older than the young witch.  She was tall, had black shoulder length hair and wore a dark suit.  Leona had to admit, these people were quite the snappy dressers.  It kind of made her feel rather inadequate since she was only wearing her sweats and goggles.  The ravenette jumped off of his head and went next to Klaus, paying no mind to the new member.  </p><p>“Hey!  What makes you think you can step on me like that!?  My head isn’t a doormat, she-bitch!”</p><p>“Really?”  Said nonchalantly.  “I thought that’s exactly what you were.”</p><p>“Chain, perfect timing.”  Klaus decided to make the introductions before the two of them started one of their fights again.  “Mr. Landis, this is Chain Sumeragi.  She is one of our intelligence gatherers here at Libra.  Chain, this is our new member, Johnny Landis.”  </p><p>Chain looked at the new member and her eyes went wide.  “Wait a minute… That can’t be him. It was confirmed earlier that he wouldn’t be coming. Well actually, it’s more like he can’t come.  His body was found dead in the Hudson River late last night.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”  Zapp asked.  “I confirmed his identity with the photo.  See for yourself.”</p><p> He handed Chain the photo and she clicked her tongue.  “Dumbass… you had it upside down.  Here.”   </p><p>She started up the computer and a full bodied version of the photo was uploaded.  Apparently, the new member Zapp was supposed to meet with was a bearded man in a suit.  It only looked like Leona’s male counterpart when the photo is upside down.</p><p>“Well, son of a bitch.”  Zapp said in a huff.  Leona felt so embarrassed.  Of course they would figure out she wasn’t the person they were looking for!  Zapp stomped over to Leona and held her by the collar again.  “What the hell were you thinking!?  Why did you lie to me you little dickbag!?”</p><p>“P-p-please!  I-I’m sorry!”  She pleaded.  “But, I really need your help.  There’s something I have to know and you guys are my last resort!  When you said the word ‘Libra’, I knew I’d be able to find some answers here.  So, please… can you-”</p><p>*<b><em>BZZZZZTTTT*</em> </b></p><p>Before Leona could say anything else, the TV in the upper right hand corner turned on.  It was showing the bank robber that she saw earlier.  It would seem that police were finally able to apprehend him and was being escorted to the transport vehicle.  However, before the criminal could get in, he immediately crouched down.  Was he resisting?  No, if anything he looked like he was in pain.  All of a sudden, the bank robber was split in two and a mysterious rune appeared!  It almost looked identical to the runes embedded in Leona’s eyes.  When the rune gate disappeared, a monstrous entity came out of nowhere and began hacking everyone to pieces!  Leona was feeling nauseous as the carnage kept going on the television.</p><p>“Well, isn’t that a ballsy move.”  Zapp said with a smirk.  “Summoning magic in broad daylight like that?  Color me impressed.”</p><p>“Don’t take this lightly, Zapp.”  Klaus scolded.  “We need to contact all of our operatives and stop that thing from harming more civilians.”</p><p>Chain placed an arm in front of Klaus before he could move forward.  “Wait, Chief.  The screen is changing.”</p><p>There was static for a few minutes before a figure appeared on the screen.  Even though Leona hadn’t been in the city long, she knew exactly who that was.  “HAHAHAHA!!!  Surprise, surprise!  Hello, people of Hellsalem’s Lot!  It’s me, your favorite King of Depravity, F-E-M-T, Femt!”  Femt, one of the elusive thirteen kings of Hellsalem’s Lot, was a notorious mad scientist and was constantly causing trouble in the city.  All to stifle his boredom.  Leona found out about him on the forums too.  Apparently, his deranged experiments always wind up on the news every other month or so.  Not only is he a raving mad scientist, he’s also a gifted alchemist and sorcerer.  No one was surprised that he was the true mastermind behind this monstrosity.</p><p>“So, how are you all doing, my lovely swine?  Me, I’m completely bored out of my damn mind.  And since this is all your fault, I had to create my own fun.  Fortunately, you are all invited to play!”</p><p>Klaus balled his hand into a fist.  “Damn him…”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not like we haven’t dealt with his shit before.”  Said Zapp.  “I’m sure whatever game he’s got planned, we can handle it.”</p><p>“It might get a little tricky this time.  So keep on your toes, all of you.”</p><p>All four of them paid very close attention to the rules of Femt’s twisted game.  “The monster you see before you is a divine entity I’ve summoned thanks to my fabulous skills.  However…”  He said with a cruel smile.  “That’s not all I’ve done… As you can see, it’s been split in half and is being kept alive thanks to the magic I’ve instilled into it.  But, don’t take it lightly, ladies and gentleman.  Even without it’s other half, it’ll slice and dice you without a moment's hesitation once you get near it!  Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering, ‘where oh where has the other half gone to?’  Well, to make things fair, it’s still in the city, of course and it’s being summoned any moment now!  So, here’s what you have to do.  You have two hours to find the gateway to the second half of the demon and destroy it!  I’ve programmed the gate to open for a nano second every thirteen minutes.  All you have to do is follow the endless destruction they’re bound to leave in their path!  I’ve given you an easy clue to find the second gate, so be grateful!  Oh my, it would seem it’s almost time for it to open in three…”</p><p>“Well it shouldn’t be too hard.”  Zapp said that without a care in the world.  “Since this is Femt’s dirty work, it’s bound to be huge.”</p><p>“Chain, get every operative on the line, now!”  Klaus ordered.  “We can’t let the two halves find each other!”</p><p>“Two…”</p><p>While everyone was scrambling to get ready for action, Leona just stood there with the monkey in her hands.  She had no idea what to do.  Since everyone found out she was an imposter, they’d probably want her to leave and find somewhere safe to hide.  However, before she had a chance to ask Klaus if there was anything she could do, she noticed something odd with her fuzzy companion.  There was a very vague glimmer right on the crown of his head.  Her entire face went pale and she dropped the monkey as fast as she could.  Klaus noticed her reaction and realized the danger everyone was in.  The second gate was with them the whole time!</p><p>“One…”</p><p>“EVERYONE, GET DOWN!”</p><p>In a flash, the entity appeared in front of them, and they all ducked for cover.  However, Klaus charged immediately after Leona and held her close to his chest to shield her from the demon’s blade.  He had a faint smell of cinnamon and oranges.  While she hoped that her death would have been different from this, there were certainly worse ways to go out.  At least she would die in the embrace of a sweet gentleman.  A shame really, she would have loved to have known him a little better.  Oh well, maybe they’ll meet again in another life.  </p><p>Soon enough, the entire top corner of the building they were in was sliced in half.  And in the distance, Femt was laughing his head off.</p><p>“Oooooohhh!  It would seem that the game has already begun!  So, to recap, find the gate and destroy it before the two halves find one another.  Ahhh! Just thinking about what could happen if they do is getting me all excited!  They might even reach the barrier that protects this city!  Who’s to say really?  Welp, good luck Hellsalem’s Lot… You’re gonna need it…”     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so strange.  Leona never expected heaven to be so filthy.  On top of that, there was this massive weight on top of her.  She thought she was supposed to feel lighter than air when she reached the afterlife.  “Man, heaven really sucks.” she groaned.  However, when her eyes began to adjust, she realized this was actually Libra’s headquarters.  Or, what’s left of it, she supposed.  Which meant she was still alive!</p><p>But, this was no time to celebrate.  Leona immediately remembered how Klaus tried to shield her from the demon.  “Mr. Klaus!”  She wiggled herself out from under him and checked for any injuries.  He was bleeding from his left side.  Fortunately, it was only a flesh wound but it needed to be treated as soon as possible.  His breathing and pulse were also fairly stable.  “Oh, thank goodness!”  Leona breathed a sigh of relief.  It would have been sad if he died right after they had just met.</p><p>However, just as she was about to help him get back on his feet, Leona heard a loud crack.  It was coming from what was left of the hacked ceiling.  One of the pipes had been disconnected and was teetering over the edge.  It slid off the roof slowly and it’s sharp pointed end was aimed directly at Klaus’ head.  As it was falling, Leona stood over his body and held out her hand.</p><p>“No!”  At the time, Leona didn’t really know what she was doing.  However, she couldn’t just sit there and watch him die.  This man saved her life, now it was her turn to save his.  She didn’t care if she got hurt, her instincts just told her to save him.  However, just as she was bracing herself for impact, the pipe stopped in midair.  Leona couldn’t believe it.  She had witnessed this power before, but she never thought that she would inherit this ability.</p><p>“I… I didn’t know I could do this…”   It would seem that Leona had the power of telekinesis this whole time and didn’t even know it.  ‘<em>I wonder why this emerged so late? </em>’  She thought.</p><p>“Wow…”  Chain stood there as she witnessed this incredible feat of psychic power.  “Kid, you didn’t tell us that you were a PSI user.”</p><p>Leona put the pipe down gently to the side.  “Well, actually I-”   </p><p>“You little shit!”  Zapp came charging after her and grabbed her by the collar.  He started shaking her violently.  “So you’re working for the King of Depravity, huh?!”</p><p>“What!?”  Leona shouted in disbelief.  “You have the wrong idea, I swear, I didn’t know that this was going to happen!”</p><p>“Liar!  You brought the gate here to kill all of us, didn’t you!?”</p><p>“Put the boy down Zapp, now.”  Klaus said with a hoarse voice.</p><p>“But Chief, he-”</p><p>“Use your head for once, Moron.” Chain said irritably as she helped patch up her wounded boss.  “Klaus saw the danger coming and was willing to die for him!  Also, didn’t you notice the kid saving the chief from getting impaled from that lead pipe?  If he really was an errand boy for Femt, I doubt he would have bothered to help him!”</p><p>After thinking about what Chain said, he put Leona down.  “Actually, now that I think about it, the King of Depravity isn’t stupid enough to let the host of the gateway to die.”</p><p>“Then… it must have been…”  Klaus and the others turned their heads towards the little monkey standing near the edge.  The little guy could sense their fury right off the bat and urgently made a run for it.</p><p>“Hold it, Monkey!”  Chain sprinted after it and jumped right off the building.  </p><p>Leona was unnerved at first.  But, considering that the ravenette did it without a moment’s hesitation, there was no doubt that she was a resident in Hellsalem’s Lot.  Klaus tried to stand up again but winced from the pain.  Leona wished she had some of that leftover swamp mud that Misty gave her.  It would have made him feel better in no time.  Unfortunately, it was back at her apartment. </p><p>Zapp walked towards his boss and made him sit back down.  “Careful, Chief.  Try not to move too much.” </p><p> Klaus coughed into his fist.  “The police will be here soon.  We need to get out of here immediately.” </p><p>“Ageed.”  Said Zapp obediently.  “I’ve already contacted everyone to keep an eye out for the second gate.  I’ll call for an emergency transport to get us out.”</p><p>“I appreciate that Zapp, thank you.”  Klaus turned his gaze over to Leona.  “So, um… Upside Down Johnny Landis?”</p><p>She was confused by what he meant at first, but then realized she hadn’t told Klaus her real name yet.  “Oh! My real name is-”  Leona looked down at her body.  She figured it would make things complicated if she introduced herself in her current form.  Oh well, she was planning on going back to her original self anyway, so now was good a time as any.  “Uh, can you give me a second, please?”</p><p>Klaus and Zapp didn’t really understand why she needed it, but soon enough, Leona’s short hair grew back into her beautiful wavy mane.  And even though she was wearing baggy sweats, feminine curves were seemingly visible underneath her clothes.  The redheaded gentleman let out an audible gasp and Zapp fell on his behind from shock.</p><p>“N-no way… Y-you’re a chick!?” </p><p>“Yep, sure am.”  She said bluntly.  Leona turned to Klaus and kneeled down in front of him to meet his eye level.  “My real name is Leona Watch and I’m a Salem descendant.  Thank you so much for saving my life and I’m really sorry for lying to all of you.  I didn’t mean for any of this to happen but when Zapp mentioned Libra, I saw it as an opportunity.  So, I decided to borrow Johnny Landis’ identity for a while until I got some answers.  However, I realize now that it was a stupid and selfish thing to do.  So, please forgive me, Mr. Klaus!”</p><p>Klaus was never mad at the young lady.  Far from it, actually.  In truth, he was somewhat impressed someone outside his organization was able to slip into headquarters like that.  However, that wasn’t what made him so curious about her.  It was obvious that Leona was not a normal girl.  Not only was she a witch, she was able to see the demon emerge from the gate before anyone else could.  Clearly, Leona must have had quite the story to tell.</p><p>“Miss… You were able to see it, correct?”  Klaus asked.</p><p>“Yes, sir.  I could see the demon’s arm come out from the monkey’s head.”</p><p>“But that’s impossible!”  Zapp yelled.  “I almost died before I got a chance to see that attack coming!” </p><p>Klaus held out his hand to keep his subordinate quiet.  “It’s because you don’t exactly have normal vision, do you?  And that’s why you came to us for answers.  Am I right, Ms. Leona?”</p><p>Leona opened her eyes for both men to see.  “Yes, Mr. Klaus.  All of that is the truth…”</p><p>The two gentlemen looked at her eyes in awe.  Klaus had read about the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods before and seen countless illustrations of them.  But, he never thought he would see them up close and in person.  They truly were a wonder and beauty to behold!  However, that wonder and beauty must have come at a high cost and caused the young lady a great amount of pain.  “Miss, could you tell me how you obtained those eyes?”</p><p>At first, Leona was a little reluctant to talk to him about it.  When she was at the academy, all of the girls were so nosey and treated her plight with such callousness.  However, Klaus wasn’t the type of guy who would ask something so personal because he was being intrusive.  Looking into his eyes, this was a man who was genuinely concerned for her and wished to help her however he could.</p><p>She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.  “It was over two months ago.  My parents, my brother, Michael and I came to the outskirts of Hellsalem’s Lot together…”  Everything poured out from her.  From the reason why they went together in the first place, to the moment the deity forced the two siblings to choose who would “bear witness”.  “We didn’t understand what it meant at first.  However… we did understand what it left unsaid.  The one who would make the choice not to bear witness… they would no longer need their eyesight.”</p><p>“Then… Your brother, did he…”  Klaus stopped himself from asking what happened next.  From the way Leona’s lip started quivering to the tears running down her face, he already had his answer.</p><p>“I… I couldn’t move… I was too frozen in place to say anything!  He… he sacrificed his own eyesight for me!  God, I’m… I’m such a coward!”</p><p>Leona placed her head in her hands and continued crying; trying to wipe away any tears and snot in the process.  Hearing her heartbreaking sobs, Klaus felt a sharp ache in his chest.  This poor girl has been through such an ordeal.  No wonder she was so desperate to find them.  Even Zapp felt bad.  He rubbed his neck for a bit, feeling awkward and embarrassed with himself for the way he treated her.  Plus, he hated it when cute girls like her cry.  Klaus reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Leona removed her hands from her face.  She noticed the pristine white cloth with gold trim being handed to her.  It looked so pretty, she really didn’t want to ruin it with her weird fluids.  However, the large gentleman was insistent that she take it.  The handkerchief felt so nice and soft to the touch.  Leona wiped away her tears first then blew her nose loudly.</p><p>She sniffled for a bit before calming down.  “I’m sorry for ruining it.”  Leona said in a nasally voice.</p><p>Klaus chuckled and said, “It’s alright, I have plenty back at home.”</p><p>The young witch couldn’t believe how kind Mr. Von Reinherz was.  When her father found out what happened, he was absolutely furious with her.  And who knows what was going through her mother’s head at the time.  The coven just treated her as a china doll rather than a person.  However, this man… this strong, large, fanged gentleman, wasn’t angry with her nor was he hostile.  Instead, he just treated her as a friend.</p><p>“Say, Ms. Leona… How would you-”</p><p>
  <b> <em>*BOOM!*</em> </b>
</p><p>Before Klaus could say anything, loud gunshots were aiming straight for them.  It would seem that the police choppers arrived sooner than expected.  “ATTENTION!  THIS IS THE HLPD SWAT TEAM!  GET ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!  THIS IS A STATE OF EMERGENCY!  IF YOU DON’T COMPLY, WE WILL OPEN FIRE!”</p><p>Zapp clicked his tongue.  “Geez, what a pain in the ass.”</p><p>Klaus stood up with a grunt.  Despite the pain he was in, he wasn’t about to go down without a fight.  “Ms. Leona, these abilities you’ve obtained, I understand them and everything you can do with them.  Which is why, I would like to give you an offer.  Only if you’re interested, that is.”</p><p>The police suits immediately jumped from the choppers and onto the building the three of them were on.  They had Klaus, Zapp and Leona completely surrounded and had their weapons aimed directly at them.  The young witch was afraid, but Klaus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “Don’t be afraid, Miss.  I believe your abilities will be the key to determine the outcome of this whole situation.  And if you are willing to help us, we will assist you however we can to find the answers you’re looking for.”</p><p>Leona stared up at him in shock.  “So… does that mean…”</p><p>“Yes.”  He said firmly.  “Welcome to Libra, Ms. Leona Watch.  For real this time.”</p><p>“YOU THREE! ARE YOU THE ONES BEHIND ALL THIS!?”</p><p>The police suits were about to open fire any minute now.  Zapp was prepared to go out fighting, but Klaus held him back.  “It’s alright, Zapp.  I’ll take it from here.  You just focus on finding the second gate with Ms. Leona and protect her at all costs.”</p><p>“But Mr. Klaus, you’re hurt!”  Leona yelled.  She was worried he was going to do something rash and get himself killed.  Even though they’ve only known each other for twenty minutes, she didn’t want to lose him like this.</p><p>“It’s alright sweetheart, relax.”  Zapp said calmly.  “These chumps sealed their fate the moment they got here.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>The white-haired man tilted his head towards the destroyed pots scattered on the ground.  “The chief planted all these himself.  They’re kind of like his babies, or something.  If anyone dares to destroy his plants… Heh, well, let’s just say, I wouldn’t want to be in the same room with him.”</p><p>Klaus kept walking towards the armed battalion without fear.  The young witch noticed something fall out of his sleeve.  It was a custom-made knuckle duster in the form of a silver cross with a red stone adorning the center.  “I’m about to use my Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique.  So, stand back…  Also, there’s one more thing I want you to remember Ms. Leona…”</p><p>Leona continued to stare at his back as he prepared to go into battle with the SWAT team.  “No matter what anyone says… you Miss, are not a coward.  <strong>Despite all the strife you’ve been through, you’re still standing here now.  And as long as you try to take a single step towards the light… then your spirit can never be broken!</strong>”</p><p>In that moment, Leona felt a jolt run through her.  This feeling she experienced, it was burning hot but then settled into a gentle warmth.  He was right.  Despite all the hardships, confusion and heartache in her life, she was still here on her own two feet.  Klaus’ words made her recall what Vivian said about her.  Leona was a survivor and a fighter.  Her father and the coven tried to make her feel small but in the end, their words no longer mattered to her.  From that point on, Leona decided to not give in to the fear the coven instilled into her and let go of the shame her father poisoned her mind with.  Instead, she would use the gifts she had been given for the good of others.  She would become a hero!</p><p>Just when the SWAT team was about to open fire, a bloody stream of crimson came flooding out of Klaus’ knuckleduster.  “Pattern eleven… <strong>WIRBELSTURM!</strong> (Twisting Storm)”  Soon enough the entire battalion was nothing more than a pile of scrap metal and unconscious police officers.  “Now… go save the world!  Consider this your first assignment!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>While Klaus kept the HLPD busy, Zapp and Leona got on his vespa to find the gate.  He gave her a personal weapon to take care of the monkey.  It was a 40mm hand launcher with thought guidance.  Basically, it gives the user the power to shoot anything at close range.  It wasn’t powerful, but it could definitely tear the monkey to shreds.  The thought of the little guy dying in such a gruesome manner made her feel ill.  Plus, something didn’t feel right at all with this plan.</p><p>“Zapp, are you sure we have to kill the monkey?”  She asked while they were zipping through the city. </p><p>“Of course we have to!”  He said without a second thought.  “Otherwise, it’ll eventually find the other half of the demon and the whole city will be torn apart!”</p><p>“I know that!  But… I dunno, something about the monkey seems kind of off to me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?  The monkey is the gate, no doubt about it.”  Zapp didn’t know whether or not this was just some wishy washy intuition, but he was willing to hear the kid out, to kill some time while they searched.</p><p>“You know how that bank robber split open when the demon half emerged?  Well, the monkey was still okay even after the gate opened.  Don’t you think that’s weird?”  </p><p>“Huh, you do have a point there.”   It was pretty weird how the little fur ball was still intact even after the gate opened.  But, if the monkey wasn’t the gate, what was?</p><p>Before Zapp could ask, his smartphone went off.  It was Chain.  “Sup, She-Bitch?”</p><p>“The monkey is heading in your direction!”  She said in a loud and panicked voice.  “And the gate is about to open again, so watch out!”</p><p>Leona saw the little monkey zip by her and her partner.  The same glowing light she saw earlier began to emerge from its head again.  “Uh, Zapp…?”</p><p>But, it was too late, the second demon half already began to wreck everything in its path.  Thus, throwing both of them off of his scooter and into the frey.  Leona took quite a bit of a tumble and was separated from her partner.  She didn’t know if the demon managed to get to him or not.  When she got on her knees, her vision was a little disoriented.  The fall did manage to knock her helmet off, so she did hit her head.  Fortunately, there was only a small bump and she wasn’t bleeding.  However, even though the street corner she was on was completely wrecked, it was very familiar to her.  The moment Leona recognized the large window pane, she immediately remembered where she was… the diner!</p><p>“Vivian!”  Leona started going through the rubble to see where her friend was.  “Please, please, please still be alive!”</p><p>It all looked so hopeless, there was debris everywhere and she could be buried deep underneath all the destruction around her.  But suddenly, she heard a small cough.  “L-leo… is that you?”</p><p>“Viv!  Are you okay!?”  She ran to Vivian and her father’s side and tried to get the hunk of debris off of them.  Leona wasn’t strong enough, so she tried to use the telekinesis like she did with Klaus.  It did move for a little bit, but it was still too heavy to move, even with her powers.  It was probably because her power had just developed and wasn’t ready to take on heavier objects yet. </p><p>“Wait, that is you, isn’t it?  Your voice… and your hair… Wow, you really weren’t kidding when you said that your normal form wasn’t so different from your male one.”</p><p>She blushed for a second but shook it off.  Saving her friends was her top priority.  “I know, but that’s not important.  How’s your dad, is he okay?”</p><p>“Papa… he protected me from getting crushed by the ceiling.  He’s out cold but he’s still breathing.  Leo… you have to get out of here.  That monster might come back and attack again.  Go… now!”</p><p>In the past, she may have just done that.  However, Leona was given a job to do and she wasn’t going to leave until it’s been completed.  “Vivian, it’s going to be okay.  You just sit tight and I’ll go find some help.  Besides… we still have that girl’s night out, remember?”  For Vivian, this was definitely a first.  She’s only known Leona for such a short time and even after she got back on her feet, she was still so timid.  But now… it was like she was a completely different person.  She really hoped that her friend wouldn’t do anything stupid.  But, it sounded like Leona knew what she was doing.  </p><p>She turned away from the diner so she could look for Zapp.  Hopefully, he was still alive.  But before Leona could find him, the demon half appeared. No doubt it was going to wreak havoc like the gate did!  Fortunately, before it could cut her to ribbons, Leona’s missing partner grabbed her by the torso and dodged the monster’s attack.</p><p>“Kinda surprised you’re still alive, sweetheart!”  Zapp said with a smirk.  “Honestly, I thought you would have run away by now.”</p><p>Leona puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.  “Hmph, speak for yourself!  I thought the monster killed you.”</p><p>The white-haired man laughed out loud.  He was really starting to like this girl.  For someone so small, she had a lot of spunk.  “Haha!  Please, as if I’d let that piece of shit demon kill someone like me!  Listen, we need to take care of this fast.  The gate is gonna open again and we can’t let the demon halves find each other.  I’ll take care of this thing while you take care of the monkey.  Just use the gun I gave ya to shoot it and we’ll be done here.”  Leona spotted the monkey.  The stolen camera he had was caught on a piece of debris and the little guy was so scared he was frozen stiff.  He was only a few feet away, so she should be able to reach him if she ran fast enough.  Fortunately, she had a lot of adrenaline pumping through her veins.  Zapp noticed the determined look on her face once she spotted her target.  “I’m not sure what happened while we were separated, but you look like you’re ready to do this.  And I gotta say, it makes you look hot.”</p><p>Before Leona could retort his statement, she noticed him take out a small object from his pocket.  It looked like an average zippo lighter.  “Big Dipper Style Blood Technique…”  The moment he pressed the release button on the lighter, a flood of crimson came out from his finger.  It was just like the crimson stream that Klaus used to defeat that SWAT team.  Only this time, the red fluid turned solid and into a sword.  “Blade Number One… HOMURAMARU! (Flame Round)”  Seeing how Zapp was able to turn his blood into a weapon with such ease, Leona wondered if every Libra member had this kind of ability.  “Oooh… you’re kind of a tough one aren’t ya?”  He said, cockiness oozing from his voice.  “Well, you’re not as good as the boss, but at least you’ll make this a fucking challenge!  GIANT SERPENT HALBERD!”</p><p>In an instant, Zapp managed to slice up the demon like it was a literal piece of cake!  Just what the heck were these people!?  Zapp turned to his partner and yelled, “What are you waiting for?  Get that sweet ass of yours over there and finish the job!</p><p>Leona didn’t even have time to be annoyed with that remark.  She adjusted her goggles and sprinted directly towards the trapped monkey.  However, it had only been a few seconds since the demon was sliced up.  Soon enough, it managed to regenerate itself back up within half the time!  “Damnit!”  She yelled.  “I won’t be able to make it!”</p><p>Fortunately, Zapp was right on top of things.  “You must really be a glutton for punishment huh, you big bitch?  Very well then, how about we kick things up a notch?  Blade Form Two, <strong>Sky-Slicing Strands… SEVENTH HELL!</strong>”  His blood was able to bound the demon with the glowing red stands, It was followed by a loud explosion once he ignited it with his zippo. </p><p> Leona’s ears were ringing but she was able to reach the monkey before the gate opened.  But, she couldn’t afford to waste any time.  The gate was going to open soon and she needed to deal with him, fast.  “Don’t open, don’t open, don’t open!”  Leona chatted to herself.  “Now, let’s see what’s going on with you…”  She opened her eyes and began searching the monkey’s fur.  “Found it!”  As it turned out, the actual host of the gate was a tiny flea.  Of course, someone as cruel as Femt would have someone else kill an innocent monkey and make them a part of his twisted game!  Without a moment’s hesitation, she crushed the vermin between her fingers.  Thus, destroying the second gate.</p><p>She let out a sigh of relief.  It was finally over!  The poor monkey was still a little frazzled though.  “It’s okay, little one.”  Leona said calmly while petting his head.  “The King of Depravity can’t hurt you anymore.”  The little guy opened his eyes to be greeted with her gentle smile.  He thought for sure that these people were going to kill him!  But no… this sweet girl saved him instead.  It kind of made him feel bad for stealing her camera like that.  He held it up to her, wanting Leona to take it.  </p><p>“Oh!  Are you giving this back to me?”  She asked.</p><p>“Hoot hoot!”  The monkey nodded his head fervently.  Soon after, he climbed up her arm and began to nuzzle her neck.  </p><p>“Hehe!  That tickles!”  The little guy showed no signs of stopping.  He was just so grateful that she didn’t kill him in the end.  “Heh! for a little ball of mischief, you’re awfully cute.”  Leona picked him off her neck and placed him in the palm of her hands.  “You know, a witch would often have a black cat or a crow as her familiar.  But, that’s pretty cliché don’t you think?”  The monkey tilted his head in confusion.  “What I’m saying is, how would you like to stay with me for a while?  Someone needs to keep you out of trouble, right… Sonic?”</p><p>The little creature’s eyes lit up the moment Leona asked him to live with her.  She even gave him a name too!  He went to the crown of her head and began to roll around in her hair.  “Hehe!  I take it that it must be a yes?”  Leona understood he was excited, but there were a couple ground rules she needed to go over with him first.  “Okay, okay, okay!  I’m happy too.  But, if you’re going to live with me, you’re gonna have to promise that you won’t steal stuff anymore.  If you need anything, you just have to ask me first.  So, do we have a deal?”  Sonic nodded his head.  He was willing to do anything if it meant he got to stay with someone as nice as her.</p><p>“Leo!”  Zapp came running after her once he had the demon half taken care of.  “Why’s the monkey still alive?!  The gate will open again if you don’t kill it!”</p><p>Poor Sonic hid in Leo’s hair.  “It’s okay, Zapp.  Turns out I was right all along.  Sonic wasn’t the host.  It was actually a flea that Femt placed in his fur.  If I killed the monkey, the gate would have still been intact because of how small the flea was.”</p><p>“What!?  I can’t believe-” He was about to retort, but then Zapp groaned and facepalmed himself.  “Actually, yeah, I can totally believe Femt would do that.”</p><p>“Wow… and to think, you wanted the newbie to kill an innocent animal.”  Chain materialized on top of Zapp’s head.  “For shame, Zapp.  For shame.”</p><p>The white haired man growled in annoyance.  “How the hell was I supposed to know the gate was some measly flea the whole time!?”</p><p>The invisible werewolf just rolled her eyes at his tantrum, then turned around to see if the new kid was okay.  However, she was surprised at what she saw.  The last time she checked, the kid didn’t have long hair.  Or breasts for that matter!  “Uh… You are the newbie, right?”</p><p>Leona nodded.  “Mhm!  My real name is Leona Watch.  It’s nice to meet you properly, Chain.”  Chain was still feeling a little flustered.  She thought for sure Leona was a boy.  Yes, those baggy clothes did well to hide most of her curves, but she thought that her hair was shorter than that long mane.  “It’s nice to meet you too… I’m sorry, but weren’t you a man when we last met?”</p><p>She laughed awkwardly.  “Hehe… Yeah, sort of.  It’s kind of a long story, but I’ll explain later.  However, I am a witch and transfiguration is one of my main abilities.”</p><p>“Oh!  Cool…”  The ravenette wouldn’t let it show on her face, but she was very glad to finally have another girl on the main team.  Yes there was K.K., but she was so happy to have another girl close to her age to hang out with.  </p><p>Zapp’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket.  It was the chief.  No doubt he wanted a status report on the situation.  “Sup, Chief?”</p><p>“Zapp! Glad to hear you’re still alive.  How’s the situation on your end?  Has the gate been destroyed?”</p><p>“Yep.”  He said nonchalantly.  “The gate wasn’t the monkey after all.  Femt planted a flea on him and that was the actual gate.”</p><p>“I see… and what about the girl?  Is Ms. Leona alright?”</p><p>Leona got up and went over to Zapp’s phone.  She figured Klaus would feel more at ease if he heard her voice.  “Yes sir, I’m okay.”</p><p>She could hear him breathe out a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.  “Thank goodness… Well done, Ms. Leona.  You did great on your first mission, you should feel very proud.”  A flush of pink started to color Leona’s cheeks.  She didn’t expect the boss to give her praise on her first day.  “The HLPD will be coming to your location shortly to assess the damage.  The three of you need to get away immediately.”</p><p>“What about your injuries?”  Chain asked.  “Are you going to be alright?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Chain don’t worry.  I’ve already taken care of the SWAT team that invaded the base and the emergency transport arrived promptly afterward.  I’m currently being treated for my injuries as we speak.  Just get away from the area safely and we’ll catch up later.  Over and out.”</p><p>As soon as the call ended, police sirens could be heard in the distance.  “Well, speak of the devil.”  Zapp blew out the smoke from his cigar in annoyance.  “These police asshats really do have perfect timing, don’t they?  Come on, let’s blow.”</p><p>Chain quickly disappeared and Leona ran to join Zapp.  However, there was something she forgot to do first.  “Wait!  My friends are still trapped at the diner.  Can’t we at least help them out first?”</p><p>“No can do, Leo.  The police here aren’t exactly fond of us, so we can’t stick around for too long.”</p><p>“But, I can’t just leave Vivian and her dad there!”  Leona retorted.</p><p>Zapp let out a frustrated sigh.  For someone so cute she sure was nitpicky.  “Look, first responders are going to arrive any second.  They’ll take care of your friends.  Now let’s go already!”  The white-haired man grabbed his partner’s wrist and ran towards his vespa.  Fortunately, ambulances were headed in the direction of the diner.  Leona felt bad she couldn’t help her friends, but she was sure they’ll be okay.  </p><p>During the ride, her head was still reeling over what happened that day.  The entire course of the afternoon was a really big matter of happenstance.  Never in a million years would Leona think that a case of mistaken identity could get her into Libra.  And now, she was an official member!  Talk about your crazy coincidences…  But then again, this is Hellsalem’s Lot after all and anything could happen in this city.  Perhaps her parents were right?  Maybe this place was a city of miracles.</p><hr/><p>A few days later after the Demon’s gate incident, the people of this city just went about their usual lives as if it never happened.  Pretty much everything that has been destroyed in the attack was rebuilt in a single night.  Turns out when you live in a city where apocalyptic events are like daily background noise, you tend to get used to it after a while.  Heck, even Diane’s Diner was up and running again despite its dilapidated condition and ongoing repairs.  Leona was so relieved when she found out Vivian and her father were okay.  However, Master suffered a hairline fracture in his left wrist and had to take some time off to recover.  Since Vivian had to take care of the diner by herself, Leona offered to help wait tables and cook simple dishes during her dad’s absence.  Vivian certainly wasn’t going to turn down help, so she got her friend a pair of overalls and put her to work immediately.</p><p>“Leo!  You’ve got customers at table two!  When you’re finished taking out that garbage could you tend to them, please?”</p><p>Leona set the garbage pail down in the alley and ran back in to wash her hands.  “Sure thing, Viv!  How many people are at that table?”</p><p>“Three.  Gotta say, they’re kind of a weird group.”</p><p>The brunette snorted.  “Viv, we always have weird people coming in and out of here.”</p><p>“Well yeah, but that’s not what I mean.  I meant that these people look way too elegant to be eating at a hole-in-the-wall place like this.  Not only that, they requested you to serve their table.  Are they friends of yours, Leo?”</p><p>Leona was surprised these customers wanted her to be their waitress.  She looked out through the serving window and immediately recognized that large build and red hair anywhere.  She took her little notepad and headed to them right away.  “Hey, guys!”</p><p>“Sup, gorgeous.”  Zap said with a cheeky grin.  Chain just waved her hand while she was sipping her soft drink.</p><p>“Ah, Ms. Leona!  I’m glad to see you’re doing well today.”</p><p>The young witch smiled cheerfully.  “Yep!  What about you, Mr. Klaus?  Are you feeling better from your injuries?”</p><p>Klaus nodded his head.  “Much better, thank you for asking.”</p><p>“Are you all on a lunch break now?”  She asked.</p><p>“We are. However, repairs are taking longer than expected so this has been our temporary office.”</p><p>“Ah.”  Leona took out her pad and pencil, ready to take their orders.  “So, what’s everyone having for lunch today?”</p><p>Zapp closed his menu.  “I’ll have a blue demon crab burger, cooked medium rare, with a side of fries.  Oh! And can I get a refill on my Peps, please?”</p><p>“I’ll have a patty melt with a side of potato chips instead of fries, please.”  Chain answered quietly.</p><p>Once she got Zapp and Chain’s orders down, she turned to Klaus.  “What will you have today, Mr. Klaus?”</p><p>The large man put a finger to his chin, still trying to decide on what to have for his lunch.  “Hmmm… Tell me, Ms. Leona, what do you recommend?”  Zapp and Chain faced each other.  This should be very interesting… </p><p>“Well… My favorite is the deluxe burger with bacon and cheese.  It also comes with fries and coleslaw.  Oh yeah, the spaghetti &amp; meat sauce is wonderful too!  It’s pretty carb-y, but sometimes I eat both of them if I ever have that craving.”</p><p>Klaus was silent for a moment.  His subordinates were waiting patiently for his answer.  “Hmm… sounds very appetizing.  Yes, I think I’ll indulge a bit today.  I’ll have the hamburger deluxe along with the spaghetti with meat sauce.”  Leona took down his order while Zapp and Chain’s jaws were practically on the table.  They couldn’t believe that their gentleman boss was going to have a hamburger for his lunch!</p><p>“Okay, coming right up!”  Leona was about to head back to the kitchen, but stopped in her tracks.  “Oh!  Before I forget… Mr. Klaus, I wanted to give this back to you.”  She reached into her pocket and handed him the white and gold handkerchief that he let her borrow.  “I washed and pressed it for you.  I hope that’s okay?”</p><p>Klaus looked at the cloth and rubbed it between his fingers.  It was as clean and soft the day he gave it to her.  “I appreciate the gesture, Ms. Leona.  Really, I do.  However, I fully intended to let you keep this.”</p><p>She was getting flustered.  There was no way she could have something this fine!  “O-oh no, I couldn’t!  I-it’s way too nice for someone like me!”</p><p>Klaus gently took her hand and engulfed it with his hands.  His large mitts felt so warm.  He discreetly placed the fine handkerchief back in her hand and said, “Please, Ms. Leona… I want you to have this.  Also, never say that certain things are ‘too nice for someone like you’.  Anyone who is willing to sacrifice themselves to save the lives of many, deserves all the happiness in the world.”</p><p>Leona could feel her face getting hot.  He sounded demanding, yet he was being so gentle.  How could she possibly say no to that?  She gulped as she slowly placed the handkerchief back in her pocket.  “W-w-well… O-okay then.  I-if you insist.  I-I, um… better go to the kitchen… can’t let your orders wait too long- Oh!”</p><p>“Hey, watch it, Missy!”  Little did she know, while she was rambling on she bumped into a customer from the counter.</p><p>“Oops!  Sorry… I-I… I’ll be back with your order soon!”</p><p>It was barely audible, but a small rumbling of a chuckle could be heard from Klaus’ throat.  Also, it was a little hard to see because of his fangs, but a small smile could be seen from the corner of his mouth.  Zapp and Chain kept continuously looking at their boss and back at each other.  It was like watching a scene from some cheesy rom-com!  “Zapp, you don’t think…?”  Chain whispered to the white-haired man across the table.</p><p>“N-no way!”  Zapp kept trying to deny it.  “There’s no way that the boss would actually…  Wait, could he?” </p><p>Back in the kitchen, Leona leaned against the wall, trying to calm her pounding heartbeat.  She still couldn’t believe Klaus just gave her his handkerchief like that!  Vivian was over by the grill, staring at her witch friend with a mischievous smirk on her face.</p><p>“What?” she asked, irritated.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you ‘what’ me, Leo!  I saw what was going down between you and the redhead.  So, you’re into the older dudes, eh?”</p><p>If Leona wasn’t red before, she was a fucking strawberry now!  “Wha- I don’t-  W-what makes you think I-”</p><p>“No offense, Leo but I’m pretty sure I could see your blush from mars right now.  Dish, girl!  Is he your boyfriend?”</p><p>The brunette sighed.  “It’s not like that, Viv.  Those guys are pretty much my bosses from work.  Mr. Klaus just helped me get out of a bad situation, that’s all.”</p><p>“Really?”  Vivian was sure that there was something more between those two.  However, not wanting to embarrass her friend more than she had, she decided to take Leona’s words at face value.  At least for the time being, anyway.  “Okay, if you say so.  Still, if they’re your bosses, they better treat you right.”</p><p>Leona looked back at Klaus through the serving window.  Even though she was still feeling flustered, a warm smile was spreading across her face.  It has truly been a long time since she's felt so genuinely happy.  In the most unlikely of places, Leona had finally found her niche.  “Don’t worry, Vivian.  I know they will.”     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The characters from Filles de Monstres belong to SakuraSamuraiGirl.<br/>-Anna<br/>-Lady Winnow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, it’s true then?”  The man with the scar asked calmly, while planning his next move.  “You’ve managed to recruit the girl with the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods… Hmm, Knight to G4.”</p><p>“Indeed I did, Steven.”  Klaus kept looking at the board, patience was the key at winning this game.  “I’m sorry for not informing you earlier, but the circumstances at the time prevented me from doing so.”</p><p>Steven picked up his next piece in his hand.  He was certain he had this game since his friend’s guard seems to be down.  It always happens when he’s too deep in thought.  “It’s okay, I don’t mind.  And I’m sorry for not being around that day, other businesses kept me tied up all day… literally.”</p><p>The giant redhead rubbed the back of his neck.  “Right… again, I apologize.”</p><p>His friend chuckled at his friend’s sheepishness with mild mirth.  Despite coming in at second when it came to his powerful friend, Klaus, the mission he was on was nothing but a cakewalk.  However, despite the numerous positives of having a member with the power of sight, a few concerns weighed on his mind.  “Now, I’m not questioning your judgement.  But, are you sure it was a good idea to let the young lady join us?  It’s true that the All-Seeing Eyes are one of the most priceless artifacts in the known universe.  Even more so than the cursed hope diamond.  There’s no doubt that many shady characters would do anything to get their hands on them.  And if they find out that the owner happens to be a member of Libra, this could end badly.  You understand my concerns, don’t you, Klaus?”</p><p>While still pondering his next move, Klaus listened to his friend’s warning carefully.  He understood Steven’s worries perfectly.  In fact, the night after the young lady joined their group, he practically gave himself an ulcer.  There were so many possible things in this city that could harm her.  Just thinking about it caused his stomach to clench up again.  All he wanted to do was to keep Leona safe and at his side.  Unfortunately, the missions he took on were often perilous and she would only get caught in the crossfire if she tagged along.  Someone as precious as Leona deserved to be protected!</p><p>However… deep down, he knew that Leona was not some fragile, porcelain doll.  Far from it really.  It’s true that she can be timid at times and she gets scared.  She was still human after all.  Even Klaus had to admit that despite his brave exterior, the occasional fear did threaten to cloud his mind during times of uncertainty.  But even so, he still persists and Leona has persisted too.  That day, his words managed to reach her and lit a fire in her.  He wanted to see that fire ignite to its full potential.</p><p>“I do understand the implications of my decision, Steven.  If the time comes for us to face such a threat, we’ll figure it out.  However, I think you underestimate her a great deal.  Hmm… It would seem you have an opening.”  Klaus took his queen and moved it to H4.  “Checkmate!”</p><p>The scar-faced man let out a frustrated sigh.  He was so sure that he had him!  Oh well, it was still a good game to pass the time.  Also, he could see where Klaus was getting at by using his queen to win the match.  If his friend truly believes that the new girl has that much potential, well, he certainly wasn’t going to argue.  However, there was one more thing he wanted to clear the air about.“You mentioned that Leona is also a witch, correct?  Did she specify which clan she’s from?  If so, we need to make sure that they’re protected.”</p><p>“Leona doesn't belong to any of the known sorcerer clans around Hellsalem’s Lot.”  Klaus said as he cleaned up the chess pieces and prepared them for the next game.  “However, she did mention she was a Salem descendant.”</p><p>Steven’s eyes opened wide at Klaus’ last statement.  “Salem…?  As in <b>Salem</b>, Salem?”  Klaus was right, he really did underestimate this girl.  “Well, I’ll be damned… I’ve heard rumors that there were actual witches of Salem.  But, I thought they all went extinct after the trials.”</p><p>“Apparently, the people who were killed during the Salem witch trials weren’t even witches.  The true witches fled south in order to escape persecution.”</p><p>Of course, now it all made sense.  The true sorcerers of the time were clever enough to escape the demented accusations of the puritans.  Well, well, well… this certainly changes everything.  Not only was the young lady the holder of the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods, she was also gifted with the psychic and casting abilities of old.  If Leona is able to truly hone in her powers, things are bound to get more interesting… in more ways than one if Steven might add.  The way Klaus was going on about Leona, it appeared he had more than just an admiration for her.  Perhaps, infatuation as well?  Either way, he was really looking forward to how this little love story would unfold.</p><hr/><p>It’s been a few weeks since Leona had joined Libra.  Even though she was enjoying her time with the organization, she was trying to figure out her place within the group.  Everyone who was a part of the main branch had such amazing skills and powers.  Despite Leona’s eyes and her status as a witch, she still felt like an outsider.  Basically, she was pretty much the only normal one in Libra.  The young witch really wanted to contribute more to the organization than just the use of her eyes.  She realized it was time to train her new powers in earnest.  Leona was still afraid, of course.  There was so much about her new abilities that she knew nothing about.  And now that Darcey was no longer her mentor, she needed to figure this out on her own.  The question is, where could she start?</p><p>Then, she recalled the journal that her aunt gave to her.  Because of the numerous events in New Orleans that kept her busy, Leona didn’t get the chance to start reading it.  The night she joined Libra, she fully immersed herself in that journal.  It became her bedtime story as well as a guide.  Great Great Uncle Demetre was quite a fascinating warlock.  And just like Leona, he also struggled with his pyrokinesis at first.  But in time, he was able to figure out the source of his ability along with his other powers.</p><p> Fire is often associated with the feelings of anger and frustration.  No one likes getting yelled at or being called mean names.  It’s all a part of human nature.  However, in order to master pyrokinesis, he needed to learn to accept those negative emotions.  Of course, that was easier said than done.</p><p>Demetre recalled how he nearly set his flat on fire because of his difficulties trying to hone in his frustration and anger.  Until he got a handle on his pyrokinesis, he had to vacate Paris to the French countryside.  However, despite the serenity of the countryside, the turmoil inside him still remained.  A particular entry read as such… </p><p>
  <em> May 1912 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I took a stroll around the neighborhood today, hoping for the lush scenery to calm my troubled heart.  However, it made me feel more melancholy than I hoped it would.  I ran into the Laurent couple along with their newborn son.  Such a happy pair…  Looking at them, it made me wish I had a different life.  I wish I wasn’t cursed with these powers… I wish I could be the kind of son my father could be proud of… I wish I could live a normal life… It’s possible that I could return home to my family, tell father that I am finally cured of my homosexual tendencies and have repressed my powers for good.  Maybe then, I could finally win his approval and love and start a family of my own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No… No, I understand that that would be impossible.  Even if I did all that, in my heart, I would still be unhappy.  I cannot help what my heart yearns for, even if the world does not approve of it.  The gods gave me these powers for a reason, I know it.  I just wish I knew for what purpose…  </em>
</p><p>This one really struck a nerve with Leona.  It was like she was reading her own life’s story.  She knew first hand what it felt like to be so different from the people around her.  Not just with her hometown and family, but she couldn’t even fit in the one place that was supposed to accept and protect her no matter what.  Just like Demetre, she was struggling with her powers as well as trying to find her way in the world.  Fortunately, he was able to figure out how to use his powers for good.</p><p>A few years after he wrote that entry, Europe had plunged itself into the Great War.  Even though Demetre was born a US citizen, he enlisted voluntarily for the French army.  However, it wasn’t just to protect the country he loved or for the sake of the alliances.  He knew right from the start that this war was pointless and so many innocent lives would be lost.  With his abilities, he had the power to protect as many people as could.  And he did.</p><p>Demetre’s telekinetic power was especially useful.  He used that to shield his men from any oncoming bullets or bombs.  His inherited shape shifting ability could easily get him behind enemy territory.  And as for his pyrokinesis?  This was absolutely essential to ensure his men’s survival.  Not only did it help to cook their food, his fire helped to keep the troops warm during the harsh winters in the trenches.  He did have to burn some enemies, but he only used it as a last resort.  Still, he wasn’t particularly proud when he had to do that.  But even so, Demetre managed to save the lives of so many soldiers.  And while he couldn’t save them all, he was glad that his powers could be used to save people.</p><p>However, despite being impressed by her relative’s feats of magic, she was a bit confused.  Leona thought Darcey said that out of all the seven wonders, pyrokinesis was the only one he could master.  Then again, she did mention that she skimmed through most of his entries.  She must have skipped the part about how Demetre was able to unlock his telekinesis during the war.  Darcey did tell her niece that new powers often emerge during times of crisis.  And there was certainly no bigger crisis at the time than the Great War.  It may have been the reason why Leona’s own telekinesis was able to emerge when Klaus was in danger. </p><p>Anyway, when he returned to Paris after the war, the city was brimming with life.  The liberation made the people of France feel so inspired.  Upcoming artists, writers, scholars and philosophers got to work immediately with their new creations and ideas.  Demetre was no exception.  He decided to dedicate his life to research the paranormal, psychic phenomena and casting abilities.  Maybe then, people would finally understand why some people were born as witches and warlocks.  Not because they made a deal with the dark forces, but perhaps they were becoming a new breed of superhuman.  He enjoyed his work a great deal and was truly fascinated with his entire family history dating back to the late 1400s.  However, not only was his research coming along splendidly, he even managed to find love. </p><p>Henri Beaumont, a young and aspiring horror novelist, took an immediate interest in Demetre’s research and begged him to be his apprentice.  At the time, he was struggling to come up with his next book and was lacking the inspiration.  Demetre found him a bit odd at first.  The boy never even used magic before and yet he still wished to learn from him.  He didn’t know why, but he found himself very infatuated with the young man.  </p><p>
  <em> June 1921 </em>
</p><p><em> I discussed my latest research with Henri again today.  He looks so adorable when his eyes light up when I discuss magic with him.  Strange, he’s been my apprentice for a year and I feel like he understands me better than anyone else in this world.  In my dreams, I imagine myself combing his wavy orange hair through my fingers and kissing the freckles on his nose.  And then </em> we… </p><p>
  <em> I’m fooling myself… The boy is only eighteen, still so young and innocent.  He would never fall in love with me. </em>
</p><p>Over the next several entries, Demetre documented his dreams of him and Henri.  Some of them were so explicit, it made Leona blush.  She felt like she was reading something very forbidden.  This was his journal after all.  Fortunately, she managed to get to the part where Demetre’s feelings were requited!</p><p>
  <em> July 1921 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My hands won’t stop shaking and my heart is still pounding.  Henri is fast asleep beside me so he won’t be disturbed.  However, I still can’t believe all of this is real!  He managed to perfect an elixir and he was so proud when he showed me.  It all started with ruffling his hair as my congratulations.  But soon, my hand moved to his cheek… then to his lips…  His cheeks were so rosey, I couldn’t help but kiss them.  I thought for sure he would be disgusted with me.  But… no.  Instead, he got on his toes and kissed my bottom lip so gently.  We didn’t utter a single word to each other, just kept giving each other kisses and touching one another.  And now, here we are…  A part of me believes this is just another one of my fantasies.  But, he’s here… He’s actually here right next to me.  If I’m being honest with myself, it feels like I have wings on my feet.  I’ve never felt so elated before.  I hope it will last always. </em>
</p><p>Indeed, Demetre has never been happier.  The five years he spent with Henri were the best years he’s ever known.  Even when times were tough, they still found a way to make it through.  Henri was on his way to publishing his first novel and Demetre’s research has been going swimmingly.  Never in his whole life had he thought that this kind of happiness could be achieved.  At this point, he practically had the world at his feet!</p><p>Unfortunately… it was not to last.  On October 28, 1926, tragedy struck.  Henri had finally completed his first book and was on his way to the publishing house.  Demetre spared no expense to celebrate his love’s success.  He adorned their home with flowers and found the best champagne money could buy.  Henri promised him that he would only be gone for at least twenty minutes, so he didn’t have to accompany him.  However, twenty minutes soon turned into thirty minutes then forty-five, then a whole two hours went by.  Unable to ignore the dreadful feeling inside him, he decided to go out and search for his love.</p><p>But, before he could cross the threshold of the door, he was stopped by Mrs. Page, their landlady.  The kindly woman was in tears when he told him what happened to Henri.  Apparently, some careless dandy in an automobile struck him down when he was trying to cross the street.  He died instantly…  Demetre couldn’t believe it.  How could this have happened?  Henri was still so young, only twenty-three years old.  He had so much potential, not just as a writer, but he also had the talents of a great potion maker.  But now, he was gone.  His student… his best friend… his lover… was actually gone.</p><p>Demetre was absolutely devastated.  In his anguish, he cursed the driver who killed his beloved Henri.  From what he heard from the neighbors, an accident left the driver completely paralyzed.  His dreams of becoming a famous drag racer had been crushed.  On top of that, Demetre made sure that the driver would not be able to feel the sweet release of death for another fifty years.  However, the driver wasn’t the only one he cursed.</p><p>Henri’s mother, a devout evangelist and an overall needy woman, forbade Demetre to attend his funeral.  She blamed him for the death of her son.  The wretch proclaimed that Demetre cursed her son with his dark magic and that led him to die in the accident.  Awful woman!  He loved Henri more than anything in his life!  And more than she ever could.  When he was alive, Henri told him of the abuse his mother inflicted on him.  When he turned eighteen he couldn’t wait to get away from her.  Because of her foolishness and wretched behavior, Henri’s mother died of smallpox not long after the funeral.</p><p>Now that he had finally gotten his revenge, Demetre should have felt ready to move on with his life.  However, he just felt so empty.  Henri was the only one in his life who made him happy.  And now that that happiness was gone, there was nothing left for him.  He stopped his research entirely and destroyed all of the love letters and trinkets Henri gave to him.  The only comforts he had was alcohol and passionless sex.  It didn’t help him feel better, obviously.  He just wanted to remain numb.</p><p>Leona noticed how his entries became scarce during the year after Henri died.  She suspected he also lost his passion for writing in the process.  Not only that, the last few entries reminded her of Madison Montgomery.  Even though she hated the spoiled brat, she still felt bad for her.  Just like how Demetre used alcohol and men to numb the pain of losing Henri, she also used that to numb the pain of dealing with the pressures of stardom.  It was sad that some people feel like this was the only way to escape their feelings.  However, it didn’t stop Demetre’s life from going more downhill than it already had.</p><p>Demetre was penniless but he was still able to keep his flat.  His landlady must have done that out of pity because she also brought him food as well.  Even though he scarcely ate anything.  To make matters worse, he caught syphilis from one of his partners.  And since there wasn’t any safe treatment at the time, he decided to just let the virus kill him.  At first he was glad, soon he would be reunited with Henri.  However, his death was slow and agonizing.  He was in constant pain and while his elixires helped most of the time, his fevers would often leave him bedridden for days.  Demetre was so miserable… he just wanted everything to end… </p><p>However, before he considered taking his own life, a letter arrived at the feet of his door.  It was from his elder sister, Charlotte… Ever since Henri died, he stopped replying to his twin’s letters.  As compassionate as she was, he didn’t know how to confide in her after his loss.  He did know that she got married after his lover’s death, and because he was in mourning he didn’t have the strength to attend the wedding.  Nor did he wish to face their father either.  Honestly, Demetre thought his sister would never want to speak to him again.  But, he recognized Charlotte’s handwriting anywhere.  It read that his sister was due to give birth at any time and she wanted him to come and meet her first child.  At first he was reluctant to go.  He hadn't left his home in a long while and his illness was progressing fast.  But after giving it a little more thought, he decided to visit Charlotte and her new family.  After all, this would no doubt be the last he would ever get to see her.</p><p>Demetre took a few of his elixirs and some food with him.  It wasn’t much, but helped to give him the strength to make it to the countryside.  When he finally got to her house, he was greeted by her frantic husband.  Charlotte had just gone into labor!  The doctor and the midwife were in the room helping her with the delivery.  The husband just kept pacing the floor, but Demetre remained calm.  Soon enough, both men heard a baby’s cries coming from the next room.  The midwife entered with a healthy (and very loud) baby girl wrapped in a bundle.  And fortunately, the mother was also doing fine.  Demetre decided to give the couple some space and give them some time to bond with the new baby.  However, he didn’t know why, but there was something odd about the child.</p><p>When it was finally time to see his sister and his niece, he entered the room quietly.  He hadn’t seen his sister in a while, so he was a little nervous.  Charlotte was absolutely glowing, as if she hadn’t aged a day!  She noticed how much he’s aged since they’ve last met, especially how sickly he looked.  He reassured that he was feeling well, to keep her mind at ease.  That day wasn’t about him, and she didn’t need to know that he was dying yet.  He wanted to go out quietly and he intended to keep it that way.</p><p>It was Demetre’s turn to hold Baby Bella now.  He was somewhat hesitant, considering he was never really great with kids.  However, Charlotte told him he would be fine but reminded him to mind her head.  When he held the little girl for the first time, he couldn’t believe what was happening.  Little bursts of energy were flowing into him, just from holding his niece.  It was very faint but he’d recognize this type of energy anywhere… it was magic… his niece was giving off magical energy!  That could mean only one thing… this child was destined to become a witch.</p><p>Tears were running down Demetre’s face; he had never felt this happy since Henri was alive.  Despite being a childless man, he finally had a pupil who could carry on his legacy.  That child was going to need a mentor when her abilities started to flower.  Even though his sister knew a little bit about witches considering her brother was one, it wasn’t going to be enough.  Demetre was the only one in their family who had more knowledge about their world than anyone else.  Which is why he needed to become her mentor when the time comes.  </p><p>He then realized that he wasn’t ready to die yet.  Even though he was entering the late stages of his illness, he believed he could find a cure.  There’s no way he could abandon his pupil now!  So, he fled from his sister’s house into the night and back to the city.  Demetre immediately got to work in finding a cure.  Even though some of his elixirs were able to keep his fevers at bay most of the time, the disease just continued to spread.  Lesions and sores covered about 65% of his body at this stage.  He then became blind in his right eye and his vision in his left was only getting worse.  Then one morning, Demetre struggled to get out of bed.  He was completely paralyzed from the waist down.  It was hopeless… there was no way he could be cured.</p><p>When the landlady found him bound to his bed, Demetre told her to stop bringing him meals and to inform his sister about his condition after his death.  Mrs. Page did as she was told, but still dropped by to change his sheets and clean out his bedpan.  She couldn’t bear to leave him in such a state as he lay dying.  The man deserved some dignity after everything he went through.</p><p>However, despite the fact he wanted to die and be released from this agony, Demetre had so much to regret.  His niece would have no one in this world to look up to for guidance.  He felt like such a fool.  Demetre let himself fall apart after Henri died.  He didn’t even bother to think that the next generation would be gifted with magic.  There was no doubt that Bella would face similar turmoil that he went through in his youth.  Sure her father seems like a decent man now, but who knows what he’ll think when the girl’s powers emerge?  If only there was a way for Bella to learn about her powers even if he wasn’t physically there to teach her.</p><p>Then he remembered his journal.  Ever since his own powers emerged, he documented everything.  From training his psychic abilities, to potion making and incantations.  He wrote down all of it!  This was it… this was how he’d be able to mentor her in spirit.  However, before he could lay himself to rest, there was one more thing he had to do.  With the last of his strength, he grabbed his journal and pen and began to write down his final entry.</p><p>
  <em> January 1928 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My dearest Bella, </em>
</p><p><em>I am very sick and have so little time left.  However, before I depart from this world and into the next</em> <em>I have something to tell you.  You were born with a special gift, my child.  It’s possible you’ve found out just recently and everything seems rather confusing and scary right now.  You might be feeling all alone in the world and feel as though you have no one else to turn to. Believe me, I know how you feel.  I too struggled with coming to terms with my abilities when I was a youth too.  I kept wondering what my purpose was with these powers and I constantly felt the bitter loneliness that came with being a warlock.  If you are feeling that way now, let me say this, do not despair.  There is a purpose for our abilities.  I’ve saved my men during the Great War, healed the sick with my elixirs and managed to find love and knowledge in my wonderful student, Henri.</em></p><p>
  <em> However, when my beloved passed away unexpectedly, I unfortunately gave into that despair.  After he died, I felt as though I had nothing left in this world.  But when I held you in my arms the day you were born, I realized that my life still had a purpose.  You… you were my purpose.  Teaching the next generation of magic users, that was my next mission.  I only wish that I'd realized that sooner… but, fear not Bella.  Even though I can’t be with you in person, I will watch over you and teach you in spirit.  This journal holds all of the secrets of my abilities, it will be your guide when the time comes for you to learn.  Oh, how I wish I could be here to teach you, my girl, I really do… But remember what I said, do not give into despair.  There will be times when it feels like the world is against you, but it will pass eventually.  Our kind has been strong and resilient for centuries and I know whatever comes your way, you will survive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One last thing, please keep my journal safe.  It holds wonderful things and I’d hate for it to fall into the wrong hands.  However, I trust you to pass it on to the next generation when it’s their time to learn.  Again, I’m so sorry I can’t be there with you, but fear not, for I will always be watching over you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All my love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Demetre Watch </em>
</p><p>Leona managed to read that entire journal in just one night.  Her great great uncle’s story was really amazing.  However, while she read that last entry, it felt like Demetre was speaking directly to her.  It’s just like he said, he wanted future generations to also learn from him too.  And Leona was one of them!  It really did feel like he was watching over her and encouraging her to keep pressing on.  He was right, if the witches were able to survive the hardships of centuries past, so could she!</p><p>After reading his journal a few more times, Leona finally found the confidence in herself to begin her training.  She thought it was best to get the biggest hurdle out of the way first… pyrokinesis.  Unfortunately, her apartment building forbade anyone from using any candles.  However, when Leona was given a tour of the newly renovated Libra headquarters, Klaus and Steven showed her HQ’s personal gym.  It was completely stocked with weight and cardio equipment, a lap pool and a large traditional dojo.  Because the dojo was so spacious, it was the perfect place to train her pyrokinesis.  The co-leaders of the organization gave her full permission as long as she kept a fire hydrant with her in case something went awry.  They also told her not to worry if the tatami matts got damaged, they could be easily replaced.</p><p>Now it was time to get to work!  Leona laid out the candles in a large circle and meditated in the very center.  According to Demetre, in order to truly master pyrokinesis she needed to embrace her negative emotions without them controlling her.  That was easier said than done, of course.  Remembering every little shitty thing her father and the coven said and did to her, definitely wasn’t a fun time.  Those memories never failed to make her upset and her candles would always wind up as flamethrowers in the process.  The tatami had to be replaced five times… </p><p>This was really getting frustrating.  It was close to impossible not to get upset at those awful memories!  Going back to the journal, Leona managed to find an important message in the lesson.  Demetre wrote down that it was okay to get upset at the unfortunate things that happened to her.  It’s simply human nature after all.  However, the main goal wasn’t to control her emotions completely.  No, her goal was to accept that those memories happened.  Even though it hurt, she needed to acknowledge her actions in the past and learn to move on from them.</p><p>It was very bitter work, but eventually, she was able to light all of her candles without setting the dojo on fire.  After constantly practicing her pyrokinesis she was finally able to do it without thinking!  Leona was officially a pyrokinetic master!  However, she still felt it was better to use that power as a last resort when she was in the field.  Better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>Telekinesis was a relatively easy ability to master.  According to Demetre, telekinesis was basically a witches bread &amp; butter.  He figured out that around 80% of their kind can learn this power.  Leona started off with small objects then moved onto bigger ones when she when it was time to challenge herself.  She even used knives for target practice in her telekinetic training.  The young witch realized early on that she was better off fighting from a distance than she was with hand to hand combat.  Even though it was something she’d consider taking up in the future, Leona thought it best that she stuck with what she knew.  At least, for the time being.</p><p>She also realized that her transfiguration could also use some fine tuning.  The young witch already knew how to transform into other people, modify her appearance and turn into smaller animals.  However, Leona wanted to try turning into larger animals and try to use disguises based on her imagination.  She would still need a reference, but she could learn to modify the look of other people too and not just her own.  Darcey displayed her own magnificent talent of transfiguration when Leona was still her student.  One of her top transformations was that of a giant, albino cobra!  Reptiles were always her aunt’s favorite but it wasn’t really her thing.  Instead, she preferred animals on the fuzzy side such as bears and big cats.  So, she decided to focus on turning into those kinds of animals but try to make them larger than their average size.  That would definitely come in handy, especially if she was ever in a tight spot.</p><p>Next was her All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods… Leona was a bit more reluctant to use them than any of her witch powers.  Considering that her new eyes came at the expense of her brother’s, it was understandable that she’d feel that way.  But deep down, she knew she couldn’t avoid using them forever and that Libra would expect her to use them when she was out in the field.  Fortunately, she did know a few basic tricks, such as enhancing her vision when she was able to find the second gate through Sonic’s fur.  And when she was able to detect the date rape in Madison’s beer at that frat party.  Leona was also able to do some vision manipulation with her eyes too.  However, there was still so much about her eyes that she didn’t know about.  </p><p>One day, Leona expressed her concerns about her new eyes to the two heads of Libra.  She already knew she had the gift of sight, that much was certain.  But, it was such a broad term.  According to Steven, she also had the ability to look into the past and gaze a bit into the future.  Of course, Leona had no idea how to do any of that yet.  Klaus and Steven understood that this was all new to her and that she still needed some time to adjust.  </p><p>The dark haired man just ruffled her mane and said, “Don’t worry about it, young lady.  Just take it day by day like you did with your other abilities and you’ll be ahead of the curve in no time.” </p><p>“He’s right Ms. Leona.” Said Klaus.  “And of course, we’ll always be here to help whenever you need it.”</p><p>Leona beamed a warm smile at him.  “Thank you, I appreciate it.  Also, you don’t have to call me Ms. Leona, Mr. Klaus.  Leona or Leo will do just fine.”</p><p>“Oh!”  Klaus rubbed the back of his neck.  Perhaps he was being a little too formal with the new member.  Force of habit, really.  “Well, if that’s the case… then please, you can just call me Klaus.”</p><p>Steven just stood there, amused by the interaction between his friend and the little lady.  Yes sir, this was definitely going to be interesting indeed.</p><hr/><p>Leona was in the lounge/locker room of Filles de Monstres, getting ready for her afternoon shift.  She absolutely adored her witch/maid costume that Lady Winnow made for her.  It was a cute gothic lolita dress but with the appeal of a french maid uniform.  She was even given a large witch’s hat that she was free to decorate however she wanted.  The petite witch maid adjusted the jack o'lantern pin onto the flowing ribbon that was tied around the base of the hat.  Even though Leona wasn’t one for wearing things that were too frilly, she had to admit, she looked really cute and it certainly appealed to her inner goth girl.</p><p>Molly, her dullahan co-worker, noticed how upbeat Leona was being while she was taking her afternoon tea break.  “You seem to be in rather high spirits again today, my friend.”</p><p>Leona turned around to face her Celtic friend’s head resting on the tea cart.  “Am I that obvious?”  She said, a little embarrassed.</p><p>The dullahan was a little flustered by her response, she didn’t mean to put her on the spot like that.  “O-oh no!  Please, don’t get me wrong.  It’s actually quite refreshing!  It’s just… When you first started working here, you seemed a little unsure of yourself.  You were doing fine, of course, but I always felt like you were forcing yourself to smile whenever you came in through the door.  But now, you always come in so happy!  Tell me, is it a handsome young lad, that’s got you hummin’ like a flowery maiden?”</p><p>The young witch’s cheeks began to flush.  Leona really was acting like a princess in some cheesy fairytale.  She had to admit, her crush on Klaus was beginning to show through the cracks.  But, she couldn’t help it!  The man was just so cool, she wanted to get to know him better!  Besides, it was all thanks to him she finally found the confidence to train her new powers in earnest. That was something that the coven couldn’t even do.  Unlike them, he never told her she had to hide who she was.  Klaus believed that her abilities truly can make a difference in the world and he was able to see the hero inside her that he knew she could become.  No one has ever made her feel that way before… </p><p>However, she was too embarrassed to admit it out loud.  So, Leona shook her head.  “Well, not really.  But, I do think I’m finally getting used to this city now!”</p><p>Molly scratched her head, feeling rather skeptical about her answer.  There’s no way that anyone would act so perky just for settling into the madness that was Hellsalem’s Lot.  However, she figured that her young witch friend was just acting shy.  So, she decided to accept her answer until she was ready to admit who the lucky partner was.  “That’s great, Leo!  I know how hard it was for me, when I first came to Hellsalem’s Lot for the first time.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, you were originally from Ireland, right?”</p><p>“Right on the money, Leo!”  She said proudly.</p><p>“Do you ever get homesick?”</p><p>Molly sighed wistfully.  “Sometimes…  I mostly miss the peace and quiet of my home village.  It took awhile for me to get used to the noisiness of the big city.  But, now I don’t mind it too much.”</p><p>“Actually, you’re the only one of four dullahans in the entire world.  Is that correct?”  Leona asked.  She was really getting interested in dullahan facts considering she’s never seen a real one before. </p><p>“Indeed I am, my friend.  I actually have a distant cousin, who is also a dullahan, in Japan who just started high school this past spring.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s really interesting!  Excuse me for asking so many questions, it’s just that I’ve never met someone like you before.” </p><p>Molly chuckled.  “Hehe!  I don’t mind, Leo.  I’m glad you’re so curious about us demi-humans.  To me, that’s much better than having to avoid the subject all together.”</p><p>Leona knew how that felt.  She recalled the numerous times she wanted to talk to her mother about her powers.  But every time she brought up the topic, her mom was quick to change it.  If anything it just made her feel more awkward and ashamed of herself.  “Yeah… I get that…”</p><p> Her Celtic friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “Hey, cheer up my friend!  You’re one of us now.  No need to feel all awkward.”</p><p>“Really?”  Leona asked.</p><p>Molly nodded her head.  “Mhm!  I’ve heard from somewhere that witches are actually the crossroads between the human and monster worlds.  So technically, you’re also a demi-human just like us!”</p><p>“Huh, I guess I am.”  Leona always suspected that witches were possibly a type of breed of superhuman.  Even though what Molly said could have just been a rumor, it was still pretty interesting to hear.</p><p>Before the two maids could continue their discussion of monster girl facts, there was a knock on the door.  Anna, the cat girl hostess, stood at the threshold.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, mew.  But Leona, a guest at table three has requested your presence, mew.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be right out.”  Leona got up from her chair and dusted off her skirt.  “Welp, back to the ol’ grind.  Sorry we have to cut our conversation short, Molly.”</p><p>“It’s fine, my break time is almost up anyway.  We can talk more a little later.  You should get going now, don’t want to keep Master waiting.”</p><p>“Right, see ya later!”  Leona grabbed her little notepad from the desk and went out to the dining room.</p><p>She remembered that table three was over by the smoking section of the cafe.  Not wanting to keep her guest waiting any longer, she hurried on over to him immediately.  However, she was shortly about to regret it.  “Sorry for keeping you waiting, Master.  How can I-- Zapp!?”</p><p>“Hey, Beautiful.”  Zapp said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Leona leaned in closer, trying to avoid any attention from the other guests and staff.  “What the heck are you doing here!?”  She whispered.</p><p>The white-haired man couldn’t hear her.  He was too busy ogling her surprisingly large chest.  Because of the baggy sweatshirt Leona liked to wear, it did a decent job at covering a majority of her curves.  But looking at Leona now while she was in that uniform, she clearly had the whole package.  Not only was she super cute and fun sized, she also had a rocking body as an added bonus.  She really was the ideal woman.</p><p>Leona on the other hand, wasn’t having it.  She snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention away from her bosom.  “Hey!  My eyes are up here, dummy.”</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t help it, Babe.  I guess you could say I was booby trapped.”  He couldn’t resist saying that.</p><p>“Ha… ha.”  She wasn’t impressed.  “Seriously though, why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m on my lunch break and since I was in the neighborhood, I thought I’d come here for a change of pace.”</p><p>Leona sighed, she really didn’t want Zapp of all people to see her in her maid uniform.  If only it was butler day!  Regrettably, he was a customer and she didn’t have the right to turn him away unless he was misbehaving.  “Alright, I guess you could eat here, but you have to adhere to the rules if you want to stay.  Anyway, what will you be having this afternoon?”</p><p>He cleared his throat.  “Uh, aren’t you supposed to call me Master after you ask me for my order?”</p><p>She let out an exasperated groan.  This was going to be a very, <b>very </b>long shift.</p><hr/><p>After that, Zapp kept coming back to the cafe for his lunch break whenever Leona was on shift.  Apparently, he was able to figure out her maid and butler shifts and only appeared during her maid days!  It was so aggravating having to cater to his whims every time he stopped there for lunch.  He did follow the rules of the cafe, but it still didn’t make him any less annoying.  Unfortunately, his antics didn’t stop there.</p><p>When Zapp wasn’t pestering Leona at her job, he was pestering her at her favorite hangouts!  He would always sit right next to her at the diner and steal her fries whenever she went there for lunch or just needed the space to work on her assignments for the <em> Times.  </em>Whenever Leona just wanted to chill out in Central Park and read Demetre’s journal in peace, as if on cue, he shows up!  And just when she thinks she has the dojo to herself to practice her magic, he appears like some rabbit out of a hat!  She felt like she couldn’t even use the lap pool out of fear of him ogling her in her swimsuit.  Either way, this was getting ridiculous.</p><p>One day, Leona finally had enough of his nonsense and decided to go to the office and report Zapp’s behavior to Klaus and Steven.  If anyone had the power to straighten that white-haired sleazeball out, it’s them.  Well, them and Chain.  Actually, going to Chain with her issues with Zapp wasn’t such a bad idea.  It was oddly satisfying seeing the ravenette put him in his place after the way he treated her when they first met.  That was still kind of the reason why Leona hadn’t completely warmed up to him yet.  The man seriously needed to work on his people skills.</p><p>“Hey, Leo!”</p><p>Leona yelped when Zapp suddenly appeared on the back of her new vespa out of nowhere.  The streetlight just turned green and the impatient driver in the back was honking at her to get moving.  She sped away quickly, but she was absolutely peeved with him sneaking up on her like that.</p><p>“Why the hell are you here, Zapp?!”  She yelled</p><p>“You’re heading to the office, right?  I saw you across the street and thought I’d hitch a ride.  Hope you don’t mind?” </p><p>“Yes, I do mind!”  Leona had had enough of this.  “Aughhh!  I can’t take it anymore!  Why is it you always seem to find me no matter where I go!?”</p><p>“You’re just so cute, Babe!  It makes you stand out!”</p><p>She was getting tired of his excuses.  “Spare me the flattery, Zapp!  How about when we met for the first time and you planted your foot on my face?  Or, when you tried to scare me off with that stupid initiation of yours?  You certainly didn’t think I was cute then!”</p><p>“That’s because I didn’t know you were a girl!”  He retorted.</p><p>“Oh, so you only like me now just because I happen to be a cute girl with a big rack!?”</p><p>Zapp chuckled.  “And what a lovely rack you have, Gorgeous.”</p><p>“Ugh!”  Leona couldn’t believe he was this disgusting.</p><p>“Chill, Leo, I was just joking!  Look, I’m sorry I was mean to you before and I’m sorry for being such a creep lately.  I know I can be a complete dick sometimes.  It’s just that when you’re working for an organization like Libra, you can’t afford to be a wimp.  I was only trying to see if you had the guts that day and you passed.  Actually, you really sent a shiver up my spine that day when you said I underestimated you.”</p><p>The young witch listened to Zapp’s words carefully.  He really did sound sincere in his apology.  Then again, so did Madison Montgomery.  She tried to apologize and make it up to her, then stabbed her in the back the very next day.  However, deep down, she knew that Zapp wasn’t like Madison.  Unlike her, he went out of his way to make sure she was safe during their assignment with the demon gate.  It didn’t excuse his behavior, of course.  But still, she really enjoyed working for Libra and she didn’t want this experience to sour like what happened with the coven. </p><p>“I guess I can understand where you’re coming from, Zapp.”  She admitted.  “I respect that you were only trying to weed out the cowards since Libra isn’t the place for them.  But, you have to understand, just because a person gets scared easily, doesn’t mean they aren’t capable of doing great things.  Regardless of their gender or background.  I do want us to get along, Zapp, considering we’re bound to wind up as partners again.  Still, your compassion and empathy does leave a lot to be desired.  You should really work on that in the future.”</p><p>While listening to Leona’s lecture, she was beginning to sound a lot like Klaus.  If Zapp was being honest with himself, it kind of annoyed him to a degree.  He noticed how flustered Leona was acting when the boss let her keep his handkerchief.  He thought it was because of how suave Klaus was acting.  The ladies just can’t resist a gentleman type, after all.  However, that wasn’t the only thing Leona found attractive about him.  Klaus managed to raise her up when she was feeling down on herself over what happened with the deity and her brother. Zapp just felt sheepish with his behavior and wouldn't know what to say.  Of course Leona would develop a crush on the gentleman leader after helping to build her confidence.  And who could blame her?  Even Zapp found him very admirable. (Only as a mentor)</p><p>But still, even if he didn’t like being lectured, Leona had a point.  His social skills could use some improvement.  “Yeah, I guess you’re-- WOAH!”</p><p>Leona immediately slammed on the breaks of her vespa and swerved off to the side of the road.  It was completely unexpected.  Were they about to hit a cat or something?  “Hey, watch where you’re driving, Dummy!  You could have hit someone!”</p><p>“Um, Zapp…?”  She sounded terrified.  But Zapp thought she was just shaken up from nearly causing an accident.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tell me… What is it that you see in front of you?”</p><p>Zapp stared ahead in Leona’s direction, only to see an average dry cleaning van getting a rack of laundry ready for delivery.  “It’s just a dry cleaner’s truck, Leo.  Why are you freaking out over it?”</p><p>“Really… that’s what you see?”</p><p>It suddenly clicked.  Leona didn’t have normal eyes, so what she saw must have been completely different from what Zapp was seeing.  “Wait, are you telling me--” </p><p>“Uh huh.  That’s not a dry cleaner van…”</p><p>She was right.  What Leona saw was something that came straight out of a horror flick.  The truck was actually a huge monster on wheels.  And the load of laundry the guys were putting in, looked like bodies… human bodies…     </p><p>As soon as one of the goons made eye contact with her, Leona zipped back on the main road and tried to maintain a good distance away from those monsters.  Zapp thought she was possibly being neurotic.  However, if she really did see something alterworldly and they were doing something illegal, it needed to be phoned in immediately.  He took out his smartphone and called Chain.</p><p>It only took a few seconds for her to answer.  “What’s up, monkey?  Are you about to die and need me to come save you?”</p><p>“Not even close, She-Bitch.  Listen, there’s a two ton dry cleaner’s truck right on Gilda Avenue and I need you to track it for me.  Yeah… Leo saw something suspicious about it.  It’s possible they’re using advanced illusionary to hide whatever shady crap they’re up to…  What am I doing with Leo right now…?  Harassment!?”</p><p>Leona would have paid twenty zeros to hear their conversation.  Once she had finally settled in at Libra, Leona and Chain became fast friends.  The invisible werewolf was about to kill Zapp when she told him about what’s been going between them.  The young witch wanted to remain civil and go to Klaus and Steven with her issue.  Still, it was nice to know that the ravenette had her back.  Fortunately, Chain was willing to do what he told her, and immediately began tracking the vehicle while Leona and Zapp went back to the office to report what they saw.  If only it could have been as simple as that…  </p><p>It came out of nowhere, like the grim reaper came to life.  One of the goons followed Leona’s vespa so quickly, she didn’t even have time to react to his attack.  Her scooter was spinning completely out of control, it knocked Zapp right off of it and caused a major pile up with the oncoming cars.  Leona was okay, but Zapp was badly hurt.  The attacker must have sliced his side when he was about to fall off.</p><p>“Zapp!”  She ran to his side and tried to search through her backpack for the mason jar with swamp mud.  It would be a good first-aid until he got to a hospital.  But before she was able to grab it, the goon’s sword stopped right in her tracks.</p><p>“So, you can actually see me, huh?  Very impressive, little girl.  Unfortunately, we can’t let you go squealing on us, so you’re going to have to come with me.”</p><p>Zapp grabbed onto her sweatshirt from behind.  His hand was bloodied and it left a stain.  However, he didn’t have enough strength left to fight off those thugs.  This was his best and only trick in order for Chain to save her.  He just hoped it worked.</p><p>As for Leona, she stared at the spectre-like beyondian with a fierce gaze.  She had spent the past several weeks practicing her new skills.  It was time to put them to the test… </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus arrived on the steps of St. Araniad Central Hospital with a bouquet of delphiniums in one hand and a bag with two cups of pudding in the other.  Even though this was his fifth visit, he felt like he couldn’t stay away.  He blamed himself for this whole situation.  When he requested Zapp to be Leona’s bodyguard, it was supposed to set his mind at ease.  The white-haired man accepted right away, so it shouldn’t have been a problem.  However, Steven reminded his naive friend that Zapp had a tendency to get a bit girl crazy.  After that, Klaus had regretted his decision.  Chain told him about the harassment he’s been giving Leona at her work.  Honestly, he expected better from him.  He was ready to dismiss his subordinate from his bodyguard duties and give the position to the invisible werewolf instead.  </p><p>But before he could do that, Steven received a call from a distressed Chain.  Leona saw through some beyondian’s advanced illusionary and noticed the shady activities that were taking place.  Apparently, they were smuggling living human bodies to the heart of the alterworld so they would be eaten or sold as meat on the black market.  Ever since the Chrysler-Galadona Accord was passed three years ago, the consumption of humans was strictly prohibited in both the huma and alter worlds.  Along with finding and rescuing Leona, they needed to be stopped.  Unfortunately, the goons changed the vehicle’s make while en route to the beyond causing Chain to lose sight of them.  </p><p>However, Zapp expected this would happen.  When he grabbed Leona’s shirt, he fully intended to get his blood on it.  This was the best way to not only save the new member, but stop the smugglers.  While Zapp was in the hospital, all of the blood transfusions the nurses gave him kept disappearing.  The doctors were clueless as to why that was happening, but to Libra, the white-haired man was doing something right.  Zapp was actually tracking the vehicle by unraveling his blood like a thread from a spindle.  This is a very rare and superhuman maneuver that only he could pull off.  The more transfusions he was given, the more he could spread his blood out for Chain to follow the trail when he ignited it with his zippo.  That way, Klaus, Steven and Gilbert can follow Chain thanks to the tracking device in her phone.</p><p>Leona was also a big help too.  Not only did she uncover an illegal smuggling ring, she was able to use her new vision shuffle technique to land the goons off-course.  Thus, forcing them to a stop and possibly preventing Zapp from going into cardiac arrest.  Klaus managed to finish the job by using his Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique to pumble those creeps into oblivion.  The young witch was still alive, much to Klaus and everyone’s relief.  However, she did get out of that scrap with plenty of cuts, bruises and a few broken bones.  Poor thing had to be mummified for a whole week!  </p><p>Fortunately, Leona was a trooper throughout the whole thing, and thanks to her, the missing persons were now safe and sound.  And it made her feel really good, honestly.  Not too shabby for her second time in the field.  Still, Klaus felt guilty that she got hurt and wished that the situation was handled differently than it had.  So, the redheaded leader became Leona’s primary visitor at the hospital.  Whenever he visited her, he brought flowers, and plenty of tasty snacks.  He did think about retrieving her personal items, but decided to leave that duty to Chain.  It just wasn’t gentlemanly to go through her private belongings, especially since they’ve only known each other for a short time. </p><p>When Klaus finally made it to Leona’s room, he found that her bed was unkempt and empty.  The bathroom door was open, so she wasn’t in there either.  A passing nurse spotted the confused giant right away, realizing it was Leona’s usual guest.  “Oh!  Are you here to visit Ms. Watch today?”</p><p>He turned around to face the cheerful caregiver.  “Yes, I am.  Have you seen her?”</p><p>“Leona just finished her checkup with the doctor this morning and told me she was going outside to get some fresh air.  She’s probably out in the hospital’s park just behind the building.  If you look around you should be able to find her.”</p><p>Klaus was relieved that Leona was feeling well enough to get out of bed.  He just hoped she wasn’t overexerting herself.  “Thank you very much, Miss.”</p><p>St. Araniad’s park was bigger than he thought it would be.  It was a beautiful midsummer’s day, so of course there would be plenty of people out and about enjoying the sunshine.  He searched about the open space but still couldn’t find his wayward friend.  However, Klaus heard the faint sound of a camera click.  And then he heard another.  Knowing Leona, she probably had her camera with her since she never left home without it.</p><p>He kept following the clicking sound, until he approached a small clearing within the foliage.  To his surprise, it led to a cemetery with a dilapidated cathedral in the back.  Klaus thought a hospital cemetery would be rather upsetting.  But, that was probably the reason why it was kept out of sight.  He heard another clicking noise further north and immediately noticed Leona with Sonic on her shoulder right away.  She was taking a few pictures of the Madonna statue, blissfully unaware that Klaus was right behind her.</p><p>“Leona?”</p><p>She was surprised someone was able to find her.  At first, she thought it may have been the groundskeeper.  But when Leona turned around, she was very happy to see it was Klaus.</p><p>“Oh hi, Klaus!”  She said with a cheerful smile.</p><p>The large gentleman was glad she was so lively despite her condition.  The young witch was still bandaged in a few places, but it was still good to see her up and about.  “Good afternoon, Leona.  How are you feeling today?”</p><p>“Much better, thank you!  The doctor says I only have to stay a few more days for observation.  But after that, I’ll be free to go home.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful news.”  He let out a relieved sigh.  It would seem he had nothing to worry about after all.</p><p>“I’m just glad I’m not a mummy anymore!  What’s next, they’re gonna take my brain too?”</p><p>A chuckle rumbled in Klaus’ throat.  Even though she was hurt, Leona still kept her sense of humor.  However, he desired that Leona wasn’t injured in the first place.  “I’m still very sorry this happened, Leona.”</p><p>The young lady patted him on the arm.  She heard him apologize over and over during his visits and she wished he would stop blaming himself.  “Klaus, like I said before, it wasn’t your fault.  I shouldn’t have lingered at the spot for so long.  I’ve been living in this city for a while now, but I tend to forget that things aren’t always what they seem here.  Plus, I’m still trying to adjust to these eyes.  If anything, it’s my fault for getting into that mess.”</p><p>Klaus shook his head.  “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.  You managed to uncover an illegal smuggling ring on your own.  None of us would have been able to see through that kind of advanced magic and it could have been completely overlooked if it wasn’t for your help.  Even so, I can’t help but take full responsibility for this situation.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” she asked out of curiosity.</p><p>Klaus and Leona took a seat on a nearby bench.  He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed.  “Well… you know how Zapp has been bothering you lately?”</p><p>“Yeah… I sure do.”  Leona recalled all those moments when he kept showing up at work and her favorite places in Hellsalem’s Lot.  Even though they talked about it and were on somewhat better terms, she was still a bit peeved.</p><p>“It’s because I asked him to watch out for you, Leona.  When he accepted without any hesitation, it helped to calm my nerves knowing you would have a modicum of protection while settling into your new environment.  However, Steven reminded me of how he tends to act around women and when Chain came forward with the harassment claim, I knew I made a mistake in choosing him.”</p><p>Leona realized this when she first arrived at the hospital.  The reason why Zapp was being such a pest, was because he was only looking out for her.  He did a piss-poor job at it until they ran into those goons, of course.  But still, Klaus thought of him first because Zapp is one of the strongest members in Libra.  He was still third compared to Klaus and Steven, but they couldn’t always be around to protect her 24/7.  Klaus’ judgement may have been off, but it was still sweet to know that he cared deeply about her safety.</p><p>“Klaus… I kinda already knew about him being appointed as my bodyguard.  You guys probably thought I was unconscious because I was covered in bandages at the time.  But, I overheard what you and Steven were talking about.”  The large man’s cheeks turned red, all the way to his ears.  He had a feeling she already knew.  However, Leona placed a hand over his and looked up at him, with those big, bright, blue eyes.  “Okay, so you may have overestimated Zapp’s character when you placed him in charge as my bodyguard.  But I understand that your heart was in the right place when you chose him.  And honestly, it wasn’t too bad.  Zapp and I are still alive aren’t we?”</p><p>Klaus nodded his head.  “That is true, yes.”</p><p>“Besides, I accepted becoming a member of Libra knowing full well of the risks that come with it.  I may be small and inexperienced, Klaus, but I’ve been devoted to my training and I’m getting better everyday!”</p><p>The large gentleman placed another hand on top of hers.  Even though Leona didn’t have to prove anything to Klaus that she is a worthy member of his organization, he admired her determination.  “I know you are, Leo.  You’ve already proved your courage to me the day we first met, along with the recent event that took place.”  Leona was surprised to hear him say her nickname for the first time.  It was a little weird, but in a good way.  “And please, don’t take this the wrong way.  I have noticed the improvement in your skills and I understand that you’re more than capable to fight your own battles.  But even so, you’re still a lady.  And if you are ever hurt or in danger, I’ll come running to you.”</p><p>Leona felt her stomach doing flip flops.  No one has ever made her feel like a lady before.  Well, her brother went out of his way to be good to her, but this was different.  Klaus, who’s only known her for a handful of weeks was really going above and beyond for her.  Not only that, he actually treats her as an equal.  In all honesty, It felt really nice.  </p><p>Unlike Cordelia, who, in Leona’s eyes, was just a sycophant of the coven’s lousy council and their old-fashioned rules.  They only cared about hiding who they were and preserving what’s left of their kind.  But Klaus, he refused to give up hope and he would never leave any of his members behind.  Even if the missions were dangerous.  And he didn’t just think about Libra, he cared for the safety and protection of all huma and beyondian kinds.  Leona wished that the coven were more like Libra.  To try and take on the risks of being known to the public and prove that their powers can be used to help others.  Although, she doubted that would ever happen.</p><p>She looked back at Klaus.  His emerald eyes peering right into her ocean blue one.  “Um… Th-thank you, Klaus.  I--”</p><p>
  <b> <em>*RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE*</em> </b>
</p><p>Klaus and Leona looked over to the paper bag to his left side.  Sonic came out of it, holding one of the two puddings that Klaus brought with him.  “Sonic!  What did I say about taking things that don’t belong to you?”  The little mach monkey let out a disappointed hoot and went back to her shoulder.  “Sorry about that.  He’s still working on his own self-improvement.”</p><p>The redhead let out a small laugh.  “Haha, old habits die hard, I suppose.  But, it’s alright.  I intended to give these to you when I arrived.”  He took the treats out of the bag and held them before her.  “I didn’t know which flavor you liked so I bought chocolate and butterscotch.  They were rather popular choices at the shop and I thought you might like one of the two.”</p><p>“Ooo, butterscotch sounds great!  I think I’ll choose that one.”  Sonic pulled at her hair gently, obviously wanting some of the pudding as well.  “Don’t worry Sonic, you’ll get some too.  You can have the chocolate, Klaus.  That is, if you’re not too busy at the moment.”</p><p>Fortunately, Klaus’ schedule was fairly open that day and was free to spare some time to enjoy an afternoon snack with Leona.  “I’d be delighted to join you, Leo.”</p><p>The two removed the wrappers from their desserts and discarded them in the bag.  They sat quietly, enjoying their pudding along with the fresh air.  However, Klaus still wondered what she was doing in the small graveyard in the first place.</p><p>“I have to ask, why are you here in this cemetery?”</p><p>Leona swallowed her pudding before she could answer.  “Well, I was just wandering around the park, taking pictures and stuff like that.  But, I noticed the clearing from the fountain and I couldn’t stay away.  Besides, this place is very photogenic.”</p><p>“Really?”  The large man was kind of shocked by her answer.  “You don’t find a hospital cemetery to be morbid and upsetting?”</p><p>“Mmm… maybe a little.  But, I don’t mind it.  Actually, I kind of like cemeteries.  I don’t know why, but I just like the peace and quiet of it all.  Plus, there’s a lot of history behind them.  Pretty weird, huh?”</p><p>“No, not at all.”  He said honestly.  “I’m just surprised you like this sort of thing.  You don’t really strike me as the type.”</p><p>“I may not look like it, but I’m a bit of a goth girl at heart.  It comes with being a witch, I guess.  I just love the overall horror genre.  Music, art, movies, video games, anime, you name it.”</p><p>Klaus found this very fascinating.  He never expected Leona to be such an avid horror fan.  “Huh, I never would have guessed.  You really are full of surprises, aren’t you?”</p><p>A small blush crept along her face.  “Me?  Nah, I’m just a dorky fangirl who just happens to be a witch.  There’s nothing special about me.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that.”  Klaus’ large hand cupped Leona’s cheek gently, wiping away a bit of stray pudding in the process.  “I believe you are a very unique individual, Leona.”  She felt like she was on fire.  His hand felt so warm and her heart was pounding harder and harder.  The eerie silence of the cemetery made her wonder if he could hear it beating.</p><p>However, the moment was ruined by the ringtone of Klaus’ smartphone.  “Oh!  I-I’m sorry Leona, I need to take this.”</p><p>“I-i-i-it’s okay!  P-please, go right ahead!”  She placed a hand on her chest, taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.</p><p>Klaus brought the phone to his ear and faced away from Leona.  He was also feeling a bit flustered from that moment.  “Klaus, here.”  He said; his voice a little cracked.  “No, no, I’m fine.  Is everything alright on your end?… Ah, right… I forgot about that… I’m at St. Araniad Central Hospital now so it should take about ten minutes to meet you there…  Alright, I’ll see then.  Mhmm… Goodbye.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?”  She asked</p><p>The large man sighed.  Steven called and was requesting his assistance.  A shame, really.  He would have loved to spend a little more time with her.  “Duty calls, I’m afraid.  I apologize for having to cut my visit short, but…” </p><p>“No, no I totally understand!  Plus, it’s starting to get a little hot out here anyway.  At least let me escort you to the exit.”</p><p>The two of them threw their pudding cups away and headed for the hospital’s front entrance.  Klaus handed her the flowers before he had to leave.</p><p>“Thanks again for visiting me today, Klaus.  And thanks for the flowers, they’re very beautiful.”</p><p>He smiled when she sniffed them.  She really did look lovely with them.  “You’re very welcome, Leo.  So, I suppose I’ll see you in a couple days?”</p><p>“Yep!  I’ll make sure to swing by the office as soon as I’m discharged.”</p><p>Klaus shook his head.  “You don’t have to do so right away.  I understand you’re feeling better, but please, don’t push yourself too hard, alright?  Now, I really have to go, but I’ll talk to you soon, I promise.”</p><p> “Okay, take care, Klaus!”</p><p>He waved his hand at her and then left the hospital swiftly.  Leona watched him until he was out of sight.  She held the flowers close to her chest.  When she returned to her room, she placed them in a vase along with the other flowers that he brought her.  Even though he’s come to visit so many times, this one felt really special.</p><p>That night, she couldn’t stop thinking about their afternoon together in the hospital cemetery.  Leona knew that Klaus was a gentleman, but he seemed more friendly than usual.  More relaxed, would be the best way to put it.  She thought he may have been spoiling her a tad, but it felt so much more than that.  There was no way she could deny her crush on Klaus, that much was certain.  But when she looked into his eyes, it felt like… he may have had some similar feelings for her too.</p><p>Then, Leona recalled her past crushes.  The boy who stood her up on prom night, Madison outing their sexual intercourse to the other students… and Misty, telling her that she only loved her as a sister witch.  Having her heart broken three times in her life, and so recently too, was such a lousy blow to her already fragile confidence.  If she was wrong about Klaus feeling the same way about her, Leona wouldn’t bear it.  He is a kind and gentle man who treated all of his team members with respect and sincerity.  No doubt he was only spoiling her now because she was the youngest and weakest member of the group.  Although… Klaus did acknowledge her skill growth and was impressed by her abilities.</p><p>But then again, he probably acknowledges the growth in all of the Libra members too.  That’s just how great a leader Klaus truly is.  In the end, she thought it was for the best to crush on him from afar.  He already did so much for her as it is.  Yeah… it was all for the best… </p><hr/><p>The next few days came and went in a flash.  Soon enough, Leona was discharged from the hospital.  Even though Klaus told her she didn’t have to go to headquarters right away, she couldn’t help herself.  She wanted to give her superiors a heads up that she was feeling well enough to get back to work.  Also, Leona really wanted to see Klaus again.</p><p>This was getting difficult.  No matter how many times she told herself that Klaus was out of her league, her feelings only became stronger.  Some days when she was just hanging out at headquarters waiting for an assignment, she would find herself staring at him for minutes at a time.  Whether it’d be him just typing away on his computer, watering his plants or taking his afternoon tea, he just looked so classy in her eyes.  Leona realized she was probably acting a bit creepy and was worried she was turning into a stalker.  Fortunately, she knew her boundaries.  It’s not like she would follow him home when they were done for the day.  Now, that would be stepping into stalker territory.</p><p>Still, when Leona would come home after a long day at work, she couldn’t help but fantasize about him.  She kept imagining what his body was like underneath his suit.  Considering his massive height and build, there’s no doubt he had quite an impressive figure.  She wondered what kind of hugs he would give.  Their size difference would certainly make it interesting.  Klaus probably gave the best bear hugs.</p><p>On one particular night, Leona kept dreaming about her and Klaus together.  They did the typical couple stuff, like holding hands but there was one moment where he held her close to his chest.  Just like his hands, his body felt so warm like a cozy hearth on the first cold day of winter.  He also smelled of citrus and cinnamon, very earthy, like the plants in his greenhouse.  His chest was just so plush yet firm, she could lay on it for hours.</p><p>Actually, now that she thought about it, the more Klaus was pushing her head into his chest, the more difficult it was for her to breath.  Surely, he would realize by now that she was suffocating.  Plus, Klaus was far too gentle for this kind of rough play.</p><p>With her subconscious finally waking up, Leona realized that something else was causing her to suffocate.  She flashed her eyes open to find one of the city’s eyeball pigeons right on top of her face.</p><p>“What the-- Get off!”  She yelled as she forced the creature off of her.  This was so weird.  Did she accidentally leave the window open last night?  Wait, her window was supposed to have a screen, so it couldn’t have gotten in.  When she looked to her left, she realized that not only was her window missing, but her entire wall was completely gone!  </p><p>Not only that, some ominous and malevolent being was moving around outside the apartment building.  Forget about this being weird, this was pure insanity!  “What the hell!?”  She yelled out loud.  “Where the fuck did my wall go!?”</p><p>“Ah, such a beautiful view!  I’m sure you’ll miss it.”  The landlord came into her apartment unexpectedly. </p><p>Leona got up from her bed and angrily marched over to him.  “Mr. Landlord, why is my wall missing!?  Just what the hell is going on here!?”</p><p>He laughed cheerfully.  “I just struck it big in the zoning lottery!  The city was shuffled around last night and my building just happened to land in one of the best tourist spots in Hellsalem’s Lot!”  Leona had forgotten about that.  Ever since the Great Collapse three years ago, the city had a tendency to move different spots around like a puzzle.  New York City’s old landmarks were never in the same place twice.  It made things very confusing and it’s also the main reason why so many people get lost when they arrive for the first time.  “As of today, this building will now become a luxury resort.  The eviction terms were stated in your lease, so I’m sure you don’t mind.”</p><p>Leona shook her head in disbelief.  This was absurd!  “You gotta be kidding me!”</p><p>The landlord just ignored her.  “I need you to be a dear and pack your bags in the next forty seconds.  Hehe… otherwise…”</p><p>Not wanting to be on the other end of the cleaner’s vacuum, she took what little stuff she had and ran off like a shot with Sonic on her shoulder.  Leona hopped on her vespa, still wearing her tank-top and sleep shorts.  She didn’t really have anywhere else to go, especially in her current attire.  So, she decided to go to Libra headquarters to regroup.  It was still very early in the morning, so the office should be empty at that time.  All she had to do was get changed in the bathroom and keep her stuff in the gym locker until the end of the day.  She could always stay at the internet cafe in Little Akiba as her temporary lodging again.  Easy peasy, right?</p><p>Unfortunately, her plan wasn’t as simple as she had hoped.  When Leona entered the office it was pretty quiet so she thought it was empty.  However, in the corner of her eye, Klaus was already sitting at his desk, hard at work while Gilbert was bringing him his tea.  They probably decided to come in early that morning!  The men turned their heads to the door, finding Leona staring at them like a deer in headlights.</p><p>“Leona!”  Klaus said; surprised to see her arriving at the office this early in the morning.  And in her pajamas, no less.  “Is everything alright?  I thought you wouldn’t be coming in until this afternoon?”</p><p>Leona quickly held her backpack in front of her, remembering that she wasn’t even wearing a bra.  This was so humiliating.  Of all people, she didn’t want Klaus to see her like this.  Realizing her situation, Klaus looked away, wanting to give the poor girl some dignity.  The mummified butler was quick to fetch a blanket and draped it over her shoulders.  She tried to fight back the tears, but a few started to leak out.  This really wasn’t her best day.</p><p>The young witch let out a shaky sigh.  “I was evicted this morning.  My old landlord decided to turn the building into a hotel, so he kicked me and the other tenets out.  I didn't know where else to go, so I thought I’d come here first.  I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be here right now.”</p><p>Klaus balled his hands into fists.  This was completely unjust!  Leona had just recovered from her injuries and now she was left homeless!  After everything she’s been through, this was the last thing she needed.  “You have nothing to apologize for, Leona.  You made the right choice in coming here.  Gilbert, could you escort her to the bathroom, and take care of her belongings please?”</p><p>“Of course, sir.  Right this way, Ms. Leona.  You are free to use the shower at your leisure and you are more than welcome to stay here at the office until you find your next apartment.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Gilbert.”  She sniffled.  “I apologize for all the trouble.”</p><p>“Nonsense.”  Klaus said firmly.  “We are more than happy to help all of our members however we can.  Now please, go and enjoy your shower.  I wouldn't want you to catch a cold right after you’ve been discharged.”</p><p>Leona thanked him again and followed Gilbert to the bathroom.  He let her pick out her outfit from her duffle bag before she got in the shower.  It was a good thing she decided to leave all of her belongings in their respected cases.  Otherwise she wouldn’t have gotten everything out in time.  Once she picked out her day clothes, she set them aside on the toilet and handed the rest of her things to the elderly combat butler.</p><p>The hot water felt so good the moment it touched her skin.  It really has been a while since the last time she had a hot shower.  She almost didn’t want to leave!  However, not wanting to turn into a prune, she got out, blow dried her hair and got dressed in her favorite outfit.  When Leona walked in the main office space, Klaus was back at his laptop and Gilbert was placing a mug on the coffee table along with a couple biscuits.</p><p>“I made you some hot cocoa, Ms. Leona.  It should help to calm your nerves.”</p><p>Leona smiled at him.  It warmed her heart to know how much they really cared.  “I appreciate it, Gilbert.  Thank you so much.”</p><p>He bowed at the waist respectfully then carried on with his other duties.  Even though Klaus was immersed in his online game of prosfair, he always turned to Leona to see how she was holding up.  She enjoyed the snack that Gilbert laid out for her, but he noticed she had a conflicted look on her face.  “Are you feeling okay, Leona?  The cocoa wasn’t too cold, I hope?”</p><p>“No, I’m okay.  It’s just…”  She poked her fingers together, feeling a little embarrassed to ask this question.  “Klaus, is it too mean to hope that your landlord’s new hotel goes bankrupt?”</p><p>The redheaded gentleman was surprised when she asked that.  Is that what she was so worried about?  He didn’t understand why, but he suddenly got this ticklish feeling inside.  He placed a hand over his mouth and started to chuckle quietly.  However, Klaus couldn't hold it in any longer and proceeded to laugh out loud.  The young witch tilted her head, confused by his reaction.  The gentle giant’s laugh was so boisterous it practically shook the whole office.  After five minutes he began to calm down.  He removed his glasses to wipe away some of the tears.  Honestly, Klaus couldn’t remember the last time he had such a good belly laugh.</p><p>Once he regained his composure, he put his glasses back on and looked towards Leona with a soft smile.  Even after all the drama she went through this morning, she still hasn’t lost her sense of kindness.  “I hope you’ll pardon my reaction, Leona.  I um… Hahaha.  I’m sorry, your question just tickled me and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing.  But seriously, considering the fact you were unfairly evicted from your apartment, you have every right to feel petty.  I doubt anyone will judge you for it.”</p><p>Leona was relieved that Klaus didn’t think less of her for feeling that way.  However, she couldn’t get over his initial reaction.  She had heard him laugh before, but it was usually just a soft chuckle.  This was definitely a first!  Still, she was glad that it helped to brighten his day, even if she didn’t intend to be funny.</p><p>Little did Klaus and Leona know, they actually had a secret audience.  Chain also decided to come into work early and perched herself on top of the ceiling fan.  The invisible werewolf saw <b>everything</b>, especially when Klaus was laughing his head off.  Her jaw was practically on the floor!  This was just too juicy, she needed to tell everybody!</p><hr/><p>The next few hours flew by and Leona had passed out on the couch.  Even though it was barely noon, she already felt like she had a long day and was just so tired.  When Steven walked in with his mug of coffee, the first thing he saw was Gilbert placing a blanket over her; along with her belongings on the side.</p><p>“Say, Mr. Gilbert, what’s all this about?”  He asked out of both concern and curiosity.</p><p>The combat butler placed a finger over his lips.  Steven had every right to ask, but he didn’t want the young lady’s rest disturbed.  “Ms. Leona was evicted early this morning.  Apparently, her old apartment building is being turned into a five-star hotel.”</p><p>The ice user shook his head.  “Even though she just started working with us, I can’t help but feel that we should be giving her a larger stipend.  Not only is she working two other part-time jobs, she’s sending a huge chunk of her pay home to her brother, correct?”</p><p>“Master Klaus and I thought the same thing and we offered her a raise.  However, she refused without a second thought.  Said she didn’t want to be treated like a ‘charity case’, as she so eloquently put it.”</p><p>It really made Steven wonder how Leona was able to survive in this city this long.  Sure, having the all-seeing eyes and being a descendant of one of the oldest magic users in history certainly helped.  However, even he knew she was still a newbie when it comes to magic.  And yet here she is, still alive, kicking and absolutely refuses to be pitied.  Klaus was right.  Underneath that girlish exterior lies a very strong and fascinating individual.  But still, it wouldn’t kill her to have some extra assistance.  In the end, he decided to move the discussion of pay raise at a later date.  Perhaps in a couple months when she feels she has enough experience under her belt.</p><p>Soon enough, Zapp walked in and plopped down on the couch.  He moved Leona’s legs on top of his, so she could continue to sleep.  However, Steven noticed that his face and clothes were splattered in blood.  He knew the white-haired man long enough to know that he was always getting into fights, but he just had to ask anyway.  “What did you get yourself into this time, Zapp?”</p><p>“I got into it with some demented junkie.  This is his blood not mine.  The dude came after me like some rabid lion set on fire, his strength was definitely above an average human.  So, naturally I sliced into his carotid artery, but even that didn’t stop him.”</p><p>This wasn’t entirely surprising to Steven.  There were about two-thousand types of drugs in Hellsalem’s Lot.  Some from the human world and some from the beyond.  But, considering that the junkie was able to survive decapitation, there’s no doubt that the one he was high off of came from the alterworld.  Zapp never even heard of a drug that can cause a human to survive that kind of fatal injury, even if it did come from the alterworld.  However, Steven did.</p><p>Angel Scale, a synthetic drug that alters the human body’s natural construction.  Once the drug has been injected into the bloodstream, it rearranges all matter of body tissue.  Not only does it give them an ecstatic high, but it gives them pleasure from destruction.  The user receives an explosive amount of superhuman strength and advanced recovery through the human consciousness.  However, this only lasts temporarily and not a lot of humans survive once the high wears off.</p><p>“No doubt the maker is making a mint off this stuff.”  Zapp said.</p><p>“I’ve heard just a gram of Angel Scale goes for over a hundred-thousand zeroes.  On top of that, the price would double if it ever got on the outside.”</p><p>“Actually…”  Chain suddenly appeared on top of Zapp’s hand.  “You might want to take a look at this.”</p><p>“OW OW OWW!!!  Get off of me you evil she-bitch!”</p><p>She just ignored him and handed the DVD to Steven.  “I just got this from the intelligence department and it’s certainly worth checking out.”</p><p>He tossed it into the DVD player and the video began to flicker on screen.  Apparently, it was security footage taken within the White House.  One of the president’s men somehow got their hands on the drug and attacked him and killed off the rest of the staff.  Fortunately, the assailant collapsed after the drug had worn off before he could do any more damage.</p><p>“That was on the outside, wasn’t it?”  Zapp asked.</p><p>“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”  Chain said indifferently. </p><p>“Come on, was that really necessary?”</p><p>Steven sighed.  He really hoped this scenario would not come to pass.  “This is not good news.  We need to get a handle on this situation fast before it gets out of hand.  Chain, check up on our friends in the underworld.  It’s possible this could be linked to any of the organized crime syndicates here in the city.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“Zapp, you and Leo take that blood sample to the analysis department and start questioning the local dealers.” </p><p>“I’m on it.”  Zapp said sleepily.</p><p>“Does that sound good to you, Klaus?”</p><p>Even though Klaus was able to hear everything that Steven said and was well aware of the situation at hand, he was busy trying to get through this rather intense round of prosfair.  However, it would seem that his old friend, Yamakawa had bested him this time.  To him, this game was absolutely exceptional.  His opponent was clever enough to lull him into complacency, he couldn’t help but admire his rival’s ingenious plan to beat him.  Yes, it truly was a marvelous match.</p><p>Steven just shook his head, both amused and slightly exasperated at the same time.  “You really do love that game, huh?  Despite the fact you lost, you’re acting like you’ve won.”</p><p>“Well… that might not be the only reason why he’s in such a good mood.”  Chain said on the sly.</p><p>“Hmm?  What do you mean?”  The invisible werewolf stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Steven’s ear.  The information she gave him made his eyes wider than two dinner plates.  “She did what!?”  Chain placed a finger over his lips, then turned away from Klaus.  Fortunately, he was too busy relishing in his humble defeat to even notice their conversation.  “Leona actually made the man laugh?  As in, full on belly laugh?”   </p><p>She nodded her head vehemently.  Steven couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  He’s been Klaus’ best friend for a long time and he’s never seen and/or heard him laugh out loud like the way Chain was describing.  There was the rare chuckle, but even that was often done with a closed mouth smile.  Despite Klaus’ gentle and kindhearted nature, he didn’t exactly have an award-winning smile.  In fact, it more often than not made women faint and babies cry at the mere sight of his full-toothed smile.  And Yet, Leona actually managed to make him laugh.  Not only that, she didn’t even flinch!</p><p>There’s no doubt about it now, there really is something special about this girl.  “Well, color me impressed.”</p><p>“What?  What’s going on?”  Zapp had gotten curious as to what they were whispering about and wanted to be included.  On any other day Chain would have left him to figure it out himself.  However, this gossip was way too juicy, there’s no way she could just keep this all to her and Steven.  She yanked on his ear, then whispered the same info like she did with the ice user. Unsurprisingly, Zapp was just as bewildered.  “SHE DID WHAT!!??”</p><hr/><p>Despite all the information gathering done all afternoon, no one was able to figure out how the Angel Scale managed to get on the outside.  However, it was obvious to everyone that this whole operation may have gone underground.  Not even the mafia could pull off this sort of stunt.  Steven hoped that they didn’t have to dig even deeper to figure out Angel Scale’s location.  But deep down, Klaus knew that this mission was more difficult than they originally thought.  It was going to take a lot more than their usual investigation tactics to finish this.  He really wished it didn’t have to come to this, but considering how the team barely made a dent in this whole search, there weren’t many options left.  Perhaps it was time to pay <b>Him </b>a visit… </p><hr/><p>By the time evening rolled around, everyone had decided to call it a day and continue their search in the morning.  Klaus and Gilbert were the last ones to leave the office for the night.  But before they left, Klaus spotted the little makeshift bed that Leona had made on one of the sofas.  Despite the fact that the office had all the amenities Leona needed, he felt that she should have a more comfortable place to stay.  There wasn’t any doubt that tomorrow would also be a very long day of investigation.  Not only that, she wasn’t sure when she'd find her next apartment again.  Yes, she definitely needed better temporary housing than the office. However, knowing Leona, she’d probably turn him down without a second thought.  Like she said, she didn’t want to be given special treatment.  But, he couldn’t just leave her here.</p><p>Gilbert could read his young master like a book, so he decided to give him a helping nudge to ask Leona to join them.  “Young Sir, perhaps it would be best to invite Ms. Leona to stay with us instead?  There’s still that pesky draft in here that has yet to be fixed.  Wouldn’t want her to catch a chill, now would we?”</p><p>Now that was a good excuse.  Klaus really owed his bandaged servant for this one.  “Ah!  Yes, of course.  You’re absolutely right, Gilbert.  *<em> Ahem </em>* Leona?”</p><p>She looked up from her handheld; surprised that they hadn’t gone home by now.  “Hmm?  Did you forget something, Klaus?”</p><p>“I did actually… I forgot to mention that headquarters has been experiencing a bothersome draft.  It must be a minor construction flaw when we remodeled, but people have been complaining of it being too cold here.”  Leona was a bit confused.  This was the hottest summer Hellsalem’s Lot has had in three years. But, wanting to hear him out, she listened anyway.  “So, instead of sleeping here on the couch, why don’t you stay with me until you find your next apartment?”</p><p>Her eyes opened wide. “Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose!” </p><p>Klaus figured she’d be reluctant at first.  Even so, he persisted.  “Please, I insist.  You’re going to have a busy day again tomorrow and you deserve to feel well-rested.  Plus, it shouldn’t be too far from your work, should it?”</p><p>He did have a point.  It has been pretty busy lately and it was bound to get even more hectic in the coming days.  Plus, she could easily get to Little Akiba on her vespa so it wasn’t a big issue.  Though, she was still feeling a bit shy about staying with him.  She didn’t want to feel like a couch-hopper.  Not only that, she would be staying at her crush’s house!  Klaus wasn’t aware of this, but it was pretty overwhelming for her to say the least.</p><p>However, not wanting to be impolite, Leona decided to go with him anyway.  Besides, who could possibly turn down a free bed?  “O-okay… but it’s just until I get my new apartment.  I’m sure I’ll be able to find one in a couple days.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble.”  Klaus insisted.  “You are free to stay for as long as you need to.  For now, just focus on the task at hand.  You can do your apartment search once we find the information on Angel Scale.” </p><p>“Thank you, Klaus, I really appreciate you doing this for me.  Just let me get my stuff together and I’ll follow you guys on my vespa.”</p><p>“There is no need for that.”  Gilbert said unexpectedly.  “Your belongings are already in the trunk and I’ve also taken the liberty to tie your scooter to the car.  Please, allow us to be your escorts for this evening, Miss.”</p><p>Leona looked to the side of the couch.  She could have sworn her bags were still there a few minutes ago.  “Damn, you’re good, Gilbert."  The man-servant chuckled.  Despite his age, he still had a few tricks left up his sleeve.</p><p>Once Leona called Sonic to her shoulder, they left for the underground garage and into the luxury vehicle.  Gilbert opened the door for Leona and Klaus to step inside.  The back was somewhat spacious enough to hold two people.  However, Klaus had to keep his head slightly lowered due to his large size.  When they were finally on their way, the ride was silent.  Leona wanted to say something, anything to make things less weird.  She was still a bit flustered from this invitation from Klaus and Gilbert.  Even though the two gentlemen were more than happy to have Leona live with them temporarily, she still felt they were going too beyond in their kindness for her sake.</p><p>Knowing Klaus, his home had to be quite classy.  Despite her nervousness, Leona wasn’t entirely new to that sort of extravagance.  She recalled the past spring breaks and summer vacations she spent with her Aunt Darcey.  Due to the rising success of her fashion empire, she lived the kind of glamorous lifestyle that most people could only dream of.  Overnight trips to her penthouse in Boston, week long stays in Tahiti, shopping sprees in London, you name it.  As fun as those experiences were, Leona always felt uncomfortable when her auntie went all out for her.  Darcey knew very well of her complicated home life with her father.  Her mentor probably wanted to give Leona all the best things Charles would never give her himself.  Leona knew that her aunt meant well but honestly, that just made things harder for her… </p><p>Leona was relieved when the car finally came to a stop.  Klaus’ home was located on the Upper East Side of the city.  Despite the Great Collapse it still managed to keep its place next to Central Park and the river.  Gilbert opened the car door for Klaus and Leona.  However, he decided to let his young master be a gentleman and help his guest out. </p><p> “Allow me.”  He said graciously. </p><p>She chuckled as she placed her hand in his.  It never ceased to amaze her how large Klaus’ hands were.  When Leona finally got a better view of his abode, she couldn’t believe her eyes.  His house was Versailles!  Okay, so it wasn’t as big as Versailles, but it may as well have been.  It was hard to believe how well the neighborhood was maintained, even after the Great Collapse.  It must have cost a fortune to rebuild it to its former glory.</p><p>Feeling very overwhelmed by how big and regal the place looked, Leona was having second thoughts about staying with Klaus.  Maybe she could still find a cubicle at one of the internet cafes after all?  </p><p>The redheaded giant could sense that Leona was feeling out of place.  “Leona, are you alright?” </p><p> The young witch tugged at her hair, feeling reluctant to go inside.  “I… I don’t know, Klaus.  Is it really okay for me to stay here?”</p><p>He hated seeing Leona like this.  Despite all the progress she made, the poor girl still felt so unsure of herself.  Klaus gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said, “I understand that you're nervous.  But, you really don’t have to be.  You are my honored guest and nothing will change that.  So please, won’t you come inside?”</p><p>It really astounded Leona at how kind he was.  You never would have guessed by his appearance, but he really had a way to make people feel at ease.  In the end, she smiled at him and nodded.  “Okay, Klaus.”</p><p>Klaus and Gilbert led her inside the mansion. If she thought the exterior was impressive, she was amazed by how big it looked on the inside.  It really did feel like she was in a palace!  The interior was very classy with a slight rustic charm.  The foyer had a grand staircase leading all the way to the second floor.  Leona had seen images of New York townhouses online, but it was quite grand seeing something like this up close and in person.</p><p>Gilbert escorted Leona to her room after the tour of the first floor.  The guest bedroom looked as if it was meant for a queen!  The bed was absolutely huge!  If she was a kid again, she had no doubt that it would have been perfect for jumping.  Sonic popped his little head from out of her hair and moved freely about the room.  He was just as amazed as his mistress by the size of the place.  He even took the liberty of bouncing on the bed in her place.</p><p>The combat butler chuckled.  They looked like children who had just discovered Wonderland.  “Hoho!  I take it Master Sonic likes the bed then?”</p><p>“Yeah… This room is awesome, Mr. Gilbert!  I really can’t thank you guys enough for letting me stay in such a nice place.” </p><p>“Think nothing of it, Miss.”  He said with a wave of his hand.  “Master Klaus is more than happy to have you as his guest, as am I.  To tell you the truth, the young sir doesn’t receive visitors often and it can get a bit lonely here at times.”</p><p>“Really?” she said, surprised.  “Doesn’t Steven come to see him sometimes?”</p><p>“He does, but those occasions are very rare when the city isn’t in utter chaos.  And those chances are very slim indeed.  Most days, the young Master stays at the office well into the night.”</p><p>“Oh…”  Leona had no idea that that was Klaus’ daily routine.  But then again, despite the house’s generous accommodations to Klaus’ size, this was still too big for just him and Gilbert.  Honestly, who wouldn’t feel lonely in that situation… </p><p>Not wanting his guest to feel too sad, he decided to change the subject.  “Well, now that you’re here, perhaps Master Klaus will be more open to come home once his work is finished.  Anyway, the private bathroom is to your left and you are free to use it at your leisure.  Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes.  I will come and fetch you when it's time.”</p><p>“Okay, thank you, Mr. Gilbert.”</p><p>The manservant bowed at the waist and left Leona to her privacy.  She put her bags down over the armoire and joined Sonic on the bed.  The little mach monkey still couldn’t get over his excitement by their new temporary housing.</p><p>“Hoot hoot!  Ooooo!”  He said cheerfully.</p><p>“You can say that again, Sonic.  Still, don’t get too comfortable.  Once we’ve gotten the Angel Scale case straightened out, we have to start searching for our new apartment.”  He let out a disappointed hoot.  “Buuut…”  Leona looked over to the bathroom door, imagining a nice, large bathtub meant for only the best bubble baths.  “Just because we’re only staying here temporarily, doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the amenities here, right?”  Sonic nodded his little head fervently.  Now she was talking his language!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner with Klaus was absolutely fabulous.  The filet mignon with mashed potatoes and green beans really hit the spot.  After the meal, Gilbert said that he would serve after-dinner tea and dessert a little later.  To pass the time, Leona couldn’t resist the temptation of a bubble bath and decided to have a nice, long and relaxing soak.  It was paradise.  This was exactly what she needed after an incredibly stressful and tiring day.  Sonic certainly had no objections.  He spent the majority of bath time swimming laps around the tub and playing with the suds.  It really was the best way to spend the evening.</p><p>After she was finished, she got into her button-down PJs and tied her hair in a loose braid.  Her old apartment would get so unbearably hot, she could only wear a tanktop and shorts.  Sometimes she would sleep in the nude if it was especially sweltering.  Fortunately, Klaus’ townhouse was perfectly air conditioned and was the excellent temperature for flannel PJs.  After all of the day’s excitements, Sonic immediately fell asleep on one of the soft pillows.  However, Leona wasn’t too tired yet, so she decided to let her friend be and go downstairs to the kitchen.  When she arrived, Gilbert was busy preparing the last details of his master and guest’s tea.</p><p>He looked up at her and smiled, feeling glad that Ms. Leona was finally settling in.  “Ah, Ms. Leona!  How did you enjoy your bath?”</p><p>She let out a refreshing sigh.  “It was pure bliss, Mr. Gilbert.”</p><p>The old man chuckled.  “Hoho!  I’m glad to hear that, Miss.  I take it young Sonic won’t be joining you this evening?”</p><p>“No, he passed out on the bed once we were done with bath time.  Today’s events must have really tuckered him out.”</p><p>“I see, well, I’ll just keep his dessert in the refrigerator for him to eat tomorrow night.”  He took the little slice of cake and wrapped it in a thin plastic sheet.</p><p>“What about Klaus?  He didn’t go to bed early, did he?”  Leona asked out of curiosity.</p><p>Gilbert smiled behind his mustache.  He knew she would ask about his young master as soon as she came downstairs.  “Master Klaus has retired to the library this evening.  Why don’t you join him while I finish preparing the tea and cake?  I’m sure he would appreciate the company.”</p><p>She was relieved when he said that.  Considering how busy they’d be for the next couple days, she didn’t know when she'd have this opportunity again.  “I may just do that!  The library is down the hall to the left, yes?”</p><p>“You are correct, Miss.”  Gilbert said, graciously.</p><p>“Sweet!  Thank you, Mr. Gilbert!”  She sped-walked over to the library.  But when she got to the door, her nerves were starting to show again.  This wasn’t the first time Leona and Klaus were alone together, so she shouldn’t have anything to worry about.  However, this time felt more intimate considering this was his house.</p><p><em> ‘Ugh!  Get a grip, Leo!  He’s seen you in your jammies before, this isn’t a big deal!’  </em> Gathering her nerves, Leona slowly opened the door to the library.  The room itself was two stories high with a long wooden spiral staircase over on the far right.  Just like the rest of the house, it maintained the similar rustic charm.  All of the walls were bookcases and each wall had a moveable ladder to reach the higher shelves.  It was such a beautiful library.  Being in this room kind of made her feel like she was Belle from <em> Beauty and the Beast. </em></p><p> Klaus was sitting on the sofa near the fireplace.  Even though it was still summer there was a fire going.  Fortunately, it didn’t feel too hot.  Instead, it was the perfect warmth for a cozy evening at home.  Instead of Klaus’ usual suit, he was wearing navy blue button-down pajamas, a merlot colored robe and house slippers.  He also had a blanket draped over his legs to keep him warm.  Leona had never seen him out of uniform before.  He looked really nice.</p><p>The gentleman giant was engaged in his book when his ears picked up on the door creaking open.  At first, he thought it was Gilbert bringing him his evening tea, but was surprised when he saw Leona lingering in the doorway.  “Well, good evening, Leona.  I thought for sure you would have gone to bed by now?”</p><p>“Nah, I wasn’t feeling too tired yet, so I thought I’d come down for some tea and dessert.  Mind if I join you?  I’m not interrupting your book am I?”</p><p>“No, not at all.  I had just completed a chapter anyway.  Please, have a seat.”  Klaus placed a bookmark into the next chapter and patted the empty spot next to him.</p><p>The young witch walked over to the sofa.  Honestly, it may as well have been a loveseat considering how small it was.  To make room, she had her back against the armrest and propped her knees up while facing Klaus.  He looked at his companion closely.  Even though he’d seen Leona in her night clothes before, this time felt different.  She wasn’t injured at a hospital, nor was she placed in an embarrassing situation.  This time, she appeared more serene; more content with herself than when she first arrived.</p><p>Klaus looked down at Leona’s bare feet.  They looked so dainty and pretty.  almost like a doll’s feet.  They were also painted in royal blue nail polish.  Even though she had reservations about her blue eyes, Klaus couldn't deny that blue was definitely her color.  It also described her well; beautiful yet mysterious.  There was still so much about his new teammate that he knew nothing about and he desired to learn more… </p><p>Realizing he’d been staring at her feet for too long, Klaus decided to move his sights upward.  He noticed ahead of time that Leona’s PJs were looking a little tight.  It’s possible that she’d just outgrown them and hadn’t had the time to buy new ones.  A few of the buttons were left undone thus revealing her cleavage.  He felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of her ample bosom.  Despite Leona’s petite stature, she really did have quite the mature figure… </p><p>Klaus mentally smacked himself.  <em> ‘Good God, man!  You’re in the presence of a lady, show her some courtesy for goodness sake!’  </em>He realized that he may have spent too much time with Zapp over the years.</p><p>Moving on, he looked at her face.  Leona’s cheeks were dusted in a light pink due to the heat of the bath water.  With her hair in a side braid, he had a perfect view of her slender neck.  A few droplets of water were still on it.  She must have missed that spot while she was drying herself off.  The gentleman giant observed the drops move slowly down her neck and on her collarbone.  This alluring sight made Klaus swallow audibly.  The young witch really did look refreshing after a long bath.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Klaus?  I don’t have anything on my face do I?”</p><p>Klaus was taken out of his trance by the sound of her voice.  Was he really staring at Leona for that long?  He shook his head, feeling embarrassed with himself.  “No, no, everything’s perfectly fine.  It’s just… you seem more relaxed than you were earlier this evening.  I take it that means you’re all settled in then?”</p><p>“Mhmm, I am.”  She nodded.  “And I apologize for acting like a spaz earlier.  I just didn’t expect your house to look like a miniature French palace.”</p><p>Klaus chuckled; relieved that Leona finally managed to make herself at home.  “There’s no need for that.  The reason why I chose this house is because it reminded me of my childhood home back in Germany.  However, I tend to forget that most people get intimidated when they see this place at first glance.  I’ve hosted a few company parties here, but the team still can’t get over how big it is.  It’s understandable that you were nervous.”</p><p>Leona pulled at her braid.  It’s true she has calmed down a bit since her bath. However, she still couldn’t get over her anxiety; even though she wasn’t a total stranger to this type of luxury.  “The funny thing is… this isn’t really my first time being close to this type of comfort…”</p><p>“Oh…?”  Klaus raised an eyebrow under his bangs.  If Leona had been to places like this in the past, why did she feel so anxious?</p><p>“Have you ever heard of the name Darcey Watch?”   She asked.</p><p>Klaus pondered for a moment.  He could have sworn he heard that name from one of his associates before.  Then he remembered K.K. mentioning her.  Last fall, she had gotten a new outfit and claimed it was a Darcey Watch original.  While the gentleman giant wasn’t so keen on fashion, he recalled how she mentioned that Ms. Watch was one of the youngest and most successful fashion CEOs in the world.  While she had already claimed fame and success as a designer, she managed to build an empire at the age of twenty-eight.  In fact, she still takes part in the design process for the season’s collection despite her lofty position.  “Is she related to you, Leona?”</p><p>“She’s my paternal-aunt and former mentor.”  Leona said bluntly.</p><p>“Former mentor…?”  Klaus asked, feeling confused by what she meant by that title.  However, the wheels began to turn and he quickly understood.  “Does that mean--”</p><p>“Yep, Aunt Darcey is a Salem witch, just like me.  When my transfiguration powers emerged when I was thirteen, she taught me everything she knew.  She taught me how every witch and warlock in our family possessed this rare skill.  It’s all thanks to her that I’m a master at this ability now.”</p><p>This was all very interesting.  Because of how far Leona has come in her training, Klaus originally speculated that she was self-taught in her transfiguration abilities.  On the other hand, it made sense that she must have had a teacher who helped her learn the basics on her new power.  But there was still one thing that he didn’t understand.  Leona called Darcey Watch her “former” mentor.  Even though Klaus had become very well educated on monsters thanks to his own mentor, he still contacted him from time to time if he ever needed his guidance.  He wondered what made Leona end her apprenticeship with her.  “You mentioned that she is your former mentor, correct?  I take it you no longer go to her for guidance?”</p><p>“Yeah…”  She said quietly.  </p><p>“Did something happen?”  Leona was silent for a while.  So much had happened that made her make the decision to leave her family and teacher behind.  This was not how she wanted to spend her time with Klaus.  Who knows how he would react if she told him everything that led up to this point?</p><p>In the end, she decided to tell him a half-truth instead.  Leona didn’t have the heart to dump all that baggage on him.  “We… had a falling out.  Aunt Darcey and I have very different views on how witches should learn their powers and if our world should be exposed to the outside.”</p><p>“I see… and where do you stand on this matter, Leona?”  He asked.</p><p>“Auntie has been a part of a coven for Salem witches since she was a teenager.  The coven itself does teach witches how to control their powers, but really, they just suppress them.  Also, they are constantly in hiding.  They don’t trust anyone outside the coven at all.  On top of that, their rules are severely old fashioned.  One of them being, if anyone causes grievous bodily harm to a Salem descendant, their punishment is death by fire.”</p><p>“Mein Gott…”  Klaus couldn’t believe it.  This coven really was out of touch with the modern times.</p><p>“You can say that again.  I didn’t want to be a part of that kind of life, but Aunt Darcey said that it was the only way to preserve our endangered kind.  So, I stopped going to her for guidance.”</p><p>The gentleman giant let out a deep sigh.  No wonder Leona didn’t want to be a part of that kind of group.  “I’m sorry things had to end on such a sour note, Leona.”</p><p>“It’s okay.  Besides, it was inevitable that we wouldn’t see eye-to-eye anymore.”  She said sadly.</p><p>“Still, I hope you’ll be able to make amends with her in the future.”</p><p>“Hmm… maybe…”  Unfortunately, she had no idea when that day would come.  “Anyway, we’re off topic.  Um… what was I going to tell you again?”</p><p>“I think you were going to talk about how you’ve been to places like mine in the past, yes?”</p><p> “Oh yeah!”  She said aloud.  “When she wasn’t busy with her upcoming shows, she would always take me on these lavish trips with her during my spring breaks and summer vacations.  They were a lot of fun, of course, but I never felt like I fit in whenever she took me to one of those fancy and exotic places.  As you might have guessed, I’ve always spazzed out when we arrived at our destination.  Pretty lame of me, huh?”</p><p>Honestly, Klaus never would have guessed she’s been to those places before.  He thought Leona was quite fortunate to have a relative who was able to afford to spoil her like that.  However, he understood why Leona would feel so awkward.  Klaus knew she wasn’t the type of person to like grand gestures and he respected that.  “I don’t think that at all.  I think it’s very sweet that your aunt wanted you to have a good time.  Maybe she took you on those trips to help raise your confidence?”</p><p>Leona pondered for a moment.  It’s definitely possible that Darcey wanted to help her out in that department.  And for a short while it worked.  However… “Yeah, that could be true…  But, the trips themselves weren’t the only things that made me feel anxious.  It was the going home part I dreaded the most.”</p><p>“Really…?”  Klaus already knew ahead of time that Leona had a very healthy relationship with her younger brother, Michael.  However, he had no idea what her parents were like, or her overall home life for that matter.</p><p>“Now, I didn’t feel that way because I didn’t want the trip to end.  But, whenever I showed my mom and brother all the new clothes and accessories my aunt bought me during those trips, my dad would always look at them and me in disgust.  He would say that they didn’t suit me; that they made me look too gaudy and vulgar and that he couldn’t believe that his own daughter would be so materialistic.  I couldn’t take it when he said those things to me.  So, without telling my aunt I would donate a majority of my new clothes to charity and keep only the small things I liked the most.”</p><p>The gentleman giant clenched his fists.  What a horrible thing to say to a child!  After hearing that, Klaus had a pretty good idea of what Leona’s father is like.  “Did your father always disapprove of these trips with your aunt?”</p><p>“That’s putting it mildly, Klaus.”  She said bluntly.  “My dad was always jealous of his sister’s success and he hated her for it.  He especially hated it when I was with her.  Then again, he always hated me too…  My brother was his favorite…”</p><p>“Oh, Leona…”  Her words were breaking his heart.  How could anyone hate someone as kind and courageous as Leona?  Klaus couldn’t believe that Leona’s own father held her in such contempt.  However, considering the blunt and spiteful words he gave to his child, it was blatantly obvious that he did.  And if he knew that Leona was a witch, that man must have done everything in his power to make her life as miserable as possible.  “Does your father know you're a witch?”</p><p>“The only ones who did know were my aunt, my mom and Michael.  My dad was the only one kept in the dark.  But… deep down… I think he knew that I wasn’t normal.  I noticed his dislike of me became more obvious as I went through my teens and into young-adulthood.”  She began to sneer as memories of her past invaded her mind.  “That was so like him… He was such a fucking sexist, he couldn’t stand it when a woman had more power than him. *<em>gasp* </em>”  Leona immediately placed her hands over her mouth.  She couldn’t believe she cursed in front of her boss!</p><p>Fortunately, Klaus was as understanding as ever and told her it was okay.  He couldn’t blame the poor girl for being so frustrated.  If he was in Leona’s shoes, he would have felt the same way.  But there was one thing that kept puzzling him as he listened to her go on about her father… “Leona, I’ve been listening to you talk about your father in past-tense this whole time.  I don’t wish to pry, but… did something happen to him?”</p><p>Leona fixed her gaze into the fireplace.  Looking into the embers, the painful memory of her father’s death came flooding back.  She could feel Charles’ presence right behind her. </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Heheheh… do you honestly think your self-righteous leader would want to have a murderer like you as his friend?  Just give up already…  You know in your heart that you don’t deserve to be loved…”</em> </b>
</p><p>The young witch clutched her pajama bottoms tightly.  Klaus began to realize his companion was getting rattled and he felt foolish for pushing her too hard.  “Forgive me, Leona.  I didn’t mean to upset you.”  Leona snapped out of her daze and looked back at Klaus.  The poor man was looking very sheepish.  “This wasn’t meant to be an interrogation, honest.  I only wanted to get to know you better.  But, if you wish to change the topic, I understand.”</p><p>Klaus’ kindness really touched Leona.  Despite his intimidating appearance, at heart, he truly was a decent man who really wanted to try and understand her.  She wished more people could be like him.  She did want to move on to a different topic as soon as possible, but she figured he deserved to know about the status of her father.  “I appreciate that, Klaus.  I don’t really want to go into a lot of detail about what happened, but I can tell you this.  Not long after I received the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods, my father passed away in a freak accident.  I’m sorry, but that’s all I can say right now.  But I promise I will tell you more when I’m ready.”</p><p>Klaus understood there was more to her story than what she was letting on.  There was a two month span between the moment she received her new eyes and when she came to join Libra.  He was curious to know what happened during the short amount of time after her father died.  Whatever it was, it was causing her a great deal of anxiety.  However, he knew when he had to stop and decided to let this topic go for now.  In the end, it was up to her if she wanted to trust him with that kind of personal information.  “It’s alright, you don’t have to feel rushed to tell me anything.  I understand you have a lot of mixed feelings about what’s happened in these past few months.  But I need you to know one thing, Leona…”  He gently took her hand.  “I am on your side…  And not just me, everyone in Libra is here for you.  Whatever’s been causing you this much strife, we will help you and we will do everything in our power to earn your trust.”</p><p>When he said those words, Leona knew in her heart that she made the right choice joining Libra.  Despite the operatives’ bluntness and questionable tactics, they were honest with her and they did everything to protect the fragile balance of these two worlds.  With the coven she was told to blindly trust the witches who ran it.  They didn’t do a damn thing to earn her trust.  Her so-called “sisters” only cared about themselves.  The remaining Salem witches were manipulative cowards and she hated them for it.  But Libra was different.  They made her feel more inspired and hopeful than she's ever felt before…   <b>  </b>                 </p><p>“I appreciate hearing that, Klaus.  And I’ll continue working hard for Libra as well.”</p><p>Klaus gave her a calm, closed-mouth smile.  He had complete faith in Leona and her abilities as an operative.  Still, her past weighed heavily on his mind.  He desired to know more of what happened to Leona and wanted to help her move on from this trauma that’s been plaguing her.  However, it was up to Leona to ask for said help when the time comes.</p><p>Fortunately, Gilbert arrived just in time with tea and dessert.  Klaus figured Leona would be relieved they would move onto the topic of cake and lighter things.  And honestly, so was he.  She was a guest in his house and he wanted her first night to be as comfortable as possible.  “I hope you like the bienenstich, Leona.  Gilbert’s desserts truly are wonderful.”</p><p>Just one look at the cake was already making Leona’s mouth water.  “It certainly looks heavenly!”</p><p>“Hoho!  You flatter me, Miss!”  Gilbert poured the tea and gave the slices of the delicious pastry to Klaus and his guest.  He left the library forthwith to give them some privacy.  Seeing his young master so relaxed and open with a lovely companion like Ms. Leona was enough to bring a tear to his eye.</p><p>Leona and Klaus spent the rest of the night talking about the cake and their other favorite sweets.  Just like her, it turned out that Klaus had a big sweet tooth as well.  Even though bienenstich was in his top five, sachertorte was his number one favorite treat.  It was actually really cute seeing him go on about his favorite desserts.  When he asked Leona about her favorite sweet foods, she told him she could never say no to a double chocolate cheesecake.</p><p>“I’m telling ya, Klaus, it is sooo worth the few extra pounds.”  Leona said that with pride.</p><p>“Haha!  Well, if you put it like that, I certainly trust your judgement.”  Klaus asked if there were other Italian treats she enjoyed.  She told him that she enjoyed a good tiramisu as well as a torta caprese.  After that she couldn’t stop talking about all the Italian dishes her family members taught her to make.  She even told Klaus the story of her Aunt Carmen’s infamous anchor lasagna and the two of them broke into giggle fits.</p><p>Klaus enjoyed spending this time with Leona.  It made him feel so happy seeing her smile like this.  Her smile looked so precious, he would have done anything to protect it.  And honestly, this was the first time anyone had made him smile and laugh like this.  For a while now, Klaus had been very self-conscious about his smile.  He wouldn’t let it show, but it really hurt his feelings when someone made a scene because he accidentally revealed his true smile.  It wasn’t their fault of course, but it still hurt nonetheless.  But Leona, she wasn’t scared at all!  She didn’t even flinch!  Knowing there was finally someone who accepted his smile, it felt… wonderful… </p><p>The pair would have gladly talked the night away.  However, the antique clock on the mantle chimed that it was already 11:45 PM.  “Oh my, Is it really that late?”</p><p>Leona checked her smartphone.  “Wow, the time really did fly by.”</p><p>“If that’s the case, we should get some sleep.  We have another long day of investigating tomorrow and I don’t want us to get too tired on the job.”</p><p>The young witch was a little disappointed.  She really wanted to spend more time with Klaus.  However, the gentleman giant had a point.  There wasn’t any doubt in her mind that it was going to take all day to find any information regarding Angel Scale.  “Yeah, I guess you're right…”</p><p>Klaus could sense how downhearted she was that their evening together had come to an end.  He was just as disappointed.  Their conversation had become so entertaining and interesting, he would have listened to her for hours.  Still they needed the energy in order to complete their mission.  The two went over to the kitchen to rinse out their dessert dishes and tea cups then went upstairs to bed.  Their respective rooms were right across from each other.  “Sleep well, Leona.”</p><p>“You too, Klaus.  Will I see you in the morning?”</p><p>Klaus was silent for a beat.  Considering how dire the situation had become, he settled on the decision to meet with his old friend again.  He wanted to get as early a start as possible so he could get the game over with and retrieve the information immediately.  “You probably won’t, I’m afraid.  My investigation is going to take me near the alterworld’s heart and I’ll need to head out early if I wish to make any progress.”</p><p>“Oh…”  She sighed.  She hoped that they would have breakfast together, but unfortunately this was inevitable.  “Well, maybe we’ll see each other tomorrow night then?  You still have to share some of your own funny family stories.”</p><p>He chuckled softly.  “Perhaps.”</p><p>“Cool beans!  Goodnight, Klaus.”  Leona went into her room and shut the door behind her.</p><p>Klaus also followed her example.  However, he didn’t go to his bed right away.  He leaned against the wooden door and held his head in his hands.  Honestly, Klaus had no idea if he’ll be able to return home at all.  The last four times he played prosfair with Don Arleelelle, he barely managed to get out of that place alive.  He wished there was another way around this, but Libra was running out of options.  If they ever hoped to bring this case to a close, this was the best chance they had.</p><p>Klaus got into bed and placed his glasses on the nightstand.  He laid his hands over his abdomen and just stared at the canopy bed ceiling.  His eyelids were getting heavier as sleep began to beckon him.  The gentleman giant was still worried about how his plan would turn out.  However, if playing him would mean the end of Angel Scale it would be worth it… </p><hr/><p>The next morning, Leona awoke to the sound of honking.  At first she thought it was just some random car stuck in traffic.  However, it sounded too close to the house and it’s frequency was more high pitched than the average car.  The noise was just becoming more incessant, she got out of bed and went to the window to see what was up.  Much to her surprise, the noise was coming from Zapp on his vespa, looking annoyed and impatient as ever.</p><p>Leona opened the window and called out to him.  “Zapp?  What are you doing here?  It’s 6:30 in the morning!”</p><p>He smirked with his cigar between his teeth.  “Trust me, Leo I’d rather be sleeping in till noon.  But, we gotta hit up more of the local drug dealers today if we want to get any leads.  So, c’mon Sleeping Beauty, get your ass down here and let’s go!”</p><p>This was such a drag.  Leona didn’t even have breakfast yet!  Still, they were on a serious mission and they didn’t have any time to waste.  “Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I’ll be right down.  And cool it with the horn would ya?  You’re gonna disturb the neighbors!”</p><p>Once she discarded her pajamas, Leona threw on a tanktop and some jean shorts.  She picked up her goggles from the nightstand and ran for the front door.  The entire house was quiet as she hurried downstairs.  It would seem that Klaus and Gilbert really did leave early.  Leona wondered where Klaus may have gone to.  If it forced him to leave so early in the morning, that place must have held some vital clue to the AS suppliers’ locations.</p><p>When Leona made it outside, Zapp tossed her a spare helmet and they quickly zipped away from the neighborhood.  However, Leona’s stomach was loudly protesting at remaining empty.  The white-haired man was able to hear it when they were at a stoplight.  He was somewhat impressed and a little intimidated.  For such a tiny thing, she sure had a big appetite.  “Uh, sorry I had to rush you like that.  We’ll grab some breakie on the way there, my treat.”</p><p>“Are you sure, I thought you were broke?”  She asked.</p><p>“Nah, I managed to get some extra cash the other day, so we’re all good.”  Zapp stayed quiet for a bit.  However, he just had to know Leona’s first experience staying at Klaus' impressive abode.  “Soooo, you're staying at the Chief’s place…  That’s uh… that’s pretty big news.”</p><p>“I hope you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, Zapp?”  Leona glared at him from the back.</p><p>“What!?  No!  Do you seriously think my mind is constantly filled with dirty thoughts?”</p><p>“Yes.”  She deadpanned.</p><p>“Well, it’s not!  At least 77% of the time it isn’t, but that’s not the point!  Look, I was just surprised when I got the text that you would be living with the Chief until you’ve found your new place.  I thought you were originally staying at the office?”</p><p>Leona was surprised that people know where she’s staying.  Well, if something urgent did come up, the team would need to know where she was, so it made sense.  “I was, but Klaus said something about a draft and he invited me to come stay at his house instead.”</p><p>Zapp was so close to facepalming himself.  For someone with near superhuman intelligence, he really did suck when it came to coming up with excuses.  No surprise really, Klaus was honest to a fault and wasn’t the type to beat around the bush.  “Uh huh… So, what do ya think of the place?”</p><p>Leona had trouble finding the words.  His home was lovely, no doubt about it.  But, holy crap it was big!  Even though she did manage to make herself feel at home, it was still hard to believe that her temporary housing was close to resembling a palace.  “Not gonna lie, I was a little nervous when I first saw his house.  I nearly chickened out to go back to the office.  But… he made me feel so at home.”</p><p>Hearing the lovesick tone in Leona’s voice made Zapp feel a little irritated.  He knew that Leona took a liking to their boss; everyone did.  And considering how Klaus was going out of his way to make her feel comfortable, it was obvious that he had a thing for her too, even if he didn’t realize it yet.  While it was kind of entertaining to see how far this would go, he wished that they would just get it over with already.  Maybe then he wouldn’t have to feel so…</p><p>Zapp shook off whatever came over him.  Just because Leona was hot, funny, smart, creative and understood him better than any other woman ever had, didn’t mean that he had a crush on her!… right?  This was getting too awkward.  He needed to say something to get his mind off of this.  “Haha!  Yeah, I hear ya.  I remember the first time I went to his place when he decided to host one of our Libra parties there.  It was a fun rager, but I think people were too scared to break anything to even have a good time.  We unanimously decided to have all of our parties at the office from there on out.”</p><p> “Does Libra throw these parties all the time?”  She asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“Hell yeah!  If there’s one thing that Libra loves more than kicking ass, it’s getting the chance to party!  However, we usually throw them twice a month because of how busy we are.  Actually, I think our next party will be coming up in a few weeks.  You’ll be able to meet the rest of our team then.”</p><p>“O-oh… cool…”  She didn’t tell anyone this, but after the bad experience she had at that frat party with Madison, she pretty much swore off parties.  However, this party would be with actual adults instead of immature college brats.  Leona was a little curious to see what these Libra parties are like, but she also wanted to sit it out.  Ever since she was in middle school, she was always a wallflower at parties.  It just wasn’t her scene.  Still, if Klaus was gonna be there, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?  But, Leona was gonna have to worry about this at a later date.  They had a job to do.  </p><p>Once Zapp and Leona grabbed their breakfast at a local Dunkin’ Donuts they got straight to work at finding more of the dealers.  He provided most of the manhandling while Leona provided backup.  However, backup was rarely needed since Zapp was intimidating enough on his own.  Unfortunately, despite searching through every dangerous alley and slum in the city, the investigation had gotten nowhere.  By around lunchtime, the pair decided to return to the office.  Chain and Steven chatted amongst themselves, but looked just as downtrodden as Leona and Zapp when they entered the room.</p><p>Steven’s attention was aimed at the pair when they joined them in the conversation.  “I take it you two didn’t have any luck either?”</p><p>“Nope.”  Zap said as he plopped down on the couch.  “It’s possible that this whole operation has gone underground.  We interrogated nearly every dealer on the city’s surface and they wouldn’t tell us shit.”</p><p>Steven let out a frustrated sigh.  “Then we’re gonna have to dig even deeper.”</p><p>“Seriously?”  Zap said; exasperated.  “If we dig in any deeper we’ll be headed straight to the alterworld.”</p><p>Leona looked over at the empty desk.  Usually, Klaus would be typing away on his computer by now.  Just then, she recalled him telling her his investigation would be near the Eternal Hollow.  Since he and Gilbert were the only ones in the group who hadn’t returned yet, it’s possible they may have found something.  She thought about telling the others about it, but she didn’t know if Klaus intended to keep that information a secret or not.  Besides it's possible that Steven already knew about his whereabouts anyway.  In the end, she decided to stay quiet about it.  Hopefully Klaus would return soon with the locations and they’d be able to put a stop to Angel Scale.</p><p>By the time Evening rolled around, Gilbert came back to the office to escort Leona back to Klaus' townhouse.  However, His young master wasn’t with him.  “Is Klaus waiting in the car?”</p><p>“No Miss, Master Klaus is still continuing his investigation right now.”</p><p>“I see…”  Leona was bummed that he wasn’t coming home with them.  Still, she somewhat took this as a good sign.  Maybe Klaus finally found something regarding Angel Scale.  </p><p>When they arrived back at the house, Gilbert made roast chicken and spaghetti with pesto sauce that night.  However, he only brought out two portions for Leona and Sonic.  She thought for sure Klaus would make it home in time for dinner.  Was he coming back late?  “Mr. Gilbert, do you know when Klaus is coming home?”  The old combat butler was with him all day, surely he must know when he’ll be back.</p><p>Gilbert cleared his throat, feeling a little anxious.  His young master instructed him to tell Leona that he wouldn’t be home for a few days and nothing more.  However, he felt that it wouldn’t do much to ease her worries.  Still, orders were orders.  “Master Klaus won’t be coming home for the next few nights, Ms. Leona.”</p><p>“Did he manage to find any Angel Scale information?”</p><p>Gilbert pulled at his shirt collar.  He really wished he could tell her his master’s whereabouts, but it was crucial that the location remained a secret.  “Something like that, Miss.  But don’t worry, Klaus should be home in four days.  Just try to be patient until then, alright?”  Leona let out a sigh.  Four days felt so long.  Still, it must mean that Klaus was on to something if it warranted him to stay near the alterworld.</p><p>After a long shower, Leona spent the rest of the evening in the library.  Even though Gilbert said Klaus wouldn’t be coming home, a part of her hoped to find him sitting in his usual spot near the fireplace.  Unfortunately, the couch was empty.  She let Sonic have his spot.  He paced around for a bit and whined.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m worried about Klaus too buddy.”  She sighed, wishing that he was here.  “Gilbert said he won’t be back for four days, Sonic.  Where could he be?”  The little mach monkey hopped onto Leona’s shoulder and nuzzled her chin in comfort.  Grateful for the kind gesture, she stroked his head.  “Well, wherever he is, I hope he’s okay…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~ 95 hours later ~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Klaus was in agony.  It took a lot of brainpower for him to get this far in the game.  He just had to hold out for the last four hours then he’d be home free.  However, it was getting harder to keep his concentration going.  His back and legs were very sore from sitting down for this long.  He was severely dehydrated; his throat felt like a desert.  It hurt too much to breathe, his lungs were on fire.  His heart was pounding slowly but he could feel every beat against his rib cage.  And he was so hungry, his stomach was on the verge of eating itself.  But Klaus had to keep going.  If he didn’t, then all of this pain would be for nothing.  Not only would his and Grandmaster Ulchenko’s lives be forfeited, the world would be exposed to Angel Scale’s devastating effects.</p><p>However, those weren’t the only reasons Klaus kept fighting.  He wanted to see Leona smiling again.  That was what helped him get through this whole game.  It may have been a selfish thing to think about since there was so much at stake, but he didn’t care.  There was so much about that girl he needed to know about and he certainly wasn’t going to die in Don Arleelelle’s estate.  He just needed to focus and keep going.</p><p>His opponent was just as focused.  The Don never understood why his old friend always put himself through this.  It certainly made the gameplay interesting, but this was wholly irrational on Klaus’ part.  Considering what he was, he would never understand humans like him.  However, he couldn’t help but ask his opponent, “Have you come to regret your decision?”</p><p>“No… *<em>cough, cough* </em>Not in the least…”  Klaus said; his voice hoarse.  “I thought it through and I’m content with it.”</p><p>“Hmmm…”  It really baffled Don Arleelelle how Klaus was still fighting for his life.  Surely he couldn’t have been doing this just for Ulchenko’s or humanity’s sake?  Klaus may seem like a flawless man on the surface, but even he isn’t immune to selfishness.  Well, whatever’s been making Klaus stay strong during this game, it certainly wasn’t doing the Don any favors.  Soon Klaus’ brilliant mind would be out of his reach yet again.  Perhaps… a little despair is in order…  “Listen, Klaus… In the fairness of full disclosure and taking our friendship into consideration, I feel that I must tell you this.  In my previous match with Grandmaster Ulchenko, not only did he request an arsenal of nuclear weapons for his home country, he requested to have you killed.  And he said that without a second thought.  So, tell me… is this man really worth the suffering you’ve put yourself through?”</p><p>Klaus didn’t move for a short while.  Deep down, he knew that Ulchenko would make such awful requests.  However, he also knew that Don Arleelelle would pull this kind of trick on him.  It happened before so he wasn’t too surprised.  But, little did his opponent know, Klaus had an angel on his side and he wasn’t going to give up on her.  Also, he had the perfect answer to his friend’s question.  “Humans are weak… and because of that weakness, it drives them to act selfishly and they let their fear guide their decisions…  But, let me ask you this, old man…  Why should I let the way they live affect my choices?”  Klaus picked up his last piece on the board, ready to place it into position.  He gave the Don a fierce glare with bloodshot eyes. <b>“You see… even if I’m struck with a thousand setbacks, nothing will ever convince me to alter the way I live… MY LIFE!”</b></p><p>The beyondian mob boss clicked his tongue.  Dammit, and he was so close too… The game was over and Klaus won the wager.  Oh well, this clearly won’t be the last game Klaus plays with him, so maybe next time… </p><p>He forced the large gentleman back into the real world where his escort and Ulchenko was waiting.  “Klaus!”  The tall, blonde-haired woman rushed to his side as soon as he made it back.  He looked really bad… his skin was deathly pale and his breathing was shallow.  She needed to get him to a hospital immediately.</p><p>“As agreed upon, I will give you the information regarding Angel Scale.  As for you, Mr. Ulchenko, you are entirely free to go.”</p><p>The haggard Russian man fell to his knees.  He couldn’t believe that this man put his life on the line for him.  Especially since he almost had him and his companion killed.  The woman stared at him angrily.  “You owe him big time for this, asshole!”</p><p>Fortunately, it didn’t take long for her to receive the distribution locations.  Once that was taken care of, she helped Klaus into the car and laid his head on her lap.  While en route to the St. Araniad, she called Steven immediately.  “Starphase, get the team ready to raid the locations I’m about to give you!  Hit the shitheads with everything you got before they have a chance to catch on to you, got it!?  And if any of our members fail, you tell them <b>I will kill every last one of them!</b>”</p><hr/><p>The raids took all night.  Fortunately, the mission was a complete success.  All of the distributors and manufactures of Angel Scale were eliminated before this had a chance to become public knowledge.  However, no one knew how Klaus was able to pull this off.  Leona wouldn’t stop pacing the floor of her room.  She was frantic with worry, since she hadn’t received any news regarding his well-being yet.  As soon as she saw the car’s headlights outside her window, she rushed downstairs as fast as her little feet would carry her.</p><p>When she saw Gilbert come in alone and fatigued, panic began to set in.  Leona ran up to him and asked, “Mr. Gilbert, is Klaus okay?  He didn’t get hurt did he? Is he--”</p><p>The combat butler placed his hands on her shoulders.  “Please try and calm yourself, Miss.  Master Klaus is going to be alright.  He’s at St. Araniad right now and you’ll be able to see him soon.”</p><p>Her legs nearly gave out.  Klaus was alive and he was going to be okay… tears began to flow from her eyes, relieved that her friend was safe.  “Oh thank goodness!”  </p><p>Gilbert handed her his handkerchief.  He was just as relieved as she was.  Both of them were going to sleep well that night knowing that the mission was successful and Klaus was alive and well.  However, questions just kept going through Leona’s mind.  From what Gilbert told her, Klaus was admitted to the hospital for severe dehydration and fatigue.  She wondered what would have caused him into that state.  Then out of nowhere, she remembered that prosfair game that Klaus loved so much.  She didn’t understand why, but something was nagging her that Klaus was able to receive that info thanks to that game.</p><p>On a whim, she asked her team members if it really did have anything to do with prosfair.  However, everyone was acting aloof about it and wouldn’t really tell her anything.  Again, they didn’t really know how Klaus was able to pull that off.  They probably expected her to ask Klaus about it.  Her curiosity just kept nagging at her to find out, so she decided to ask the man himself.  She wanted to bring Klaus a few things at the hospital and wanted to check up on him, so it would be the perfect time to ask.</p><p>After Leona was done with her brunch shift at the cafe, she went back to the house to retrieve the items to give Klaus.  Some spare clothes, the book he was reading when she first arrived and some tasty pudding.  Klaus gave her some yummy snacks while she was in the hospital, it was only fair she did the same for him.  Once she got everything together, she hopped on her Vespa and headed straight for the hospital.  She bought a small bouquet of flowers on the way.  Just a small assortment of daisies and peach colored roses, nothing special.  She knew that being in the hospital was no fun, so she wanted to help make his stay there a little brighter.</p><p>When she made it to Klaus’s room, he was awake and reading a magazine that the hospital provided.  He certainly seemed okay, but he still looked pretty tired.  She knocked on the door to alert him of her arrival.  “Hi, Klaus.”</p><p>He looked up from his magazine and was very pleased to see his friend.  “Ah, Leona!  What a lovely surprise.”</p><p>She smiled sweetly.  Even though he’s been through the wringer with the last mission, he was still happy to see her.  “I thought I’d stop by to bring you some of your things along with a few goodies.  How are you feeling, by the way?”</p><p>“Still a bit fatigued, but other than that I’m fine.”</p><p>Leona let out a sigh of relief.  “That’s good to hear.”  She sat in the chair next to his bedside and went through her bag to give him his things.  “Here are some clean jammies, some chocolate fudge pudding and I got you these flowers on the way here.”</p><p>Klaus was touched, but he found this rather amusing too.  “Hehe… it’s just like the same treats I gave you when you were a patient here.”</p><p>It was so ironic, Leona couldn’t help but blush.  “Well, you did so much for me when I was hurt.  I wanted to help make you feel better too.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, Leo.  I appreciate you wanting to do all this for me.”</p><p>Oh!  Before I forget…”.  She reached into her backpack and fetched the book.  "Here’s your book, Klaus.  I figured you would want something better to read rather than some old magazine.”</p><p>Klaus’ eyes opened wide when she gave him his novel.  “Ah, I’ve been dying to finish this!  Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Honestly, I was surprised”. Leona sat crossed-legged in her chair.  She wanted to get comfortable if they were going to be talking for a while.  “I didn’t know you liked J.B. Fletcher.  So, you’re a mystery fan?”</p><p>“Indeed I am, Leona.”  He said with pride.  “I absolutely adore her books.  It’s fun trying to figure out the mystery yourself while you’re reading them.”</p><p>“I love mysteries too!  I’m a fan of the Phryne Fisher series myself.”</p><p>“Really?  You’ll have to introduce me to that series when I come home.”  The rest of the afternoon, Klaus and Leona continued talking about their love for the mystery genre.</p><p>Their conversation was quite stimulating.  Leona told him how when she was a kid, she was all about the Nancy Drew series.  And when Klaus was a boy, his father would give him books about the Hardy Boys when he came home from his business trips.  They very much enjoyed learning these little tidbits about each other.  However, as fun as this was, Leona still had questions regarding Klaus’ whereabouts during the investigation.  </p><p>She understood it probably wasn’t the right time to ask, but her curiosity got the better of her.  “Klaus, before I go, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“By all means, Leona.” He answered graciously.</p><p>“It’s about how you managed to get the Angel Scale info.  Did it have something to do with that prosfair game?  I know it sounds completely random, but I just had a weird feeling about it.  I tried asking the others, but no one would give me a straight answer.”</p><p>It was inevitable that Leona would be curious about his investigation.  Very few people know of Klaus’ last resort plan when missions similar to Angel Scale arise.  The only ones who did were Steven, Gilbert and K.K.  The reason why this was kept secret from everyone else, is because of a code of confidentiality between him and Don Arleelelle.  Despite him being a very powerful beyondian, his position would be severely compromised if the desires he grants became known to the public at large.  And Klaus had no doubt the Don would drag him and the rest of Libra down along with him.</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t tell Leona, otherwise her safety would be at risk.  However, Klaus understood that it would only worry her more if he kept quiet.  Besides, he trusted her to keep this a secret.  “Leona… it’s true, I did get the information in a game of prosfair.  I can’t tell you too much about my opponent, but they’ve helped me receive important information in the past.  However, I can only have it if I manage to checkmate him or if I last the duration of the game that’s equivalent to the desire’s worth.  Holding out for the duration was the only thing that's kept me alive.”</p><p>It finally made sense.  But it didn’t make Leona any less sad.  “That’s why you were gone for four days…. and why you’re here…. They… they didn’t give you anything to eat or drink at all?”  Klaus shook his head.  “That’s horrible!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, it was all part of the deal, Leona.  Otherwise, the mission would have been a failure.”  He said bluntly.</p><p>“I-I know that.” Leona stuttered.  “I know you didn’t have a choice and we were out of options.  But still… you could have…”  she didn’t even want to think about what could have happened to Klaus if he didn’t last the duration.</p><p>Oh dear, Klaus was afraid this would happen.  He wanted to tell her the truth to ease her concerns.  It was the right thing to do, of course but he still felt guilty for scaring her so.  He needed to fix this quickly.  He took her hand and squeezed it gently.  “Leona, I’m truly sorry for worrying you while I was gone.  But I went into that game knowing full well of the consequences.  After all, as members of Libra this is what we do.  You understand, yes?”</p><p>Even though she still wished there was another way Klaus could have gotten the information, Leona understood where he was coming from.  And she appreciated him not sugarcoating the truth of his actions.  He was right.  In order to keep the balance of the human and alter worlds, Libra needed to take risks.  She realized that when she first joined his team.  </p><p>The young witch squeezed his hand back and smiled shyly.  “Yeah… I get it.  I’m just so glad that you’re okay, Klaus.”</p><p>“Me too, Leona… me too.”</p><hr/><p>Klaus was getting tired again, so Leona decided to head back to the house for the day.  Fortunately, Klaus only had to stay at the hospital for a few more days so he’ll be free to go home soon.  As she was riding home, Leona was thinking about doing something nice for him.  Even though he was happy with the small treats she brought him, she felt like it wasn’t enough.  The man just put his life on the line so their mission would be a success.  He deserved something better than just pudding and flowers.</p><p>That was when Leona came up with a brilliant idea.  She decided to make a nice dinner to welcome him home from the hospital and to thank him for bringing the Angel Scale mission to a close.  She was sure the nurses and doctors were feeding him well enough.  However, she had a feeling Klaus would greatly appreciate a nice home cooked meal upon his return.  The question is, what would she cook for him?</p><p>Taking Klaus’ size and body type into consideration, Leona definitely needed to make something with plenty of protein and carbs.  Not only that, she needed to add some veggies on the side.  It suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightning.  Her Nonna’s famous lasagna with extra meat sauce, along with her mother’s buttery garlic bread and Aunt Katherine’s caesar salad would be perfect!  This dinner was relatively simple to make, she just needed the right ingredients.  Leona stopped by the local Whole Foods to pick up the ingredients she needed to make the meal.  It was going to set her back a bit, but after everything Klaus went through, it was going to be worth it.  And fortunately, the farmers market was still open, so she managed to get some fresh romaine and tomatoes too.  Everything was going to be great!</p><p>By the time Leona came home with her groceries, Gilbert was in the kitchen getting dinner ready.  He was surprised  to see her carrying those big shopping bags in her arms and quickly stepped in to help put them on the counter.  “Oh my!  What’s all this, Ms. Leona?”</p><p>“Well, since Klaus will be coming home from the hospital in a few days, I thought I’d make him a nice, big Italian dinner to help get his energy back.  He did risk his life for that information, after all.  He deserves something filling to eat when he returns.”</p><p>Gilbert smiled behind his mustache.  In his eyes, Leona was truly heaven-sent.  “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Ms. Leona!  Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>“Hmmm?  You know, I haven’t thought of a dessert yet…”  She tried to figure out what kind of sweet Klaus would like.  Then she remembered he mentioned his favorite number one favorite dessert.  “I got it!  He said that his favorite cake is sachertorte, right?  I’d hate to ask on such short notice, but do you think you can whip one up?”</p><p>The bandaged combat butler chuckled and rolled up his sleeves.  “Hoho!  Just leave it to me, Miss.”</p><p>Everything was coming along swimmingly.  All they had to do was get everything together and Leona would be able to bake the lasagna and garlic bread in the oven and dress the salad the day Klaus came home.  Gilbert was such a big help as well.  The sachertorte he made looked absolutely amazing!  It almost looked too beautiful to cut up!  He also helped make the meat sauce and chopped up the vegetables for the salad.  They couldn’t wait to see the look on Klaus’ face when he saw this awesome feast!</p><p>Soon the day of Klaus’ discharge arrived.  Gilbert said they would be back by around six o’clock in the evening.  It would give Leona plenty of time to get everything together.  The lasagna took two hours to bake and the garlic bread only took thirty minutes.  As for the salad, it only took five minutes to toss and dress.  She got to cooking at about 2:45.  Not too early, not too late.  It was getting hard to contain her excitement, she hoped they would come home soon.</p><p>Gilbert was also having a difficult time withholding his joy.  On the way home from the hospital, Klaus was curious as to why he was so bubbly.  It was certain he was happy that his young master was feeling better and out of the hospital.  However, that couldn’t have been the only reason, could it?</p><p>Once the combat butler pulled the car up to the mansion, he escorted Klaus to the dining room.  On the way, Klaus smelled something absolutely delicious.  Soon enough, he was greeted with Leona’s smiling face, and a large Italian feast fit for an army!  “Welcome home, Klaus!”</p><p>Klaus was so surprised, he was practically speechless.  “I-I… what… what’s this…?”</p><p>“Hoho!  Ms. Leona wanted to welcome you home with her family’s famous Italian dinner.  None of this would have been possible if it wasn’t for her.”</p><p>Leona blushed at Gilbert’s praise.  “W-Well, Gilbert helped me put this together too.”</p><p>Klaus walked over to the table as if he was in a trance.  The intoxicating aroma coming from the lasagna, bread and salad was like a veritable symphony for his nostrils.  He couldn't stop salivating  It immediately triggered a loud rumble from his stomach.  Because of everything that’s happened these past couple days, he’d almost forgotten how famished he truly was.  Klaus was so moved by this kind and loving gesture, he could feel a lump forming in his throat.  “I… I don’t know what to say…”</p><p>Leona took Klaus’ hand and led him to his seat.  “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.  Just relax and enjoy your meal.  I made sure to make plenty of food, so feel free to help yourself to seconds!”</p><p>Not wanting to let his food get cold, he began to tuck into his dinner.  “Yes, Ma’am!”</p><hr/><p>After that amazing dinner, Klaus and Leona moved to the library for tea and dessert.  The sachertorte was baked to perfection.  Klaus helped himself to two slices.  When he finished his second helping of cake, he let out a contented sigh as he tenderly rubbed the round swell of his distended belly.  He felt like he was in heaven.  He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt so full and sated.  “*<em>hic* </em>Oh!  Excuse me, Leona.  I must have been hungrier than I thought.”</p><p>The young witch giggled.  She didn’t mind his hiccups at all.  In fact, she found them rather cute.  “I take it you enjoyed yourself then?”</p><p>“Leona, you are an absolute angel for doing this for me.  Everything was *<em>hic* </em>delicious.”</p><p>She could tell another blush was coming on.  All of these compliments would surely make her heart give out!  “Y-You deserve it, after all…  Klaus, you risked your life in order to protect the balance of our whole world.  It’s all thanks to you we were able to take out the whole Angel Scale operation.  Bravery like that shouldn’t go unrewarded.  Plus, you seemed so miserable and hungry at the hospital, you definitely earned a hearty meal.”</p><p>His companion was right.  During his short hospital stay he was mostly fed liquids and soft foods.  Klaus didn’t complain at the time, but it didn’t feel like it was enough to satisfy his hunger.  He tried to maintain his gentlemanly composure when Leona came to visit, but he was very certain she could hear his stomach growling the whole time.  Just thinking about that visit was enough to make him feel embarrassed.  “I apologize if I made a pig of myself tonight, Leo. *<em>hic* </em> Everything tasted so wonderful and I just couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>“You didn’t appear that way to me at all, Klaus.”  She said honestly.  “You looked so happy and it made me happy that you enjoyed what I made.  My Nonna always told me that a full tummy can really make a person feel better.  And it does!”</p><p>“Your Nonna, you said she’s the one who taught you to make the lasagna, yes?” he asked.</p><p>“Yep!  She taught me everything she knows about cooking.”</p><p>Klaus looked down at his bloated middle.  After eating such a rich and heavy meal like that lasagna, it would surely make any person feel lethargic and uncomfortable.  However, Klaus didn’t feel that way.  He definitely felt full but he was also very relaxed and his stomach felt so warm inside.  Also, he was in a much better mood than he was before.</p><p>Because of his extremely high metabolism, Klaus needed to eat larger portions otherwise he’d constantly feel hungry.  Of course, Gilbert always came through with his delicious meals and they always made him feel satisfied at the end of the day.  However, Leona’s cooking was different.  That ninety-nine hour game with Don Arleelelle really took a lot out of him.  She put her whole heart and soul into a feast that not only filled his belly, but nurtured his spirit as well.</p><p>Klaus chuckled softly as he gently patted his stomach mound.  He really did feel like a new man thanks to her.  “Leona, *<em>hic*</em> if your grandmother saw the meal you made for me tonight, I’m certain she’d be very proud.”</p><p>The young witch stroked her braid bashfully.  “Aww, thank you… You know, all of the dishes I’ve been taught to make are actually pretty easy.  Would you like me to make something for you again sometime?”</p><p>Klaus’ eyes opened wide when she asked that.  “Of course, I’d be very delighted!”</p><p>“Actually, how about I throw in some cooking lessons too, that way you’ll be able to make them yourself?”</p><p>He smiled brightly, teeth and all.  “That also sounds delightful, Leona!  Thank you so much!”  The two of them talked well into the night about all the dishes she would teach Klaus during their cooking lessons.  It truly was a fantastic evening.</p><hr/><p>Leona stayed at Klaus’ townhouse for a few more days to keep an eye on his health.  Fortunately, it didn’t take long for Klaus to get the color back in his cheeks and his hair looking all shiny again.  Everybody noticed their leader’s newfound glow after the Angel Scale incident.  They all suspected Leona had something to do with it.  In fact, she had a similar radiance going on as well.  To everyone in the office, things were clearly heating up between the Chief and the Newbie.</p><p>However, as much as Leona loved spending time with Klaus and being a guest in his home, she realized she stayed longer than she should have.  Sonic definitely didn’t want to leave and honestly, neither did she.  She loved hanging out with Klaus and she enjoyed getting to know him better.  Unfortunately, she was only a guest and she didn’t want to overstay her welcome.  Plus, she managed to save up enough money for a new apartment anyway, so now was good a time as any.</p><p>Fortunately, her search didn’t take too long.  The landlady of the apartment building near Main Street was a kindly beyondian woman.  And she was much more agreeable than her previous landlord.  When she showed Leona one of the standard studios, she was quite pleased with it.  It wasn’t Buckingham Palace, but it was more spacious than her old place.  On top of that, the rent was cheaper and it was pre-furnished!  Leona was officially sold on the place and decided to take it immediately.  The landlady told her she was free to move in whenever she liked and gave her the key once Leona filled out the necessary paperwork.</p><p>That night in the library, Leona dropped the bomb about her new place.  “So, I managed to find a new apartment today.”</p><p>“O-Oh… is… is that so?” Klaus was surprised she was able to find one so soon.</p><p>“Yeah… the landlady gave me the key and I plan to officially move in tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“I see… that’s…”  Klaus didn’t understand why he was feeling so weird about this.  Leona finally found a new apartment and she was no longer homeless.  He should have been happy for her.  But at the time, it felt like his heart dropped into his stomach.  However, Klaus didn’t want to make her worry, so he put on a happy face.  “That’s great news, Leona.  Is it better than your old place?”</p><p>“Ten-times better!”  She said happily.  “It has more space and it even comes with an industrial window fan.  That’ll definitely come in handy for the rest of summer.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it’s to your liking.  And what about the landlord?  They won’t cause you any trouble, will they?”  He wanted to make sure just in case.</p><p>“I doubt it.  She’s actually a very sweet woman.”</p><p>“Ah…”  He was secretly hoping they weren’t.  That way Leona would stay a little longer.  However, he respected her independence too much to keep her away from her new home.  “Well, that’s also good.  At least this one seems less likely to turn their building into a hotel, eh?”</p><p>“Yeah… I guess.”  This was so awkward.  She didn’t think telling Klaus the news would be so hard.  She needed to say something to make them both feel better.  “Klaus, I’m really grateful to you for letting me stay here these past few weeks.  It’s been a lot of fun.  But, just because I’m moving to a new place doesn’t mean we can’t hang out anymore.  I still owe you those cooking lessons, ya know?”</p><p>Even though Klaus was still a bit bummed about her leaving, he appreciated Leona for lighting the mood.  “Haha, that’s true.  Thanks, Leo.”</p><p>“No problem…”</p><p>The next morning, Leona loaded her belongings onto the back of her Vespa.  Gilbert offered to give her a lift, but she politely declined.  Klaus stood on the sidewalk, twiddling his thumbs.  He wished he didn’t feel like this was the last time he’d see her.  They would always see each other at the office and they still had their cooking lessons.  Still, this sadness wasn’t easy to get rid of.</p><p>Once Leona was done packing her stuff, she walked over to Klaus.  However, she had trouble finding the words.  “Sooo…”</p><p>“Sooo…” Klaus parroted.</p><p>“I... I guess I’ll see you at the office then?”</p><p>“Of course, Leo.”  He said politely.</p><p>“Cool… cool…”  She got on her scooter and started the engine.</p><p>Klaus didn’t want their goodbyes to end like this.  Before she got away, he called out her name.  “Leona!”  She turned back to face him.  “P-please, don’t be a stranger.  You are free to visit my home whenever you like.”</p><p>Leona gave him a grateful smile and said, “Thanks, Klaus.  I’ll see you around, k?”</p><p>He watched Leona zip away until she was out of sight, hoping she’ll get to her destination safely.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, Klaus took his usual tea in the library.  Only this time, it was quieter than usual.  A part of him expected to see Leona walk in at any moment.  When it was only Gilbert coming in to refill his teacup, he felt that familiar sinking feeling when she told him the news about her new apartment.  For the first time since she stayed with him, Klaus actually looked forward to going home.  He really enjoyed her company these past few weeks.  Now that it was just him and Gilbert again, his house just felt… lonely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Public transportation in Hellsalem’s Lot can be a bit finicky.  However, that would be putting it mildly.  More often than not, it’s a life or death coin toss.  That’s why it’s always important to pay attention to the signs on the subway and bus schedules.  If the destinations are marked in green letters, your chances of survival goes up 80%.  A majority of the city’s residents usually go for the green markers since it’s safer.  If the letters are marked in yellow, then the survival rate goes down to 50%.  Some people go on them, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.  And if the letters are in the red, the survival rate goes down to 30%.  Those are the ones you definitely need to avoid if you can.</p><p>The topsy-turvy mass transit was part of the reason why Leona invested in a Vespa.  Overall it was a fairly reliable port of transportation for her.  And thanks to her HL navigation app, she’s able to get to her job and the office with little to no trouble.  Unfortunately, Zapp was the one who recommended the place where she got her scooter from.  So, of course it was inevitable that it would break down.  She knew she should have picked the more expensive place.  It may have set her back, but at least it wouldn’t have fallen apart after just one month!</p><p>So while her Vespa was in the shop, Leona needed to take the subway to and from work.  Fortunately, it wouldn’t be long until the repairs were complete.  Besides, the subway wasn’t so bad.  And to help take her mind off of the survival rate, she came up with a fun game.  She also used it as a technique to strengthen her eyes.  The object of the game was to count how many different colored auras there were in the car.  As it turned out, beyondian auras weren't all that different from human’s.  However, there was always the occasional aura that never ceased to amaze her.</p><p>One late afternoon while taking the subway to the office, Leona happened to see an aura unlike anything she’s ever seen before.  The owner of said aura was standing on the passing platform, so she only got a few seconds to look at it.  “Woah… cool!”  It was absolutely incredible!  The aura looked like huge crimson wings and they shimmered like rubies.  Leona wondered what kind of creature would be able to possess an amazing aura like that?</p><p>She then recalled the conversation she had with Steven just the other day.  It was about the overall population of Hellsalem’s Lot.  According to the data they’ve collected over the past three years, about 50% of the city is inhabited by monsters.  20% of the population are creatures that still remain a mystery or just considered weird and humans make up the remaining 25% of the city’s population.  And even the humans that populate Hellsalem’s lot have their own secrets and abilities just like Leona and the rest of Libra.</p><p>It was all quite fascinating.  However, Leona remembered that Steven forgot to mention the remaining 5% of the population.  In actuality, that small 5% were the most elusive beings in the city.  They have the power to hide in plain sight and they couldn’t be seen with normal eyes.  And they were very, <b>very </b>dangerous… </p><p>Leona didn’t realize this at the time, but that creature was a part of the elusive 5%.  But soon enough, she would come to encounter these beings and understand her role in Libra’s true mission…  </p><p>Find them… and eliminate them… </p><hr/><p>When she arrived at the office, Leona was surprised to see all the furniture moved around.  Long buffet tables were set up with chafing dishes lined neatly in a row.  And there were coolers filled to the brim with beer, soda, wine coolers and many other drinks.  The members of Libra were busy getting the place cleaned and ready for that evening.  Getting ready for what, exactly?  Leona didn’t know.</p><p>“Make way!  Coming through!”  The young witch jumped to the side when Zapp came in with over a dozen pizza boxes.  The smell of those pies were getting to her since she had a light lunch that day.  The white-haired man grunted when he placed them on one of the tables.  “Man, do you think we’ve ordered enough?”</p><p>“A lot of people are coming, but I don’t think we need to worry.”  Said Steven.  “Other dishes will be served too, so we should be okay food-wise.”</p><p>Leona was still trying to wrap her head around what was going on.  It was very obvious that they were setting up for a party.  But, what was the occasion?  Fortunately, she noticed Klaus near his desk chatting with a tall blonde-haired woman she’s never seen before.  If there’s anyone who’d know what all the hubbub was about, it’s him.  “Hey, Klaus!”</p><p>Klaus looked down at his side to find his young teammate waving at him.  “Oh, Leona!  Perfect timing.”  He turned Leona to meet another one of his associates.  “Leo, this is K.K.  Just like Steven, Zapp and myself, she’s also bestowed with the knowledge of blood arts.  K.K. this is Leona Watch, our new recruit.”</p><p>So this was the K.K. Zapp told her about?  That’s funny, she didn’t look scary.  The eyepatch made her look a little intimidating, but overall she’s quite beautiful.  She kind of reminded her of her Aunt Darcey.  Only K.K.’s hair was blonde and had more of a shoulder-length bob going on than Darcey’s black, ear-length bob.</p><p>“Hello, it’s nice to officially meet you in person, K.K.”  Leona held out her hand for her to shake.  However, K.K. only stared at it, then back at her.  On top of that, her shoulders were shaking.  She didn’t know what she did wrong.  Did she offend her somehow?</p><p>But then, much to Leona’s surprise, the tall woman let out an adorable squeal and immediately held her in a tight hug.  “Oh my God!  You’re so cute!!!  And you’re very polite too!  Klausie, you told me the new girl was cute, but you didn’t say she was this cute!”</p><p>“You… told her I was cute, Klaus?”  Leona asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“W-Well…”  Klaus nervously pulled at his collar.  “When I told her about you, she asked if you were.  At the time, I didn’t think it was that important.  However, she kept persisting and I told her if I had to describe your appearance, it would have to be… uh…”  He gulped as he could feel his cheeks burn up.  “Adorable…”</p><p>“O-oh…”  Leona kept her head down, feeling just as embarrassed as Klaus was.</p><p>K.K. was having a hard time containing her squeals as she saw this incredibly cute display take place.  Chain had been telling her everything that’s been happening since the newbie arrived on the scene.  She wished she could have been there when the sparks first started flying.  Just like everyone else in Libra, she’d known Klaus for a while and he’s never been attracted to anyone until now.  But it’s just like Chain said, something is clearly brewing between their leader and the new girl.  And not only was she right about Leona being cute as a button, she’s also got a sweet personality that matches Klaus’ perfectly.  K.K. had very high hopes for these two.</p><p>“Anyway, you excited for tonight, Leo?”  She thought it was best to change the subject for now.</p><p>“Why?  What’s going on?”  Leona suddenly remembered why she approached Klaus in the first place.  </p><p>“It’s your welcoming party, silly!  You’ll finally meet everyone in Libra!”</p><p>“W-what!?  This party’s for me?”  She recalled how Zapp said that one of their bi-monthly parties was coming up soon.  But she had no idea that it was going to be thrown specifically in her honor.</p><p>“We were supposed to throw it a few weeks ago.”  Klaus said.  “Unfortunately, the Angel Scale incident occurred and we had to postpone the celebrations.  But, K.K. is right.  Not only is this your chance to officially meet all our members, you’ll be formally welcomed into our organization.”</p><p>“Really?  W-wow… that’s uh…. Hmm…”  While Leona was flattered that everyone in Libra decided to go all out for her, it didn’t do much to calm her nerves since she and parties didn’t mix.</p><p>Klaus and K.K. were just as surprised by her reaction.  He thought she’d be pleased.  “Is something wrong, Leona?”</p><p>“No, No, everything’s fine!  It's just… I don’t really… do well at parties…”</p><p>K.K. figured that Leona was shy, but she didn’t think she’d be the type to completely hate parties. “Aww, but why?”   </p><p>The young witch decided to tell them the truth.  They were going to find out anyway.  “An old acquaintance dragged me to a frat party this one time and it was kind of a bad experience.  I noticed some creep spiked her drink thanks to my All-Seeing eyes and I swatted the cup out of her hand before she had a chance to take a sip.  I caused a scene and I ended up embarrassing her.”</p><p>Along with Klaus and K.K., everyone present in the office overheard their conversation.  They were all disgusted by what they had just heard.  Steven pinched the bridge of his nose, being unable to comprehend the stupidity of young adults.  Zapp was just as disgusted.  Despite him being a pervert, there were lines that he vowed to never cross.  Libra was a place of gentlemen and gentlewomen after all.</p><p>Steven walked over to them and placed a hand on Leona’s shoulder.  “Don’t worry, young lady.  You’ll be with <em> real </em>adults at this party.  Also, we always have some of our members volunteer as bouncers so nobody goes overboard with the alcohol.  We’ll see to it that you're comfortable.”</p><p>“He’s right, Leona.”  Klaus said.  “And I'll be by your side the whole time.”</p><p>Leona was very touched by all this.  Not only was this party for her, everyone was going out of their way to make her feel welcome.  And Klaus being her escort made it all the better!  “Well, if you put it like that…  Okay, I’ll come.”</p><p>“Yay!”  K.K. was getting excited while Klaus and Steven let out a sigh of relief.  It definitely would have put a damper on things, if they scared Leona off with something she wasn’t comfortable with.  “Okay, okay, okay, there’s only a few more hours left till party time, so you just chill out in the greenhouse until then.  Klaus will come and get you when it’s time.”</p><p>Leona was escorted to Klaus’ greenhouse while everyone was preparing the finishing touches.  Even though she was happy that this party would be different, she was still a little anxious.  She always felt like such a freak at parties.  Ever since middle school the young witch always felt too shy to talk to anyone and her only place of refuge was the food table.  Honestly, the only reason why the popular crowd bothered to invite her in the first place was to make them feel more superior.  In the end, she was always the decoy… </p><p>However, Leona needed to remind herself that this wasn’t going to be like the frat party or all the other parties she attended as a teenager.  She was a member of Libra now and she was just as important as everyone else in the organization.  On top of that, this was <b>her </b>party.  This was to celebrate her accomplishments so far as a Libra operative.  And if Klaus was going to be by her side, she knew that everything was going to be okay.   </p><p>The next few hours flew by and the party had already gone into full swing.  She could hear soft music and chatter going on outside the greenhouse.  Soon enough, Klaus came in with two glasses of champagne.  “Leona, it’s time.  Are you ready to introduce yourself?”</p><p>Truthfully, she wasn’t.  However, after taking a deep breath and psyching herself up, she was ready to go.  “Let’s do this!”</p><p>Klaus could tell she was still a little nervous.  Still, it made him proud that she was taking these small steps so she could feel a little braver.  He handed her her champagne flute and held out his arm.  “Shall we?”</p><p>The young witch nodded her head and held onto his arm tightly.  They slowly made their way outside into the main office.  When Leona saw the party in full swing, she was quite delighted at how exciting yet tame it all was.  There weren’t any intense strobe lights that could instantly cause a seizure.  Instead the lighting was soft but still changed color periodically.  And instead of a DJ, they had an old-fashioned turntable with plenty of records lined up neatly in a row.  It wasn’t too loud that it would pierce your eardrums, but it was the perfect volume for people to dance to and still talk to their neighbor without raising their voices.  Overall, it looked like a fun time!</p><p>When Steven saw the pair walk in, he raised his glass and tapped it lightly with a spoon to get everyone’s attention.  The music stopped and all eyes were on Klaus and Leona.  She leaned in closer to his side as she squeezed his arm a little tighter.  He gave her a quick reassuring look then turned his head back to the crowd.  “Everyone, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you our newest member of our organization, Leona Watch.  Even though she hasn’t been with us for very long, she has already proven herself to be a brave and invaluable member of our team.  It is all thanks to her we were able to prevent the demon halves from colliding and stopping the human meat traffickers from reaching the alterworld.”  As soon as he raised his champagne flute high, everyone else followed suit.  “I hope you will all make her feel welcome.  To Leona!”</p><p>“TO LEONA!!!”</p><p>“Leo, is there anything you would like to say?”  He politely asked.</p><p>Leona gulped as she stared out into the small crowd of Libra members.  “Um… I-I….”  She didn’t know what to say.  Klaus was so eloquent in his speech, she felt like anything she’d say would pale in comparison.  However, as if on impulse, she bowed at a powerful 90° angle and said, “Thank you so much for letting me join Libra!  I-I promise, I will do this organization proud!”</p><p>The room was silent for a moment.  Leona stayed in her position, waiting in anticipation for an influx of laughter from everyone.  However, and much to her surprise, instead of laughter she heard nothing but applause.  She raised her upper torso slowly as she moved her hair out of her face.  As far as she could see, everyone in the room was cheering her on.  Zapp, Chain and K.K. were all giving her thumbs up at how brave she was.  Steven smiled as he clapped slowly for her.  In his own way, he was telling her she did a good job.</p><p>Klaus was beaming at the positive feedback Leona was getting from everybody.  He kneeled down and whispered in her ear, “Very well done, Leona.”</p><p>Leona smiled brightly.  She was so glad at how supportive her fellow members were.  There were a few that thought she was a little spazzy.  But overall, they understood she was just shy and really wanted their approval.  They were all looking forward to seeing what the young witch will do in the days to come.</p><p>After the toast was over, everyone immediately went back into party-mode.  Klaus escorted Leona about the office and introduced her to the members that came to the party.  A lot of them were really nice.  There were even a few who were magic users too; just like Leona.  However, they’ve never met a direct Salem descendant like her before.  They all thought that the Salem bloodline had ended ages ago.</p><p>Leona couldn’t help but wonder when they said that.  In fact, when Steven first met her, he also thought that Salem witches were extinct.  Was it really possible that she and the witches of the coven were the only ones left in existence?  She did recall the headmistress telling her that most families who did carry the bloodline made the choice not to reproduce.  That’s part of the reason why there weren't many left, so it made sense.  For a quick moment she felt a lump in her throat at the thought it might be true.  However, she decided to swallow it down and shake off the feeling.  This was supposed to be a party, after all.</p><p>The young witch was surprised at how many Libra members there were.  She had a feeling the organization was bigger than the main group who came to the office frequently.  But she didn’t think there would be this many people.  She’s never even seen them come to the office before.  “Klaus, how come I haven’t met the other members until now?  I come to the office almost everyday and I’ve only seen Zapp, Chain, Steven, Gilbert and you.”</p><p>“It’s because we are a part of the main branch of our organization, Leona.”  Klaus began to explain.  “You see, we handle difficult cases that arise more frequently in the city.  That’s why we need to be on-call here at the office everyday.  However, there are multiple branches besides ours within Libra.  There are teams who work in our labs, some who work in administration, some are information gatherers like Chain and there are smaller teams who handle the moderate cases.  They only come to the office on occasion to report to Steven and I.”</p><p>“Wow…”  Libra really was bigger than she thought.  There must be hundreds of members out right now on important missions!</p><p>When Klaus completed the introductions, the pair decided to relax for a bit.  Once they grabbed some Blue Moons and plenty of food, they decided to sit over by the couches.  On their way there, a dark-skinned man about Klaus’ height, waved at them to come over.  “Yo, Klaus!  What’s up?”</p><p>“Ah!  I almost forgot.  Leo, this is Patrick, he supplies us with all of our weapons.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, little lady!”  He said cheerfully.  “That was quite the introduction you made, but we like our members to have that kind of vigor.  If you’re ever in need of advanced weaponry, my assistant Neyka and I will hook you up.”</p><p>“Mmph!”  Leona was surprised to see his assistant was shorter than she was.  Neyka politely waved at her while her mouth was stuffed with chicken wings.  At first Leona thought that she was a child.  It was kind of hard to believe she was actually twenty-four.</p><p>“That’s really cool, but I barely have the skills to handle those kinds of weapons.” She confessed.</p><p>Patrick looked at her dubiously.  “Hmmm… I get that.  But, at least hear me out.  magic is all fine and dandy, but you should still have a backup weapon in case of emergencies.  Why don’t you come down to the workshop some time?  I’ve got a great deal on a bazooka that’s perfect for your height!”</p><p>Leona laughed awkwardly.  There was no way in hell would she ever carry a suspicious weapon like that in broad daylight.  Fortunately, Klaus had her back.  “Now Patrick, Leona’s been doing just fine with her abilities and she’s been keeping up with her magic training exponentially.  While I would like to teach her some hand to hand combat myself in the future, I want to do so when she feels ready.”</p><p>Patrick held up his hands in surrender.  “You’re the boss, Boss.”  They went over to sit down.  But, while Klaus, Steven and Neyka were getting comfortable, Patrick whispered in her ear,  “But seriously, Leo.  Sleep on that bazooka I told you about, okay?  It’s a good deal, I swear!”  </p><p>When everyone in the group settled down, they spent the next half hour in casual banter.  Well, as casual as Libra members get, really.  Steven and Patrick were discussing some big-shot mob boss visiting Hellsalem’s Lot in secret.  And apparently the former HFBI director has decided to put his retirement to Florida on hold so he could take them out.  Leona got lost in the conversation and just focused on her beer.  After her big introduction at the start of the party, she was stuck as the wallflower again.  Typical.</p><p>Klaus realized that Leona was starting to feel a little left out.  It’s only been a few months since she’s joined Libra, but he understood that topics like these were hard for a newbie to get used to.  He decided to shift the conversation over to her for now.  Besides, he wanted an update since she moved into her new apartment anyway.  “So Leona, now that you’re all settled into your new place, do you feel like you’re finally getting used to the city’s environment yet?”</p><p>“Hmm… more or less, I suppose.”  She said honestly.  “I mean, I’ve mostly gotten used to the whole strangeness of it all.  It’s become so mundane, that it’s practically background noise at this point.  However… I’m still trying to adjust to the more <em> abrupt </em>stuff that happens here.”</p><p>“Oh…?”  Klaus leaned forward, feeling very curious by that last statement.  “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, this afternoon when I was on the subway, I saw this incredible crimson aura pass by.  They looked so beautiful, almost like wings!  It was just too cool, I accidentally said that out loud because I was… so… surprised?”  Out of nowhere, all of the party guests had her surrounded.  Each one of them had a very stern, almost angry look on their faces.  They were really starting to scare her.  “Huh?  did I say something wrong?”</p><p>In a flash, the music stopped and all of the tables were cleared of beer bottles, cups and food.  Steven searched through the bookshelves and took out a dense journal filled with cluttered sticky notes.  He placed it on the coffee table for Klaus and Leona to see.  The red-headed giant stared at Leona with an intense look in his eye.  He hated that Leona was left in the dark about this for so long.  He mentally kicked himself for not discussing this with her sooner.  However, if she really did see what everyone thinks she saw, then those damn creatures were even closer than they originally thought.  “Leona, this aura that you saw… you said that they looked like crimson wings, correct?”</p><p>“Y-yeah… that’s right…” she said timidly.</p><p>“And would you describe them to be made of light and they stretched out far from the individual that owns them?”  He continued to ask.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, that aura looked a lot like that.  I actually thought it was going to catch up to the train.”</p><p>“Okay, to be specific, did the color look like this?”  Steven held out a small laminated card to Leona.  It was the exact crimson color that she saw before.</p><p>“Yes, that’s the one!”</p><p>After she announced that, everyone was talking amongst themselves.  They all sounded angry while a few others were feeling more anxious.  Again, Leona was left in the dark and she had no idea why this had everyone so worked up.  Just what was it that she saw that made all of Libra on edge?  “Zapp, I don’t understand, what’s going on?”</p><p>The white-haired man chuckled.  “Oh you sweet, innocent, summer child.  Allow me to enlighten ya.”</p><p>“Your condescending tone is highly unnecessary.  Just tell me what I saw.”</p><p>His smirk became wider.  “What you saw, my naive friend… was a vampire.”</p><p>Ever since Leona arrived in Hellsalem’s Lot, she’d seen nearly every creature that was thought possible.  Heck, her co-worker was a dullahan for goodness sake!  But her skeptical mind was having trouble believing that vampires could actually exist.  However, at this point, she was willing to believe anything.  Still, this one was pretty hard to swallow.</p><p>“<b>Noble beings shrouded in shimmering scarlet wings…  </b>Well, that’s how these creatures are described in ancient documents.”  Steven said aloud.  “After decades of research they’ve been proven to actually exist.  However, they still remain an elusive phenomenon because they can’t be observed through any optical instruments or sensors.  Now, the one that you saw, Leo, was possibly a high ranking member called an Elder.  They are the most dangerous of these creatures, since they can easily blend in with humans.”</p><p>When the Great Collapse happened, a lot of people accepted the fact that creatures far beyond human comprehension actually exist.  However, three years have gone by and people still have trouble believing that vampires were also among them too.  Because of how movies and books depicted them over the past centuries, the very idea of vampires just seems like a dumb fairy tale now.  But with how heavy the atmosphere had become, it was clear to her that these specific vampires were not like the ones in stories.  If they’d dealt with these creatures before, they had to be a lot worse than the bad guys they fought with on a regular basis.</p><p>“Leona, with your eyes we’ll  be able to obtain more information than we’ve once previously dreamt of.”  Klaus stood up from his chair and turned to all of his fellow members.  “I think it’s time we called in the specialist.”</p><p>As soon as he said that, everyone in the room groaned and sighed in annoyance.  “Oh God, is it really necessary to call <b>him </b>in?”  K.K. complained.</p><p>Steven looked just as exasperated as the others.  “Seriously, I think he’d come even if we don’t ask him to.  In fact, I have no doubt that he’s on his way right now.”</p><p>“Sooo… who is this guy?”  Leona turned to Zapp for an answer.  She would never forget the look on his face… it was one of pure, unadulterated, terror.</p><hr/><p>“Wait… his name is ‘Lucky’ Abrams?”  Leona asked out of disbelief.</p><p>“Well, that’s just his nickname.  His real name is Blitz T. Abrams.  But yeah, everyone in Libra calls him that.”  Zapp elucidated more about the mysterious Mr. Abrams while they were out getting groceries for the office.  He was going to arrive very soon and Zapp wanted to prepare his partner on what to expect from the man.  “He’s one of the most revered experts on vampire activity.  The Chief and Abrams go back a long way, so he considers him his mentor.”</p><p>“His mentor?”  Honestly, she was kind of surprised.  Klaus was such a powerhouse that the thought of him having a mentor didn’t cross her mind.  On the other hand, everyone has to start from somewhere.  Even though she made the choice to develop her powers on her own, she needed the guidance from someone experienced at first too.  Who would have thought that Klaus had a similar education like hers?</p><p>“Yep.  In fact, Klaus has been in the monster hunting game long before the Great Collapse.”  Zapp continued to explain.  “Then again, the same goes for all of us.  Our activities used to be more underground until our services became more in demand when HL was created.  The Chief took out plenty of those bastards during his solo days.  He told you all of this, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”  In actuality, Klaus told her a very concise synopsis similar to what Zapp said.  Just like how she didn’t go into further detail about her past, he also kept his under a tight lid.  Leona was curious to know more but she respected his privacy.  Hopefully, he would be willing to tell her more in the future.  Of course, that meant she’d have to open up her little jar of secrets eventually too… </p><p>Once Leona and Zapp got their purchases together, they went outside to start their walk back to the office.  However, before they even stepped foot on the crosswalk, Zapp felt like he needed to give his partner another warning about Mr. Abrams.  “Um, just to give you a heads up, no one gets nicknamed ‘Lucky’ just because they have good luck.”</p><p>She was almost too afraid to ask.  From what Zapp said about him so far, he seemed like a very reliable source for Libra.  It’s possible that he was just pulling her leg, just like he did with K.K. Regrettably, curiosity got the better of her again.  “Okay, so why’s he called that?”</p><p>“ZAAAAAAAAPP!!!  There you are!”</p><p>The pair were startled by the yelling middle-aged man in the brown trench coat across the way.  Zapp cursed under his breath.  He didn’t think he would show up so soon and at the freaking grocery store no less!  The white-haired man was ready to drop his bag of food, grab Leona and high-tail it out of there before his curse got to them.  Unfortunately it was already too late.</p><p>Within just a few seconds, some giant, flying, centipede-like creature collided head first into a delivery truck.  It turned over on impact; landing right in the middle of the intersection.  The explosion of the engine sent shards of glass flying and a piece landed straight into Zapp’s forehead.  Leona started freaking out and immediately searched through her backpack for the jar of swamp mud to take care of the wound.  But before her shaking hands could open the lid, a piece of shrapnel hit her in the eye and she fell unconscious. </p><p>The middle-aged man walked calmly over to Zapp.  It amazed him how poised he was especially in the face of chaos.  “Geez, look at this place!  This city is even more dangerous than I remember.  You need to be more careful, it’s not like you have nine lives, you know.”</p><p>The white-haired man scooted a few inches away from him.  “Um… Mr. Abrams, not to be rude, but could you keep a healthy distance of about ten feet from me please?”</p><p>Abrams ignored his question since his attention was focused on the unconscious brunette.  “Is she your girlfriend, Zapp?”</p><p>“No, she’s a new recruit.”</p><p>“Oh!  Well, if that’s the case.”  Abrams put his briefcase down and kneeled to Leona so he could pick her up.</p><p>Zapp began to panic.  If she got hurt by just being eight feet away from him, who knows what might happen if he carried her?  “Uh, It’s okay, I can carry her for you!”</p><p>“Nonsense, you’re injured.  Besides, the office shouldn’t be that far from here.  Now, up we go!”  He hoisted Leona’s body over his shoulder with little trouble.  “Oof!  You’re heavier than you look, Miss.  Alrighty then, let’s go.  Zapp, could you carry her knapsack for me?  Don’t worry about the groceries, I’ll pay you back for them later.”</p><p>Just like that, Abrams began to walk on ahead.  Zapp, was still reeling by what just happened.  It would seem Leona’s fate rested in Abrams’ hands now.  <em> ‘Welp… RIP, Leo.  I promise to tell your story!’ </em></p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>*CRASH*  </em> </b>
</p><p>“Hey!  How are you no-goodniks doing?  You guys really need to fix that door.”  The moment the elevator door came crashing down, everyone in the office was alerted to Mr. Abrams arrival.  Klaus was beaming with joy at seeing his old mentor again since he hadn’t seen him in years.  “Klaus, my boy!  Still as big as ever I see.  I take it those muscles have been put to good use?”</p><p>The gentle giant blushed as he continued to compliment him.  He was like a child being told by their relative how much they’ve grown since they’ve been away.  Unfortunately, the naive man was completely unaware of his teammates' fear of Mr. Abrams.  Steven and Chain already regretted not calling in sick when they had the chance.  Gilbert was contemplating on whether or not he should upgrade his life insurance.  When Leona had finally come to, she began to realize that Mr. Abrams’ nickname was given to him out of pure irony.</p><p>Because he’s the world’s greatest vampire hunter and has killed many of those monsters in the past, the entire species cursed him.  While he remains unharmed, the people that surround him wind up getting the full brunt of his curse.  Abrams remained blissfully unaware that the destruction around him was caused by his affliction. It was almost comical.  The only people who are aware of his curse is everyone in Libra except Klaus.  Leona suspected her teammates just didn’t have the heart to tell them about it.  And honestly, she couldn’t blame them.</p><p>“I was nearly flattened by a truck on my way here, but fate spared me!”  Mr. Abrams said as he continued to catch up with his pupil.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear you’re doing okay, my friend.  And I appreciate you carrying Leona back to the office.  She isn’t too badly hurt, I hope?”</p><p>“She’s fine, she got hit pretty hard in the eye but I’m sure--”  Abrams stopped for a moment, That girl couldn’t have been the one that Klaus told him about?  But… could she?  Just to be sure, he hurried over to her.  “So, you’re Leona Watch!?”</p><p>The young witch really didn’t appreciate this strange man invading her personal space like this.  Not only that, after witnessing that awful accident at the supermarket, who knows what might happen to her if the guy stayed too close?  Still, he was a guest and she didn’t want to be rude.  “Um… Y-yes I am.”</p><p>“Is it true?  Not only do you have the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods, but you’re one of the last descendants of the Salem Witches?”</p><p>“Yes…”  She said dubiously.</p><p>Mr. Abrams smacked his head.  Why didn’t he realize this before?  “Idiot!  Why didn’t you say so sooner!?  Those eyes are precious artifacts and they need to be protected at all cost!  Next time, try to be more willing to sacrifice one of your limbs instead.”</p><p>“Damn, that’s a little harsh.”  Zapp had to admit.</p><p>Steven sighed in frustration.  “Honestly, there’s a limit to how direct a person can be.”  </p><p>Klaus had to agree with his colleagues on this one.  As much as he admired his mentor dearly, he had to admit, Mr. Abrams can come off as uncouth from time to time.  “Please calm down, Mr. Abrams.  As you said before, Leona wasn’t hurt too badly.  However, we are going to need her help in this matter.  Do you have anything we can use as first-aid?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I do.”  </p><p>Abrams took a scrap of cloth and a reference book from his suitcase.  He began to scribble fervently on it with red chalk.  No one understood why he needed to do that, but since he was an expert of the arcane, they left him to his own devices.  When he was finished, he placed the cloth over Leona’s right eye.  As it turned out, the illustration was identical to the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods.  He even managed to get the runes right.  He wasn’t sure whether or not it would heal up her injury, but hopefully she’d be able to do her task with the bandage on.</p><p>Once that was taken care of, everyone moved to the meeting area of the office.  Abrams placed his metal briefcase on the table for the team to see.  He unlocked it slowly, then got the young witch’s attention.  “Leona, I want you to take a look at this.”</p><p>When he opened the case, a cool fog came out of it.  When it cleared, Leona was shocked and revolted to find out what was inside.  “Is that… a hand?”  It was disgusting.  The skin was barely there and the top displayed a majority of muscle tissue and veins.  She swore she could see a few fingers twitching.</p><p>“That is no ordinary hand.”  Abrams announced.  “It’s our direct link to the elder thirteen of the blood breed.”</p><p>“Blood breed?”  She asked.  “You mean vampires, right?”</p><p>“I understand you’re probably still thinking about the types that are depicted in literature and movies.  Elegant beings who stalk the night; feeding on the blood of humans for all eternity.  They have the ability to change into bats and are weakened by the stench of garlic and holy artifacts.  They can’t cross flowing water, they will not enter a house uninvited, their image cannot be reflected in mirrors and only a stake through the heart can kill them.  That’s probably what you’re imagining, correct?”</p><p>Leona nodded her head.  “I’m embarrassed to admit it, but yeah, that’s usually what comes to mind.”</p><p>“I hate to disappoint you, but the creatures we’re dealing with are far more dangerous than the ones you’re used to.  As you can see on the screen, this is the base sequence of an elder class blood breed.”</p><p>“Base sequence?”  This was so confusing.  In the media vampires are considered as the undead.  The very idea that vampires could even have a base sequence seemed way unlikely.  Unless...  “Are you telling me that these creatures are actually genetically modified humans?”</p><p>“This truly surpasses man’s physical abilities, Leona.  Now, if I enhance the image just a little bit… there, you can see those faint shadows, yes?  Can you tell what they are?”  Taking a better look at them, the markings look vaguely similar to the runes embedded in her eyes.  “Those runes are actually curses.”</p><p>This truly went beyond the laws of science and magic.  Someone had actually succeeded in using modification magic into human DNA!  Actually, it’s possible that the one who came up with this may not even be human.  “How… how is this even possible?”</p><p>“That’s the big mystery, Leona.  Someone, something, somewhere has the wisdom of the very gods themselves.  They tinkered with humans to their heart's content and came up with these monstrosities.  The first thirteen that appeared were nearly perfect in their final forms.  They have none of the weaknesses that the old vampires of legend had.  Even if their bodies have been destroyed, they come back stronger than ever before.  The success rate of an Elder Thirteen blood breed being killed is next to none…”</p><p>Leona was shaking; this was absolutely horrifying.  The thought of regular vampires was scary enough.  But, these things were on a completely different level!  If the person she saw on the train platform really was an Elder blood breed, it could have destroyed everyone on the train as it was nothing.  If a level thirteen blood breed can’t be killed, how could Libra possibly hope to defeat them?</p><p>Abrams turned off the projector and slid a file over to Leona.  When she looked at the polaroid pictures inside, they looked like they were taken during World War II.  “Around October of 1943, a single elder class blood breed took over an entire battleship.  That cross you’re seeing right now was made from the flesh of the 343 sailors it killed on board.  As if to mock us…”  The young witch was glad that the photograph was so blurred.  She didn’t think she’d stomach it if the resolution was any better.  “We believe that the little scrap of paper the hand is clutching contains a list of the true names of the elder thirteen.  Forty-seven of our best agents lost their lives protecting this hand and the paper it tenaciously clings to!  There is power to be found in a name, Leona.  These creatures try their damnedest to make themselves unknown.  This is the key to their weakness.  With your unique eyesight, you might be able to succeed in collecting those names.”</p><p>The hand twitched more violently, as if it was aware of Libra’s true intentions.  Leona was afraid, but she opened her eyes slowly.  If these monsters were truly capable of this kind of carnage, then they had to be stopped.  And if these names were absolutely essential to taking them out for good, she was more than willing to be of service.  “I’ll do what I can to help.”</p><p>As if on cue, the hand violently rose from the case.  It was attached to a chain, but it desperately tried to lunge toward Leona.  “Now, with all your might, try to read the note.  Reveal their most guarded vulnerabilities.  <b>Reveal their true Identities!</b>”</p><p>Leona immediately flashed her eyes open.  She used every ounce of concentration she had on that little scrap of paper.  That revolting hand kept trembling violently.  Whatever was written down, it really didn’t want her to read it.  After a few minutes, runes began to appear before her.  Even though it was in a language she’s never seen before, she was able to understand it.  However, something went wrong.</p><p>Before she was able to read the rest of it, a bright flash of light impacted her vision.  “GAAH!”  The pain was so unexpected it knocked her off her feet.  Her bandage was even burned off.</p><p>“Leo!”  Zapp and Chain rushed to her side immediately. </p><p>Klaus crouched down to her level.  They should have expected this.  Even the one who possessed the All-Seeing Eyes couldn’t be allowed to read it.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>Before Leona had a chance to respond, her vision was still acting weird.  Little sparks of light flickered before her eyes.  “Um… Klaus?  The light… it keeps getting more-- GAAHH!!!”  The flickering became so intense, she felt like her eyeballs were on fire.  She tried to cover them with her hands, but even the smallest sense of light was unbearable.</p><p>“Leona!  Zapp, Chain, get her to a darker room immediately!”  Klaus barked.</p><p>The white-haired man scooped her up in his arms and quickly headed for the dark room in the forensics lab on the lower floor.  Chain followed him while putting a blindfold on Leona in the process.  Abrams slammed his fist on the table in frustration.  “Damn it!  We were so close!”</p><p>“I understand your frustrations but Leona’s health is more of a pressing matter at the moment.”  Steven said bluntly.  “That shrapnel must have done more damage than we thought.”</p><p>“Actually, you're wrong.”  The vampire hunter interjected.  “It caused her eyes to go into an amplified state.  Her sight has become so sensitive, she’s having trouble focusing on things that are close.  Actually, now that I think about it, this might work to our advantage.”  Steven and Klaus were a little worried when he mentioned that, but they decided to hear the man out.  “While her eyes are in this state, her vision will be able to reach deep into the void.  This might be our chance to find the Elders lurking there.” </p><p>Steven and Klaus looked at each other dubiously.  They wanted to seize this moment of opportunity, but they didn’t want to force Leona either if she wasn’t well enough to make the journey.  “Klaus, it’s your call.”  The giant pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses.  At this point, they didn’t have much of a choice.</p><hr/><p>Much to Klaus’ surprise, Leona consented to go to the Eternal Hollow to find the Elder Thirteen.  Her eyes were still sore but her goggles helped dull down her sensitivity.  However, she was very woozy and could barely stand.  Abrams and Klaus were already willing to escort her there, but they needed a third to be their cameraman.  This was bound to be a historic moment and Abrams wanted it to be recorded for posterity.  But when he asked for a volunteer, Steven suddenly came down with a stomach ache, K.K. had to pick up her son from soccer practice and Chain just disappeared out of thin air.  So, of course, Zapp had to be the one to come along.  It would seem that Abrams’ curse had decided to pick on him that day.</p><p>The train ride to Yggdrashiad Central Station was fairly uneventful.  Other than the fact that some giant, flying, beyondian was taken out by a meteorite, it was a fairly normal trip.  However, Zapp was seriously freaking out.  He was with a man whose curse was practically a ticking time bomb to the people around him.  He thought that his boss would be more worried about this outing too.  But instead, Klaus was acting so cheerful for taking the train, since he rarely uses it.  This was probably his own way of coping with the anxiety of their whole situation.</p><p>But most of all, Zapp was worried about Leona.  The young witch was really out of it.  He understood her willingness to help, but she was in no condition to be out on her own.  Not that long ago she was dealing with a monster migraine and puking her guts out from nausea.  She still looked like she was about to vomit.  Hopefully, the motion sickness meds would kick in soon.</p><p>“Is she gonna be okay?”  He asked Abrams.</p><p>“Like I told Klaus, her eyes have become increasingly perceptive and she’s starting to peer further into the depths of reality.  Once she’s managed to find one or all thirteen of the elder blood breeds, we can take her home.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>“YGGDRASHIAD CENTRAL STATION, YGGDRASHIAD CENTRAL STATION.  PLEASE WATCH YOUR STEP WHEN EXITING THE TRAIN.  THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT DAY.”</em> </b>
</p><p>The station itself is completely aerial.  It floats right above the Eternal Nothingness.  People rarely ever come here.  Only a few brave tourists came so they could see the void for themselves.  While it’s an interesting HL tourist spot, it’s much better to avoid it.  Even though Leona was close to the Alterworld when she was kidnapped by those smugglers, she hoped she never had to go to the void.</p><p>While Klaus was carrying Leona bridal-style down to the lower balconies, she clutched his vest tightly.  This place was giving her really bad vibes.  The Eternal Nothingness was just too quiet.  All you can hear was the wind and the crumbling sound of earth that made up the station.  That was never a good sign… </p><p>Case in Point:  A large metal beam nearly came down upon their heads.  Fortunately, Klaus was able to catch it using one hand and toss it over into the void like it was nothing!  His tremendous strength never ceased to amaze her.  Zapp, on the other hand, was scared shitless.  He swore that this whole trip had taken ten years off his life.</p><p>“This balcony should be close enough.”  Abrams announced.</p><p>“Leona, do you think you can stand?”  Klaus asked; concerned for her condition.</p><p>“I think so.”  Once he’d gotten the okay, Klaus put his friend down gently next to Abrams.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll hold her steady.  Zapp, start recording.” </p><p>Once everyone was in their positions, Zapp pressed the play button on the palm-sized camcorder.  “And action.”</p><p>“The date is August 25th, 20XX.  The time, 4:45:32 PM.”  Abrams straightened his tie and cleared his throat.  “Hello all, and thank you for tuning in.  My name is Blitz T. Abrams.  On this fine day we stand in the heart of Hellsalem’s Lot.  We’re here at Yggdrashiad Central Station, poised over the very void itself.  Utilizing this young lady’s All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods, we are about to conduct a search of the Eternal Nothingness.  This is the first time in human history that we’ll be able to witness the true forms of the Elder Thirteen.”    <b>  </b></p><p>Abrams escorted to Leona closer to the railing.  “Listen Leo, close your eyes the moment you feel you’re in danger.  Actually, no.  Keep your eyes open till the very last second if you can.  No wait, till the very last nanosecond!  And once you feel you’re certain to die a gruesome death and all you can think is ‘STOP, PLEASE, I CAN’T TAKE ANYMORE!’... Wait one second longer, then close them.” </p><p>“Okay, I think she gets the picture, Mr. Abrams.”  Zapp intervened.</p><p>From the way his mentor was talking, Klaus began to get that heavy feeling in his stomach again.  Mr. Abrams' honesty and eccentricity was one of the many things he admired about him.  But even he had to admit, this man needed to chill.  Especially for Leona’s sake.  Just in case something did happen to go wrong, Klaus moved in a little closer.</p><p>“<b>Noble beings shrouded in shimmering, scarlet wings.  </b>You do remember the color of their auras, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”  Leona answered.</p><p>“Just let me know as soon as you can confirm there is one or all thirteen of the Elder-Class.  Once that’s taken care of, we can go home.”</p><p>Leona took off her goggles and quickly activated her all-seeing eyes.  The sparks were still flickering but she kept her focus through the discomfort.  Within a few seconds, a crimson aura appeared.  She was about to announce it to everyone, but then, three more appeared.  Then there were six.  Then ten, then thirteen, then twenty…?  Wait, how could that be?  There were only supposed to be thirteen!  However, and much to her shock and horror, the entire void was filled to the brim with flickering crimson auras…  And in the center of it all, were a giant pair of scarlet wings… </p><p><b>*</b> <b><em>CRACK*</em> </b></p><p>“OOOWW!”  Leona immediately felt a sharp sting in her right eye again.  She fell to the ground and palmed the injured eye.  Abrams and Klaus ran to her side the moment she screamed out.  Zapp turned off the camera and went over there to see what was going on.</p><p>“What the hell did you see, Leo?”  Abrams asked.</p><p>Klaus gasped when he saw little drops of blood falling from her eye.  The poor girl was shaking like a leaf.  He rubbed her back to get her to calm down.  But after what she just saw, she was absolutely terrified.  “It’s… It’s really bad….  T-there w-w-was a lot more than thirteen of those things!  It-It’s like a crimson flood down there!  The entire void is completely full of blood breeds!”</p><p>The three men could feel the blood drain from their faces.  This is exactly what they had feared.  The entire Elder Thirteen bred and populated the whole void like rats in the sewers.  They didn’t want to believe it.  But since nothing could get past Leona’s eyes, it had to be true.</p><p>And just when things couldn’t have gotten any worse, Klaus’ phone began to ring.  “Go ahead.”</p><p>“Young Sir, we have an emergency on our hands.  We just received a distress call from the HFBI.  They’re engaged in combat at the Stomcreed Avenue Station.  We believe that this is the work of an Elder-Class blood breed.  The authorities have done all they can, but now you’re their only hope at controlling it.  Please report to the scene immediately!”</p><p>After Gilbert hung up, Klaus quickly scooped Leona in his arms.  “We have to leave now!”  They all ran back to the station platform just in time for the next train.  Zapp activated his weapon and threatened everyone in the car to move somewhere else.  “Zapp, go to the front of the train and do whatever you have to to make this thing go faster.”</p><p>“Already on it, Chief!”  The white-haired man sliced open the emergency hatch and sprinted to the front like a shot.</p><p>On the way back to Stomcreed Avenue, Klaus got a video message.  Chain was in a safe place within the station as she recorded the fight between the blood breed, K.K. and Steven.  Because it was all on video, Klaus and Mr. Abrams couldn’t see the enemy.  However, Leona was able to see everything.  She witnessed the brutal carnage that these monsters were capable of.  They were absolutely merciless against her superiors.  Even incredibly strong people such as Steven and K.K. were no match for these abominations.  Leona had no idea how Libra was safe until now.  It could only take one Elder blood breed to infiltrate their organization and easily blend in with them.  They could take out every last one of their agents.  And now that there was proof that the void is filled with those creatures, they could destroy their whole world… </p><p>When the video ended, Klaus’ gaze was fixed on the young witch.  “Listen, Leona.  We’ll be counting on your eyes in the days to come.  You can recognize a blood breed and their vulnerability…”  Klaus’ hand clenched the smartphone so tight the screen cracked.  </p><p>Leona activated her eyes to see a bright orange blaze surrounding the red-headed giant.  While she had witnessed this aura when they first met.  This aura looked so incredibly angry.  She could see that anger reflected in his eyes.  Not only that, she could also sense in him a great deal of pain.  Considering how everyone on the main team was a monster hunter long before Libra was established, this obviously wasn’t their first song and dance with the blood breeds.  However, it would seem that Klaus had a more personal vendetta against them.  While she knew he was fighting them to save the world, she wished she understood what they did to make him feel this way.  Because whatever they did, it impacted him deeply… </p><p>Zapp’s caller ID appeared on the cracked screen immediately.  “What is it, Zapp?”</p><p>“Chief, we’ll be heading for the station in five minutes.  Get ready!”</p><p>Klaus got up from his seat and unsheathed his knuckle duster.  He stood under the escape hatch, ready to hop out as soon as the train approached the platform.  “Leona, do you remember the name of the Elder-Class blood breed?”</p><p>If Leona had normal eyes she probably would have forgotten it.  The name was so long and uncommon it didn’t even seem like it was a name but an incantation.  However, her new eyes implanted that info right into her brain.  There was no way she could forget it now.  “Her name is Valsh Rozzo Valctovoel Girika, sir.”</p><p>“Very well then.”  Klaus jumped through the hatch and got on the roof of the train.  “Remember, do not get off the train until we’ve had the situation dealt with.  Do you understand?”  Leona nodded her head in agreement.  “Good.  Mr. Abrams, keep her safe.”</p><p>“Of course.”  And with that, Klaus was gone.  As soon as they met with the darkness of the tunnel, Leona saw the familiar crimson aura of the blood breed she saw before… it looked stronger than ever.  She was about to head towards the emergency hatch so she could help Klaus, but Mr. Abrams put a hand on her shoulder before she had a chance to leave.  “You heard Klaus’ orders, young lady.”</p><p>“But if that thing was able to decimate Steven and K.K., then there’s no way he can take the blood breed out on his own!”</p><p>Leona had every right to be worried and he respected that.  However, Klaus Von Reinherz wasn't called Libra’s strongest leader for nothing.  “It’s going to be okay, Leo, relax.  Klaus is the only one who can put that monster in its place.”</p><p>“How?”  Leona asked.  “I thought an Elder-Class blood breed can't be destroyed?”</p><p>“You’re right, they can’t.  However, remember when I told you that there’s power to be found in a name and that they viciously guard their true identities?”  Leona nodded her head.  “Well, thanks to your ability we were able to find the creature’s weakness.”</p><p>“I still don’t follow.”  She confessed.  “How can their name be their downfall?”</p><p>“Even though Klaus can’t kill them, he has been bestowed with the incarceration technique.  He is one of the rare few who can actually perform this ability.  In other words, he can seal away a blood breed indefinitely.  But he can only do it if he knows their name.  It’s all thanks to you that Klaus will be able to seal that blood breed away for good.”</p><p>This was all very fascinating.  It kind of made Leona wonder if there’s anything that Klaus couldn’t do.  From what she was told by Zapp, Klaus uses the most of his blood out of any member in Libra and she could easily understand why.  Even though Libra is filled with incredibly strong people, Klaus’ is the only one with the type of body who can pull off the incarceration technique.  But, how was he able to achieve such an amazing ability?</p><p>Then Leona recalled the look of pure rage Klaus had on his face.  She had never seen an aura so bright and so angry before.  It filled her mind with a lot of questions about her leader.  Just what did those blood breeds do to him that caused Klaus to be filled with such rage?  And did that past experience cause him to become one of the few able to possess the incarceration technique?  Whatever it was, it made Leona more curious about Klaus.  She just hoped he’d be willing to talk about it in the future.  Then again, the time would have to come for her to explain herself too… </p><p>Once Klaus texted Abrams the coast was clear, He, Leona and Zapp ran toward Klaus and Chain.  The little metal cross that Chain held in her hand was all that was left of the monster.  The young witch was horrified to see the battered bodies of Steven and K.K.  Fortunately, they were still breathing but they needed to be given medical attention as soon as possible.  Still, she couldn’t believe that all this carnage was the work of a single Elder blood breed.</p><p>As they all walked out of the subway, no one could utter a word after what happened.  Leona lagged behind her superiors.  Even though the blood breed was sealed away, fear still gripped at her heart.  Sure, they were able survive that day, but what about the next?  If two of the strongest members in Libra could be easily taken down by a creature like that, then is there really any hope left for humanity?</p><p>However, just before that despair began to sink in, she noticed Klaus’ aura again as he and his standing members carried their friends to safety.  That aura extended to each and everyone of them.  It wasn’t so angry looking like it was before.  Instead, it unleashed a warm radiance around them.  Leona was able to feel it too.  “I see it now…”  Even after the hardships they went through that day, they were just as determined as ever to keep this world safe.  And that aura signified their hope.  It made Leona believe that they really can turn things around and that this world, despite its flaws, is worth protecting.  After all, if there’s one thing that Leona has learned from Libra, is that getting your ass handed to you and giving up entirely, are two very different things... </p><hr/><p>Once Steven and K.K. were settled in at the hospital, Klaus relieved Zapp and Leona for the day.  The young witch wanted to stay a little longer until her teammates were out of the woods.  However, Klaus could tell that the day’s events really wiped her out.  He told her to go home and get some rest and that he could take over from there.  She still wanted to stay, but she knew that Klaus was right.  Her eyes were at their limit and she could feel a migraine coming on.  So in the end, she heeded his orders.</p><p>However, just before Leona was about to go home… “Pssst!  Leona!”  Mr. Abrams was hanging around one of the hospital corridors and waved at her to come talk to him.  “I just need to speak with you for a minute.”</p><p>Even though Leona was ready to go home, she was willing to give the vampire hunter her attention.  “What’s up, Mr. Abrams?”</p><p>“I wanted to thank you for all your help today.  This has been a very taxing day for your eyes and I’m sorry I had to force you to go through that.  Still, you took it like a champ and I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“I’m glad I could help, sir.”  Leona responded sincerely.  “However, this can’t be the only reason you wished to speak with me in private?”</p><p>The vampire hunter appreciated that the girl was able to catch on fast.  “You’re right, it’s not.  You see, when Klaus told me that he had recruited a Salem descendant, I almost didn’t believe him.  There are so few of you left, I never thought I’d come in contact with one again.”</p><p>“Again?”  Leona asked in shock.  “Wait, you’ve actually met with one of us before?”</p><p>“Well… sort of.”  He confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “Years ago, someone who claimed to be a Salem descendant sent me a written letter to help out an old family friend of theirs.  They said they’d make it worth my while.  While the money was good, I was hoping to learn more about them since they're a very unique group of magic users.  However, they never gave me their name or their return address and I never heard from them again.”</p><p>Leona started to get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.  “So now that I’m here, you finally have the chance to learn more about witches?  Listen Mr. Abrams, I’m flattered you want to learn more about us, but I don’t think I’ll be of much help to you.  There’s still a lot about myself that even I don’t know about.  What makes you think interviewing me will assist your research?”</p><p>He was afraid Leona would feel reserved about this.  From what he understood from previous research, Salem witches didn’t exactly lead the happiest lives.  Their abilities made them outcasts and they were often hunted for sport.  Abrams had no doubt in his mind that Leona’s own experiences as a witch was also riddled with heartache and he sympathized with her.  Still, his curiosity urged him to pursue that hidden knowledge.  And this girl is the only one who could help him.  “I understand your reservations about this, Leona.  But trust me, even the smallest bit of information could be a big help in my research.  Vampires are my main field of study, yes, but I believe that any knowledge concerning the supernatural is worth pursuing.  Who knows?  Maybe our sessions could be of help to you as well.”</p><p>Leona fiddled with her hair.  Could this interview really help her learn more about herself?  In the eyes of the coven he’d be considered an outsider even if he was an expert in the supernatural.  However, since Leona was no longer a part of the coven nothing was really holding her back.  Still, letting him interview her would mean she’d have to open up about what she did last May and she wasn’t sure about divulging such delicate information yet.  “I… I don’t know.”</p><p>“At least think it over, okay?  I’ll be staying in the city for a short while and I’m free whenever you want to talk.  Here’s my card with my contact info along with the address of the hotel I’m staying at.”  Leona looked at the business card carefully.  It seemed pretty legit.  “Remember, my door is always open, Leo.  I hope you’ll have a pleasant evening.”</p><hr/><p>Later that night, Leona couldn’t sleep.  The days events had really wound her up and she still kept thinking about Mr. Abrams’ offer.  He did seem pretty sincere about him wanting to interview her.  Yes, it was all out of natural curiosity as a supernatural scholar.  But, he didn’t appear to be lying about wanting to help her either.</p><p>While her great great uncle’s journal was a big help, there was still so much about her kind she didn’t know about. But what really bugged her, was how people kept saying she was one of the last of her kind.  It was painfully obvious when she was living at the academy that witches were becoming more scarce.  The lack of students proved that fact…  However, what if Leona and the rest of the coven weren’t the last ones?</p><p>The very thought of there being more witches out there seemed almost laughable.  But… what if it’s true?  Hellsalem’s Lot proved that magic users can live there peacefully despite the daily chaos.  Even though her sister witches and teacher scoffed at the idea of relocating to this city, Leona was still alive and thriving.  In fact, her powers have become stronger and more stable than they’ve ever been.  All because she learned to take the risk…  </p><p>Yes… ever since she joined Libra, she realized that she didn’t have to hide who she was anymore.  That she didn’t have to stay in hiding and become another statistic.  And if there were any hunters looking for her, she’d fight back.  Even though she hadn’t lived here for very long, being in Hellsalem’s Lot had made her more courageous than she’s ever been in her whole life.  Klaus helped give her that courage… </p><p>Leona grabbed Mr. Abrams’ business card off the nightstand and began to add him to her contacts.  It was time to take another risk.  Hopefully he hadn’t gone to bed yet.  Fortunately, after a few rings, he picked up.  “Hello, Abrams here.”</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Abrams?  About that interview…”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!<br/>This chapter does contain themes of sexual assault.  Please proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After giving it some thought, Leona decided to schedule an interview session with Mr. Abrams on her next day off.  The vampire hunter was so ecstatic, he didn’t think she’d respond right away.  Mr. Abrams told her to text him as soon as she arrived at the hotel so he could escort her to his room.  Exciting as this was for him, Leona was still a little anxious.  The only people in Hellsalem’s Lot who knew about her story was Vivian.  She was about to tell an associate of Libra about her past when she hadn’t even told her fellow operatives about it yet.  It was all pretty nerve wracking.</p><p>However, Mr. Abrams promised her that their sessions would be purely confidential and not a single word of their meeting would leave the room.  This helped put Leona’s mind at ease.  Even though his curse scared the daylights out of her, she still found him to be a trustworthy ally.  Despite his forwardness, he was still a gentleman.  No wonder Klaus held him in such high regard.</p><p>Two weeks later, she arrived at the Hotel Waldorf on a warm Saturday afternoon.  As soon as Leona texted Mr. Abrams that she was in the lobby, he ran down the stairs in just two minutes flat.  The man was terribly eager to start their interview.  “Leo!  So glad you could make it!”</p><p>“It’s no trouble.”  She said pleasantly.  “So, shall we head to your room then?”</p><p>“Certainly!  My room is just on the tenth floor.”</p><p>The pair immediately got on the elevator and went to room 1014.  His room was a standard suite with all the amenities.  Apparently, Klaus put him up here.  He did offer to keep his mentor at his house, but Mr. Abrams opted for the hotel.  It’s possible that he was intimidated by Klaus’ Versailles-esque abode just like everyone else in Libra.</p><p>“Have you had any lunch yet?  I can order some room service?  This place serves a great wagyu ribeye.”</p><p>Leona chuckled.  “It’s a little early for steak, sir.  But, I’ll have a hamburger if they serve that.”</p><p>“Of course, that won’t be a problem.”  He said as he went to the phone.  “Please, make yourself comfortable while I put in the order.”  </p><p>Leona sat down on the couch as she unpacked her stuff from her backpack.  She figured that Mr. Abrams would be curious about how she was able to master her powers without a mentor, so she brought Demetre’s journal with her.  Also, she brought her jar of swamp mud too.  She wanted to know from a scientific standpoint how the magical properties in the mud could heal wounds so quickly.  The vampire hunter was a man of science as well as an expert on the supernatural, so she trusted him with these items with a modicum of respect.</p><p>“Okay, the food should be here in about half an hour.”  The man sat down on the couch opposite to Leona’s.  “Are you ready to get started?”</p><p>“I am.”  She said with confidence.  “But just so we’re clear, this whole interview is confidential, right?  You won’t tell anyone about our sessions?”</p><p>“Of course, Leona.  I understand you want to keep parts of your past between us for now and I respect that.  I’ll leave it all to you when you want to decide to tell everyone.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Abrams.”  Leona said graciously, feeling more confident in her new ally.  “Now that that’s out of the way, what would you like to know?”</p><p>Mr. Abrams crossed his leg over the other and pulled out his notebook.  “Well, let’s start with when your powers first emerged.  How old were you when it happened?”  Just like with Vivian, Leona opened up to Mr. Abrams about everything regarding her powers.  She was quite amazed at how calm he was.  Actually, calm wouldn’t be the best word to describe it.  His curiosity and interest peaked every time she gave him new information.  “Incredible!  So every single witch and warlock on your father’s side of the family tree was/is a shapeshifter?”</p><p>“Mhmm, my Aunt Darcey taught me everything she knows about transfiguration.  However, she only taught me how to do basic transformations.  Such as imitating another person’s appearance or turning into common house pets.  But lately I’ve been moving onto bigger and more wilder animals.  Since grizzly bears are my favorite, I thought I could turn into that when I’m in the field and need to defend myself.”</p><p>Mr. Abrams wrote down everything with great interest.  “Fascinating… say, could you turn into me so I could see what this ability is like in person?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not?”  Leona got up from her seat and observed Mr. Abrams closely.  She wanted to get every detail of his person correct.  </p><p>When her transformation was complete, the vampire hunter’s jaw nearly fell to the floor.  It was like looking in a mirror!  “Holy shit!  Haha!  It’s perfect, right down to the last detail!”  He circled around her fervently.  Mr. Abrams just couldn’t get over how amazing this power was.  “Do you even have the mole I have on my right shoulder?”</p><p>“I think so, let me check.”  Leona unbuttoned the shirt a little and showed off her shoulder.</p><p>“Ha!  There it is!”  He went back to the couch with a huge smile on his face.  “Incredible, absolutely incredible!  I’ve only seen blood breeds pull off this kind of ability and only a few magic users can perform this.  However, they can only do it while using reagents and they can only keep up their transformation for a limited time.  But you, you’re one of the few magic users who can manipulate their bodies into whatever form they please without a time limit!  You truly are a wonder to behold, Leona!”</p><p>The young witch started blushing.  She was quite flattered to be called that and it made her feel special.  His praise only made her want to improve her ability more so she could fight alongside her fellow Libra agents.  “Aww, I appreciate hearing that, Mr. Abrams.  But, I’m still just a novice when it comes to this.”  </p><p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”  He said sincerely.  “In his last email, Klaus was practically showering you with praise.”</p><p>Leona felt her heart skip a beat.  “He… he did?”</p><p>“Absolutely!  He wouldn’t stop talking about how proud he was of your progress as a Libra operative.  And that you’re one of the most hardworking agents he’s ever seen in his organization.  Klaus takes pride in all of his team members, but you’ve really captured his attention since your arrival.”</p><p>“Wow…”  The young witch couldn’t stop smiling.  It was kind of embarrassing being praised so highly like this, but it felt good too.</p><p>“Yes, well… *Ahem* Anyway, back to business.”  Mr. Abrams cleared his throat.  “So, from age thirteen to twenty, you’ve only had your transfiguration ability?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.  Since most witches gain new powers through adolescence, Aunt Darcey didn’t think I’d go beyond being a shapeshifter after I turned eighteen.”  She answered honestly.</p><p>“However, you did get new powers beyond the one you inherited from your family.  Your pyrokinesis and telekinesis, they’ve only emerged just recently, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.”  She admitted  “When I first arrived at Libra’s headquarters, I unknowingly brought the spirit gate along with me.  When it opened, the demon slashed the top of the building in half.  Klaus protected me from the blade, but a broken pipe from the ceiling was about to impale him.  That was when my telekinesis first emerged and I was able to save him because of that power.”</p><p>“I see…”  Mr. Abrams wrote that down in his notebook.  “while it’s common for magic abilities to emerge during puberty, they also have a tendency to pop up during times of crisis.  Or, so I’ve heard.”</p><p>“Yeah, Aunt Darcey told me that too.”  She told him.</p><p>“And what about your pyrokinesis?”  He asked.  “Did that emerge after you’ve obtained your telekinesis?”</p><p>“No…”  Leona grabbed the hems of her stockings.  “It was before…”</p><p>Judging by her body language, Mr. Abrams had a feeling this power wasn’t going to be an easy one to talk about.  He was starting to regret not ordering a bottle of wine to go with their lunch as well.  Fortunately, room service arrived just in the nick of time.  “Actually, why don’t we take a break for now?  The food’s here and I’m sure you must be hungry.”</p><p>Leona let out a sigh of relief.  “Yeah, I think a break would be good right about now.”</p><p>Even though they were delaying the inevitable, there was no way she could talk about it without getting some comfort food in her.  The waiter rolled their meal in on a cart and settled it in front of the coffee table.  Mr. Abrams gave him a tip and showed him out.  The smell of the food alone was enough to make Leona feel better.  Yes sir, a nice, big, juicy hamburger with fries was exactly what she needed.</p><p>Mr. Abrams was already getting into his steak.  “Mmmm… No matter what you might think, Leo, any time is a good time for a steak.”</p><p>“Hehe, If you say so, Mr. Abrams.”  Leona understood what he was trying to do.  Getting her to laugh was his way of making her feel more at ease of what’s to come.  She was still anxious, but she was starting to feel a little more open with him.</p><p>Once the two of them were done with their food, Mr. Abrams put the plates and cart outside.  He sat back down and grabbed his notebook from the table.  “Ahhh… that certainly hit the spot.  Now then, do you wish to continue?  We can put this off for another day if you’re not comfortable.”</p><p>Leona appreciated him asking first.  However, she knew that delaying this any further wouldn’t help anybody.  It was best to just rip the band-aid off right now.  “I-It’s fine… I’ll tell you.”  She took a deep breath.  The young witch told Mr. Abrams everything she told Klaus and Zapp on her first day.  All the way up to when her family’s trip was cut short after what happened between her, Michael and the deity.  “When we got home, my father was absolutely livid.  Throughout my life he’s always been passive-aggressive with me.  But this time, his true feelings about me came to light after we told him what happened.  My eyes were still hurting so him yelling at me didn’t help much… I’m sorry, but I’m still having trouble remembering some of it.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Leo.  Take your time.”  He said calmly.</p><p>“I… I think I remember my mom and brother trying to stop dad from hurling any more abuse at me.  But then… he said that I never should have been born and I… I-I don’t know…  I-It’s like I heard something crack inside my head.  I blacked out and the next thing I knew… my father… his….  His body was barely recognizable…”</p><p>Mr. Abrams slouched in his chair as he placed his head in his hands.  He couldn’t believe what he just heard.  To think, such a sweet and timid girl was capable of that much power.  The man had no doubts her father was a bastard in life and was the instigator in that situation.  Still, that was a lot to take in.  “Holy shit…”</p><p>Leona ran up to him and grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket.  “It was all an accident, I swear!  I never wanted to kill him; I didn’t want him to die!  Please don’t tell Klaus and the others about this, please!”  She sobbed into his coat.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!  Take a deep breath, Leona.  I-it’s okay… it’s going to be okay.”  Mr. Abrams guided her back to her spot on the couch and gave her a glass of water to calm her down.</p><p>“I-I… I-’I’m sorry…”  She stuttered.</p><p>“Shhh… just try to relax.”  He rubbed her back as she continued to gulp down her water.  </p><p>Once Leona had finished her glass, she let out a deep sigh.  “Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem.”  Honestly, he didn’t expect this at all.  Klaus did say that the girl had dealt with hardships in the past, but he didn’t imagine anything quite like this.  “Leona, why don’t you want anyone in Libra to know about this?”  He asked sincerely.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to.”  She admitted.  “But… I think it’s because they all see me as some kind of angel.  I don’t want to hurt or kill anyone even though it’s unavoidable in our line of work.  However, they still respect my values and they let me handle my assignments my way.  I feel that if I told them, they’d probably think I’m a hypocrite.”</p><p>Now it was starting to make sense.  However, he believed that no one in Libra would think less of her if she told them. “Leo, trust me, even though they all do their part to save the world, there are no angels in Libra.  Take Zapp for example.  I’m sure that boy’s got a laundry list a mile wide of deeds he’s not proud of.”</p><p>“But…”  Leona started to tug at her hair.  “Has anyone in Libra killed their own parent before?” </p><p>Mr. Abrams stayed silent.  Honestly, he wasn’t sure how to respond to a question like that.  “I… I don’t know, Leona.  B-But it like you said!  Your father was abusive and you had no idea you had that kind of power till then.  What happened that day wasn’t your fault!”</p><p>“Then why do I feel like it is?”  She asked.  Again, Mr. Abrams didn’t have the answer to that.  “I know my dad was rotten and I hated him.  You have no idea how many times I wished he would just go away.  But… in the end… he was still my dad.  There were days when he did throw me a bone and showed me some affection.  Even if those days were few and far between…”</p><p>“<em><strong>Yes… that’s right.</strong></em>”  Charles’ spirit wrapped his arms around her.  “<em><strong>It’s only because I love you.  You know you can’t survive on your own without me.”  </strong></em>Leona held herself tightly.  He was lying; she knew he was.  Still, this ache in her heart was hard to ignore.</p><p>“Leo…”  Abrams felt his chest getting tight.  </p><p>This girl desperately needed help.  He wasn’t a licensed psychologist, but even he could tell that Leona showed clear signs of PTSD and possible Stockholm Syndrome.  However, he doubted a normal human psychologist could be of any help to her since she wasn’t exactly a normal human herself.  It’s possible that there might be specialists here in the city who’ve dealt with similar cases like hers.  He’d have to look into that later.  But for now, he needed to be here for Leona.</p><p>When she calmed down, she was ready to tell more of her story.  Only this time with minimal detail.  Their session was almost up anyway.  “The day after my dad’s funeral, my mom and Aunt Darcey told me that I was no longer safe at home and that I needed to go to Miss Robichaux's Academy for my own protection.  It had all been arranged overnight, they even dropped me out of college behind my back.  Before I even had a chance to object, these burly men in suits dragged me out of my room and into their car.  The next thing I knew, I was on the next train to New Orleans.”</p><p>“Miss Robichaux’s Academy…”  Mr. Abrams mumbled to himself.  “I think I’ve heard of that name before during my travels.  I thought it was just some charm school.  But that’s just a front, isn’t it?  In actuality, it’s a safe haven for Salem descendants, yes?”</p><p>“That is correct, sir.”  She answered.</p><p>“But, to drag you there against your will…”  He shook his head in disapproval as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “They must be very desperate to keep what’s left of your kind alive if they feel inclined to do that.”</p><p>“I only stayed for a month.”  Leona continued.  “As you can imagine, things didn’t exactly go well for me there.”</p><p>“I had a feeling that was the case.  However, you’ll have to tell me in our next session since our two hours are up.  Still, I’m curious to know how you were able to master your new abilities on your own.”</p><p>“Oh!”  Leona grabbed her book from the coffee table and handed it to the vampire hunter.  “I was able to learn everything about my telekinesis and pyrokinesis from this.  It’s a journal that belonged to my Great-great uncle, sort of.  The original journal is in French, but my aunt gave me this translated copy for my birthday.  Since he’s the only one in my family who mastered pyrokinesis, Darcey thought this would help me.”</p><p>“Hmmm…”  Mr. Abrams skimmed through some of the pages.  If Leona was able to learn so much from this little book, who knows what kind of knowledge he’d discover if he read it himself?  Plus, he was curious to know more about her family tree anyway.  “Say, Leona, mind if I borrow this journal for a little bit?  I promise to give it back in time for our next session.”</p><p>Leona was a little hesitant to give it to him at first.  Demetre did say to keep the journal safe.  However, Mr. Abrams has been nothing but hospitable and understanding throughout the interview.  Besides, he was a scholar and would only use the journal to learn more about Salem descendants, nothing more.  As long as he kept it close, it shouldn’t be a problem.  “Okay, but please take good care of it.  It is a birthday present after all.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Leo.”  He put it in the inner pocket of his trench coat; next to his heart.  “I’ll keep it safe.”</p><p>“Thanks a bunch!  And while you’re at it, could you take this too.”</p><p>Mr. Abrams looked at the mason jar filled with the weird gunk dubiously.  “What is it?”</p><p>“While I was in Louisiana, a sister witch gave me this swamp mud.  I fell down and scraped my leg while I was wandering around the Bayou and she said it would heal it right up.  The next morning, my injury was completely gone!  So, I was wondering if you could take this to a lab and have it analyzed.  I’m curious to know what makes it so effective.”</p><p>“Really?  It’s that good?”  Mr. Abrams looked at the jar again.  At a glance it just appeared as regular old mud.  He needed to test it for himself.  He took a letter opener from the desk and made a small cut across his palm.  Once he applied the gunk, he wrapped his hand in a clean gauze.  “And you’re positive, the injury will clear up in the morning?”</p><p>“Yep!”  She nodded.</p><p>“Well now you’ve got me curious about this stuff!  Okay, once I take the bandage off in the morning, I’ll head straight to the lab and have it checked out.  Hehe!  This is great!  Thank you so much, Leona.  We really made a lot of progress today.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”  Leona asked.  “I’m sorry I broke down during our interview…”</p><p>Mr. Abrams approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “There’s no need to apologize, young lady.  I understand now.  The type of life you had growing up wasn’t easy.  I may come off as blunt sometimes, but I sympathize with your plight.  Just know that I’m on your side.”</p><p>She smiled gently at the vampire hunter.  “I appreciate hearing that, Mr. Abrams.  Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble.  Would you like me to escort you to the lobby?”  He asked.</p><p>“It’s cool, I can find my way out.”  Once she got her stuff together Abrams walked her to the door.  “Thanks again for talking with me today.  And thanks for lunch!”</p><p>“No, no, I should be thanking you.”  He said humbly.  “I was able to learn a lot today!  Text me as soon as you know when your next day off is gonna be.  We can plan our next interview then.” </p><p>“Sure thing.  Take care Mr. Abrams.”</p><p>“Bye now.”  The vampire hunter lingered in the doorway till he was sure Leona got on the elevator safely.</p><p>He shut the door to his room and went out to the balcony and took out a cigarette from his pack.  As he let out a sigh, he watched the cigarette smoke blend in with the city’s fog.  Mr. Abrams began to understand why Klaus appeared to be so enamored with the young lady.  Not only was she sweeter than honey, she also had a lot of great potential.  In fact, she kind of reminded him of Klaus when he was around her age.</p><p>He chuckled to himself as he put out the cigarette in the ashtray.  “Klaus, my boy… It would seem that you and Leona are more alike than I thought.” </p>
<hr/><p>Leona was about a mile away from the hotel when she suddenly heard a bunch of citizen’s screams coming in her direction.  “Seriously, what now?”  While she agreed that the first interview was quite successful, it left her emotionally drained.  The last thing she wanted was the city’s daily chaotic nonsense.  However, when she looked up and noticed the giant beyondian’s foot coming in her direction, her adrenaline began to go into overdrive.</p><p>
  <strong>“ATTENTION!  COUNT GIGAGIGAFUTMASSIF IS ON THE MOVE THROUGH THE CITY! ALL CITIZENS ARE RESPONSIBLE TO AVOID HIS PATH!  I REPEAT!  COUNT GIGAGIGAFUTMASSIF IS ON THE MOVE THROUGH THE CITY! ALL CITIZENS ARE RESPONSIBLE TO AVOID HIS PATH!”</strong>
</p><p>“No need to tell me twice!  Come on, Sonic, let’s get out of here!”  The little mach monkey hooted anxiously in agreement.  </p><p>Of course, out of all days, the most giant sentient life form in the world had to pick today to come out for his late afternoon constitutional.  People always make the mistake of running into the direction monsters are headed.  The key was to run in the opposite direction.  That way you can avoid getting hurt.  Leona also made the smart move to run directly under the count’s massive body.  If she were to run along the sides while he is on the move, she’d most likely get hit with falling debris.  As long as she avoids his legs, she’ll be fine.</p><p>When she noticed sunlight up ahead, she immediately ran forward then moved to the block that wasn’t damaged by the giant, sentient, life form.  However, when she turned her back around to make sure she was out of harm’s way, she accidentally bumped into a wall of a person.  “Oh!  Excuse me, I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>When Leona turned around to face them, she saw a man just a few inches shorter to Klaus’ height.  He had an obvious fake tan, a Hawaiian shirt that was opened down to his navel and a lot of gaudy gold jewelry.  Basically, he looked like one of those big shot gangsters in the movies.  But really, it made him look like a total poser.  However, the mean look in his eye told her that he wasn’t fucking around.</p><p>“Nah… I don’t think I want to excuse you, cupcake.”  He suddenly grabbed Leona by the neck of her sweatshirt and dragged her down into a back alley nearby.  The pseudo gangster pushed her up against a wall, while his little toady rummaged through her backpack.  He kept looking at her with this creepy grin on his face that made her skin crawl.  “You know, for a shrimp you’re actually kinda cute.”  He eyed her chest and immediately grabbed her left breast.  “Ha!  And these tits ain’t bad either!”</p><p>“Ow!  That hurts!”  Her yelps of pain only made him squeeze it tighter.</p><p>“Hey, Boss!  There’s about $400.00 in this chick’s wallet!”  Leona gasped as she saw the stooge take it from her billfold.  That money was meant to be Michael’s allowance for the month!</p><p>The gangster whistled as he grabbed the cash from his toady.  “That’s a lot of cash for a little cupcake like you to be carrying around, sweetheart.  You got a sugar daddy or something?”</p><p>Leona growled in anger.  With all of her might, she pushed the gangster away from her.  “No, I don’t!”  She yelled.  “I earned that money!  I was going to send it to my blind brother, so give it back!”</p><p>The pseudo gangster held up his hands in fake surrender; trying to act intimidated by her outburst.  “Hey, hey!  No need to get testy, baby.  Listen, how about we settle on a trade.”  He put the cash into his own wallet.  “I’ll give you back your money if you’ll be willing to provide me and my friend with some… hehehe… service.  We’re from the outside and we could use a little action.  C’mon, since we’re guests here. Don’t you think we deserve some hospitality?”</p><p>As soon as the thug started to unzip his pants, Leona started shaking.  This man was absolutely disgusting!  On impulse, she spat in his face.  “I would rather suck on a dildo made of sandpaper, you fucking creep!”</p><p>He wiped the saliva from his face and started snarling like a rabid dog.  “Stupid bitch!”  He turned Leona around fast then forced her face into the brick wall.</p><p>As soon as she felt him grab the waist of her shorts, all senses of reason had vanished.  Leona was in complete survival mode.  She didn’t want to kill them, however she needed to get them away from her immediately.  Thanks to her training, she had the perfect scare tactic.  These punks were about to learn that you never fuck with a witch…  <strong>“You’re going to regret doing that…”</strong> </p><p>The man immediately let her go and turned around to see who was there.  There was no one else besides the three of them.  But… there’s no way that deep voice came out of the girl… could it?  However, when he faced Leona again, she had already doubled in size and her burgundy chocolate hair started to spread across her body.  Her clothes had disappeared and she had already surpassed her attacker’s height.  When the transformation was complete, she turned around and stared at them with a mean and hungry look in her eyes.</p><p>The two men were shaking in their shoes.  Just a few seconds ago she was just some helpless little girl.  Now, she’s a fucking grizzly bear!  “N-no way… you’re a freak too?!”</p><p>Leona wasn’t going to say another word to these bastards.  She bared her fangs as a deep growl rumbled in her throat.  She stood up at her full bear height and let out a loud and terrifying roar.  <strong>“RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!” </strong></p><p>“AAAAAHHHH!!!”  Soon enough, those creeps ran as far away from the alley as possible.</p><p>Leona got down on all fours, panting as she tried to calm down from her adrenaline high.  Even though she managed to get them on the run, she was still terrified of what might have happened if she didn’t use her powers.  Unfortunately, those bastards managed to get away with her money…  She tried to tell herself not to cry and what’s done is done.  However, after being sexually assaulted and having her brother’s allowance stolen from her after such a productive afternoon, it was hard to keep the dam from breaking.  She went back to her true form and slumped against the wall; holding herself tightly.  Sonic hopped on her shoulder and started nuzzling her cheek, trying to give his mistress as much comfort as possible.  He wished he could do more to make her feel better.</p><p>“Leo?”</p><p>Leona wiped her eyes quickly and stared at the person calling her name.  “Chain?”  The dark-haired beauty kneeled down in front of her.  She held out her hand and helped her co-worker back on her feet.  “Did you… see all of that?”  Leona’s voice trembled.</p><p>“I only caught the tail end of it.”  Chain admitted.  “I was about to step in and help, but then I saw you use your transformation magic on those guys.  That was pretty impressive, Leo.  They were practically on the verge of pissing themselves.”</p><p>“Yeah well, a lot of good that did me.”  Leona said bitterly.  “They still managed to get away with the allowance I saved up for Michael.  <em>*sigh*</em> I was gonna mail it to him tomorrow.”</p><p>Chain had a feeling Leona was going to start crying again.  This was starting to get awkward.  She always felt this way when people cried around her.  The invisible werewolf just didn’t know how to deal with these kinds of situations.  However, she really liked Leona and she felt like a bad friend for not helping her out in time.  Those creeps had to be taught a lesson.  Fortunately, she had the perfect plan.</p><p>She grabbed Leona’s shoulders and with a twinkle in her eye, said, “Don’t worry, we will get your money back.”</p><p>“How?”  Leona asked.  “We have no idea where those guys ran off to.”</p><p>Chain let out a haughty chuckle.  “Leo, don’t forget, I am the invisible werewolf.  Tracking people is my specialty.  However, we need to go back to my place first.  I can tell you more about the game plan when we get there.”</p><p>Leona was a little worried about what her plan was going to be.  However, her dark side had to admit, it would feel very satisfying seeing those bastards get their proper comeuppance.  “Okay, Let's go.”</p><p>“Great!”  She said excitedly.  “Hold onto my arm.  We’re going to take a shortcut.”</p><p>The young witch didn’t know what she meant by that at first.  But soon enough, she and her companion were high above the buildings of Hellsalem’s Lot.  Leona had nearly forgotten about her friend’s abilities.  Because of Chain’s power of diluting her very existence, she could defy gravity to an extent.  Thus, making her lighter than air.  She can also control her descent as she falls so she doesn’t hurt herself.</p><p>“This is both thrilling and terrifying, Chain!”  Leona yelled as they moved about the city.</p><p>“Haven’t you flown before?  I thought your transformation ability allows you to turn into any living creature?”  She asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“I haven’t gotten to birds yet!”  Chain laughed as they continued their journey to her apartment.  Even though this was kind of a weird experience for Leona, it was really cool being able to see the city from above.   </p><p>After a short ten minutes, they finally made it back to Chain’s building through her window.  When she turned on the light, Leona was appalled by what she saw.  Beer bottles, cans, takeout containers and garbage bags covered a majority of the floor.  There was barely any walking space between all that filth.  Forget this place being a pigsty, it was an environmental hazard!</p><p>The strong smell made Leona gag.  The invisible werewolf wasn’t even bothered by it!  “Uh, Chain?  When was the last time you cleaned this place?”</p><p>The ravenette scratched the back of her head.  When did she clean her apartment last?  “Umm… probably about a month, maybe two months, I guess.  I’ve been pretty busy lately, so I haven’t had any time to clean it.  Plus, I wasn’t expecting any company today, soooo….”</p><p>“Two months!?”  No wonder she was so used to the smell.  Chain had gone nose blind!  “Seriously, Chain.  How have you not been evicted by now?  The smell is so strong it’s probably seeping through the walls.”</p><p>The invisible werewolf looked around the apartment.  She really had let the trash pile up these past few weeks.  Leona had a point.  It certainly wasn’t in the best condition for guests.  “Okay, okay, jeez!  I’ll clean it up later, but that’s not important right now.  Listen, I’ve thought about it on the way here and I think I know how we can get back at those creeps and get your money back.”</p><p>The two ladies sat on the bed so they’d be more comfortable.  “Alright, what do you propose we do?” </p><p>“We’re going to need your transfiguration ability for this.  If they notice it’s you, it could be trouble.  Can you transform into me, please?”</p><p>“Sure, no problem.”  With precise ease, Leona turned into the spitting image of Chain.  Right down to the last detail.</p><p>“Holy crap, your power’s amazing.  No wonder you were able to sneak into Libra so easily.”  She really couldn’t get over how unique this ability was.  Leona’s version of her was absolutely perfect.  “Okay, now we just have to make a few adjustments to make the disguise more believable.  Can you make the hair a bit longer?  Just about the length you keep yours should be good enough.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s easy!”  She was able to get it done in just a few seconds.</p><p>“Huh, so that’s what I look like with long hair?  I might consider that look in the future…  Anyway, now onto the eyes.  Since mine are violet, how about you make yours blue?”  Leona closed her eyes for a few seconds.  Soon enough, her eyes were a dark royal blue.  “Alright, now how about you make yourself just a few inches shorter than me and make the face a tad thinner.”  Once all of the final touches were complete, the two went over to the full length mirror on the closet door to look at the finished product.  Chain certainly seemed pleased with it.  “Perfect!  You have officially become my twin sister, Yumi!”</p><p>“I didn’t know you had a sister, Chain?”  Leona asked.</p><p>The invisible werewolf started blushing; feeling a little flustered in the process.  “Well, I don’t… I’m an only child, but I’ve always imagined this is what my sister would look like if I did have a soul twin.”</p><p>“Aww!”  Leona began to see a whole different side of her friend that she never saw at the office.  </p><p>While working with Libra, she was quick to understand Chain’s reputation within the organization.  On the surface she always seemed so cold and aloof.  Honestly, Leona thought that Chain didn’t like her.  Every time she’d say hello, the invisible werewolf would just give a curt nod.  The young witch never imagined she could be bothered to help her out like this.  But, here she was, bound and determined to get back at the assholes that hurt her.  Leona may have pegged her all wrong.  Chain wasn’t really the ice queen that she made herself out to be.  Deep down, she can be really sweet.</p><p>The dark-haired beauty shook off her nerves quickly.  “Anyway!  Now that we’ve got the look taken care of, let’s pick out your outfit.”  Chain rummaged through her closet to find the perfect dress.  Leona was feeling rather dubious about her picking the outfit.  Because of all the collected garbage scattered about the apartment, she had no doubt that the smell had seeped into her clothes.  “A-ha!  Found it! Here, this dress would look perfect on you.  These chunky heeled sandals will look great too.”</p><p>She handed Leona a pretty little black dress with a halter neckline and flouncy skirt.  It looked nice, but she was still worried about the smell.  “Actually, how about I try this?”  The Chain suit Leona had on began to morph slowly into the exact same dress.</p><p>“Whoa!  You can transform your clothes too!?”  She asked excitedly.</p><p>“It’s just a simple camouflage.”  Leona explained nonchalantly.  “My clothes change depending on the person who’s currently wearing it.  However, with the help of some reference, I turn it into whatever outfit I like.  But it can only happen when I’m in another form.  When I go back to my true form or if I take off the camouflage, they turn back into my normal clothes.”</p><p>Chain was trying to process that information.  Who would have thought that transfiguration would be so complicated?  Still, it was a pretty cool trick.  “Okay, now that you look the part, we need to figure out where they’re going tonight.  Since they’re outsiders, it shouldn’t be too hard to find the place they’re staying.  I have no doubt it’s one of those sketchy hotels downtown.  If you’re ready, we can leave now.”</p><p>“Wait, aren’t you gonna get dressed too?”  Leona asked.</p><p>The invisible werewolf chuckled softly.  “Don’t worry, Leo…”  She took off her black jacket and threw it on the bed.  She unfastened the top three buttons, revealing her ample cleavage.  The sight alone was enough to make Leona feel flushed.  “I got 'em right where I want 'em…”</p>
<hr/><p>“Go ahead and order whatever you like, Leo.”  Chain said as the pair sat down at the bar counter.</p><p>They were able to track Leona’s assailants easily.  Thanks to Chain’s ability, they were able to figure out where the goons were going to spend the rest of the evening.  It was at a beyondian-owned bar downtown called “Mystique”.  Little did those creeps know, Chain was a frequent regular at this particular bar.  And apparently, she was the current champion of the game of shots. </p><p>When she told Leona that little tidbit, the young witch was starting to doubt her plan.  Did Chain really believe that she could drink that creep under the table?  The man was built like a brick house.  There’s no way that she could beat him!  But, the invisible werewolf had full confidence in winning the game.  Supposedly, these types of shots Chain was talking about weren’t your run-of-the-mill shots.  These beyondian-made drinks are called “Little Devils” and many a huma couldn’t handle them because of how powerful they were.  However, she was the only human alive in Hellsalem’s Lot who could gulp them down without breaking a sweat.</p><p>That info didn’t really do much for Leona’s nerves.  She definitely needed a huma drink to help get her through the evening.  Maybe two drinks.  “I’ll have a rum &amp; cola, please.”</p><p>“Certainly, Miss.”  Said the bartender.</p><p>“Leo, relax.  It’s all going to work out, I promise.”  Chain told Leona calmly, trying her best to reassure her worried friend.</p><p>“But, Chain… didn’t you say “Little Devils” is pure 100 proof alcohol?”  She asked anxiously.</p><p>“Well technically, the proof is 98.8.  Also, it’s beyondian-brewed, so it has a little extra magical kick to it.”</p><p>“Ooohhh…”  Leona gulped down her Cuba Libre and immediately requested another.  How the woman’s liver was still intact?  Leona would never know.</p><p>Maybe Chain shouldn’t have told her that.  Her nerves were already frayed as much as it is.  “Look, It’s going to be fine.  I’ve done this four times now and no one else has been able to beat my record.  I swear, that creep will drop like a fly after the tenth shot.  You do trust me, don’t you?”</p><p>That wasn’t really an easy thing to answer.  There was a lot about Chain she didn’t really know about.  She can be so aloof, it’s hard to tell what she was thinking.  Leona didn’t know if Chain was absolutely confident in her abilities or just plain crazy.  Still, she was going above and beyond to get her money back.  And If any trouble did happen to arise, she was sure they could handle it.  They were a part of Libra after all.</p><p>“Yeah… I trust you.”  Leona said honestly.  The invisible werewolf smiled softly at her.  After failing to have Leona’s back earlier, Chain was glad that she was willing to give her another chance.</p><p>However, before she could thank her, the entrance door swung open quickly.  “Alright!  Let’s do some shots!”</p><p>Leona froze up as soon as she saw the goons walk in the bar.  They really stood out because of how obnoxious they were being.  “It’s them…”</p><p>“Just act natural.”  Chain whispered in her ear.  “I’ll handle the talking.”</p><p>The dark-haired woman fluffed out her hair and unfastened another button on her shirt.  Showing off a little bit of her silk-laced bra along with her plump cleavage.  If she and Leona weren’t the only ones at the bar, they probably wouldn’t have stood out as much.  Fortunately, Chain let the bartender in on their plan so he reserved the whole counter just for them.  And it seemed to have worked. The pseudo-gangster’s eyes landed right on Chain and Leona once they got inside and walked over to the ladies immediately.  Men like him just couldn’t resist busty beauties like them.  </p><p>“Well, hello there, beautiful.”  He said to Chain, trying to lay it on smoothly.  “Fancy meeting you here.  Do you come to this bar often?”</p><p>“I do.”  The invisible werewolf said innocently.  “Although, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before.  Are you from the outside?”</p><p>The thug rubbed his neck in embarrassment.  “Hehe, yeah, ya got me.  I thought I’d come and check out this big, bad, scary city for myself.  But, I gotta say, I’m pretty disappointed.  This place is more tame than I thought it would be.  Cleveland is tougher than this place.  Besides, if two sexy foxes like yourselves feel safe enough to go out on your own, it shouldn’t be too dangerous here, right?”</p><p>“Actually, that’s where you’d be wrong.  I always manage to find a big, strong man to protect me.”  She said in a seductive tone.  Leona nearly gagged by how much that creep was drooling over her.  Honestly, Zapp had more tact than this!</p><p>“Heh, well, that’s one thing we’re good for.  And what about your cute friend there?”</p><p>The young witch clutched her drink tightly when he mentioned her.  She slowly turned her head toward him and tossed the man an icy glare.  How could he speak to her so casually after what he did?  Leona was finding it very difficult to resist the urge to send him flying across the room with her telekinesis.  However, after stealing her brother’s allowance and nearly raping her in that alleyway, he deserved worse… </p><p>Realizing that her friend was about to lose her cool, Chain stepped in and wrapped an arm around her waist.  “Oh, this is my baby sister, Yumi!  She’s a bit shy and doesn’t get out much.  I thought I’d take her out to get her to loosen up a bit, but it doesn’t seem to be working.”</p><p>“It’s cool, in fact, I don’t mind a lady that’s a bit on the quiet side.  As long as she’s gorgeous, that’s fine with me.” </p><p>“<em>cazzo disgustoso…</em>”  Leona whispered under her breath.</p><p>“Try and stay calm.”  Chain whispered back.  “We’ll get through this.”</p><p>When the bartender came back with the bottle, The thug poured everyone a shot.  “Well, here’s to meeting new people.  You girls have a drink on me.”</p><p>The invisible werewolf regained her composure and accepted the drink graciously.  “Thank you very much.”</p><p>He was impressed with how she was able to down it so quickly.  “Hah!  A gal after my own heart!”</p><p>“Hehehe!”  Chain laughed, pretending to act like this guy was funny.  “Unlike my sister here, I just love to drink.  Actually, while we’re at it, do you wanna play a game with me?”</p><p>The lovely lady managed to capture his attention.  “I’m down with that, but what’s the wager?”</p><p>She flashed him a coquettish smile.  “If you can drink more shots than I do, you can do anything you want with me.  A-NY-THING…”</p><p>Now that was an offer he couldn’t refuse.  Plus, it was always a fantasy of his to get in bed with a pair of twins.  “You’re on!”  Chain snickered under her breath.  The idiot actually took the bait.  This chump had no idea what he was getting himself into… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~ 50 shots later ~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leona couldn’t believe that her friend was still going strong after drinking all those “Little Devils”.  When the creep accepted Chain’s challenge, everyone in the bar was placing their bets on who would last the longest.  A majority of the patrons had bet their zeroes on Chain.  No surprise there, considering she was the reigning champion after all.  And Leona could see why.  The invisible werewolf downed fifty shots and she wasn’t even breaking a sweat!  Just what the hell was this woman!?</p><p>The guy, on the other hand, wasn’t looking too good.  He clearly underestimated Chain when he accepted to play her little game.  Whatever was in those shots, was clearly messing with him physically and mentally.  There’s no way these freaks drink this stuff every night, do they?  He could practically hear his own blood rushing through his veins.  And every noise felt like a nuke was going off in his skull.  All that shouting from everyone certainly wasn’t helping much.</p><p>The young witch couldn’t care less what happens to the guy.  She was more worried about her friend.  Chain certainly acted composed on the outside, but was really okay?  Despite how strong an invisible werewolf might be, they can’t be invincible.  There wasn't any doubt that she’d be dealing with a monster hangover the next morning.</p><p>When the bartender served them shot #51, chain gulped it down like it was a simple glass of water.  However, the pseudo-gangster was shaking while he was staring down his booze like a black hole.  He began to sweat profusely as he slowly brought the glass to his lips.  Chain leaned in closely with a cheeky, cat-like grin on her face.  She blew warm air in his ear, trying to egg him on.  However, the guy couldn’t hold out any longer.  His eyes rolled back in his head as his body began to sway backwards.  Shortly afterward, he was on the floor, the “Little Devil” spilt all over his shirt.  It was over.  Chain had won.</p><p>The entire establishment burst in excitement as everyone began to chant her name.  Chain tossed her hair back, flaunting her success.  Leona rushed over to her and gave her friend a hug, relieved that she won and was still standing.  “You did it, Chain!”</p><p>She chuckled mirthfully as she displayed their wallets.  Chain was able to snatch them up when they weren’t looking.  “Told ya, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Mon...ster… oh god… you’re a monster…”  The pathetic creep mumbled.</p><p>Leona clicked her tongue.  “Don’t you know that you should never fuck with a witch, asshole?”</p><p>“Wait… that voice… Where have I--”</p><p>Soon enough, Leona’s modified Chain form melted away.  Revealing her true self to the man who almost ruined her day.  She wanted him to remember her face as a warning to never touch her or her money again.  “Who’s the stupid bitch now?” </p><p>The man’s eyes widened with terror as he saw Leona’s face.  She was in on this too?!  “Y-you’re… you’re both freaks!?”</p><p>Chain let out a sinister chuckle as she waved their wallets in his face.  “Let me just say, we’re the kind of freaks you don’t wish to meet…  Anyway, thanks for showing us ladies a good time.  It’s been a blast…”</p><p>And with that, Chain and Leona absconded into the night.  Leaving that pathetic, pseudo-gangster and his toady with the bill.  Unfortunately for them, the consequences for not paying are quite severe… </p>
<hr/><p>“Is that all of it, Leo?  Every last cent?”  Chain asked as they made their way back to Leona’s apartment.</p><p>The young witch’s smile was beaming as she counted the last of her brother’s allowance.  “Yep!  All $400.00 has been accounted for!”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.”  She sighed with relief.  “Still, you should try to be more careful carrying that much money around.  In the future, try spreading the cash about your person.  Just keep loose change in your wallet instead.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that.”  Leona said seriously.  “I’m thinking of maybe adding a few secret compartments to my backpack as well.”</p><p>“Smart thinking.”  After that, Chain was quiet for a while.  However, Leona knew she still had something she wanted to tell her.  Fortunately, Chain didn’t keep her thoughts inside from her for very long.  “Ya know… when I first met you, I thought you wouldn’t last a week in Libra.  You seemed so timid and scared, I figured it would all be too much for you.  But… considering you’ve been here a while now and that I was finally able to see how capable you really are, I’m willing to say that I was wrong.  You’re pretty badass, Leo.”</p><p>As much as she wanted to accept her compliment, she wasn’t so sure.  Madison called her that too… and she made her feel like shit the very next day.  “Do you really mean that?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”  The invisible werewolf said casually.  “I’m not the type of person to butter someone up.  It’s not my style.  You’re a really unique person.  I mean, who else can make a man nearly shit himself in public by turning into a giant bear?  You may not realize it, but you’re cooler than you think.”</p><p>Leona’s face started to turn red.  She really underestimated Chain.  Even though she can be aloof, she’s also very honest, a truly wonderful quality in a friend.  “Thanks, Chain.  I really appreciate what you did for me tonight.  You were pretty cool too.  However, are you going to be okay?  You did drink fifty-one shots of those “Little Devils”, after all.”</p><p>“Eh.”  Chain shrugged.  “I’ll definitely be dealing with a colossal hangover in the morning.  But, it’s whatevs.”</p><p>“Actually I was thinking about whether or not you should get your stomach pumped.”  She asked honestly.  </p><p>“Pfftt…  Hahahaha!”  Chain put her arm around Leona’s shoulder as she continued to laugh out loud.  “Hahaha!  Oh Leo, you and I are gonna get along just fine.”</p><p>Even though Leona was semi-serious about Chain’s binge drinking that night, she was glad that they were growing closer as friends.  “Hahaha.  Say, what do you think is going to happen to those guys anyway?”</p><p>“The bar has a strict policy about payment.  Since I’ve robbed those two blind… hehe… Let’s just say, those two better get used to living the rest of their lives without a body…”</p><p>The young witch felt a chill go down her spine.  Still, she wasn’t going to shed any tears for those creeps.  Maybe they’ll finally learn a thing or two about common decency.  “I see.  Well, no skin off my back, I suppose.  If anything, the bartender is doing a service to all women everywhere.”</p><p>“Damn straight.”  Chain said in agreement.  “Zapp better beware, he might be next.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon, he’s not that bad.”  Leona thought it was best to defend some of her friend’s honor.  Not all of it, but some.  “I mean, yeah he’s a total pervert, but he wouldn’t try to pull off what those creeps did.  Speaking of which, I wonder what he’s been up to.  I haven’t seen him since last night when we played video games at my place.”</p><p>“Meh, he’s probably getting high with some girl from the red light district--”</p><p>“OH, THANK GOD, LEO!!!!!!”  Well, speak of the devil…  Zapp slid out of an alley right in front of Leona and Chain, carrying on in obvious distress.</p><p>“What the-- Zapp!?  What is it, what’s wrong!?”  Leona asked frantically, feeling worried for his well being.</p><p>“You gotta help me, man!”  Zapp writhed on the floor.  Leona thought he was kind of overreacting at first.  But whatever his problem was, it must have been serious.  “Tracey thinks I lost her stupid cat!  She cast a Banalcadeth spell on Lieutenant Freedom Magnum and I’ve only got about thirty minutes before she assassinates him!”</p><p>"Wait… what?"  Leona turned to Chain.  "Did you get any of that?"</p><p>She shook her head.  Honestly, Chain didn't really care.  "Nope."</p><p>"Okay, we have no idea what you're saying.  But, I'm guessing you've pissed off the wrong lady again and you need to fix this or you're screwed.  Is that correct?"  The young witch asked.</p><p>"Yes!"  He yelled.  "Leo, you're a witch too!  Can't you remove the spell for me!?"</p><p>"I'm sorry but I've never even heard of a Banalcadeth spell before.  Besides, I don't work with incantations.  My skills are mostly limited to PSI and transfiguration magic."</p><p>"What about your eyes!?"  Zapp asked; feeling very desperate at this point.  "Can't you use them to find the damn cat!?"</p><p>"That won't work.  I can't use my eyes to track down a cat I've never even seen before.  Sorry, dude."  Zapp continued to cry and writhe on the floor.  It was both entertaining and sad at the same time.  Still, her big heart just couldn’t leave him hanging like this.  There had to be something she could do to help.  "Well, did she at least tell you what breed it is or any distinguishing features it has?"</p><p>"Um... I think she said it was an oriental shorthair?  Plus, I've seen that cat a few times before.  I think it mostly had cream-colored fur with light brown legs, paws, ears and tail.  Oh yeah! And I think it had some light brown fur on it's face too."</p><p>"Okay,  I think I have a few options for you."  Leona told her pathetic friend.  "I might be able to buy you some more time if I turn into the cat while you continue to find the real one.  Also, considering that your lady friend and I are both witches, we could talk things out.  Your last option would be, is to get on your hands and knees and beg her to remove the curse.  But, I'm pretty sure you want me to do one of the first two options, yeah?"</p><p>"Yes, please, thank you!  I'm willing to do anything!"  At this point, Zapp was hugging Leona's legs.  He really was that desperate.</p><p>The tired witch let out a sigh.  "Alright, since you're so pathetically begging me like this, I'll help."</p><p>"Aww, but I want to see what happens in thirty minutes!"  Chain whined.</p><p>"Chain, c'mon, whatever's plaguing Zapp, he clearly doesn't deserve this.  Besides, those creeps proved that there are worse people out there."</p><p>As much as Chain wanted to enjoy whatever punishment Tracey was giving him, Leona did have a point.  “Fine…”</p><p>“Wait, what creeps?  What happened?"  Zapp asked, suddenly concerned for his friend.</p><p> "It's a long story."  Leona admitted.  "I'll explain on the way."</p>
<hr/><p>"What!?  So, they assaulted you and took your money!?"  Zap yelled as Leona was driving his vespa to the red-light district.  Chain perched herself on top of Zapp's helmet.</p><p>"I was able to scare them off by turning into a bear before they did any more harm.  But, yeah, they did manage to run off with the cash I saved for Michael."  Leona told him.</p><p>"Where are those assholes now?"  He asked, getting ready to activate his weapon and find the creeps that hurt her.  </p><p>"Oh!  Chain was able to take care of them.  She managed to drink the big one under the table and since we left them saddled with the bill, they'll get their comeuppance thanks to the bar's payment policy."</p><p>Zapp could feel a chill go down his spine.  "Yeesh, I don't envy those guys.  I remember challenging Chain to a drinking contest and I lost my monthly stipend to her!"</p><p>“Don't you still owe me $50.00 for that contest?”  Chain asked.</p><p>“I told you I’d get around to it!”  He retorted.</p><p>“Actually…”  Leona intervened.  “Could you guys do me a favor and not tell Klaus about what happened today?  He worries about me enough as it is and I don’t want him to get himself worked up over this.”</p><p>Chain and Zapp remained silent for a while.  As Leona’s appointed bodyguards, they felt that the chief had every right to know.  Still, they knew how she preferred to handle these things by herself.  Even though she shouldn’t have to…  But, as her friends, they decided to respect her wishes for now.  Besides, the situation had been dealt with and those goons have gotten their due punishment.  Hopefully, Leona would be willing to tell Klaus about it when she felt ready.</p><p>“Okay…”  Chain agreed.</p><p>“Sure thing…”  Said Zapp, solemnly.</p><p>“Thanks, guys.”  Leona smiled to herself.  She felt lucky she had such amazing friends like Chain and Zapp.  Misfits needed to stick together after all.  “Anyway, are we getting closer to Tracey’s apartment yet?”</p><p>“It should be another mile once we cross this bridge.”  He said accurately.</p><p>“Got it.”  However, as she was about to make the halfway point of the bridge, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.  “Hold on, is that… Steven?”  Activating her eyes, the person on the side of the bridge was most definitely Steven A. Starphase.  He seemed to be kneeling in front of two beyondian children and petting some kind of cat.  And judging by the description that Zapp gave her, that must have been the cat he was looking for!  “Zapp, I think I found your cat!  Mr. Steven, hey!”</p><p>The dark-haired gentleman turned his head around as he saw the vespa approaching him.  He chuckled when he recognized their faces.  “Huh, it would seem that everyone I know is out on the town tonight.”</p><p>“We’re not interrupting anything, are we?”  Leona asked.</p><p>“No, not at all.  Mrs. Veded, this is Leona and Zapp, they work at my office with me.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.”  The beyondian woman said politely.  </p><p>Leona was suddenly confused.  Chain was with them too, so why didn’t he introduce her?  However, when she looked to her sides, the invisible werewolf was nowhere to be found.  That was rather odd.  Why would she disappear now?</p><p>Being unable to realize the oddity of the situation, Steven continued his introductions.  “Guys, this is Mrs. Veded, my housekeeper.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you as well.”  The young witch returned kindly.  “We’re sorry to interrupt, but we just noticed that cat across the bridge and we believe it might belong to a lady friend of Zapp’s.” </p><p>“Yeah, so if we could have it back, we’d really appreciate it.”  Zapp said, trying to act as polite as he could so they could leave as quickly as possible.”</p><p>“No way!”  The little beyondian boy yelled.</p><p>“What!?”  Zapp replied.</p><p>“We… we found her all alone on the street…”  Said his sister timidly.</p><p>“Yeah, so whoever owned her, obviously didn’t want her.  So, she’s ours now and you can’t have her!”</p><p>“Now, Gamiel…”  Mrs. Veded had a feeling a tantrum was just on the horizon.</p><p>“You little brat…”  Zapp snarled.</p><p>This was about to get out of hand.  Leona knew that Zapp fighting with these kids wouldn’t solve anything.  Plus, Mrs. Veded looked too tired to put up this sort of nonsense.  Fortunately, she had the perfect method to handle the situation.  She crouched down in front of the children and smiled sweetly.  “You kids really like this cat a lot, don’t you?”</p><p>The little girl nodded.  “Y-yeah… she was alone and we felt bad for her.”</p><p>“I know.”  Leona said sympathetically.  “However, cats tend to get out sometimes.  They like to do as they please regardless if they have an owner or not.  That’s just how they are.  But, I’m sure whoever owns this cat must miss her terribly.  How would you feel if someone found a pet that belonged to you and they wouldn’t give it back?”</p><p>The children looked at each other in silence then looked back at the cat.  “I…”  Gamiel spoke up.  “I wouldn’t like it…”</p><p>“Me neither.”  The little sister held up the cat and handed her to Leona.     </p><p>“Thank you, sweetie.”  She said as she passed the cat to Zapp.  “Here, you should probably get a move on before it’s too late.”</p><p>“No need to tell me that!”  Zapp placed the oriental shorthair in his jacket as he hopped on his scooter.  “Later!”</p><p>As he sped off into the distance, Leona could tell that Mrs. Veded’s children were still disappointed for having to let the cat go.  Not wanting to leave their good decision unrewarded, she decided to do something fun for them.  “Say, kids, do you wanna see something cool?”</p><p>The beyondian children cocked their heads, unsure of what she was talking about.  But soon enough, Leona turned herself into a beautiful black cat.  Her ability practically blew their little minds!  “Wow!  That’s so cool!”  The boy said out loud.</p><p>“Mama!  Did you see that?!”  The little girl asked excitedly.</p><p>Mrs. Veded chuckled; very amused and impressed by Steven’s co-worker.  “I sure did, honey.”</p><p>Steven was speechless as he watched the kids pet Leona’s glossy fur.  She truly was a woman of many talents.  The young lady handled that situation flawlessly.  Although, it wasn't too surprising, really.  Leona's empathy and compassion was enough to reach those kids and it helped them do the right thing.  He had no doubts that the young lady would make a truly incredible mother someday.  “Well, what do you know…”  He told himself quietly.</p><p>“Alright kids, I know you want to play with her, But we have to go home now.  It’s way past your bedtimes.”  Mrs. Veded said with a loving yet firm tone.</p><p>The kids groaned, but they knew their mother was tired after a long day of work.  So they reluctantly agreed to get back in the car.  “Yes, mom.”  They said in unison.</p><p>Leona turned back to her human self as she waved goodbye to the kids.  Mrs. Veded thanked her for all her help and bid her employer goodnight.  They watched as the car sped out of sight.  “Well, this was quite an unusual evening.”  Steven finally had to say.</p><p>“Tell me about it.”  Leona agreed.</p><p>“Anyway, what were you doing out with Zapp so late?”  He asked.</p><p>“I was actually with Chain for most of the evening.”  She admitted.</p><p>“Oh?”  Steven said curiously.</p><p>“Yeah, I kinda had a bit of a rough afternoon, so she offered to take me out for a girl’s night.  However, our apartments are on opposite ends of town so we went our separate ways.  I was about to call a cab, when Zapp found me and asked to help him with his problem.”</p><p>“I see…”  The scar-faced man had a hunch there was more to the story, but decided to leave well enough alone.  “Well, considering that your escort has absconded into the night with that cute cat, how would you like me to walk you home?”</p><p>She smiled at his offer.  “Sure, I’d like that a lot, actually.”  </p><p>Leona was surprised at how much of a gentleman Steven was.  Actually, within the few months she’s been with Libra, she began to understand how alike he and Chain were.  In all honesty, she kind of considered him to be a male version of the invisible werewolf.  Just like her, he was also kind of aloof and difficult to read.  However, there were small moments like this where he was able to show a little bit of kindness.  She felt like she was truly seeing her teammates in a whole new light.</p><p>“So, did you and Chain do anything interesting on your little girl’s night out?”  Steven asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“Hmm… we just went to a bar and had a few drinks.  Chain wanted to make me feel a bit more welcome than she did when we first met.  Now that I’ve gotten to know her a little better tonight, I gotta say, she’s actually really awesome.”</p><p>The dark-haired man smiled.  “Yeah, she is, isn’t she.”</p><p>The young witch noticed how wistful Steven sounded when he said that.  Actually, looking at him now, there seemed to be a hint of fatigue as well as sadness about his expression.  “Steven, are you feeling alright?”</p><p>The scar-faced man was surprised at her question.  “What brought that on?”</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just that you seem a little out of it tonight and I just wanted to make sure if you were doing okay.”  She told him out of concern.</p><p>Steven was thrown for a loop.  Just this morning, Mrs. Veded was able to tell how fatigued he was and now Leona was seeing it too.  He felt like he was losing his touch.  It’s possible that being around Klaus for so long was the cause of this.  At this rate he’ll definitely lose his aloof persona for sure.  However, he didn't want to worry her so, he just smiled and he ruffled her hair.  “Don’t worry about it, young lady.  I just had a bit of a long night as well and I came out to get some fresh air, that’s all.”</p><p>Leona guessed she wasn’t the only one who wanted to keep this evening’s activities a secret.  So, she decided to take his word for it.  “Okay, if you say so.”</p><p>Once they reached Leona’s building, Steven didn’t go home until he saw her go into her apartment safe and sound.  They bid each other good evening as she watched him go on his merry way.  When she closed and locked the door she let out a sigh.</p><p>Someone other than Sonic had come in with her.  “I know you’re there, Chain.  You can come out now.”  The invisible werewolf materialized in front of her with a bashful look on her face.  “Chain, why did you disappear when we met with Steven?”</p><p>Her friend lifted her head.  Her face was as pink as a peony.  “Do I really have to answer…?”</p><p>“Wait a minute…”  The wheels began to turn in the young witch’s head.  She gasped exaggeratedly and said, “You like Steven!” </p><p>Chain immediately placed a hand over Leona’s mouth.  “Shhhh!  Don’t say it out loud!”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”  Leona said.  “You always seem calm around him when we’re at the office.”</p><p>“I can act professional around him there, yeah…”  She confessed.  “but when it’s outside work hours and the office… I don’t know, I just lose my cool and I get all flustered.  Pretty lame, huh?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?”  The young witch answered.  “Chain, you’re not the first person to act all shy and weird around their crush and I doubt you’ll be the last.  I mean, just look at me.  I’ve practically turned bashfulness into an art.  It just means you’re human.”</p><p>The invisible werewolf appreciated hearing that.  But still, she did have a reputation to maintain.  “Just… promise me that you won’t tell anyone, okay?  Especially Zapp.  He’d never let me live it down.”</p><p>Leona crossed her hands and placed them over her heart.  “It’s in the vault.”</p><p>Chain smiled timidly.  “Thanks, Leo.  Well, I’d better head home.  Take care now.”</p><p>“Wait!”  Leona said before her friend was about to fly out the window.  “Before you go, do you maybe want to hang out again sometime?  Maybe grab a pizza or something?”  She asked.</p><p>Chain turned around to face her friend.  She was quiet for a while but then smirked.  “If I can be bothered.  Bye-bye.”</p><p>And with that, she was gone.  Leona smiled to herself as she sat down on the bed.  She knew Chain was only trying to act cool.  But, little did she know, her aura was a cheerful, bubbly pink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer had come and gone in Hellsalem’s Lot.  Kids went back to school and the weather became cool.  You can just smell the sickeningly sweet scent of pumpkin spice in the air.  The fog that shrouded the city was thicker too. Autumn had always been Leona’s favorite season. To her, it was the best season for photography, turtleneck sweaters and of course, Halloween!</p><p>Ever since she was a little kid, she always loved dressing up with her brother and going trick or treating. When she and Michael grew out of it, they just watched scary movies while snacking on candy in the trick or treat bowl their mother left out. However, this year was going to be different. She was going to celebrate the holiday in Hellsalem’s Lot. Now, considering that the city is a den for the supernatural, most people would think it’s Halloween everyday there. But, the people of Hellsalem’s Lot just love to party and Halloween is their favorite time of the year. And now that Leona is a part of an organization that loves a good rave, she had a feeling that this year’s holiday was gonna be awesome!</p><p>Unfortunately, it was only mid-September. So Halloween was still a month and a half away. However, that didn’t damper Leona’s mood one bit. In fact, it gave her plenty of time to prepare. And what better way to get into the holiday spirit than with some delicious baked goods?</p><p>When fall came about, Leona’s cooking lessons with Klaus became more frequent. They did make a few Italian dishes but, when the temperature started getting colder, they started making more desserts and sweets. Not that either minded, of course. When the holidays are just around the corner, it’s hard to say no to a good sweet. And people who have a monstrous sweet tooth like Klaus and Leona, it was damn near impossible.</p><p>When the two finished their lessons, Leona and Klaus would happily eat their creations in the library with some tea. Klaus always loved this part after the lesson. He just enjoyed her company so much. It reminded him of the two weeks he spent with her before she moved to her new apartment. The redheaded giant wouldn’t say it out loud, but he really missed having Leona stay at his house.</p><p>“Mmmm… Leona, I believe we have outdone ourselves this time.” Klaus said as he was tucking into his slice of cake. “I’ve never heard of a cake that didn’t need to be baked before.”</p><p>“It’s good, right?” Leona asked while she poured herself a cup of tea. “My mom actually taught me and my brother this no-bake chocolate cheesecake recipe when we were very little. Since we were too young to use the oven back then, she was able to modify my Nonna’s cheesecake recipe for us so that we didn’t have to bake it. Even though I’m a big girl now and I know my way around an oven, I still love this recipe.”</p><p>“Mmm, I can understand why.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin. “It has all the texture and creaminess of a traditional cheesecake. And It’s not too sweet either. The dark chocolate truly makes a difference.”</p><p>“Indeed. It’s important to have a balance between the sweet and tanginess in the base as well as the whipped cream. I feel like most grocery stores don’t get that. Honestly, their cream just tastes like pure sugar. Blech!” She made a sour face; thinking about the last time she had a store-bought cupcake.</p><p>Klaus chuckled softly as he drank his tea. He was quite impressed with Leona’s vast knowledge of baked goods. “I take it your family has never bought their own baked goods before?”</p><p>“Nope, all of our birthday cakes were homemade. The same goes for all of our holiday treats. We would always make them together as a family…” Leona said wistfully.</p><p>In holiday’s past, cooking with her mom, Aunt Darcey and Michael were truly one of the highlights of her childhood. Her father never took part, but she didn’t really care if he did or not. Some years they would visit her mother’s large family and they would all just cook together. Preparing a fantastic Christmas feast with all of her favorites. While Leona admits that her home life wasn’t always easy, those small happy moments made her aware that not everything was terrible. It really made her think about what she might be missing back home this year…</p><p>Realizing that she was about to get emotional, Leona decided to shift the conversation over to him. “What about you, Klaus? Have you ever cooked with your family before?”</p><p>“I did bake a few times with my mother when I was a boy. However, they were mostly biscuits and chocolate chip cookies. Although, I’m embarrassed to admit it, they were either too hard or burnt to a crisp. Mother isn’t exactly the best cook.” Klaus said sheepishly.</p><p>Leona chuckled. Even though he came from a noble and wealthy family, It was great how he was able to have a close relationship with them. “Aww, how sweet! So, you were a mama’s boy back then?”</p><p>The gentle giant twiddled his thumbs. “Well, considering that I’m the youngest of my family, I may have been overindulged by her just a tad. I wouldn’t fault you for thinking I was a spoiled brat.”</p><p>The young witch shook her head. “I don’t feel that way at all, Klaus. Honestly, you’re the humblest person I know. You give back to so many people and you don’t ask for anything in return. I mean yeah, I was rather intimidated by your townhouse at first. But it’s like you said, you only bought it because it reminds you of home. In my eyes, you are the exact opposite of a spoiled brat.”</p><p>“O-oh… I see… thank you, Leo.” Klaus stuttered, feeling unsure how to respond to that. He was worried that Leona had gotten the impression that he was a spoiled child. However, she was understanding as ever and he didn’t know how to reply. He’s never been so tongue-tied before.</p><p>“Although…” Leona said with a sly, cheeky grin. She got up from her chair and walked in front of Klaus. “I can see that you’re still in need of a mother’s care. You’ve got some cream on the corner of your mouth, Mister!”</p><p>“Oh dear!” Klaus felt flustered. He was sure he got everything when he wiped his mouth. He tried to reach for his napkin, but his hands were shaking and he kept fumbling. “I-I can get it!”</p><p>Leona shook her head in amusement and laughed softly. “It’s cool, I got this.”</p><p>She stepped closer and began to clean off the bit of cheesecake. Klaus remained perfectly still as she wiped his mouth. He had to admit, this was a little embarrassing. However, he was able to get a good view of her face. Leona’s eyes were usually closed or squinty, but this time he was able to witness the beautiful craftsmanship of her all-seeing eyes again. While he wouldn’t say aloud because of her mixed feelings about them, they really did suit her well.</p><p>Her lips were that of two cherry blossom petals. They were glossier than usual that day. It’s possible she might have applied some lip balm since the cool air may have chapped them. And her cheeks were as rosy as ever. Klaus noticed the first time how Leona looked absolutely refreshing after a bath, but this time was different. There was a particular radiance to her that day he couldn’t describe.  Whatever it was, the gentleman giant was finding it very difficult to remain calm. Although, he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.</p><p>While she was wiping off the last of the cream, Leona also noticed the more detailed features of her friend. Klaus’ eyes were such a unique green they could be mistaken for jewels. Depending on the light, they’d appear as deep and lush as emeralds or as bright and lustrous as peridots. They complimented his crimson red hair perfectly. Her left hand was resting on his cheek to hold him steady, but she was finally aware of how soft his mutton chops were. Because of their interesting appearance, she thought they’d be more coarse. But, no. His hair was as smooth as silk.</p><p>And of course, his fangs were definitely hard to ignore. Who could, really? No other human has this kind of unique feature. They looked sharp and deadly as lion fangs. However, they were bright and shiny as pearls. It kind of made Leona wonder what it would feel like to be bitten by them…</p><p>Realizing that she’d been staring at him for way too long, Leona felt like she needed to say something. “Hehe… your mutton chops are softer than I expected…” She mentally smacked her forehead, wishing she hadn’t said something so dumb.</p><p>She tried to remove her hand from his cheek, but before she could, Klaus placed his own hand on top of hers. “Yes, I suppose they are…”</p><p>Klaus was panicking inside his head. He questioned himself as to why he gave in to that impulse. However, deep down, he knew the answer. He liked it when she touched him. Leona’s hands were so small, delicate and gentle. They felt as warm as his own hands. He could practically hear her rapid pulse through her wrist. This in turn was making his own heart rate pick up speed. How strange, no one else has ever made him feel this way…</p><p>The young witch knew this was her chance. If now wasn’t the best time to ask Klaus, no time ever will. “S-say… Klaus?”</p><p>The redheaded giant swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “Y-yes, Leo…?”</p><p>She took in a deep breath, trying to find her courage. “Um… I-I was wondering… if you aren’t too busy this weekend… would you like to--”</p><p>
  <b> <em>*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*</em> </b>
</p><p>The pair was taken out of their trance by Klaus’ loud ringtone. They pulled apart as Klaus reached for his smartphone on the coffee table. “Sorry, Leona, but I have to take this.”</p><p>“It’s okay, go ahead.” She said quickly. However, she didn’t feel okay at all. She was this close to asking him out and of course, the outside world just had to interfere… again. Leona was beginning to think that the universe was truly against her pursuing any romantic relationships.</p><p>Klaus was just as frustrated. Couldn’t this damn city give him a break for just one day!? “Yes, I know, but… Alright, just give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there shortly.” He let out an irritated sigh as he hung up his phone.</p><p>“Trouble?” Leona asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately…” Klaus grumbled with a bitter tone. His expression softened as he turned to face Leona. “I apologize for cutting our afternoon short, but I’m needed downtown. A beyondian is holding a bank hostage, and Detective Law needs me and Steven there as a last resort. Honestly, I feel like these robberies are happening more and more lately.”</p><p>“Well, it is almost the holiday season.” She said as a matter of fact. “People do tend to get pretty crazy around this time.”</p><p>“So it would seem. Still, I hate to bail on our lesson like this.” He said with remorse.</p><p>“It’s fine, I have to get ready for my evening shift at the cafe anyway. You should get going soon, you don’t want to keep them waiting.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose you’re right. But before I go, what is it that you wanted to ask me?” Klaus asked, still curious about what she was going to say before they were interrupted.</p><p>“I… I…” The young witch tried to find the words, she really did. However, with the mood ruined and her courage faded, Leona changed her mind. “You know what, it wasn’t that important… now, you should really hurry along. I’ll clean up the kitchen and lock the door before I leave.”</p><p>Klaus was rather disappointed. He very much wanted to know what she wanted to tell him. Still, he was in a hurry and he didn’t want to keep his partner and the detective waiting any longer than he had to. “Well… alright… if you say so. I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good evening, Leona.”</p><p>“Bye…” Leona watched him as he quickly ran out the front door. After she closed it, she wanted to get started on clean up before she had to go to work.</p><p>However, before she could take a single step, her shoulders started shaking. Her body was getting hot and she felt incredibly irritated. Actually, no… irritated wasn’t the best way to describe how she felt. Angry and frustrated was more like it. She clenched her fist and slammed it into the wall. “DAMN IT!”</p><p>The young witch wasn’t angry at Klaus. She knew that shit like this is always happening in Hellsalem’s Lot, so him being on call was unavoidable. If anything, Leona was angry at herself. Even though she made the decision to admire him from afar and keep her feelings to herself, the way he looks at her and treats her with such gentleness was making it harder to keep it all inside. She could have asked him just before he left, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It was moments like these where she wished she possessed Nan’s mind-reading abilities. If only she knew what he was thinking! What he was feeling!</p><p>Leona slumped against the front door, practically waist deep in self-loathing. “Why am I such a fucking loser…?”</p><p>The apparition of her father suddenly appeared in front of her. He had that know-it-all smug look on his face that she had grown to despise. “<b><em>Come on, Leona…”</em></b> He said, condescendingly. “<b><em>I think you already know the answer to that question…”</em></b></p><p>The young witch slid further down as her father started laughing at her pathetic state. She didn’t even bother to cover her ears. Hell, she didn’t even have the strength to tell him to fuck off. Because at this point, Leona was really starting to believe that Charles was right about her. After all… Daddy is always right…</p><hr/><p>After her and Klaus’ cooking lesson got abruptly cancelled, she couldn’t get over her failure in asking him out. Not only did she arrive at her job five minutes late, she kept messing up the customer’s orders and she broke four glasses. Fortunately, thanks to her popularity at the cafe, they were all understanding if she was feeling under the weather. However, her co-workers and Lady Winnow were getting worried.</p><p>Leona had become their best maid/butler in such a short amount of time. So, seeing her mess up this badly was rather concerning. In the end, the kindly spider woman decided to give her the rest of the night off so she could get her head on straight. The young witch apologized for being so much trouble, but her boss was sympathetic to her plight. Lady Winnow could spot lovesickness from a mile away. Thankfully, to save her troubled subordinate the humiliation, she didn’t bring it up.</p><p>While she was grateful for everyone’s patience, it didn’t make her feel any less miserable. This truly was a frustrating ordeal. Leona thought for sure that once she became an adult, romantic relationships would be easier to understand. However, she was still in the same rut like she was back in high school. It was starting to make her think that something was wrong with her.</p><p>“Men have it so easy…” Leona said in annoyance as she sprawled out on her bed. Sonic sat on her stomach, waiting to help with whatever was bugging his mistress. He kept staring at her anxiously. She laughed bitterly as she scratched behind the monkey’s ears. “Sonic… you are so lucky your species didn’t evolve into human beings.”</p><p>“Hmm?” And with that, she flopped her head onto her pillow. Eager to go to sleep and forget this whole day ever happened. Still leaving poor Sonic confused in the process.</p><p>The next day, Leona felt like a bum. She barely slept a wink and she still wasn’t over her blunders from the day before. The poor girl just wanted to stay in bed all day and hide from the world. Unfortunately, the young witch needed to be on call at the office that afternoon. Honestly, facing Klaus was the last thing she wanted.  But, somehow, she managed to drag herself out of the apartment and met with Zapp on the sidewalk near her building.</p><p>As Leona was getting her helmet on, he could tell that something was bothering her. “What’s up with you today, Mopey?” He said while lighting his cigar. “Guy problems got you down?”</p><p>The young witch really wasn’t in the mood for his shenanigans. “Even if there were, you’re the last person I’d talk to about it.”</p><p>Zapp had a hunch it had something to do with Klaus. “Did you and the Chief get into a fight or something?”</p><p>Leona let out an annoyed sigh. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.”</p><p>“Mmm… sounds like you’re the one making it more complicated than it needs to be.”</p><p>She clicked her tongue. He was on the money, but she didn’t want him to think he was right. This was her problem to deal with, not his. “Whatever, you wouldn’t understand. Let’s just go already.”</p><p>The white-haired man shrugged his shoulders as he started the engine and headed to the office. He knew he was being a pain by asking all these questions. However, he knew that something was up between Leona and Klaus. In fact, when the chief returned to the office after the bank robbery was taken care of, he seemed pretty irritated the rest of the day. Klaus’ mood was so apparent, the people at the office gave him a wide berth well into the evening. If they didn’t have a fight, then what happened?</p><p>But, not wanting to push any more of her buttons, he decided to leave the conversation tabled for now. Leona probably just needed some lunch to take her mind off of it. He swore, that girl needed to be fed every thirty minutes otherwise she would become a monster. “You’re just cranky because you’re hungry. Let’s get some food.”</p><p>“What? No! You’re going to make us late for the meeting, dumbass!” She was right. It was just a weekly report of their missions and how everyone’s assignments are coming along. It wasn’t even that long a meeting. Still, it was mandatory.</p><p>However, Zapp was determined to get some lunch. “Just five seconds!” He shouted over all the buzz of the traffic. “We can spare a measly five seconds!”</p><p>“And what do you expect us to eat in exactly five seconds, Zapp?” Leona asked.</p><p>He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “We’re going to GoGoIchi!”</p><p>That was all the way in Little Akiba! “I’m not letting this happen!” She activated her eyes and had Zapp look in the direction of the office’s location.</p><p>“AHHHHH!!! What the hell did you just do!?” The feeling of having his vision compromised was just too bizarre.</p><p>The young witch laughed. “Hahaha! Well, people do tend to steer the wheel in the direction they’re looking at, Zapp.”</p><p>“You just took control of my eyes, you weirdo!” He yelled. “I feel so violated!”</p><p>He started steering all over the place recklessly, trying to guess where to go. Leona felt like she was on one of those mechanical bulls. “Whoa! Stop guessing where to steer, Zapp! You’re going to get us killed, you idiot!”</p><p>She shut her eyes quickly to give him back control of his vision. Fortunately, they were spared by an oncoming tractor-trailer. “We nearly got crushed by that big rig! Whose fault would that be if we got killed, huh?” Of course, Leona did admit it was partially her fault for taking control of Zapp’s eyes. But, if they had just gone straight to the office like they were supposed to, they wouldn’t have to be in this mess.</p><p>Zapp just grumbled under his breath. Leona was smart and cute, but good God, can she nag! He was about to come up with a snappy comeback, but then something went wrong. It happened out of nowhere. In just a few short seconds, that big truck was hoisted up into the air and crushed by some mechanical maw as if it were a cheap toy. The pair turned their heads fast and they couldn’t believe what they just saw. It was a monster truck… a literal monster truck!</p><p>Zapp quickly stepped on the gas, trying to get away from that thing as fast as possible. However, that monster truck was faster than them and obviously very hungry. It kept chomping up civilian vehicles along the way as if they were potato chips. Leona was about to tell him to duck into an alley, but the latest tremor caused by the truck made the Vespa go airborne. The young witch lost her grip on Zapp’s waist and she suddenly went flying. Fortunately, her sweatshirt got caught on the side of the monster truck so she was safe for the time being.</p><p>Suddenly, her smartphone went off and she quickly answered it. “Hello?” Leona answered casually. Since her weekly escapades in this city became so frequent, it’s practically a part of her daily routine.</p><p>However, Zapp was panicking on the other line. “Leo! Are you okay!?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. My shirt got caught and I’m barely hanging on but, fortunately, I’m not dead yet.” Zapp was surprised by how well Leona was taking it. “Eh, well, ya know, this is just my Tuesday…. Look, don’t get your panties in a bunch, I’ll figure this out!…. I’ve been learning how to transform into birds, so this is as good a time as any to put it to the test…. Well, no, not yet anyway, but…. It’ll be fine!…. Listen I gotta go, if I get out of this alive, you’ll be the first to know…. Okay, goodbye!” Just as Leona was about to try and get herself loose from the metal decoration, she could feel something stepping on the hood of her sweatshirt. She looked up to find a cute girl with pink hair, a black gothic lolita style dress and a metal face mask… like the kind that Femt wears… not good.</p><p>A sweet yet sinister smile curled on the girl’s face. “Ooohhh! You must be the all-seeing eyes girl! How did you get down there, sweetie?”</p><p>Leona started to sweat. She had no doubts this girl was in cahoots with the King of Depravity. If that was the case, she must be one of the Thirteen Kings. Who knows what might happen if her eyes fell into their hands!? “W-what!? T-t-there must be some mistake! You’ve got the wrong girl!” She said, trying to play dumb.</p><p>The pink-haired girl giggled maliciously. “I don’t think so!~”</p><hr/><p>“It’s so nice to have visitors every now and then!” The girl called Aligura said, as she poured her and her guest tea. “I’ve been dying for some girl-talk lately! Femt never wants to talk about boys with me! Cookie?”</p><p>“Uh… sure, thanks.” Aligura was sketchy as fuck, but Leona wasn’t gonna turn down a free cookie. She opened her mouth and said ‘Ah’ as Aligura slid it in. As an amateur baker herself, she had to admit, these cookies were pretty good. However… “Um… Not that I’m ungrateful for the hospitality or anything, but was tying me up really necessary?” When the pink-haired girl got her into the truck, she immediately had her tied up at the waist with her hands behind her back.</p><p>“Oh that? Don’t worry, this is just a precaution. Tea?” She asked.</p><p>Leona’s teacup came equipped with a little straw. At least her host was kind enough to do that for her. She nodded and took a sip. “Mmm… good tea. Soooo, care to explain why you’re plowing through the streets, chomping up cars with a gigantic, literal monster truck?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m just picking up my boyfriend from prison. He’s my best work yet and I can’t just let him stay there all alone, now can I?” She said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world. “I’m telling you, Sweetie, every girl wants a bad boyfriend. But, they could never be as bad as mine!” Aligura showed her a picture of her beau. She had to admit, he certainly appeared to have that bad boy vibe going on. “His name is Deldro Brody. He’s cold-hearted, ruthless and he’s never felt sorry for anything in his life ever! Isn’t that the coolest thing, All-Seeing Eyes girl?!”</p><p>She didn’t really. However, Leona figured that it would be unwise to disagree, so she played along. “Um… Y-yeah, I guess…”</p><p>“But it’s a shame really, his looks just weren’t doing it for me, you know?” She asked with a pout.</p><p>Aligura had a point. He had a smile that could probably terrify the joker. “Uh-huh…”</p><p>“But, you’ll never guess what happened!” Her mood took a complete 180. “One boring day…<b> He</b> stumbled into my life out of nowhere!” Aligura took out another picture of some other guy. He was such a pretty boy, he looked like he’d fit into any K-Pop band. “Isn’t he the hunkiest dreamboat ever!?”</p><p>He wasn’t Leona’s type but she agreed anyway. “Yep, he sure is.”</p><p>“It was seriously the craziest, most amazing luck of all time!” She giggled as she held a throw pillow close to her chest, acting like a typical lovestruck high school girl. “A man with the best looks and one with the ideal personality!”</p><p>“It must have been a pretty tough decision, huh? Also, can I have another cookie, please?” Leona asked politely.</p><p>“Oh, certainly! Here you go!” Aligura shoved another cookie into her mouth. “As for your question, it wasn’t a tough decision at all. For you see, I mashed them up!”</p><p>“Hmmm!?” What on earth did she mean by that?!</p><p>“I took Dog Hummer’s looks and Deldro’s brains… and I made them into the same person! You see, I took my darling Deldro while he was still alive, chopped him up into itty bitty pieces, liquified him and turned him into pure blood! Then I hallowed out my handsome guy, drained him of all of his blood and I filled him up with Deldro! Isn’t that awesome!?”</p><p>Leona threw up a bit in her mouth. Her imagination got way too graphic while Aligura was describing that gruesome procedure. She suddenly didn’t want that cookie anymore and she spat it out. <em> ‘Holy fuck, this bitch is nuts! I need to find a way out of this, fast!’ </em></p><p>“But then… one day…” Aligura started to sound angry. “He got taken away from me! By that big man with the scary jerk face!” She slammed another photo on the table. It showed the newly combined Hummer/Deldro, but there was a second person there.</p><p>Instantly, Leona could recognize his red locks and fangs anywhere. “Klaus!” She said aloud.</p><p>“Huh, so that’s his name…” Aligura pondered. She noticed how the witch sounded pretty excited when she showed her that picture. He was her boss, so that could explain why. However, her feelings seemed more complicated than that of a Libra member admiring her leader.</p><p>“Wait, is that why you’re keeping me here? Do you need my All-Seeing Eyes to find your boyfriend?” Leona asked.</p><p>The Queen of Monomania folded her arms and pouted like a child. “Hmph! Please, like I’d need a hostage to get what I want! Besides, I don’t need the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods to find him. Honestly, what kind of trash do you take me for? I fully intend to get my man back all on my own. It would kind of cheapen everything if I just accepted someone’s help. How else would he know we’re soul-mates?”</p><p>Leona bit her lip. She really hated how this chick was forcing her love onto someone else and killing nearly everyone just to get what she wants. However, considering Aligura is one of the Thirteen kings and possibly related to one of the most demented psychopaths in the city, she wasn’t surprised she’d pull off something like this. Still, this whole thing wasn’t right. She needed to find a way out of this mess and regroup with Libra. But how?</p><p>Suddenly, and before Leona could think of anything, a pink-colored dot on the giant screen around the north side of the room started blinking rapidly. Aligura gasped happily as she started to fiercely push the buttons on the console. Soon enough, the entire wall began to split open, revealing the outside. “I found you babe!” She yelled. “Deldro and Hummer!”</p><p>Were they really out there? Leona tried to get a better look outside but to no avail. Since the room in the monster truck was high above the ground, she couldn’t see anything. However, If Deldro/Hummer were indeed out there, Klaus had to be with them too! She filled her lungs with air, attempting to yell out for help.</p><p>Unfortunately, before she could do so, Something really hard suddenly punched the front of the vehicle, forcing it to a stop. The force of the impact was so intense it rattled the whole truck. It caused Leona to lean forward in her seat and Aligura to lose her footing. Shortly afterward, the whole room went dark. When she hoisted her upper torso back up, the screen turned blue with words, SYSTEM REBOOT on it.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Leona asked, still shaken up by the impact.</p><p>Aligura got up and fixed her hair then walked over to the console to assess the damage. “Hmm… It would seem that Deldro’s punch damaged the main engine pretty badly. Luckily for us, I had a backup engine installed! However, it’s going to take a little while for it to start up again.”</p><p>“Okay… well, since you told me you don’t intend to use my eyes to track your guy, can you let me go now?” Leona knew that asking would be pointless, but it didn’t hurt to try.</p><p>“Sorry, silly, can’t do that. I still need you here.” She gave her answer bluntly.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” The irritated witch was officially done with her nonsense. “First you tell me you plan on finding your boyfriend on your own, now you tell me you can’t let me go!? Just what the hell am I supposed to do being all tied up like this!?”</p><p>Aligura was starting to get anxious. Femt informed her ahead of time that not only was Leona a new member of Libra, she was also a direct descendant of Salem. He told her if she should ever come across this person, to bring her to him immediately. The King of Depravity wouldn’t tell her why, but considering he seemed awfully interested in her, he must have big plans for the girl. However, he also gave her strict instructions not to tell Leona anything until they got to the hideout. Fortunately, Aligura had a perfect plan to buy herself some time.</p><p>“I know what we can do!” She said, acting like she suddenly got a bright idea. “We can pass the time by swapping love stories!”</p><p>Leona could feel the blood drain from her cheeks. <em> ‘Oh, God, No!’ </em>Her love life was an emotional can of worms she definitely didn’t want to open!</p><p>However, Aligura was very insistent. “Come on! A pretty girl like you must have had at least one lousy boyfriend. Or, maybe a girlfriend?”</p><p>Since this crazy chick wasn’t planning on letting this topic go anytime soon, she relented. “Well, I’ve never really been in a solid relationship before. I mean, I’ve had crushes in the past, but they never came to fruition.”</p><p>The pink-haired girl gasped dramatically. “So, you’ve never had a boyfriend!?”</p><p>“Nope…”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, that’s so sad!” She said tearfully.</p><p>“There’s no need to pity me.” Leona grumbled. “Anyway, that’s pretty much all I’ve got. My love life is pretty much non-existent at this point.”</p><p>“But, what about Mr. Jerkface?” Aligura asked.</p><p>“Huh?” She was confused at first, but then realized she was talking about her redheaded friend. “What about Klaus?”</p><p>“You seemed awfully interested in that photo I showed you earlier.” The Queen of Monomania continued to persist.</p><p>“Well, he is my boss. I just happened to recognize him, that’s all.” That was partially a lie. However, she hoped that it would make Aligura stop asking her all these questions.</p><p>Unfortunately, she was more observant than Leona realized. “Hmmmm…. Yeah, I don’t buy it. No one gets that excited by seeing their boss. Clearly there’s something going on between you two.”</p><p>The witch’s face was becoming beat red. “T-there isn’t!”</p><p>Aligura was starting to get annoyed with her. She began tying the rope around Leona tighter than it should. “You’re really going to make me carry this conversation?! Come on, I know there’s something there, you’re just holding out on me!”</p><p>If this crazy girl kept pulling the rope any tighter, Leona felt like she was going to pop. In the end, she gave into her demands. “Ow, ow, ow, ow!!! Okay, okay! Christ! Fine! I’ll tell you!”</p><p>“Hehe! That’s more like it.” Aligura sat with her hands holding her head, like a child ready for story-time.</p><p>“It’s true, I really like Klaus as more than just a friend or a leader. He’s just so cool and strong. Who wouldn’t admire that?” Aligura just kept nodding her head, urging Leona to go on. “Even though he looks brutish when he’s in battle, deep down, he’s the gentlest and most caring individual I’ve ever met. He inspired me, you know. He gave me the courage to embrace my abilities during a time when I felt nothing but shame. Plus, Klaus can be really adorable at times. The look on his face when we talk about our favorite desserts? I love it!”</p><p>“Awwww!” She was really getting into this. “So, why won’t you tell him how you feel then?”</p><p>Leona sighed, remembering what happened the day before. “I tried asking him out yesterday. However, something came up and I chickened out at the last minute. I think he likes me back. But, Klaus can be so hard to read, I just don’t know what he’s thinking. Plus, there’s a seven year age difference between us, so he might just like me as a little sister or something.”</p><p>“So what? What does age have to do with anything? You two are adults right? So why don’t you just--”</p><p>“That’s not all!” Leona yelled. Aligura shut her mouth listening carefully to what her guest had to say. “The truth is… I’ve had my heart broken three times in my life. The first time, my prom date stood me up because my old man paid some blonde bimbo to seduce him. The last two were fairly recent. I was just an easy lay for the second one… and the third…” Leona remembered that day all too well. It’s such a distant memory, it seemed like it happened a year ago even though it’s only been three months. “The third only loved me as a sister witch. Not only that, she lost her life because of me…. Maybe… maybe it’s a sign that I’m not allowed to be in love…”</p><p>Aligura was quiet for a moment. Then she stood up, walked towards Leona and slapped her across the face. The slap wasn’t that hard and it didn’t really hurt, but it still shocked her nonetheless. “What the hell was that for!?”</p><p>“Dummy!” The pink-haired girl said, dominantly posing with her hands on her hips. “Didn’t you ever stop to think that, maybe, your first three crushes just weren’t good matches for you? I mean, come on! You really start to understand a boy’s true nature when he falls for the first slut who walks his way!”</p><p>Leona was about to retort, but then she started to understand that Aligura had a very solid point. Even though it was by her father’s design, considering the fact that her date dumped her on prom night for someone prettier, really showed how shallow he was. Madison, of, course, was a no-brainer. Leona was never in love with her in the first place. All they had was a drunken one-night-stand. It’s true she may have romanticized the situation and thought that Madison wanted to be closer to her. Nonetheless, she made it very clear that everything that happened between them didn’t even matter to her. And as for Misty…. Well, it’s true they had a very deep friendship right off the bat and it could have become something else if she wanted it to be. However, Misty only considered her a soul sister, nothing more and nothing less. Some sexualities just don’t match up together, that’s just how life is sometimes.</p><p>Looking back on her past crushes, she was starting to understand what Aligura was trying to tell her. She was glad she was able to get a better perspective on her love life and what she learned from them. However, that still left her situation with Klaus. Leona wanted to try again with him, but the thought of another rejection scared her too much. Klaus was the first person she ever felt emotionally connected to and she didn’t want to lose what they currently have. What would happen if he didn’t reciprocate?</p><p>Realizing that her guest was overthinking things again, decided to speak up. “Just hurry up and fess up to him!”</p><p>Leona’s eyes opened wide. “W-what…?”</p><p>“When you really like somebody, you tell them how you feel. If you wait too long then you’ll end up missing out on something potentially great.” She said as a matter of fact.</p><p>“I-I know that! But, still…” Leona stammered, feeling more unsure where her relationship with Klaus is going at this point.</p><p>“No buts!” Aligura interrupted. However, before she could say anything else, the lights flickered back on again. It would seem that the backup engine was ready to go. “Oh goody! We’re back online again!” She went to the console and had the truck set to autopilot. “As for your problem, you’re obviously overthinking things way too much here. So, I’ll explain it in a way that even you can understand. When it comes to love, you just have to push, push, PUSH! And the one that pushes the hardest wins the game of love!”</p><p>This girl was completely off her rocker. There was no way that Leona could ever force her love on another person, like Aligura does. Still, she knew in her heart that she couldn’t stay in this rut forever. She needed to think about what her next move with Klaus should be. Ever since she came to this city, Leona has been more than willing to take chances. Maybe this time, she should take a chance on him. Who knows what the future holds for them?</p><p>However, that was going to have to wait. Leona was still stuck with Aligura and she needed to get out of there ASAP. It’s possible she could turn into a mouse and scurry her way towards an exit. Unfortunately, all of the truck’s doors can only be opened when Aligura activates the console. If only there was a way to get in contact with her teammates!</p><p>Suddenly, as if someone had heard her wish, she saw a small wisp of white fur fly by, and she felt a round plastic device connect to her ear. “Sonic?” She whispered.</p><p>“<b>Leona, do you read me?”</b> She recognized that voice. It sounded a lot like Steven!</p><p>Leona had never felt so happy to hear him. “Hey!”</p><p>Aligura turned her head around, wondering if her guest needed something. “Hmm, what is it?”</p><p>The young witch panicked. “Uh… um… could you… slow down a bit, I’m starting to get a little carsick.”</p><p>The Queen of Monomania whined. At this rate she’d never get to her boyfriend! However, not wanting the newly upholstered carpet to be ruined by vomit, she complied. “Ugh… fine.”</p><p>“<b>Don’t speak out loud, just answer me via coughing. Cough once for yes and two coughs for no, okay?” </b> Steven ordered. Leona let out a cough to let him know she got the message. <b>“Now listen carefully, Leo. That big monster truck you’re in? We’re about to completely destroy it.” </b> Leona started hacking and wheezing. Steven didn’t know whether or not she was okay, but it was obvious that she wasn’t down with the plan, considering she was still inside the very vehicle that they were about to obliterate. <b> “I know you’re scared, but just hear me out, alright? Hitting it head-on is out of the question. The whole team is going to chip away at that thing. We need you to take control of the truck's vision and lead on a direct course towards Old Park Avenue. Do you understand?”</b></p><p>Leona didn’t know how to feel about this whole plan. How was she supposed to escape without getting herself killed? Still, knowing Libra, they wouldn’t just let her die. So, reluctantly, she let out a single cough, telling Steven she knew what to do. <b>“Good. And don’t worry, once the truck has been destroyed Chain will come and retrieve you. Good luck.”</b></p><p>Leona looked up at the screen. The turnoff for Old Park Avenue was just up ahead. She just needed the truck to turn left and Libra would handle the rest.<em> “Just a little more… a little more… NOW!” </em> The young witch opened her eyes and had the truck turn in the opposite direction, away from the civilian vehicles. Phase One of their plan was completed. The rest was up to her teammates now.</p><hr/><p>When all the phases of their plan were successfully executed, Klaus, Steven, K.K., Lucky, Zapp and Deldro/Hummer regrouped at the park. They were all waiting for Chain and Leona to return. However, the girls were taking longer than they thought. Klaus hoped that Leona was able to make it out of that scrap okay.</p><p>When Chain arrived he was relieved. But, when he noticed that Leona wasn’t with her, relief quickly turned to panic. “Chain, what happened? Where’s Leo!?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know!” Chain said, freaking out over their bizarre situation. “I was about to get her, but then she just disappeared! This is the rope she was tied up in.” She handed it over to Klaus.</p><p>The gentleman giant clutched the piece of rope in his fist. “Leona…”</p><p>Aware that his friend was about to give himself another ulcer, he needed to defuse the tension. “Now, let’s all try and stay calm! If Leona still has her smartphone on her person, we can find her using the tracking device we planted there.” He activated the app on his own phone immediately. However, what he found was quite odd. “Huh… Well, that’s weird.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“It says that Leona’s phone is just eight feet away from us, but I don’t see her.” He said, confused by this strange turn of events.</p><p>“But, take a look at that.” Chain pointed to the little dot on the map. “her phone’s location is heading straight for us!”</p><p>Everyone looked around, trying to find any trace of Leona. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Could it have been a glitch? Strangely enough, a little black crow appeared in front of the group and the app told Steven that Leona was right next to them. Just what the heck was going on?!</p><p>“Wait a minute…” Klaus said, looking at the crow closely. It’s eyes were very peculiar, He’s never heard of a crow with blue eyes before. But then, it suddenly clicked. “Leona?”</p><p>Soon enough, Leona turned back to her old self. “Hey guys! Sorry for scaring you like that.”</p><p>“Leo!” Chain ran toward her and gave her a hug. “Jesus! Where were you?! Steven told you that I was coming to get you, didn’t he?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly. “I knew you were. But, I think my fight or flight must have triggered my transformation. I was trying to get the hang of flying and when I did, I went on ahead to search for you guys.”</p><p>Klaus let out a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought he was going to have a heart attack. “Well, you’re safe now and that’s all that matters. But, please…” Suddenly, he dropped down and embraced her with his great, big arms. “don’t scare me like that ever again.”</p><p>“I can’t make any promises.” Considering where they lived there’s no way she could return a promise that big. However, Leona returned the hug, being unable to wrap her little arms completely around his waist. “But for you, I’ll try.”</p><p>“Awwww!!!” K.K. and Chain cooed loudly. Klaus and Leona pulled apart quickly, not wanting to make too much of a scene in front of their peers.</p><p>“Wow! That was awesome!” The tall and handsome young man spoke up as he approached Leona. “You must be the shapeshifter Big Brother, Klaus told me about! I’m Dog Hummer, by the way. It’s nice to officially meet ya!” This man was nothing but a great big ball of sunshine! He still wasn’t Leona type but he was certainly a friendly guy. She kind of reminded him of a puppy happily wagging his tail.</p><p>“The name’s Deldro Brody, Gorgeous. Anytime you wanna have some fun, just let us know.” Leona was surprised by the string of blood coming out of Hummer’s wrist. But then she remembered, Aligura was able to turn Deldro into pure blood while he was alive. She can’t even imagine how much it affected these two. Still, they must have been able to get along somehow.</p><p>“Don’t get all creepy, Deldro!” Hummer scolded, trying to retract the criminal back into his veins.</p><p>After a short while, Warden Alice of the Pandorum Asylum, along with several guards came to escort Deldro/Hummer back to prison. The rest of Libra returned to the office to complete the report of events of that day. Before Mr. Abrams left to go back to his hotel, he handed Leona back Demetre’s journal. Apparently, he burned the midnight oil trying to finish that book the day she lent it to him. Her great-great uncle’s story was so interesting, he read it two more times! Leona was glad that he found it so edifying and she said that they could do another interview as soon as next weekend. She also asked if the results for the swamp mud were completed yet. However, he said that the lab still needed to run a few more tests, but the results should be ready by their next session.</p><p>After a majority of the report was completed everyone packed up and went home. Klaus, Steven and Gilbert stayed behind to wrap up a few loose ends. Leona was exhausted. She just wanted something savory to eat and then hit the hay.</p><p>“Man, I’m having the biggest craving for a nice, large, pepperoni and sausage pizza! What about you, Sonic? … Sonic?” The little mach monkey just sat there in front of the elevator door, staring at her quietly. “What’s wrong with you, buddy?” He just blinked a few times, not even a hoot. “Come on, it’s time to go home.” He wasn’t moving an inch. “You’re starting to freak me out, dude… Cut it out!” Still nothing… “What? Are you saying that I should follow that crazy bitch’s advice, march back in the office and just tell Klaus how I feel!? Is that it!? Is that what you’re saying!?” She knew that he wasn’t. But, the way he just kept staring at her with that look on his face, made her feel like he was.</p><p>Leona still wasn’t sure, but honestly she was tired of being told to just do it. She scratched her head irritatedly. “Fuck! Son of a bitch! GAHHHH! Okay, fine, I’ll do it! Just quit hounding me already!” She threw her helmet on the seat of her Vespa and scurried into the elevator. Sonic hopped on her shoulder the moment she made her decision. He knew she’d make the right choice.</p><p>The moment she made it to the main office floor, she burst through the doors, startling the gentlemen. “Leona! Are you alright? Did you forget something?” Klaus asked, wondering if she needed help with an emergency.</p><p>“N-no, I’m fine! B-b-but… I-I was wondering… I-if y-you would like to… um….” Leona held the bottom of her sweatshirt tightly, wringing it in her hands. “W-w-would you… would you…” It was now or never. “KLAUS, WILL YOU GO TO THE MOVIES WITH ME!?”</p><p>Steven and especially Klaus were both surprised by her loud and bold question. “J-just the two of us… I mean.”</p><p>Klaus was speechless. Was this what Leona tried to ask him yesterday? He couldn’t explain it, but he felt so happy. “Leo… I… I would love to. Oh! But, I do need to finish this report with Steven first.”</p><p>“Actually.” Steven intervened. “I can take it from here. You guys have fun.”</p><p>“Shall I escort you two to the drive-in theatre myself?” Gilbert asked.</p><p>“I appreciate it, Mr Gilbert. But, if it’s okay with you, I can drive us there on my Vespa.” The manservant chuckled, respecting Leona’s decision. It was clear that she didn’t want any third wheels on this outing.</p><p>Once Steven gave them the okay, Leona took Klaus by the hand and led him downstairs to where her Vespa was parked. At first he was worried if he’d fit because of how small the seat was. Fortunately, since Leona didn’t take up too much space in the front, he was able to sit himself down. It wasn’t very comfortable but Leona said that the drive-in was only a ten minute ride from the office.</p><p>As they zipped through the city, Klaus couldn’t help but ask, “I have to say, this isn’t really like you, Leo. Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on all of a sudden?”</p><p>“Oh… well, ya know…” Leona remembered how Aligura forced that confession out of her. While she had to admit that the girl was a complete psycho, she still had to give her credit for the advice. In a way, it was all thanks to the Queen of Monomania she was able to take this big step with Klaus. “I kinda got tortured…” She whispered.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Klaus asked, mildly concerned.</p><p>“Nothing!”  When the two finally got to the drive-in theatre, they were just in time for the movie. Actually, that night they were doing a whole season one marathon of the 1964’s <em> Addams Family </em>! Klaus had heard of this show and it’s movies, but he’s never seen it. Leona was absolutely ecstatic and told him that he was in for a treat. Her mother had the whole boxset on DVD and they would watch it together every Halloween season.</p><p>Once they got their snacks from the food trucks nearby, they sat themselves down at the top of the stairs. That way they had a great view of the screen and Klaus wouldn't have to worry about obstructing anyone else's view. After an hour went by, the pair was having a great time. Klaus even laughed at the funny parts! However, as the night went on, Leona got more and more nostalgic.</p><p>She remembered all the happy moments she had with her mom, brother and Aunt Darcey. Despite the bad times when her father was in the picture, movie nights, eating out, cooking together, shopping, going to school with Michael… Those were the most comforting moments of her childhood. Because of all the chaos of settling into her new home and finding her place in Libra, she didn’t have time to think too much about her family. But now, finally being able to relax at the movies with Klaus, the realization hit her very hard…. She was homesick… Leona tried to keep it together, but the more she thought about her homesickness, her throat started to feel tight and her lip started to quiver. Soon enough, the dam broke and she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.</p><p>Alerted by the sound of sniffles, Klaus looked to his side to find his poor companion crying her eyes out. “Leona, are you okay?”</p><p>The young witch quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves. “I-I’m fine. I just… I need a minute.”</p><p>Klaus tried to figure out what was making her upset. He doubted the marathon was causing her this much grief. However, Leona did mention how she used to watch this show with her family all the time as a child. Actually, he recalled every time she mentioned her family during their cooking lessons, she always appeared wistful… Soon enough, Klaus was finally able to understand what she was going through. He felt like such an idiot. Leona’s been away from home for so long. Who wouldn’t feel homesick at a time like this?</p><p>He wanted to do something, anything to make her feel better. Because the more she cried, the more he could feel his heart breaking. After a moment of pause, he was able to think of something. Klaus wasn’t sure if this would help, but he was willing to give it a try. “You know, Leona, for what it’s worth… I’m actually feeling a bit homesick too.” Leona stopped her sniffling and stared up at Klaus. “My family is back at our estate in Hamburg Germany… My parents, my older brothers and my elder sister, I think about them everyday and I miss them dearly. I wish I could go home and see them more often. But because of our line of work, I can only visit a few times a year. Even then, I can only stay for no more than five days and I always have to be ready to get on the first flight back here if something goes awry. Still… I wish I could go back, just for a little while longer.”</p><p>Leona could tell that talking about it was starting to make him misty-eyed. She could practically hear the lump in his throat. However, she was glad he opened up to her. This was the second time he was able to show his vulnerable side to her and she felt this made them closer than before. “I… Thank you for telling me this. You’re such a sweet guy, Klaus.”</p><p>As soon as her head landed on the side of his chest, Klaus could feel a shiver go up his spine. His heart was pounding so loudly, he thought that Leona could hear it. He couldn’t stop his arm from wrapping it around her shoulder, shielding her from the cold. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling at that moment. But, whatever it was, he didn’t want it to go away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Leona and Klaus’ drive-in date, things have been a bit… awkward. When episode eleven finished, the pair decided to call it a night and go home. Leona offered to give him a ride back to his place, but he didn’t mind seeing her home first and calling Gilbert to pick him up. When he saw to it that she was safe and sound in her building, they hugged and bid each other good evening. However, when Klaus was out of the apartment, the two spiraled in panic.</p><p>Leona felt so embarrassed for crying like that and for letting some silly show like <em> The Addams Family </em>make her feel homesick. It made her feel like such a baby in front of Klaus. Although, she was glad he was very supportive and was more than willing to share about his own homesickness. However, she felt if her emotional baggage was constantly getting in the way, he’d never want her as a girlfriend! She wished her mind and heart wouldn’t fuck with her like this.</p><p>As for Klaus, he was also reeling from these recent torrents of emotions. He was glad he was able to comfort Leona in her time of need, but he couldn’t get over his own feelings. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding, even after he got home. Just thinking about her gave him a ticklish feeling in the pit of his stomach. In all of his twenty-eight years, no one has ever made him feel this way before. So, why was this happening now? It’s possible he was developing an irregular heartbeat. But, why does it happen when he’s only thinking about Leona? At this point, he didn’t know what to think anymore.</p><p>Klaus wanted to talk to her about it the next day. But when he arrived at the office, she was nowhere to be seen. He found it rather odd since she was supposed to be on-call again that day. “Say, Steven? Has Leona been in yet today?”</p><p>Steven looked up from his paperwork to find his friend at his desk. “Yeah, but she and Zapp just went out for an early lunch a few minutes ago. Actually, she was acting a little funny. Like she was in a hurry or something.</p><p>Klaus felt as if a lead ball had dropped in his stomach. “Oh… I see…” The gentle giant slumped over to his desk, his head in his hands.</p><p>Steven decided to take a break and walked over to talk to him. He sat on the edge of Klaus’ desk. The scar-faced man wouldn’t show it, but deep down, he was dying to know how his date with Leona went. “Trouble in paradise, my friend?”</p><p>Klaus dropped his hands to find Steven with a smug look on his face. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The date. I’m asking how your date with Leona went last night.” Steven said bluntly.</p><p>Klaus could feel his entire face and ears heat up. “A date… So that’s what it was…”</p><p>“Well, considering how Leona asked you to accompany her in such a loud, bold fashion and how she wanted it to be just the two of you? I’d most definitely call it a date.” Steven was certain that Klaus’ nerves could be seen all the way from Mars, he was so flustered. “So, how did it go?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m not entirely sure.” Klaus told him honestly.</p><p>“Why? Did something happen?” He asked, mildly concerned for his friends.</p><p>“Well, sort of.” Said Klaus. “You see, when we got there, we paid for our food, took our seats and proceeded to watch the marathon. They were showing the 1964 version of <em> the Addams Family </em>and she was very excited about it.” Steven nodded his head, urging him to continue. “For a while things were going well and we were enjoying ourselves. However, near the end of the fifth episode, she… started crying.”</p><p>“Crying?” The raven-haired gentleman was surprised. He didn’t think a comedic sitcom with little-to-no plot like <em> the Addams Family </em> could be so emotionally stirring. “Wait, why was she crying?”</p><p>“I had trouble figuring that out too, at first.” Klaus admitted it, but he was still embarrassed that it took him so long to understand her feelings. “But then, I recalled Leona telling me how she and her brother used to watch that show together all the time. I also remembered how she would always mention her family during our cooking lessons as well. That was when I realized Leona was feeling homesick.”</p><p>“Ah. Okay, now I understand.” So that’s why Leona started crying. Not that he blamed the poor girl for feeling that way. She’s been here for a while now, it was bound to happen eventually. “What happened next?”</p><p>“I wanted her to know that I understood how she felt. I told her how I also miss my family back home too. Just to let her know that she wasn’t alone. Then she… um…” Klaus could feel the butterflies stirring around in his stomach again as he recalled what happened after his talk with her. “She thanked me for telling her about my family. Then she told me I was… sweet… and then she… rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her so she wouldn’t get cold, and we stayed like that for the rest of the evening.”</p><p>Now they were getting somewhere! “So what’s the problem? If the date went off without a hitch, why are you feeling so glum?”</p><p>“It’s not that I’m feeling glum about it, Steven.” He said as a matter of fact. “It’s just that, ever since last night, I’ve been feeling… off.”</p><p>Klaus’ friend cocked his head, wondering what he meant by that. “how so?”</p><p>“My heart rate has skyrocketed from it’s usual 50 bpm to 120 bpm. My stomach has been acting up but not to the point where it hurts. All morning I’ve been so dazed and confused that I accidentally put on two different colored socks. But, despite everything, I feel oddly… happy.”</p><p>Steven was speechless. His friend definitely had it bad. He placed a hand on Klaus’ shoulder and asked, “Uh, Klaus? Has it occurred to you yet that, maybe, you <em> like </em> Leona. Not just as a friend, but as something more?”</p><p>The gentleman giant didn’t even think about that. He’s never been in love before, not even as a teenager. Klaus attended an all-boys boarding school when he turned fifteen, so that may have been part of the reason. However, when his classmates brought in those inappropriate magazines of half-naked women, he never showed any interest. At first, he thought he may have been inclined towards his own sex, but he didn’t have any interest in them either. But now that the young witch has entered the picture and he’s suddenly experiencing all these new sensations, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling.</p><p>Could Steven be right? Did Klaus desire more than just friendship from Leona? The redheaded man sighed, still feeling unsure. “I… I don’t know. This is all very new to me. Do you really believe I might have more complex feelings towards her than I originally thought?”</p><p>“Well, an elevated heart rate and/or flutters in the stomach always tend to be one of the signs.” Steven said matter of factly. “It’s possible you may have always known you felt this way about Leona, but was hidden in your subconscious.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right. But, didn’t you say that Leona was in a hurry to leave the office with Zapp? If that’s the case, it’s clear that she’s trying to avoid me.” Klaus sighed again. If he did something to offend Leona, he didn’t know what he would do. “Maybe I came on too strong when I wrapped my arm around her?”</p><p>“Ehhh, I highly doubt that.” Steven patted his friend’s back, trying to reassure him. “She’s probably trying to come to terms with her own feelings like you are right now. Just give her some time to sort things out, she’ll come around. I suggest you do the same too before you decide your next move. It won’t do either of you any good if you’re all wishy-washy right now.”</p><p>Klaus nodded his head. His friend was right, he certainly had a lot to think about. “You know, I’m surprised you didn’t decide to pursue a career in relationship counseling, Steven.”</p><p>Steven laughed out loud. “Haha! I would have, if I wasn’t already good at being a monster hunter. Come on, lunch is on me today.”</p><hr/><p>Zapp was starting to feel awkward. He and Leona have been in the diner for twenty-five minutes and she hasn’t lifted her head off of the table once. She hasn’t even touched her food even though it was her favorite, burger and fries! This was getting rather worrisome. Leona was always hungry at this time. Whatever happened last night at the movies was certainly the primary cause of her odd behavior.</p><p>Vivian approached the booth cautiously, feeling very concerned for her gal pal. “Hey, Is Leo feeling alright?”</p><p>Zapp just picked off some of her fries. “I don’t know. She’s been like this since we got here.”</p><p>The waitress put a hand on her friend’s back and started rubbing it softly to get her attention. “Leo, honey? …You okay?” The only response she got was a loud moan. Causing the diner patrons to stare and figure out what all the raucous was about.</p><p>Realizing that this couldn’t go on any longer, Zapp decided to finally step in. “Viv, why don’t you take a powder, alright? I can take care of this.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Vivian said exasperatedly. “I love her and all, but she’s starting to freak out the customers.” Honestly, she didn’t think that Leona was such a drama queen.</p><p>Fortunately, Zapp knew how to get Leona talking again. He rested his fingertips on the edge of her plate and started to edge it slowly towards him. “Boy, it’d be quite a shame if this burger went to waste. But, since Leo doesn’t seem to want it, I guess it’s up for grabs.”</p><p>In just a few seconds, Leona grabbed Zapp’s wrist tightly. As if she were a predator jealously guarding her prey. “Touch the burger, and you die…”</p><p>The white-haired man smirked. He got her right where he wanted her. “At least that got you talking again, right?”</p><p>Leona raised her head from the table slowly. Taking a better look at her face, the rims of her eyes were red and puffy and her expression was a distinct pout. She slumped in her chair as she chewed on her burger that had gone cold. “Leave me alone.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who dragged me out early in the first place, remember?” Zapp leaned forward and placed his chin in his hands. “Come on, tell Uncle Zapp your troubles.”</p><p>The young witch let out an irritated groan. “Dude, you’re only three years older than me. Is the condescending mentor act really necessary?”</p><p>Zapp sat back and crossed his arms. “Does it have anything to do with your movie date with the Chief last night?”</p><p>Leona stopped chewing. The only people who knew about their outing were Steven and Gilbert. “Wait, how do you know about it?”</p><p>“Chain told me not long after I’d gone out.” Zapp told her truthfully. “Thought she’d hope to get a rise out of me or something. She was probably using her invisibility at the time, that’s why you couldn’t see her.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Leona palmed her forehead. For someone who acted like a total misanthrope, Chain was certainly more nosy than she let on. “My personal life isn’t a soap opera!”</p><p>“Meh, that’s her own way of saying she cares about you. So, care to tell me what happened now?” He asked.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Leona mumbled. She was so embarrassed, she didn’t know how to explain it to him. No doubt he would make fun of her if she told him. Still, she needed to get this off her chest somehow. “Well, things started off pretty good. We were having a good time and I felt happy that I was able to share one of my old favorite shows with him.”</p><p>Zapp took another fry off her plate, but continued to listen. “Mhm, go on.”</p><p>“But…” Leona could feel the heat pouring into her cheeks. “But then, some old memories came up and… and I started crying like a freakin’ baby!” She landed her head on the table again, hiding behind her hair. Desperate to keep what was left of her dignity.</p><p>However, Zapp was confused. “But, isn’t it normal to cry at the movies?”</p><p>“It was the 1964 version of<em> The Addams Family </em>, Zapp!” Leona yelled through her hair. “The most goofiest, nonsensical sitcom of the 60s! God, I feel so stupid for letting some dumb show get me so emotional like that. At this rate, Klaus will probably think I’m too much baggage for him to even consider asking out on a second date… not that I’d blame him.”</p><p>His friend was quiet for a short while after that. Zapp thought that Leona was thinking too lowly of herself and was underestimating their leader a great deal. “Listen, did Klaus make fun of you for crying last night? Or even laugh at you?”</p><p>Leona lifted her head off the table again, pondering Zapp’s question. “No… no he didn’t. To tell you the truth, he was very empathetic. Klaus told me how he also misses home and that made me feel a little better about my own homesickness. Actually, he held me close to him for the rest of the evening after that.”</p><p>That last bit made Zapp feel rather nauseous but he ignored it for Leona’s sake. “I’ve known the Chief for a long time and he isn’t the type to dismiss someone’s feelings so coldly. Trust me, his dumb heart’s too big for him to do something like that. So, try not to let what happened last night get to ya. I’m sure you two will laugh about it eventually.”</p><p>After giving Zapp’s advice some thought, a small smile began to spread across her lips. She wondered why he didn’t act this way more often? “You know, for someone who acts like an asshole on a daily basis, you can be really sweet sometimes. I really appreciate the encouragement, Zapp. Thanks.”</p><p>Oh no. Leona was giving him one of her soft looks that never failed to make him blush. He needed to shake it off, quick! “Yeah, well, ya know. I’m just looking out for my number one buddy! That’s all. But, hey! If things don’t work out with the Chief, you can always go out with me instead! … Heh, just kidding.”</p><p>Leona laughed. Feeling much better than she did after the date last night. “Haha! Please, I doubt you’d want a tiny, nagging, Italian as your girlfriend. But, thanks for the offer though.”</p><p>“Heheh… yeah, sure, no problem.” If only Leona knew how much he actually meant what he said.</p><p>Zapp couldn’t deny that his crush on her was only getting worse. The only reason why he didn’t call dibs was because deep down, he knew that Klaus would make a better partner for her than he ever could. His friend had gone through so much crap. She deserved someone who would make her happy than be with some screw-up like him. Still, he wished they wouldn’t be so indecisive and just get together already! Maybe then, he’d be able to move on from her. But, what could he do to speed things along?</p><p>However, just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, an ominous text message appeared on his phone.</p><p>
  <b>???: Get in the black limo opposite of the diner. We need to talk…</b>
</p><p>Zapp slowly turned his head to find the exact same car described in the text. A large beyondian in a black suit stood outside the vehicle and he was staring right at him. “Shit…” He whispered.</p><p>“Hmm? Is something the matter, Zapp?” Leona asked, concerned after seeing the troubled expression on his face.</p><p>The white-haired man snapped out of it, trying to save face so his friend didn’t have to worry. “No, no, everything’s fine! It’s just, um… I just remembered I have a small errand I needed to take care of. Nothing major, but I really need to go and straighten things out.” He got up from the booth and left some of his money on the table. “Go back to the office without me, I’ll catch up. And here, lunch is on me today.”</p><p>Leona was still worried for him. He said it wasn’t a big deal, but by how fidgety he was acting she wondered if he really was in trouble. “Zapp, are you sure you don’t need my help?”</p><p>He didn’t doubt Leona could hold out on her own if he let her help him with this certain problem. However, Zapp preferred that she didn’t get herself involved. This was his mess to take care of, not hers. It’s time that he dealt with it by himself without having her to bail him out for once. “Haha! You worry too much, Leo! It’s just a dumb, little chore, that’s all. Just finish your lunch and head back to the office. We'll talk later, kay?”</p><p>She wasn’t entirely convinced about it being a small thing. However, Zapp was a grownup and could handle his own messes by himself. Well, most of the time anyway. “Okay, but please be careful and promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>“Alright, mom!” He said annoyed but grateful for her concern for him.</p><p>Zapp walked out of the restaurant and immediately went to the limo parked across the street. The henchman lowered his glasses and opened the door for him. The white-haired man scooted inside. Another bodyguard was seated on the right as the guard from outside got in and made himself comfortable, leaving Zapp right in the middle of the two. On the opposite end of the Limo, sat the owner of the infamous underground fighting ring, “E-den” and it’s current champion of the Heavyweight title, Ozmaldo. Along with his two lady friends.</p><p>“Ozmaldo, sir! What a surprise…” Zapp sounded a little too happy. It made the fighting ring owner kind of pleased that this little punk was practically on the brink of soiling himself. However, that wasn’t the only reason why he wanted to see him.</p><p>The large beyondian inhaled deeply from his cigar and blew the smoke in Zapp’s face. “You and I both know that this isn’t a social call, Kid. It’s been over five months now and you still haven’t paid what you owed me. So, do you have my money or what?”</p><p>Zapp swallowed hard. With shaky hands he pulled out his wallet and handed him all the cash he had. “T-this is all I could get this month.”</p><p>Ozmaldo counted the banknotes. His Glasgow smile became more of a sneer. He shook his head as he sighed. “Zapp, Zapp, Zapp… is this really the best you could do? Although, I can see you’re not that broke if you thought you could treat that cute little girlfriend of yours.” Zapp didn’t let it show, but that last remark kind of stung. “Kid, because I like you, I’m gonna give you twenty minutes to come up with a way to get me my money back. Otherwise, your head’s gonna be the main course for dinner tonight. Well, what do ya say?”</p><p>This was bad. There was no way that Zapp could come up with that kind of money in time! But there had to be something! E-den was one of the most popular underground fighting rings in the city. Many of Hellsalem's Lot’s strongest go there to claim the current championship title. If only he could get a fighter strong enough to make E-den more money than it currently does!</p><p>Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Zapp’s brain. He kicked himself for not thinking about him before. Klaus Von Reinherz was the only human he knew that was strong enough to participate in the fight. Now that he thought about it, this could really help tune up the Chief in the process. This could actually work… Not only would this pay off his debt, this could prove to be very beneficial in other ways. Not just to Klaus, but to Leona as well! If this didn’t help bring those two together, nothing will.</p><p>A cheeky gin curled on Zapp’s face. “Actually, I do have a pretty good idea. Not only will this pay off my debt in full, this plan could triple, E-den’s current profits entirely.”</p><p>Ozmaldo was a little reluctant. Considering this guy’s track record for get-rich-quick schemes, this plan could go either way. However, this could also prove to be very entertaining… So, in the end, he decided to hear him out. “I’m listening…”</p><hr/><p>Since Leona’s second day as a Libra operative, she was always the first to witness a very bizarre spectacle whenever she walked through the office doors. For whatever reason, Zapp always tried to take out Klaus whenever he sensed an opening. Whether it was for training or to prove he could be stronger than him, she didn’t know. Fortunately for Klaus, whenever Zapp tried to land an attack, Klaus always came out on top each time. The white-haired man clearly had no sense when it came to the element of surprise, so it was to be expected.</p><p>At first, Leona thought it was ridiculous. Just on a whim, she asked Klaus one day as to why he put up with Zapp’s shenanigans. He did say that while it can be problematic since Zapp is trying to seriously maim him, Klaus saw it as an opportunity for him to practice his skills when he’s in the field. In truth, he wanted to see his subordinate improve in both strength and character. Despite all of his bad habits, deep down, he knows there is a decent person inside. If there wasn’t, Klaus would have never let Zapp join Libra in the first place.</p><p>That was when Leona began to appreciate Zapp’s efforts. She would have stepped in if he was close to seriously hurting Klaus. However, it was pretty cool that he never stopped trying, even if his ass always got kicked in the end. But when Leona went to the office the next day after her lunch break with Zapp, she found it odd that he didn’t do his daily ritual. In fact, she found it weird he hadn’t come to the office at all, even though he usually did by the time Leona came in.</p><p>Steven mentioned that he hadn’t seen him come in once that day. Actually, he didn’t return after lunch at all yesterday. Leona hoped he didn’t get into anything stupid. But, knowing Zapp, that wish may have been a bit of a stretch. “My guess is that he finally realized he could never defeat Klaus and he gave up from a broken spirit.” The invisible werewolf chimed in.</p><p>“Chain, be nice.” Leona scolded.</p><p>This was getting a bit worrisome. She had a feeling the car Zapp got into was bad news. What on earth happened to him? She was about to call him, when suddenly her FaceTime app started going off with Zapp’s name on the caller ID. Leona answered immediately and saw his face on the screen. It would seem he was surrounded by a bunch of thugs pointing their weapons directly at him. One of them had a long blade shoved up his mouth. The pathetic man had an unfortunate ugly-cry face.</p><p>“HEEEYYY! CHIIEEEF! CHIEF, CAN YOU HEAR MEEE! I HAVE A BIG-ASS SWORD SHOVED DOWN MY THROAT CHIEF! PLEASE COME SAVE MEEE! WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!”</p><p>Honestly, Zapp sounded so pathetic, Leona couldn’t even react. It had to have been fake. Of course Zapp got himself into deep shit and needed Klaus to bail him out, again. Fortunately for him, Klaus’ leader instincts kicked in and he immediately got up from his desk. He requested Leona to accompany him and she reluctantly agreed. Since the car would have drawn too much attention, they took her Vespa instead.</p><p>“We have to hurry, Leona! Zapp needs our help!” The annoyed witch was rolling her eyes so hard she could practically see the back of her head. She wanted to make a snarky retort so badly. However, she held her tongue for Klaus’ sake. She swore, if Zapp was setting up their boss to do something reckless on his behalf, he was so dead!</p><p>Their travels lead them to a large warehouse just outside the city center. The front door was being guarded by a stout yet intimidating man in a parka jacket. Klaus just walked right up to him and showed the man his business card, with his name and position as Libra’s executive director. Leona was taken aback by the card since Libra was supposed to be a secret society. But, then again, with all the different forums online talking about Libra, she supposed they weren’t that much of a secret anymore.</p><p>She was worried the two men would come to blows if the guard didn’t let them in. However, he graciously stepped aside and said, “Enjoy your visit, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Klaus said as he walked inside the building.</p><p>This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. Leona couldn’t believe they were able to get in that easily! The pair approached an elevator; also guarded. Once he showed them his credentials, they also let them in. The lift made its descent further down to the basement level of the warehouse. Leona was getting herself mentally prepared for what was to come. However, once they managed to reach the bottom level, they were struck with a blinding light. Once Leona’s eyes were able to adjust, she couldn’t believe what she saw.</p><p>The warehouse basement was absolutely huge! In fact it wasn’t a basement at all, it was a stadium! It wasn’t as big as the ThunderDome, but it was still impressive. There were probably hundreds of beyondians and huma alike there. All of whom were placing their bets on something. When she noticed the caged ring in the center she realized what they were all betting on. This place was an underground fighting arena!</p><p>“What is all this?” Klaus asked his companion.</p><p>“It’s an underground fight ring, Klaus!” Leona yelled over the crowd, feeling a little more excited than when she first stepped into the warehouse. “It’s kind of like WWE, but in this case people make bets on the fights.”</p><p>“Hmm, I think I’ve heard of these somewhere before. Very interesting indeed. However, I wonder where Zapp is in this?” Klaus asked himself.</p><p>“On the FaceTime call, he looked like he was being held hostage. Do you think he might be in the crowd or in a more private section of the arena?”</p><p>“I’m not sure yet.” Klaus admitted. “But he’s got to be around here somewhere. Let’s look around this part of the arena first. Stay close to me, alright?”</p><p>He held out his hand and Leona didn’t hesitate to take it. “Okay, lets go.”</p><p>The pair made their way through the crowd to get closer to the ring. But because there were so many people, Zapp could have been anywhere. Fortunately, thanks to Klaus’ height he would have been able to spot him right away. Klaus held Leona’s hand tightly but it was getting harder for her to keep up because of how rowdy the crowd was getting. Then, all of a sudden, a single spotlight shone brightly on the redheaded giant. It made him confused. Just what on earth was going on?</p><p>“LAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” the announcer, in the form of a small robot on a wheel, riled up the crowd. “THIS IS LIIIIIBRA!!!”</p><p>Suddenly, the crowd started to go wild and began dragging Klaus towards the ring. In the midst of the chaos, Leona accidentally lost her grip on his hand. “Klaus!”</p><p>“Leona!” He tried to go back and get her, but the strength of the crowd was too much for him and he kept getting further away from her. Soon enough, he was pushed right into the caged ring.</p><p>“Meet our very special guest! Weighing in at a rough 289 lbs, Klaus von Reinherz! Welcome to the best bare-knuckle fighting paradise in Hellsalem’s Lot, E-DEN!!!”</p><p>“Hello, I apologize for interrupting your work.” Klaus said sincerely. “But, I was hoping that you know where my associate is. Do you know Zapp Renfro?”</p><p>“Sure, sure! Now, we have two rules!” The announcer was too quick to change the subject. “Rule number one! Weapons are strictly prohibited! Rule Number two! All fights are one on one! If you fight well, you’ll get to see Zapp.” He whispered. Losing his patience, Klaus was about to pummel the little robot into scrap metal. However, the referee was quick enough to hold the giant steady. “Hey now, hey now, hey now! It won’t do you any good to take things out on me since you have no idea where your friend is! If you do anything rash, a bullet will find him faster than you could. We may only have a few rules, but they must be strictly followed. So no surprise weapons!”</p><p>Klaus was a little reluctant to follow his instructions. However, he didn’t want to cause Zapp any more harm for not following the rules. So, in the end, he complied. He dropped his prized knuckleduster and a pistol that he kept hidden for safe keeping. He removed his glasses and rolled up his sleeves, ready for any opponent that came his way.</p><p>“Without further ado, meet your champion, Gregor Maximus!” As soon as he announced his name, a handsome, muscular man with sun-kissed skin and flowing gold hair appeared on the scene. The crowd went wild. Because of his good looks and fighting skills there wasn’t any doubt that this guy was a crowd favorite.</p><p>“Hey man, You’re probably a little confused right now, huh?” The blonde-haired man flashed a cocky smirk. “All you have to do is keep your eyes on the prize. But considering how beefed up you are, it looks like you’ll be able to handle your own against me. So, what do you say, bro? Let’s give these freaks a show they’ll never forget!”</p><p>Klaus felt like this was a waste of time. His friend was in trouble and these people only cared about fisticuffs. Still, if he didn’t cooperate Zapp was as good as dead. He let out a frustrated sigh as he stood his fighting position. “Very well then.”</p><p>Leona was still being jostled around in the audience. If there were ever any doubts that this was a set up, they were completely gone. If she had the ability to turn Zapp into a toad, she’d do it in a heartbeat! This was a new low, even for him! However, this scam didn’t stop her from betting at least twenty zeroes on Klaus for funsies. It was her own way of telling him that she believed in him no matter what. Blondie may have had experience as a professional fighter, but she had no doubts that Klaus could take him on no problem. As soon as the bell rang to indicate the start of the match, Gregor was immediately taken down! </p><p>However, that wasn’t Klaus’ doing…</p><p>A giant crab-like humanoid, twice Klaus’ size, was the one responsible. Apparently, this fighter was E-den’s poster boy and was very close to claiming the HeavyWeight title for himself. A beyondian of his size and strength would definitely have no trouble about beating Klaus to bloody pulp. However, Leona’s faith in her leader didn’t falter one bit. If Klaus could take out an entire SWAT team with just his Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, surely he could defeat this guy with his fists. And fortunately, she was right.</p><p>It was absolutely incredible! To normal eyes, Klaus’ punches could barely be seen. But Leona was able to see every precise hit on all of his opponent’s weak points. Klaus merely hit the shell joints and it caused them all to be dislocated, but not to the point of irreversible damage! Leona wasn’t an expert on these kinds of fights, but even she had to admit that was very well done.</p><p>The bell rang three times and the crowd went silent for a beat as Klaus got back up. He stood tall as he hit his chest with a hearty thump. The audience went wild; completely awestruck by their new favorite fighter. This was truly a spectacular event! They’ve never seen a huma quite so unique like Klaus before.</p><p>“Whew! That was very exciting!” Said the referee. “Jugglernose was our best fighter and you were able to beat him down with such ease!”</p><p>“I’m sorry for having to do that.” Klaus apologized sincerely. “Now if you please, I would like to be shown to my friend.” However, before he was about to step out of the ring, everyone was blocking his path. They were so revved up from the last fight, they didn’t want him to leave before the main event. Apparently, Jugglernose was only just a warmup.</p><p>“Surely you can’t quit now!” The referee stopped him from taking another step. “These wagering scumbags absolutely adore your fighting style. They can’t get enough of you! C’mon you can do it!”</p><p>“No,” Klaus said, stern yet exasperated. “This isn’t getting me anywhere.” He thought he only had to fight one person. He didn’t think he’d have to stay and take on every challenger in the place!</p><p>The referee was desperate to keep him in the ring. “Don’t worry about it! Just keep fighting until the crowd gets tired of watching your ugly mug winning every match.”</p><p>This was starting to get ridiculous. Klaus just wanted to find his co-workers and get back to the office. However, these people really did like the way he fought. It would be a shame to leave them hanging after getting them so excited. In the end, he decided to tough it out, but only for Zapp’s sake. “Fine, if I must.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Leona decided to slip away from the crowd. With Klaus having everyone distracted, she figured she could go and find Zapp on her own. She managed to find a clearing away from the audience. It led to a small entrance; possibly towards the locker rooms or maybe the private boxes. However, Gregor Maximus was guarding her way in.</p><p>Despite having been knocked out by Jugglernose, he only had a few scrapes and an arm in a cast. “Whoa there, little lady!” He said while blocking her with his free arm. “I’m afraid only authorized personnel are allowed beyond this point. Actually, sweetheart, aren’t you a little too young to be watching these fights?”</p><p>Leona humphed at his condescending question. “I’m twenty-one. I’m not that young.” Gregor was able to tell by the way she had her breasts pushed up under her crossed arms. He mistook her for a sixteen-year-old because of her face, but forgot to take her figure into account. Noticing where his eyes had landed, she said irritatedly, “I do have ID if you want actual proof.”</p><p>“No, no, I was just messing with you!” He said as he tore his eyes away from her chest. “It’s just that I haven’t seen you come to these fights before. Now that I think about it, you wouldn’t have happened to come in with Klaus, have you?”</p><p>“I did, yes.” She said, not wanting to beat around the bush.</p><p>“Oh! Does that mean you’re friends with Zapp too?” He asked.</p><p>Leona could feel her blood boiling. Of course Zapp would set Klaus up! “I totally knew it! Zapp’s behind all of this, isn’t he?!”</p><p>The blonde fighter tried to make up an excuse, but it would seem that the cat was out of the bag at this point. “Yeah… he kind of is.” He felt bad that he blew Zapp’s cover but it was inevitable. However, he wanted to make Leona feel more at ease about the situation. “Look, I know all of this might seem shady to you. There’s a lot going on right now, but it’s nothing you should worry about. Besides, our medic will patch up your man like new if he gets hurt too bad. Still, Klaus looks tough enough to handle his own anyway, so I doubt it’ll come to that.”</p><p>“I know, I’m not too worried.” She said casually.</p><p>Gregor was relieved. Leona seemed pretty upset by the whole thing, but oddly enough, she got the concept of the whole situation. “That’s good. To be honest, I’m kinda surprised how well you’re taking all this.”</p><p>“Stuff like this isn’t new to me.” She admitted. “I’m usually wrapped up in these wacky circumstances, so I’ve gotten used to it by now.”</p><p>“Just your Thursday, huh?” He asked as a joke.</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah.” Leona responded in kind. However, there was one more thing she wanted to know about E-den. “Still, I have to ask, why do you think people come to these fights? If it’s just to see some bloodshed, they can find it anywhere in this city. You don’t exactly have to look too hard to find trouble in Hellsalem’s Lot.”</p><p>“Yep, you’ve got a point there.” He said as he took a swig of his beer. “You can step out into the street and with the pull of a trigger you could easily take down your enemies. Or with the push of a button, you could blow up countless people. I get it, the world is full of efficient violence and Hellsalem’s Lot is no different. Still, no matter how many times we hack each other with axes, slice with swords, shoot guns at each other, Hell, since we’re here, we can even curse each other with magic and shit. But, for whatever reason, there’d still be this insatiable craving that mankind will never truly evolve from. <b>Fist fighting, one on one. </b>It doesn’t matter the species, deep down, all men can’t resist these too simple ideas.” Leona was about to retort at how barbaric it all sounded. However, he wasn’t done yet. “So, yeah. They do want to see some bloodshed. But, it’s deeper than that. This has inflicted mankind for centuries. The only name you could give it, is bareknuckle fever.”</p><p>The young witch listened to him carefully as she continued watching Klaus in the ring. Her whole life she was told how fist fighting was vulgar and it was beneath women like her. Aunt Darcey drilled that statement into her since she became a witch. Because of the testosterone, men were weaker magic users than women. At least, that’s what Salem witches believed. Hell, when Myrtle Snow came to New Orleans to check up on her one time, she gave Leona the exact same spiel how unseemly and undignified fisticuffs were. And that there would be no man alive who would rise above the supreme. To an extant, Leona agreed with them.</p><p>However, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the fight. If they truly believed that a man could never rise above witches, then why did someone like Klaus exist? Leona couldn’t explain why, but there was a certain beauty to his way of fighting. He took on his opponents with such skill, precision and grace, it was hard not to admire. That’s because Klaus was different from all these fighters. Klaus Von Reinherz was a man of gentleness and compassion as well as fury and righteousness. Those traits were what made him fight so beautifully, both in the ring and in the field. In that moment, Leona told herself that Darcey and Ms. Snow could shove all that ladylike sophistication bullshit where the sun don’t shine, because this was fucking hot!</p><p>Leona wanted to get closer to the ring. There was something she desperately wanted to say to Klaus. However, the audience was practically a brick wall at this point. Everyone wanted to see this massacre up close. “Hey, Mr. Maximus?” She asked the blond fighter. “Could you hoist me up on your shoulders for a sec? There’s something I have to tell Klaus.”</p><p>He was kind of reluctant. Even though his arm didn’t hurt too badly, it was still in a cast and that could make things complicated. However, he couldn’t resist that puppy-dog look she was giving him. In the end, Gregor put his beer to the side and held her with his good arm and placed the little lady on his shoulder. “Is this good enough?”</p><p>“Yes, but can you bring me a little closer to the ring? Otherwise, he won’t be able to hear me.” The pair inched their way slowly towards the cage. The audience wouldn’t budge at first. But, once they noticed one of their favorite fighters trying to make it up front, they made a path for them to get through. Once they were close enough, Leona took in a deep breath. She used her transfiguration to change her vocal cords in order to amplify her voice. She cupped her hand over her mouth and said, “KICK THEIR ASSES, KLAUS!!!” The whole arena went silent. “YOU’RE AMAZING!!!”</p><p>In mid-fight, Klaus looked back to find Leona on Gregor’s shoulder. She kept cheering him on from the audience. At first, he was annoyed with this little game Zapp’s captors were playing. However, with the audience all pumped up and Leona wishing him luck, he was starting to have fun! His opponent managed to get a hit on him in the jaw because he was distracted. But Klaus was able to get back at him with full force. Now that Leona was giving him her full support, it made him feel more determined to take these challenges head-on!</p><p>Meanwhile, Ozmaldo and Zapp were watching the whole fight from his private box. E-den’s owner was absolutely enthralled by Klaus! He’s never seen a human fight quite like him before. “Well done, Zapp! You brought the most magnificent monster I’ve ever seen! Consider your debt paid in full, kid!”</p><p>The white-haired man let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Ozmaldo was pleased, but he was more impressed with Klaus finally getting into the thrill of the fight. Not only was he having fun, he was also tuning up from the challenge of all these different fighters. Plus, Leona cheering him on was the icing on the cake. It made him even more pumped up than before! This had to bring those two together sooner rather than later.</p><p>“Whew, glad that’s over. But at least this night turned out better than expected, yeah? Welp, if my debt is all taken care of, I guess I’ll be going now.” However, when he turned around, Ozmaldo disappeared. Soon enough, the owner jumped right into the ring, jostling Klaus and the referee in the process.</p><p>“Umm, Boss? What are you doing?” The little robot was confused, was Ozmaldo not satisfied with the match?</p><p>However, his Glasgow smile widened as he laid his eyes on the magnificent fighter before him. “It’s an honor to have you here, Warrior.” He got up on his feet and faced the redheaded giant. “Please, allow me to offer you my praise and respect for the way you fought this evening. This is the first in a long time a fighter has given me goosebumps. It made me realize if you use the same generic ingredients, your meals will only get more and more bland the longer you stick by the book. But tonight, I think it’s time that I end my prolonged fast… Klaus Von Reinherz! Will you allow me the great honor of having your savagery as my ultimate meal!?”</p><p>The crowd was going absolutely crazy. It’s been ages since they’ve seen Ozmaldo fight in the ring. Leona was also feeling pretty pumped. However, it also made her feel a bit weary as well. His aura looked so strange. He seemed like a regular beyondian. But there was something else about him she couldn’t put her finger on. She wondered how Klaus would be able to win against this one?</p><p>Klaus had other ideas though. He was feeling a bit tired from all the fights and he just wanted to find Zapp and get out of there. “I appreciate your compliments, sir. Really, I do, but I--”</p><p>“No buts, man!” The referee interrupted. “You have to accept! The owner just challenged you, don’t you understand!? He’s putting his undefeated title and ownership of this fighting den on the line here!”</p><p>Before Klaus could get a word in, Ozmaldo came charging in after him. There was no backing out now. Klaus had to fight him. However, unlike his previous opponents, the owner was no amateur. The beyondian was built like a brick house but with twice the amount of cement.</p><p>Ozmaldo realized that Klaus didn’t fight like any average brawler. His attacks were very precise and he knew how to predict his rival’s next move. And his stance was as if he was armed with a shield and spear. The very techniques used like the spartans of old. Using a constant defense with his left arm while using his right for attacks. It’s as if his limbs have become spartan weapons themselves! “Yes! This is what I’ve been waiting for!”</p><p>He immediately grabbed Klaus’ left arm, leaving him defenseless and managed to get a hit on him. However, he wasn’t going to be taken down so easily. Klaus wasn’t as big as Ozmaldo, but he was also quite the powerhouse. The fight went on for several minutes. Klaus kept using the same techniques, but he couldn’t bring the beyondian down no matter how hard he tried. He kept sticking to his limitations to make it a fair fight, but it would seem they were no longer working on Ozmaldo. If he wanted to bring this fight to a close, it was time to use his last resort… It was time that he used his true strong arm. His left!</p><p>The owner was taken aback when Klaus suddenly switched styles like that. Before he could even dodge, Klaus’ fist aimed right for his face. However, the impact was so fierce, Ozmaldo’s head suddenly combusted! Klaus was so startled he didn’t think his left fist was that powerful. He was scared that he may have accidentally killed the man! But then, he noticed something that looked like a small face inside the remains of the former fighting den owner…</p><p>The audience gasped once they saw the slender body coming out of Ozmaldo’s neck. It looked thin and it’s body was scarlet and fluid. Almost like it was made out of pure blood. Leona flashed her eyes open to get a better look at the imposter. It had fangs… and his aura was that of shimmering scarlet wings. Just like the ones in the eternal hollow… No wonder, Leona found his aura so unusual! <em> “Damn it! Why didn’t I realize this sooner!?” </em></p><p>“I… I felt that!” The red creature was in bliss from that last hit. Klaus could feel the blood drain from his face. What the hell was going on!? “Oh dear, this probably doesn’t look good.” The monster said sheepishly. “I can explain. I was merely borrowing his corpse. It’s not like I killed him, Ozmaldo had enemies everywhere.”</p><p>“W-what? What the fuck…” Gregor couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He couldn’t believe that the owner had been dead this whole time! “What the fuck is that!?”</p><p>“Blood Breed…” Leona whispered in a frightened tone.</p><p>“Huh? Wait, where’re you going!?” Gregor tried to grab her but she was already pushing her way through the audience.</p><p>“Let me through! Let me through, damn it!” Leona was able to struggle her way towards the cage. She needed to get Klaus away from that thing and fast! “Hey, Klaus! Look out, that’s a--”</p><p>Deep down, Klaus knew what this thing was. However, he was so frozen stiff he couldn’t move an inch. He’s dealt with blood breeds before but he’s never heard of one that could take control of a corpse like a marionette. He was utterly terrified. The monster’s scarlet wings spread so wide it practically overwhelmed the arena.</p><p>“I regret nothing I’ve done.” The Blood Breed whispered in his ear. “It was the only way for us to have some quality time together.” It grabbed Klaus by his undershirt and tossed him high into the chainlink cage like he was a rag doll. “It really has been a genuine pleasure fighting you. My dear Klaus Von Reinherz…” And with that, the Blood Breed disappeared without a trace…</p><p>Everyone in the arena had already scrambled to get out of that place, leaving only Klaus and Leona. The young witch stepped in the cage and into the ring to get him. “Klaus!” The redhead held onto the chainlink till his knuckles turned white. He was about to jump down, but Leona was worried about him hurting himself since she was sure his adrenaline rush was starting to wear off. “Wait. Don’t move, I’ll help you down.” She held up her hands as she focused on Klaus’ entire being. With her telekinesis, he floated down onto the matted ring with ease. She sat him down and she kneeled in front of him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Um… Yes, Leona, I’m fine. I-I was just startled.” He tried to sound calm but unfortunately, Leona was able to see right through him.</p><p>“But… you’re shaking.” Klaus looked down to see his hands trembling. That fight took a lot out of him but the blood breed really did give him a bad fright. Sensing his internal distress, the young witch got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s okay, big guy. I’m here.”</p><p>Klaus was taken aback by this gesture. With her avoiding him and all, he thought for sure she was still upset with him. But, here she was. Comforting him like he did with her at the movies. It almost made him want to cry. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small body as he inhaled the intoxicating aroma of her chocolate burgundy mane. She smelled like freshly picked raspberries, like the ones his father grew in his garden.</p><p>After a few moments of that embrace, Klaus regained his composure and got himself and his companion back on their feet. “Thank you, Leona. I appreciate you doing that for me. I’m feeling much better now.” He put his clothes and glasses back on and they went on ahead to look for Zapp. However, the white-haired man came out of one of the restricted entrances and caught up with the pair. Once everything was in order, the three of them went outside.</p><p>“Wow, Klaus, thank you for saving me!” Zapp groveled. “Those bad guys saw you fighting in the ring and ran off in utter terror! Thank you, Klaus!”</p><p>This phony groveling made Leona want to barf. It was all his fault that Klaus got into that mess! However, instead of calling him out, Klaus just grasped his hand and was relieved that his subordinate was okay. “All that matters is that you’re safe, my friend!” She couldn’t believe that he was on the brink of tears for this jerk!</p><p>Leona glared at him with her arms folded under her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. “I’m not falling for this little act of yours Zapp!” She said once Klaus had gone on ahead. “Also, I’m so ratting you out to Chain and the others. You can’t stop me, you asshole!”</p><p>“Look, Leo, It’s not what you think. I know this whole thing might seem like some shady deal gone awry, but I don’t do anything this reckless without a damn good reason.” He tried to explain himself.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood for anymore bullshit, Zapp.” She shot him down without any hesitation.</p><p>“Just listen to me, okay?!” He retorted. “You see, the Chief is pretty worn out from all those fights, yeah? He’s just been through a string of brutal one-on-one combat matches, plus the heavy thump that Blood Breed laid on him.”</p><p>“Yeah, and your point is?” She asked irritatedly.</p><p>“It means…” In an instant, Zapp leaped up from the ground; ready to land right on top of Klaus. “If I can’t defeat him now, I’ll never be able to!”</p><p>Of course his reason was bullshit. “Ugh! You are seriously the worst!”</p><p>Fortunately, even though Klaus was dead tired, he still managed to put Zapp in his place. To Leona that was rather refreshing. Hopefully that would teach him not to mess with their boss like that in the future. However, she felt that the Chief could use a lift home instead of just walking all the way back to the Upper East Side. She got on her scooter and made room for the giant. “Hey, Klaus? How about I take you home. Your feet must be killing you by now.”</p><p>She was right, but he didn’t want to be a bother. “I wouldn’t want to impose. It is awfully late.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble.” she insisted. “I’ll be working from home tomorrow anyway, so I don’t mind staying out a little longer.”</p><p>He was about decline, but he could already feel blisters forming on his heels. Perhaps it was best that he took her up on her offer. “Alright, if you insist.”</p><p>Once Klaus made himself comfortable, the pair sped away into the night. Zapp watched them go off in the distance as he took out a cigar from his pack. He did all he could do. The rest would be up to Leona and Klaus. “You owe me for this, Chief. Now, don’t fuck this up.”</p><hr/><p>Leona and Klaus were half-way to his house as they were zipping through the streets. However, the entire time she was driving, she couldn’t stop thinking about the Blood Breed. That smile it had on its face… it was as if he felt alive for the very first time. It was kind of sad, now that she thought about it. It’s possible that Blood Breed may have been a normal guy at one point. Obsessed with bareknuckle fights and loved the glory that came along with it. Because of its strength, it must have grown tired from the endless wins when he turned. It must have wanted to fight Klaus just to feel that rush again. It could have killed Klaus, but it didn’t.</p><p>She kind of felt dumb for asking, but she needed to know. “Um, Klaus?”</p><p>“Hm, what is it, Leo?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s about that Blood Breed. Do you think… it might be possible that there are good Blood Breeds in the world?”</p><p>Klaus was taken by surprise when she asked that question. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“It’s just… It didn’t seem like it wanted to kill anyone. It was scary, yeah… but it just wanted to take part in the sport. I didn’t realize until now, but the expression it had on its face looked so sad to me. Almost as if he was tired of living all together. Do you think there might be others like him who feel the same way?”</p><p>The redheaded giant was quiet for a beat. He never really thought about it before. So many people, himself included, have seen the ugliness in these creatures and were victims of their cruelty. These days it was easy to write all Blood Breeds off as evil beings. But, what if Leona is right? What if there are Blood Breeds that mean them no harm? Honestly, he didn’t know what to think, so he didn’t have an easy answer to give her. “I… I’m not sure, Leona. I want to believe that there are Blood Breeds who are willing to use their abilities for the good of our worlds. However, until that time comes, we can only assume the worse and we can never let our guards down. This probably isn’t the answer you want to hear, but that’s just how things are right now.”</p><p>Leona was only semi-disappointed. Still, she appreciated his honest opinion nonetheless. “I see. Maybe in another life, I guess?”</p><p>“Hmm… perhaps.” He said quietly. They finally made it to Klaus’ mansion. Leona was about to head back to her apartment but he stopped her before she sped off. “Wait! Before you go, won’t you come inside for a bite to eat? We still have some leftover Fettuccine Alfredo in the fridge.”</p><p>She was about to politely decline. But then, her tummy let out a loud rumble. The neighborhood was so quiet that Klaus was able to hear it. He tried to hold in his giggles to spare her the embarrassment. She blushed as she fiddled with her hair. “Well… I guess I could eat.”</p><p>“Splendid! Please, come inside.” Leona parked her Vespa in front of the house and followed him into the kitchen. It would seem that Gilbert had retired for the night, so it was just her and Klaus. She made herself comfortable on a stool near the island while Klaus put their food in the microwave. “It should be ready in a few minutes.” He said as he sat down next to her.</p><p>The silence between them was palpable. They were able to talk to each other at E-den, but that was because they were in the middle of a potentially dangerous mission. So, they had no choice but to communicate. But now, they were back to the same awkwardness after their movie date. However, deep down, both of them realized they couldn’t avoid talking about it forever.</p><p>“Leona—”</p><p>“Klaus—” They accidentally cut each other off.</p><p>“Oh! I beg your pardon Leona. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He politely apologized.</p><p>“No, no, It’s fine! You obviously have something you want to say, so please, go first.”</p><p>Klaus was about to give her the floor. But because of how polite they both were to a fault, it would have taken all night for them to speak their minds. He cleared his throat, feeling a little nervous. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened after the movies. You were avoiding me yesterday and it made me wonder if I did something to upset you. I wasn’t being too forward, was I?”</p><p>Leona felt like a lead ball had dropped into her stomach. This whole time her silence was hurting his feelings while she was trying to avoid him out of humiliation for crying in front of him. “No! No, no, no, no, no! You didn’t do anything wrong, Klaus!” She said, trying to clear up this whole misunderstanding. “It was all me! I was just acting weird!”</p><p>“But, why?” He wanted to know what was going through her mind. He wanted to help with what was bothering her.</p><p>Leona sighed. “I was so embarrassed for getting so emotional like that. I wanted it to be a fun night for the both of us and I felt like I ruined it with my personal baggage. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings…”</p><p>“Leona…” He took her hand and gently squeezed it. “You didn’t do anything wrong either. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide your emotions from me. If there’s anything troubling you, I want to help. I… I’d do anything for you.”</p><p>Leona smiled sadly. If only he knew of the demons that constantly plagued her mind. “Klaus… I… I haven’t told you the whole story. There’s… <b>a lot</b> about my past that you don’t know about. And, don’t get me wrong. I really, <b>really </b>want to tell you! But…”</p><p>“Leona.” He interrupted. It’s not that he didn’t want to know, far from it, actually. However, he could tell that she didn’t feel ready yet. And that was okay. “It’s alright. You shouldn’t force yourself to tell me anything if you’re not comfortable. I will gladly wait for as long as you need.”</p><p>The young witch could feel a lump forming in her throat. She felt so lucky to have someone like Klaus in her life. “Thank you, Klaus. I... I meant what I said that night, you know. You really are the sweetest guy in the world.” On a whim, she got up from her seat, closed her eyes, and placed a gentle kiss right on his cheek.</p><p>The spark of electricity Klaus felt that night at the movies was nothing compared to what he was feeling in that moment. a jolt was running throughout his entire body. He felt like he was on fire and he could practically hear his heart thumping in his ears. Just how could a little peck on the cheek make him feel like he was on cloud nine!? “Uh, I… I.” He didn’t know what to say. For a man of so many words, he had no idea how to respond to that.</p><p>“I appreciate you inviting me in for a bite.” Said Leona. “But, I am feeling really tired and I’m sure you are too. You have an early day tomorrow, yeah? I should head out.” Leona grabbed her backpack and walked to the door.</p><p>Klaus followed after her. He wanted to say something, but he was still shocked and tongue-tied. “Leo… I….”</p><p>“Oh! And Klaus?” She turned around as Klaus stood still in her path. He swallowed hard, waiting for her to speak. “You were absolutely badass in that ring tonight.” He let out a small squeak. His face was as red as his hair! “Well, catch you later, kay?” And with that, she was gone.</p><p>Klaus stood in the hallway for what seemed like hours. Trying to comprehend if everything that just happened was real. As if he was in a trance, he went upstairs to his room; forgetting that he accidentally left his and Leona’s supper in the microwave. No doubt Gilbert would want an explanation, but that was the last thing on Klaus’ mind. He somehow managed to complete his nightly routine and got into bed. However, thoughts of that day flooded his brain.</p><p>The redheaded giant just couldn’t stop thinking about Leona. He then remembered Steven’s question from the day before. Did he really feel something more than friendship for the young witch? Klaus recalled all of his past interactions with her up until that point. Ever since she joined his organization all due to a case of mistaken identity, she had greatly intrigued him. Her story about how she obtained the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods, her desire to do what’s right for her brother. Her drive to become a hero, her kindness towards others, her courage in the face of doubt, her smile, her laughter, her ability to make him laugh, etc. Ever since the day they met, she never failed to brighten up his day. In fact he always looked forward to the days when she was on-call at the office. They didn’t even have to speak to each other. Just her being in the office gave him a sense of calm.</p><p>“Leona… Leona…” Klaus placed a hand on his stomach and ran it up to his chest; right above his heart. It was still beating very fast, as if it was about to burst. His cheek still tingled from that kiss and he could feel himself getting warmer. All he wanted was to be with her. He wanted to be with her so badly he felt like crying. His throat was already feeling tight. He wanted to hear that sunny laughter, feel the warmth of her smile, and hold her in his arms when she was sad.</p><p>At that moment, he couldn’t deny it to himself any longer. “I…. I’m in love with her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, I have two Jack Cheese Rocket Burgers, two Jack Chili Rocket Dogs, one medium French fry, a medium onion ring, one large Peps and a medium Diet Peps. #215, your to-go order is ready.”</p><p>“Oh! That’s me!” After a long, half hour wait, Leona quickly went up to the lady at the register, grabbed her order and left.</p><p>She was very excited to hurry back to the office and eat. It’s been a while since she’s had a Jack Cheese Rocket Burger. When Leona was more settled into the city, she looked everywhere on her GPS for Jack &amp; Rockets. You’d think for a city as big as Hellsalem’s Lot, there’d be one on every other corner. However, she found out there was only one J&amp;R joint in the whole city. And it was solely located in Ghetto Heights. Plus, it was forty-five minutes away from her apartment, and that’s just to get there on her Vespa!</p><p>This district was built in order to keep the cityscape of the old New York City. All of Ghetto Heights was surrounded by a glass ceiling, which kept the fog out. However, that also meant anyone and anything from the alterworld was excluded from entering the district. That certainly explained why it was more quiet than the hustle and bustle going on outside. Honestly, it made Leona feel on edge.</p><p>Because she’d gotten used to the crazy yet fun melting pot that was Hellsalem’s Lot, she learned to appreciate all the different beyondians in the city. So, when she’d walk by the people of Ghetto Heights, openly talk shit about creatures from the alterworld, it made her feel agitated. Many of her friends and co-workers at the cafe were demi-human and she wasn’t that different from them either. She was certain if the guards outside knew of her all-seeing eyes and her status as a shapeshifting witch, they would never have let her in. Next time, Leona would have to bring her headphones to drown out the negative comments.</p><p>When she stepped outside she was welcomed back by the overwhelming hustle &amp; bustle of Hellsalem’s Lot compared to the cold quiet of Ghetto Heights. When she looked back, she was amazed by the glass building that surrounded the district. “It must cost the city a fortune to maintain all of this!” according to her tour guide, this used to be where the old Penn Station was located. Since the station was so big, it’d make sense to use the space for the new district. “Welp, till next time.”</p><p>Leona was about to make her merry way back to the office. That is, until she was suddenly taken aback by a little beyondian that looked like a fat mushroom. It was running in the middle of the crosswalk even though the light just signaled pedestrians to stop. Out of nowhere, a gas truck sped up and hit the little guy and sent him flying! “Oh my God!” On impulse she ran to the chubby mushroom beyondian lying in the street. “A-are you okay!?”</p><p>The beyondian started moving a bit. Leona didn’t want him to do that too much if he did happen to break something. “Uuuhhhhh…” he groaned.</p><p>“Oh dear! Uh, what should I do, what should I do!? Oh, 911!” She panicked. The young witch took out her phone, ready to dial the emergency number and get him some help.</p><p>“Um… Excuse me, but…. Can I please have a bite of your burger?” The little mushroom asked politely.</p><p>“You’re panhandling!?” Leona was thrown off by his question. It’s possible the little guy may have suffered a concussion because of that hit. “Seriously, are you hurt?”</p><p>“Burger!” He yelled.</p><p>Leona stared blankly at him. He definitely had a concussion. “Yeah, I’m calling 911.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! I’m fine, really!” The little fat beyondian waved his arms at her. “You don’t have to worry about me. I don’t have a skeletal system like you humans do. I’m basically all soft and squishy! But, I’d love your burger! Pretty please?”</p><p>“I… am so confused right now.” She sat down in front of him, trying to understand why he was going on about her lunch. It’s possible he just really loved burgers. Still, didn’t that impact hurt him at all?</p><p>“HEY YOU!” Leona turned around to see two delivery men in matching uniforms marching over to them. One of them was a stout guy, looking very angry about what transpired. The other was a beanpole with freckles and ash blonde hair, trying to calm down his co-worker. “What the hell were you thinking!? You could have killed us all, dumbass!”</p><p>“Come on, man. Let’s try not to make a scene.” He almost sounded too laid back.</p><p>“Don’t try and pin this on me!” the large man said angrily. “He darted right out in front of us!”</p><p>It’s true, I saw everything.” Leona intervened, trying to de escalate the tension. “However, you guys still hit him awfully hard. At the very least, you should exchange info.”</p><p>The big guy just gave her a nasty sneer. “And why the hell should I? The turd fungus looks fine to me, begging for your burger like it didn’t happen.”</p><p>“So, there’s no problem, right?” The beanpole asked sheepishly.</p><p>The young witch didn’t like how this was going. Even if the little guy was okay, she was still worried about him. However, it’s exactly like he said. The beyondian was just happily asking for a burger, as if he couldn’t be bothered by the accident. The large man then turned to his partner and whispered, “Hey, go get that bag from the truck.”</p><p>“Oh, sure.” Soon enough, the beanpole came back with a small Jack &amp; Rockets bag. The little mushroom was so happy, he gladly took it from him and unwrapped the foil with glee.</p><p>But when Leona took a peak at the state of the burger, she was appalled by what she saw. “What the hell!? It already has a bite taken out of it!” It’s possible that one of them did it first. But as far she knew, they could have gotten it from out of the garbage.</p><p>“Please, why the hell should you care? He certainly doesn’t give a crap, so why are you getting your panties in a bunch about it?” The way how nonchalantly these guys were acting made Leona want to deck them both. “Besides, that cop over by the Ghetto Heights entrance doesn’t even care. As far as I’m concerned this matter is settled.”</p><p>“I hate to be rude, but we are on a delivery now.” The beanpole said timidly. “All of this debating is making us more behind schedule. And since there isn’t a definite solution you’ll be happy with…”</p><p>Leona glared at the gentleman and looked back at the little mushroom beyondian. Even though the burger had already been tainted, he was still eating it with a happy look on his face. These guys were clearly ripping him off, but he didn’t seem to care. To him, as long as he got his burger, he was content. She really didn’t like the turn out of this situation. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do.</p><p>She walked to her parked Vespa without another word, eager to get away from that scene as quickly as possible. As Leona zipped back to the office, she couldn’t get the little guy out of her head. Even though he was hit very hard by that truck, she was the only one around that seemed to care if he was hurt or not. It made her so angry. Just what the hell was wrong with people!?</p><p>On the other hand, they were near Ghetto Heights. Of course the people around there wouldn’t give a damn if a beyondian got hurt. “Maybe… I should have given him my burger after all?”</p><p>Leona was relieved when she got back to HQ. She was absolutely starving and she was sure Zapp was too. However, when she opened the door, she found her white-haired friend lying pathetically on the floor with a dirty footprint on his head and a bloody nose to match. The young witch smirked, she recognized Chain’s handiwork anywhere. “Let me guess, Chain used you as her personal doormat again?”</p><p>Zapp pouted at her question. “No! I just tripped, that’s all!”</p><p>“Really? Then why do I recognize her shoe indentation?” She asked with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Oh, who asked you!?” He snapped back. “Did you get everything from Jack &amp;Rockets?”</p><p>“Yep! Two burgers, two chili dogs, fries, onion rings, and two sodas.” Leona placed everything on the coffee table. As soon as Zapp smelled the food, he quickly recovered and sat down to enjoy his lunch.</p><p>“Sweet mercy, it’s been way too long!” He chomped down on his burger with glee. “Y’know, everyone but most heartless and greedy corporate chains pulled out of the city after the Great Collapse.”</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding. Because there’s only one Jack &amp; Rockets here, I had to wait thirty minutes to get the food. Even though I placed the order ahead of time on their app.”</p><p>“So much for ‘fast’ food, huh?” Zapp asked jokingly.</p><p>“Ha, good one.” Before Leona was about to unwrap her burger, she inspected the wrapper closely. “Huh? What happened to the Jack Funny Face?”</p><p>“Are you talking about the goofy looking wrappers they put on the burgers?”</p><p>“Yeah, Michael and I used to collect them when we were kids. But, these are just plain white wrappers. I wonder if they were discontinued?”</p><p>“Actually, It’s probably because you got these to go.” He said as a matter of fact. “I doubt the bigwigs that own J&amp;R don’t want to tarnish their precious, corporate image by letting their product be seen in the hands of a non-human. They probably fear it would attract the wrong crowd.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Leona couldn’t believe that people would think that way. “But, the beyondians who live here aren’t that different from humans. Why would they think otherwise?”</p><p>Zapp put his food down. “Try and look at it from an outsider’s perspective. Even though both of us have come to understand beyondians to a certain degree, people on the outside don’t exactly feel the same way. To them, they just see the alterworld population as nothing but freakish monsters. People aren’t so understanding from a distance.”</p><p>Leona thought about Zapp’s words carefully. It made her remember her time at Miss Robichaux's Academy. When she suggested that the coven would do better if they moved bases to Hellsalem’s Lot, her peers and Ms. Cordelia thought she was absolutely crazy.</p><p>“<em> I’m afraid that’s out of the question, Leona. Trust me, you’d be eaten alive if you step one foot in that place.” </em></p><p>However, that wasn’t true. Leona didn’t get eaten alive. In fact, she did more than just survive in the city. She was thriving! She found the headmistress’ words very hypocritical. Witches have been called monsters for centuries. How were they any different from the beyondians in the city?</p><p>Still, Zapp did have a point. People who never stepped inside the fogged dome would probably never understand. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…”</p><hr/><p>“Ah, so that’s what happened.” Leona talked about her encounter with the little mushroom beyondian with Molly during their lunch break at the cafe. “Honestly though, it’s not so surprising. I’ve walked by Ghetto Heights a few times and the people around there weren’t exactly friendly when I got too close.”</p><p>“They didn’t hurt you or anything, did they?” Leona asked; worried for her Celtic friend.</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that. They just threw some nasty comments my way, nothing more. Still, it boggles my mind that a place as intolerant as Ghetto Heights has been built in Hellsalem’s Lot.”</p><p>“Apparently, it’s supposed to keep memories of the old New York City alive.” Leona said as she picked at her panini. “Hmm… maybe I should consider boycotting Jack &amp; Rockets for a while.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” The dullahan reassured her friend. “Even though I’m not allowed in, I’ve had human friends bring me food from there before. So, you don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>“But, doesn’t it upset you when the denizens of Ghetto Heights treat you so unfairly?” She asked.</p><p>Molly let out a deep sigh. “More than you realize, Leo… To tell you the truth, the reason I came to Hellsalem’s Lot in the first place was to be surrounded by people more like me. I guess the grass isn’t always greener on the other side no matter where you go.”</p><p>Even though Leona and Molly became fast friends, there was still so much about her she didn’t know about. It made her wonder how she was treated back in her hometown. “Molly, excuse me if I’m being too intrusive, but, what was your home life like? I understand if you don’t want to talk about it though.”</p><p>“It’s cool, I don’t mind.” She said, casually. “My life back home was actually fairly normal. My parents raised me with love and compassion, like any other parents would. I feel particularly blessed in that regard. Not all demi-humans are so fortunate, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“I know how that feels.” Leona felt only semi-lucky. She was glad she had family members in her life who loved her for who she is, but her parents were another story. Her father hated her, there’s no denying that. Her mother, on the other hand, was just hard to read. The young witch knew her mother loved her, but it was always hard to tell when she acted so nervous around her.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, my parents didn’t expect me to come out a dullahan, and they were in for quite the surprise. But they still loved me unconditionally all the same. However, because of what I am, they were a tad overprotective. I was homeschooled my whole life, so I never really had any friends outside my home.”</p><p>“That must have been lonely.” Leona said sadly.</p><p>“It was. Even though I had Mum and Dad, I always wished to have friends around my age. I rarely went outside and on the occasion when I did, people were often leery of me. There are many stories about my kind, and none of them are good.”</p><p>“Reminds me of the old witches in fairy tales I used to read as a kid. I guess I have to thank Mr. L. Frank Baum for letting people know that not all witches are evil.” Leona joked</p><p>“Haha! I wish I could say the same for my kind.” To Molly, it would have been nice if there was at least one story about dullahans where they were the heroes for once. “Anyway, as I grew into young adulthood, I became more rebellious. I started sneaking out at night when I wasn’t supposed to and started playing pranks on the local kids. I thought if people were going to treat me like a monster, I may as well act like one. However, it didn’t make me feel better… If anything, it made me hate myself even more.”</p><p>“I see…” Leona began to realize how similar their upbringings were. She too went through a rebellious phase and it didn’t do her any favors either.</p><p>“What about you, Leo? Were you an unruly teenager too?” She asked.</p><p>“Only for one year.” Leona admitted. “Right when I entered high school, things weren’t going so well for me. My mentor at the time was always busy with work and had to travel a lot, so I barely got to see her. Meanwhile, my brother’s illness had taken a turn for the worse and he had to stay in the hospital for most of the year. My relationship with my parents had also gone downhill so, I thought, ‘Fuck it’ and turned full goth overnight. I figured if I was a witch, I may as well look the part.”</p><p>“It’s kind of hard to imagine you as a hardcore goth, Leo.” She told her friend. “I take it your parents didn’t approve of your new fashion choice?”</p><p>“Not at all. As always my dad threw in a few rude remarks about my new look, but after that, he stopped caring. He was already busy dealing with my sick brother, so he didn’t have time to deal with my new attitude. If anything, I made life more difficult for my mom than I did for my dad.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Molly asked.</p><p>“I started cutting classes. When I wasn’t doing that, I was mouthing off to my teachers. I also hung out with the school goth kids and a few other outcasts. I even tried smoking, but I hated it and stopped immediately. Since my dad wouldn’t help reel in my bad behavior, my mom had to deal with all my fuckups. Looking back on it now, I really regret that time.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t exactly blame you for acting out.” Molly said sympathetically. “I’ve heard that when children don’t receive enough attention, they go out of their way to try and get it. Even if it’s negative.”</p><p>“That’s definitely a small part as to why I acted out. But honestly, because of how sick my brother became, we all started thinking that he wouldn’t pull through. I was about to lose my best friend and I didn’t know how to cope with it. So, I just stopped caring. My behavior got so bad, my mom called my mentor out of desperation. She hoped that Darcey would try and set me straight.”</p><p>“Did it help?” She asked.</p><p>“Not really.” Leona admitted. “I’ve always been close with my aunt, but that was our first fight. It’s kind of a blur now, but I remember it got very heated. She said I was being selfish and that I had no idea of what I was putting my mother through. Deep down, I knew she was right. But at the time, I felt like no one understood what I was going through, what my brother’s illness was doing to me. Plus, I was still struggling with my new powers and puberty wasn’t helping much either. I think she actually slapped me during the fight.”</p><p>“Goodness!” Molly couldn’t believe it. Leona had always spoken so highly of her aunt, it was hard to believe, she’d hit her own niece. “So then, if your mentor couldn’t help you, how did you get better?”</p><p>“Surprisingly, it was my Nonna.” She smiled fondly as she thought of her sweet grandmother. “Mom and Aunt Darcey thought it was best that I went away for spring break. However, because my aunt was so busy, they sent me to my grandparent’s place in Chicago. Honestly, that was the best week I’ve ever had during that terrible year. Even though Nonna wasn’t fully aware of what I was, she knew I was very different from my family and that I was struggling with all the different changes in my life.”</p><p>“How was she able to help you through all that?”</p><p>“The first night, she made me her famous lasagna with meat sauce. Since my brother got sick, my mom took a hiatus from cooking, so all we had was microwavable meals and take out. That was the first home cooked meal I’ve had that whole year and I loved it. It kind of made me cry, actually.”</p><p>“Awww…” Molly cooed. Hearing Leona talk about her grandmother, it reminded her of the times she went to visit her Gran at the shore. “Kind of reminds me of me own Granny. Despite being the stubborn and spry lady she was, She was always so wonderful to me. There’s just something about grandparents that make them better at understanding children, than actual parents, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“Totally.” Leona concurred wholeheartedly. “My grandmother knew just how to set me straight; even more than my aunt did. She just… talked to me. She understood I was dealing with all that scary shit and that it was making life hard for me. However, she also told me to see through my brother’s perspective. She asked me how’d he feel if he knew I was acting that way. And deep down, I knew he wouldn’t want me to act like a brat.”</p><p>“I see. She didn’t tell you to look at it from your mother’s POV but your brother’s. That actually makes sense since your mum wasn’t the one stuck to a hospital bed. He must have been scared since he didn’t know what was going to happen to him.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Leona explained. “Nonna understood that mom was going through a lot of anxiety, but in the end my brother was suffering the most. If he knew I was getting into all that trouble, it would have made him feel worse.”</p><p>“That’s fair. So, did you manage to get your shite together afterward?” Molly asked.</p><p>“It was a gradual process.” She explained. “I went back to my regular clothes but only wore some lite goth outfits on occasion. I went back to school and my grades steadily improved. Nothing changed between me and my father. Same with my mom, but we stopped fighting and I wasn’t giving her a hard time anymore. Around the end of the school year, Michael got out of the hospital. Even though he would never walk again, I didn’t care about that. I was just glad he was home.”</p><p>“Your recovery reminds me of my own. When my late night excursions had gotten out of hand, my parents sent me to live with me gran for the summer. After spending time with her, my attitude also gradually improved. However, no matter how many times Granny told me I’m special, you just can’t escape being labeled an outcast.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that.” Leona agreed. “I realized that I’d never get the chance to live a ‘normal’ life a long time ago. ‘Normal’ people just don’t get us.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not entirely true.” Molly intervened. “I believe that on a one on one basis, anyone can try to understand each other. During my short time here, I’ve been able to meet good humans as well as good beyondians. Once they’ve gotten to know me, they were able to understand me little by little. However, as for getting the entire human race to understand…” Molly’s smile faltered. “I doubt we’ll ever see true peace in our lifetime.”</p><p>Leona picked at her sandwich. Molly made it sound so hopeless. As long as Ghetto Heights still stands, there’s no doubt it would only lead to more tension. And if that happens, what then? Libra does a great job at protecting the balance between their worlds, but what could they do if a civil war within the city borders broke out? Just the thought of that scenario frightened her.</p><p>Realizing she made her friend depressed, Molly decided to lighten the conversation. “N-not that I’m saying world peace will never happen, of course! I’m sure it will someday, just not now. Hellsalem’s Lot has only been around for three years so, you can’t expect all of us to get along right away. Despite all the craziness, I don’t regret my decision moving here. I’m glad I’ve managed to find a community where people love and accept me for who I am and you should too. So… Demis for life…?” The dullahan held out her fist, hoping Leona would return a fist bump.</p><p>Leona smiled softly, thankful for Molly trying to cheer her up after that depressing conversation. Even if the human and alter worlds don’t get along, there will always be a few who will. And to her, that was more than a good start. She bumped Molly’s fist with her own in kind. “Demis for life.”</p><hr/><p>The next day, Leona went over to Ghetto Heights again. She hoped to find the little mushroom beyondian and see how he was faring since he got hit by that truck. Luckily for her, he was standing over by a lamp post, staring at the glass building anxiously. “Hello again.” She said politely.</p><p>“Oh, Hi, lady who didn’t give me her hamburger.” He also meant to greet her politely as well. Unfortunately, he didn’t know Leona’s actual name, so that’s how he remembered her by.</p><p>“Heh, so that’s how you remember me? Oh well, can’t say I blame you. How are you? Have you been doing okay since you got hit?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m fine. Like I said before, I don’t have any bones or fragile organs like you humans.” He told her truthfully.</p><p>“Ah, that’s good to hear, I guess.” Leona was still worried that hit was still painful for him, but she decided to let it go. “I see you around here a lot. Do you live nearby?”</p><p>“No, I live over on Dessau Leak Street.” He said.</p><p>“Wow, that’s even further away than my apartment!” She was surprised he came all this way so often. It made her wonder why he’d travel all the way to the Ghetto Heights entrance even though he wasn’t allowed in. “So, why are you here? Are you waiting for somebody?”</p><p>The little mushroom let out a gasp and began jumping up and down with glee. “It’s them! They have Jack &amp; Rockets burgers for me!”</p><p>Leona looked up to see the same guys that hit him before. They were also the ones that charged him for that half eaten hamburger too. She still held a grudge for them treating the beyondian so poorly the last time. However, the J&amp;R bag looked pretty big. Maybe they had a change of heart after all? “Here ya go, toadstool, four Jack Cheese Rocket Burgers. That’ll be sixty-four zeroes.” It would seem she thought wrong.</p><p>Leona did some quick math in her head. Counting how much a regular Jack Cheese Rocket Burger costs times four. When she figured out the total, she was furious. “But that’s quadruple the actual price!”</p><p>“Hey, supply and demand, sweetie.” The beanpole gave such a bullshit answer, it almost made Leona want to laugh.</p><p>“No way! Dude, they’re ripping you off! You shouldn’t have to pay that much for—hey!” Unfortunately, her words had fallen on deaf ears. The little mushroom took a bit out of all four burgers. “Why are you eating them? I’m trying to help you out here.”</p><p>“I’m eating them because they're delicious!” He said, as he happily munched on his food.</p><p>Leona really didn’t understand this guy’s logic at all. Although, not to make fun of him or anything, he was pretty slow when it came to reading the room. “Kay, but did you really have to take a bite out of all of them?”</p><p>“Yeah, that way no one would steal them.” He kind of had a point. She wondered if it was due to his living situation that he had that particular mindset.</p><p>Leona turned to the guys and so she could try and haggle for his money back. However, they had already crossed the street back to Ghetto Heights. “Thank you for your patronage! No refunds on entirely eaten products! Haha!”</p><p>The young witch gritted her teeth. “Bastards…” She then turned to the mushroom. “Listen, with the amount of money you just paid, you could have had sixteen burgers.”</p><p>“I know.” He said casually. “I’m not a dummy.”</p><p>It would seem that he understood their intentions the whole time. She felt bad for underestimating the little beyondian. But she still didn’t understand why he continued to deal with those men. “But, if you knew you were being conned, why did you give all your money to those guys?”</p><p>The little beyondian let out a sigh. “Well, it’s just that there’s no one else in the city who’s willing to go into Ghetto Heights and spend their hard earned cash to get a burger for me. So, I have to take what I can get, even if I have to spend a hundred zeroes. We're only just a crosswalk away from there, but as far as I can tell, that glass ceiling is as far away as the moon is to me.”</p><p>The little guy’s words were breaking Leona’s heart. He honestly wasn’t a bad guy. All he wanted was to go to Jack &amp; Rockets. Not that she blamed him. Even though she loved Diane’s, those Jack Cheese Rocket Burgers were hard to resist. In the end, she couldn’t just leave him to those bastards. “I’ll tell you what, don’t bother dealing with those creeps anymore. From now on, I’ll get your burgers for you.”</p><p>“For real!?” The little beyondian asked excitedly. “Thank you! How much do you want me to pay for them?”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean!” Leona raised her voice a little louder than she should have. She took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of him. “You don’t have to waste your money. I’m doing this because there’s a lot about this situation I’m not okay with. Just because you’re not a human, doesn’t mean you should be denied the simple pleasure of a burger. Besides, if those guards knew what I actually am, I doubt they’d let me in too. So, please let me do this for you instead of those assholes, okay?”</p><p>The little mushroom had no idea why, she was so intent on getting his burgers for him. She didn’t have to, but she insisted on doing it anyway. However, if those guys made her that upset, then she must be a good person. “You know, you’re a really nice girl, Lady who didn’t give me her burger.”</p><p>Leona flinched at that cringy name he gave her. “Yeah, that’s not my name. My name is Leona Watch, but I also go by Leo. It’s nice to properly meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Amagranoff Luozontam Ouv Lee Nej.”</p><p>The young witch was taken aback by that long name. “Uh, beg pardon?”</p><p>“Oh, you can just call me Nej, Leona who didn’t give me her burger.”</p><p>Leona sighed. “We’ll work on that.” Even so, she was happy that he was willing to trust her. He really was a sweetheart, despite being a little forgetful at times.</p><p>Soon enough, the two became burger buddies. Almost everyday during the past week, Leona spent her lunch hours with Nej. Their favorite places to eat were in Central Park. They would pick a nice shady spot in the grass and eat to their heart's content. She even brought him to Diane’s Diner for a burger as well. He loved it, of course, but he preferred J&amp;R.</p><p>They also learned a lot about each other during their lunch breaks too. Apparently, his species can survive during the harshest climates and can live up to around two-hundred years. His current age was nineteen, just a year younger than her brother. All the more reason to protect him from creepy con artists. Nej also learned a lot about Leona. She explained her status as a witch as well as her shapeshifting and psi abilities. When she first displayed her transfiguration powers to him, it practically blew his mind. He’d never seen a huma with that kind of power before.</p><p>Overall, their friendship grew more and more each time they hung out. As much as she enjoyed hanging out with Zapp, she honestly preferred Nej’s company more. They were both outcasts in their own way and they just got each other. To Nej, burgers tasted better with Leona around and she felt the same way about him. Unfortunately, eating nothing but Jack Cheese Rocket Burgers for lunch every day, didn’t exactly do wonders for Leona’s waistline.</p><p>The young witch was kind of oblivious to the changes at first. When Leona was struggling with the zipper on her maid uniform the following Monday, she requested Molly to help. The dullahan assisted with her zipper before, so it shouldn’t have been a problem. However, it just wouldn’t budge and Leona complained about it being too tight around the waist. It got to the point where Molly accidentally ripped the zipper off and had to ask Madame Winnow for a uniform to accommodate Leona’s new size. That was when Molly realized what was happening to her friend. Since they worked the same shift, they always used the changing room together. She knew Leona had a bit of a soft middle since she started working at the cafe. At the time, it wasn’t a big deal.</p><p>But ever since their conversation about Ghetto Heights, Leona’s tummy had gotten rounder than usual. Not only that, her backside was getting rather rotund as well. Feeling concerned, she wanted to talk to her about it. However, she chickened out at the last minute. Worried she’d offend Leona about her current weight. But, Molly wasn’t the only who noticed her sudden change in density.</p><p>Curious about where Leona went for Lunch everyday, Zapp and Chain spotted her eating burgers in the park with her new friend. The white-haired man was jealous as ever, but the invisible werewolf found them to be a rather cute pair. However, she also became concerned with her new eating habits. If Leona kept eating those burgers everyday, it would eventually come back to bite her. But since she was also scared about offending her, she took the coward’s way out and went to Steven.</p><p>He, too, noticed Leona’s change in weight when he saw her using her stomach as a shelf for her books and handheld game. Even though she started wearing more baggy sweatshirts and oversized turtlenecks since the beginning of autumn, they just barely hid her growing gut. Honestly, he didn’t care if Leona was a little overweight. But, maintaining her health was of the utmost importance. She was a member of Libra after all, and all members needed a modicum of diet and exercise. He knew Leona would be alright, but decided to bring it up to Klaus anyway.</p><p>The next day, Steven led Klaus into the greenhouse to discuss Leona’s current weight issue. “Say, Klaus? Have you noticed Leona’s looking a bit… um…” Steven felt embarrassed for talking about her like this behind her back. But, he knew Klaus had a right to know about their subordinate’s health. Awkwardly, he rotated his hand in a circular motion around his abdomen. “… a bit… <b>rounder</b> lately?”</p><p>Klaus furrowed his eyebrows at his friend’s question. “Why, Steven, I am surprised at you!” He said in a scolding tone. “I thought you of all people knew better than to question a lady about her weight. Honestly, I was certain Mother taught you better than that.”</p><p>The ice user could feel the blood pooling into his cheeks. Of course, he felt like scum for asking! But still, this was important since it concerned Leona’s health. “Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you. However, Chain told me that she’s been eating Jack &amp; Rockets everyday for the past week. It’s possible she’s stress eating or she’s suffering from a bout of depression. Think about the effect it’ll have on her long term health.”</p><p>That never even crossed Klaus’ mind. Leona’s been with Libra for a while now and he’s come to understand her as a sensitive and mentally fragile person. If that was the result of her eating that much junk food, this was definitely a cause for concern. “Oh dear… What should we do, Steven?”</p><p>“We have to tread carefully.” Steven said with caution. “She’s certainly not going to take us asking about her weight very well, so we’ll be subtle. Let’s just talk to her; get her to open up. Hopefully, she’ll tell us what’s going on.”</p><p>The two gentlemen nodded then walked back to the main office. Leona was sitting in the middle of the large couch, reading a manga. Klaus and Steven each took a seat next to her, snapping the young witch out of her book. She turned to her sides, curious as to why they wanted to sit with her. Not that she minded, but her superiors were usually at their desks this time of day. “Uh… hi.” She said; confused. Was she in trouble or something?</p><p>“Good morning, Leo.” Klaus said politely. Looking at her up close, he could definitely see the weight she’s put on around her stomach. Although, he had to admit, she looked really cute with a little tummy. Shaking off the distraction, he cleared his throat and focused on the task at hand. “So, how have you been lately? Has everything been going well for you?”</p><p>Leona found this question a bit odd. They talked about their movie date not too long ago, so why was he asking her this? “Um… Yeah, I’ve been good.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Steven interjected. “You haven’t been having any trouble with your finances or anything?”</p><p>“We’ll be more than glad to give you a raise, if that’s the case.” Said Klaus.</p><p>“No, I haven’t had any money troubles lately, quite the opposite, in fact!” Leona said happily. “I’ve been getting a lot of tips from my job at the cafe. And the photos I’ve submitted for the latest story on the HL Times blog were such a big hit, they gave me a raise! I even donated a little extra to Michael’s allowance just the other day.”</p><p>Klaus and Steven looked at each other blankly. It would seem Leona’s been faring better in the city than they originally thought. However, this could also put a lot of pressure on her too. “Really? That’s good to hear. Although, your employers must have pretty high expectations of you now if you’re doing so well. Surely that must be a pain, eh?” Steven asked, hoping this would finally get her to crack.</p><p>“Meh, not really.” Leona said casually. “I’ve worked different part-time jobs in the past, so I’m used to it. Besides, I don’t mind that it keeps me busy.”</p><p>The two gentlemen were at a loss. Leona was a tough one, that’s for sure. However, it’s still possible she could be faking it. Steven looked over to his friend in desperation. It would seem this was up to Klaus now. The man always knew how to get people to open up to him. Whenever someone appeared to be in distress, he always had the right words to help combat their inner darkness.</p><p>Klaus cleared his throat again. “You know, Leona, it’s alright if you are feeling overwhelmed. Sometimes we bear too much responsibility than we can handle. I, too, feel that way from time to time. Having to deal with burdens placed on us by others is never an easy thing to deal with. However, you should never feel ashamed about venting your frustrations to your friends every once in a while. So, if you ever feel the need to get something off your chest, just know that I will always be here if you need me to lend an ear.”</p><p>Leona blinked a few times. She had this confused look on her face. “Uh, Klaus… not that I don’t appreciate hearing this or anything, but what’s this about?”</p><p>Klaus and Steven panicked. They thought for sure this would get her to open up! “I-I…” He stammered. “Well, you see… It’s just--”</p><p>“Oh, for the love of!--” Zapp had been listening in on their conversation while he was reading a magazine on the opposite couch. Throughout their whole spiel, he was getting irritated. If they had something they needed to say to her, they should just come out and say it! “They’re asking why you’ve gotten so fat lately!” Right on cue, Chain appeared and immediately whacked him in the head. “OW!”</p><p>“Moron!” She yelled. “Don’t you know that you should never tell a girl she’s fat? This is why you’ll never have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“Huuhh!?” Just as Zapp and Chain were about to throw down, Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Steven massaged his temple in disgust. While they appreciated his honesty, he really could have been more tactful about it.</p><p>However, Steven had forgotten K.K. was also on-call that day. As soon as she heard Zapp call Leona fat, she gave the raven-haired man a hearty thump on the head. “Ow! What the hell, K.K.!?”</p><p>She hugged the young witch from behind and said, “This is a new low, even for you, Scarface! Leo is beautiful just the way she is!”</p><p>Soon enough, everyone in the office was arguing. Leona was staring up at Klaus with her big blue eyes. He had no doubts that her feelings were hurt and she was probably confused by what was going on. This needed to be dealt with immediately. He took in a deep breath and yelled, “EVERYONE, QUIET!” The whole office fell silent. “Thank you.” He kneeled down in front of her and held her hand. “Leona, believe me, none of us are making fun of you. It’s just, we found out you’ve been getting lunch from Jack &amp; Rockets everyday for the past week. We were worried you were stressed and if that was the cause of your binge eating.” Klaus stood up and bowed to her. “On behalf of Libra, I apologize if we offended you.”</p><p>Leona finally understood why everyone was acting so weird. While it did rub her the wrong way at first, she did appreciate that they cared. However, she felt an explanation was in order to prevent any further misunderstandings. “Actually, I have a good reason for going to J&amp;R all last week. You see, there’s this little beyondian who always waits outside Ghetto Heights. These two delivery guys would bring him burgers from there, but they were totally scamming him! They would either make him pay double the actual price, or they’d take a bite out of them! I felt bad, so I decided to get his burgers there for him. We’ve been having our lunches in the park ever since.”</p><p>Now it all made sense. Libra knew for a fact that Ghetto Heights was not a tolerant district. Most of the organization recognized their privilege as humans, so they could easily get in as long they didn’t display their powers. Unfortunately, beyondians weren’t so lucky. Of course Leona would want to help. Klaus was rather proud of her, really.</p><p>“I understand now. That was very kind of you, Leona. You’ve truly displayed the exemplary behavior of a Libra operative.” He said as he smiled fondly at her.</p><p>Steven was proud of her too. However, her daily consumption of Jack &amp; Rockets was still worrying. “We’re all glad you were only helping out a friend. But still, you should probably take a break from the fast food for now. You’re a member of Libra, after all. We can’t have your body failing on us when we need you. Plus, I’m sure your bank account will thank you too. You understand my concerns, yes?”</p><p>Leona knew Steven wasn’t trying to be mean to her. He was right. Eating nothing but burgers for lunch wasn’t healthy. Plus, it’d be a pain to waste money on new jeans if she was just gonna have to lose the weight anyway. Fortunately for her, Leona was a mesomorph. She could lose the extra ten pounds, no problem. “Yes sir, I understand perfectly.”</p><p>The scar-faced man chuckled as he ruffled her mane. “That’s good to hear, young lady.”</p><p>There was only one problem. How was she going to break the bad news to Nej?</p><hr/><p>“Huh? Why didn’t you get a burger, Leo?” Nej looked at the chicken Caesar salad Leona bought for her lunch.</p><p>The young witch chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, Nej. I kinda have to take a hiatus from burgers for a little while.”</p><p>The little mushroom gasped in shock. “Really!? But why?”</p><p>Leona patted her stomach paunch. “Eating all those burgers weren’t exactly doing wonders for my weight. Plus, my job requires us to stay fit and healthy, so I have to cut back. But, don’t worry! I’ll still get you your burgers and we can eat together whenever you like.”</p><p>Nej looked at his sandwich thoughtfully. Because of his genetics, eating burgers wasn’t a problem for him. In fact, being round and squishy was the picture of perfect health for his kind. However, he did hear from somewhere that humans can’t carry too much excess weight, otherwise it could harm them in the future. Honestly, he felt bad that he couldn’t realize what he was doing to his friend. “It’s okay, Leo. We don’t have to eat burgers everyday. I can wait.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? I know how much you love J&amp;R.” She said; concerned.</p><p>“Mhmm! Besides, It’s more fun eating burgers when you’re eating them with me. And eating them once in a while instead of everyday will make them more special!”</p><p>She could feel a lump forming in her throat. Nej was such a big sweetheart! “Thanks, buddy. Oh! Before I forget, I have something for you.” She went into her bag and gave him a thin piece of paper.</p><p>He unfolded it and his beady eyes lit up. “WOW!!!! It’s Jack! Where did you get this!?”</p><p>“You get the Jack Funny Face wrappers when you eat at the restaurant.” She was happy to see him so excited.</p><p>“This is so cool!” He squealed. “It’s just like comic books done by Ron Jomita Jr.!”</p><p>“Ron who?” Leona asked.</p><p>“He’s a penciler!” He shouted, hoping she would get who he was. However, Leona still didn’t understand whom he was talking about. For some reason he started turning red from getting so worked up.</p><p>“Okay, okay! There’s no need to get so frustrated.” She said soothingly. “Didn’t your mom teach you to try and be patient with other people?”</p><p>The little mushroom went silent. At first Leona was worried she might have hit him where it hurt. But, he didn’t seem upset, just thoughtful. “My mom… Does that mean you have a mom too, Leo?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, I do.” She said carefully.</p><p>“I… I can’t remember my mom… like at all.”</p><p>Leona was worried about saying anything to upset him. This had to have been a touchy subject for him. “I’m sorry to hear that, Nej. Did something happen?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that. It’s just… I know there is a person who did give birth to me. But, between me and her, neither of us have any memories of each other.” He said sadly.</p><p>The young witch was confused. Just what exactly happened to Nej’s mother? “Well, you were probably just too young to remember her, that’s all. But, I’m sure she remembers you, Nej.”</p><p>“You’d think it’d be that simple, right?” He asked. “To tell you the truth, my mother, and I know this for a fact. She… she doesn’t even remember giving birth to me…”</p><p>Leona felt her chest getting tight. How could his own mother not remember giving birth to him!? Did that mean Nej had been living all alone his whole life? This made her more protective of the little beyondian. If no one else was going to look after him, then she will…</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, Leona was able to lose ten pounds. She and Nej agreed to eat burgers in the park once a month for the sake of her health. But, considering J&amp;R were having their five dollar special that week, they couldn’t resist and decided to break their once a month deal this time. However, when Leona got to the corner outside Ghetto Heights, Nej wasn’t there. This was very unusual for him, since he was always there to greet her when she got their food. It’s possible that he wasn’t in the mood or wasn’t feeling well. Still, he would have told her if that were the case.</p><p>Even though she was worried, her lunch hour was almost up, so she decided to go back to the office. Maybe one of her co-workers would share with her. She knew Zapp was up for Jack &amp; Rockets anytime. However, when she got to the office, she stopped to hear a conversation between Chain and Steven.</p><p>“It’s not that simple.” She told him. Leona listened in quietly. What wasn’t that simple? Was there a new enemy in the city or something? “Everyone involved in the mass fainting over by Ghetto Heights has developed amnesia as well. No one can remember anything from over the last thirteen hours before the event happened. Which means there are no eyewitnesses or a lead to help figure out what caused this.”</p><p>“Yeah, I take it back. This is more serious than I realized.” Said Steven. “If we assume anyone did this intentionally, they can commit any crime they want and no one would be able to find the culprit. It would be as if it had never happened.”</p><p>Now that she remembered it, Leona did find out on the blog that a mass fainting incident happened exactly thirteen hours ago. Just like Chain said. Nej always hung around Ghetto Heights. Was he one of the victims too? However, she also recalled their conversation in the park. About his mother and how she didn’t have any memories of him. There’s no way that Nej could have… But, could he? The very thought of Nej being responsible for the mass fainting rattled Leona to her core.</p><p>The shock caused her to drop her bag food on the floor, thus startling both Chain and Steven. “Hmm. What’s the matter, Leo?” He asked.</p><p>Leona ran out of the office like a shot. She needed to find him as soon as possible. She searched everywhere at their usual hangouts and she even asked around to see if anyone else had noticed him. Unfortunately, Leona couldn’t find anything as to where he might have gone too. Soon enough, it was already nightfall.</p><p>“Damn it!” The young witch cursed under her breath. “If he did cause the incident, why didn’t I take a better look at his aura?” If she knew where he lived, it would make her search a lot easier. Actually, looking at the street signs on Nej’s usual corner, she recalled he lived over on Dessau Leak Street. Finally! A clue as to where he might be!</p><p>Leona ran all the way to Dessau Leak Street. It really was far away from Ghetto Heights. It probably took her about half an hour to get there. She was about to ask around the neighborhood if Nej was around. However, she stopped near an alleyway to catch her breath. She was exhausted, but she wasn’t ready to give up on her friend just yet.</p><p>“Hmm? Leo, is that you?” Leona recognized that voice anywhere. It was further in the alleyway. Nej was sitting on a bench, looking at her with a confused look. “What’s wrong, you’re all sweaty.”</p><p>“Nej! There you are!” She said as she gasped for air. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”</p><p>“I was sleeping.” He said honestly. “It’s almost midnight, you know.”</p><p>Leona looked at her smartphone. It was exactly 11:45 PM. Has she really been out that long? However, that didn’t matter to her. Nej was safe and he hadn’t forgotten her. “I’m sorry if I woke you up, Nej. I… I was worried you’ve forgotten about me.”</p><p>“No way! I could never forget you!” He reassured her. “You’re way too awesome for me to do that!” Leona smiled fondly at him. She felt so foolish for even thinking he was responsible for the incident. “Oh yeah! I gotta show you something.” He fished inside his pocket until he found what he was looking for. “It’s Jack!”</p><p>Leona could feel the blood drain from her face. “What….?”</p><p>“I have no idea how it got there, but it was inside my pocket the whole time! Isn’t that cool!?”</p><p>“But… That’s….” There was no doubt about it. That was the exact same wrapper that she gave to him. So, he completely forgot that she gave that to him? The young witch clenched her teeth in frustration. Just what the hell was going on!?</p><p>However, before she had a chance to confront him… “Found you…”</p><p>It happened instantly. Before Leona had a chance to react. Everything turned black…</p><hr/><p>Leona could hear a sharp ringing in her ears, along with the sound of a constant thunk. As her vision was getting clear, she couldn’t recognize where she was. She was in a metal chamber in the shape of a cylinder. There didn’t appear to be any exits that she could see. Her eyesight was still trying to adjust, so that may have been the reason why. However, on the further end of the chamber, she could see two men in matching uniforms.</p><p>She could have sworn she’d seen them before. One of them was stout while the other was a lanky man with sandy blonde hair. For some reason they were wearing gas masks. The blonde one was hitting something or someone with a baseball bat. To her horror, that someone was Nej… He was all tied up to a chair; completely at their mercy. They were just hitting him, with no intention of stopping…</p><p>“So, how is this going to pay off our debt again?” The large man asked.</p><p>The beanpole hit Nej very hard as he turned to his partner with an irritated look in his eye. “How many fucking times do you have to make me explain this!? If we harvest this mushroom’s spores, we can get away with whatever we want. Trust me, I was the only one who saw it go down. Everyone near Ghetto Heights dropped like flies, including you. If I hadn’t been so flustered that night, I could have stolen every one of their wallets.” His partner was still slow on the uptake. “Look, I know this is confusing as hell, but trust me, once you see for yourself, you’ll never doubt anything I say again.” He continued hitting Nej. Leona tried to wiggle her way out, but the knots were too tight. “We can commit any crime, and never get caught! I don’t know for sure, but these spores burst out of him if he’s under too much stress or something. It’s like a defense mechanism that protects them from a reality they can’t bear! Look! He’s turning red, when that happens, pink gas bursts out of him like a geyser. It happened when you hit him! I’m sorry, I don’t want to do this, but we need those damn spores!”</p><p>If what he said is true, then Nej didn’t cause the incident on purpose. Whatever was in his spores must have contained some kind of amnesiac. However, it only happens when he’s too stressed. These creeps were planning on using him as their cash cow… This was just too cruel!</p><p>Leona couldn’t bear to see her friend being tortured like this. She screamed at the top of her lungs. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”</p><p>“Oh shit! She woke up, man!” The large man panicked.</p><p>“So what? it’s fine.” The beanpole reassured his partner. “We made those knots pretty tight, so she shouldn’t be a problem. And it won’t matter once this guy pops. The chick won’t even remember us bashing her little boyfriend here.”</p><p>“Leo…” Nej said weakly. “I… I’m scared. Are they telling the truth? Leo…?”</p><p>“I really couldn’t say, Nej.” It felt as if her heart was being squeezed. He didn’t deserve any of this. “But, when you told me about your mom, that’s probably why neither of you can remember each other.”</p><p>The beanpole put his bat down and laughed. “Hahaha! That’s a relief! I was worried we were gonna have to off the mushroom to keep him quiet! But…” He looked at the young witch with a sadistic glint in his eyes. “We can do this to him as many times as we want and he won’t remember a thing…”</p><p>“No!” To her, that was a fate worse than death.</p><p>However, to everyone’s shock, the redness was fading away from Nej’s head. “Wait, what? Wh-what the fuck!?” The blonde yelled. “Don’t just stand there, keep hitting him!”</p><p>As they kept bashing his head, Leona kept trying to break free of her bonds. Unfortunately, it was no use. “Damn it! I’m sorry, Nej!”</p><p>“I’m gonna be alright, Leo!” He told her. “I’ll try and keep it in. I don’t ever want to forget you! When we get out of here, let’s eat burgers in the park again, okay?”</p><p>Even though her vision was cloudy because of her tears, she looked him in the eyes and said, “You got it…”</p><p>Nej was so brave. She wished there was something she could do. Leona couldn’t use her transfiguration ability when she’s too flustered. There was nothing she could use to throw at them with her telekinesis, and she could smell gasoline, so her pyrokinesis was out of the question. She thought about using her vision shuffle, but it wouldn’t stop them for long. “<em> Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do!?” </em></p><p>“<b> <em>Are you really going to let them beat your friend to death?”</em> </b></p><p>Leona stopped struggling. For once, it wasn’t her father’s voice inside her head. It was one she had never heard before. It sounded like a woman’s but it didn’t have that creepy distortion that she heard in his voice. However, it had a certain dominance to it. As if the voice belonged to someone of great importance. But, that wasn’t all Leona was experiencing in that moment. For some reason, time had suddenly stood still…</p><p>“<em> Wh…what?” </em>She asked.</p><p>“<b> <em>I said, Are you really going to let them beat your friend to death?” </em> </b>The voice said in a more demanding tone.</p><p>“<em> No! But, what the hell can I do!? I can’t transform when I’m too freaked out and my psi abilities aren’t an option. I could buy Nej a little time with my vision shuffle, but they’ll just go back to beating him again! There’s nothing else I can do!” </em></p><p>The voice chuckled in her ear. <b> <em>“Are you so sure about that?”</em> </b></p><p>“<em> What do you mean?” </em>Leona asked.</p><p>“<b> <em>You have more power than you realize, Leona Watch. These men are no match for you, trust me…”</em> </b></p><p>“<em> I still don’t understand.” </em> Leona confessed. <em> “I only possess one unique ability that runs in my family and only two of the seven wonders. I also have my eyes, but I still haven’t unlocked all their powers yet.” </em></p><p>“<b><em>That is not true.”</em></b> The voice said. <b><em>“Another wonder has laid dormant within you… Concilium.”</em></b></p><p>“<em> Wait… you don’t mean?” </em> Aunt Darcey had told her about that power before. In fact, she is a master of it. However, Leona herself never thought her mind was strong enough to perform that ability. <em> “Do I really possess it?” </em></p><p>“<b> <em>Yes. I believe you are more than ready to unlock this power. With it, you could mold these men as if they were clay. Use it well, my child.”</em> </b></p><p>And just like that, the voice was gone and time had marched on again. The two delivery men were still hitting Nej, but he was struggling to stay strong. He said he’d try to hold in his spores, but Leona could see some of the red coming back. She didn’t have a choice. If what the voice told her was true and that she had the power of concilium, then this was her only option.</p><p>She took in a few deep, calming breaths. Then, with all her might, shouted,<b> “ENOUGH!”</b></p><p>As her voice echoed through the chamber, the two men immediately stopped in their tracks. As if they were frozen. The redness began to recede again as Nej tried to figure out what was going on. “Huh? Leo, what’s happening to them?”</p><p>She ignored him so she could continue focusing on their minds. <b>“Release us, now…”</b></p><p>Simultaneously, the two men nodded to her and dropped their weapons onto the floor. The large man walked behind Nej and started untying him as the beanpole went to Leona. Once their bindings were undone, she noticed the hatch on the ceiling. Leona commanded them to open it and let them out. When that was taken care of, Leona and Nej climbed out and ran as far away from them as possible. As it turned out, they were inside their delivery truck the whole time.</p><p>“Wow! I didn’t know you could do that!” Nej said, astonished by his friend’s new ability.</p><p>However, Unlike Nej, Leona was more frightened than she was amazed. “Honestly… neither did I…”</p><hr/><p>Worried that they’d come for Nej again if he went back to Dessau Leak Street, Leona decided to take him back to her apartment until things quieted down. Fortunately, she bought a futon ahead of time in case a friend or co-worker needed to spend the night. After what happened, both of them were drained and didn’t have much of an appetite. So, they immediately went to bed after she set up the futon for him. However, despite her friend falling fast asleep, Leona couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the truck.</p><p>She gained yet another power which she had no knowledge of. The young witch looked through Demetre’s journal to see if she could find anything about her new mind control ability. After skimming through it three times, she couldn’t find a damn thing about it. Even though her ancestor’s writings have been of great help, she understood he didn’t have all the answers either. The only witch she knew who mastered concilium, was her Aunt Darcey…</p><p>Leona went through her contacts on her phone and found her there. Her thumb kept hovering over the dial icon. She desperately wanted to talk to her since she was the only one who could help her understand this new ability. However, she remembered that Darcey wasn’t her mentor anymore. She had cut her aunt out of her life for a reason. She didn’t want to be found until she figured out a solution to restore Michael’s sight. Not only that, Leona had no idea how Darcey would react. Would she be happy? Would she be mad? Does she hate her after cutting ties with her family? The negative outcomes were too overwhelming for her to think about.</p><p>So, in the end, Leona put her smartphone back on the nightstand and tried to get some sleep. She made her point very clear when she ran away from the academy that night. The young witch couldn’t afford to allow Darcey back into her life right then. She needed to figure out her new power on her own. If she could master pyrokinesis and telekinesis without her aunt’s help, she was sure she could master Concilium by herself too.</p><p>At least, she hoped she would…</p><hr/><p>Over the next few days, Nej continued to stay at Leona’s apartment. They didn’t even try to go back to Ghetto Heights during that time. She realized she may have been a little overprotective, but she wanted to make sure he was safe from those creeps. They managed to get their burgers from the diner or from other second-rate fast food joints outside Ghetto Heights. However, the little beyondian was starting to get the itch.</p><p>He was starting to bug her about Jack &amp; Rockets after the third day. He kept telling Leona things would be okay and that he’d be on his best behavior while she went in. She was still pretty reluctant about it though. Those guys could still be looking for them. Actually, since she didn’t really free those guys from her mind control after they escaped, she had no idea what became of them. Even so, Nej still kept insisting and in the end, she relented.</p><p>The entrance to Ghetto Heights was as busy as ever, which was a good thing. Maybe everything would be okay after all? Since there were so many huma and beyondians around, it’d be easy for Nej to blend in while Leona got their food. They were just about to approach his usual corner. That is, until Leona and Nej spotted a familiar face over by the lamp post… it was him…</p><p>The blonde-haired delivery boy was standing there by himself. Leona had no idea where his partner was, which made her feel more on edge. His hair was a mess, his clothes unkempt and he appeared to be in a very agitated state. But what unnerved Leona the most, was the dented metal bat in his hand that he used to hurt Nej with. And what’s worse, his sight was aimed directly towards them… There was no doubt about it, the man was completely unhinged.</p><p>Nej immediately went behind his friend once he noticed the beanpole’s weapon. “L-Leo…”</p><p>Leona held onto his hand. “Nej… I know you want Jack &amp; Rockets, but we have to leave. Now.”</p><p>After seeing that man again, the little mushroom suddenly lost his appetite. He just really wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. He nodded his head in response and the pair turned around and tried to calmly walk away from the area. However, the unhinged man was not going to be ignored by them. “Hey!” He yelled at them so loudly, Leona and Nej stopped in their tracks. He even got the attention of a few bystanders. “Don’t you fucking walk away from me, bitch!”</p><p>Nej whimpered as he held onto his friend’s hand tightly. She squeezed his hand back, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Leona wasn’t going to let that man hurt her friend. Not again. The witch turned around to face him; her face stern. “What do you want?”</p><p>He pointed a shaky finger at her. “Y-you… what the fuck did you do to us!?”</p><p>Nej winced behind her, but Leona stood her ground. She thought about using her abilities for a moment. However, as unhinged as he was, the man was still a civilian. Not only that, she had a feeling the cop guarding Ghetto Heights would detain her if she tried anything. The best option she had was to try and talk him down. “Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about. My friend and I were just passing through, so just leave us alone!”</p><p>“BULLSHIT!” He screamed so loudly, nearly everyone in the vicinity stopped and stared at them. A few walked away, not wanting to get involved. While others stayed, waiting to see what was about to go down. “Hahaha! You have some freaky power too, just like that shitty mushroom over there, right!?”</p><p>As scared as he was, Nej let go of Leona’s hand and stood in front of her. “Leave her alone! I’m the one you want! I-I’ll let you have my spores! Just don’t hurt Leo!”</p><p>However, despite his bravery, that only made him more agitated. “Grrrrr… Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!! This is all your fault, you little shit!”</p><p>“Nej!” The man came at them like a bull who saw nothing but red. In a moment of panic, Leona shoved Nej out of the way and took the hit for him. The bat hit her so hard, it sent her flying. As soon as she hit the ground, a scarlet pool was slowly forming around her head.</p><p>Poor Nej was petrified. “L-Leo…?”</p><p>However, one of the humans who saw the whole thing, grabbed the beanpole from behind and apprehended him. “Whoa there, pal!”</p><p>“He just hit that girl in broad daylight!” Some random lady yelled.</p><p>“I’m calling 911!” said another.</p><p>“Hold up, I’m the cop here. move along folks, there’s nothing to see here!”</p><p>A few more humans near the entrance approached Leona and tried to hold the delivery man down. Some beyondians tried to help as well, but were pushed away by the residents of Ghetto Heights. “How can you freaks help!?”</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything!?”</p><p>In an instant nearly every huma and monster were fighting on how to help the injured girl. Nej was jostled around and was constantly pushed back by the humans and even by a few of his kind. This was insanity. His best friend was probably dying and all these people cared about was fighting! The stress had become so bad, his vision had turned bright red.</p><p>Soon enough, all of Ghetto Heights and all the surrounding districts was shrouded in a thick pink cloud…</p><hr/><p>Leona had been out cold for a few days. When she came to, she had no idea how she wound up in the hospital. In fact, she couldn’t remember anything from the past two weeks! Fortunately, everyone in Libra came to visit her everyday while she was in the ICU. They all told her things that had happened at the time. However, she still couldn’t remember anything.</p><p>Klaus came in everyday while she was recovering. Fortunately, Leona still remembered the time when he visited her the first time she was in the hospital. She was glad she still had her long term memories. However, it still frightened her that she couldn’t remember the last two weeks. Still, it felt good Klaus was there to help her through it. He even continued to bring her flowers and snacks like the first time too.</p><p>The day before her discharge, he stopped by again with pudding. They decided to have their treat outside in the hospital cemetery again. Leona wished she had her camera with her. The autumn scenery really added to the ambiance. However, it was a bit colder than it was during that early August afternoon.</p><p>“Hmm, it’s more brisk than I thought. Are you sure you’re warm enough, Leona?” Klaus asked as they took their seat on the bench.</p><p>“I’m fine. My room was getting stuffy anyway. I’m good with the sweater I have on.” She said as she took the lid off her pudding bowl.</p><p>However, as Klaus was about to eat his custard, he noticed Leona was just staring at her dessert. “Did I get the right one? I thought butterscotch was your favorite?”</p><p>“Oh, It is!” She reassured him. “It’s just… did I really get fat those last two weeks?”</p><p>Klaus flinched when she asked that. “W-well… you only gained a little weight, but it wasn’t anything to be too concerned about.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Zapp said I became a blimp after eating all those Jack Cheese Rocket Burgers.”</p><p>Klaus rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed. The man really had no class. “I assure you, he was exaggerating. No matter what anyone says, whatever your size, you’re perfect as you are. All that matters is that you're healthy. Nothing more, nothing less.”</p><p>Leona could feel her cheeks heating up. “Th-thanks… that’s good to know.”</p><p>He immediately became bashful after that. “*<em> ahem </em>* Y-you’re welcome…”</p><p>“However, Chain said I was only eating from Jack &amp; Rockets everyday because I was trying to help a friend, yeah? Were you guys able to find him?”</p><p>Klaus shook his head. “I’m afraid not. At the time, you didn’t give us a name or a description of him. It’s possible you were only trying to protect his identity.”</p><p>“I see…” Leona said sadly. “It kind of makes me sad that I can’t remember him. He must have been important to me if we ate burgers in the park everyday. I wish I knew who he was…”</p><p>Klaus would have been lying to himself if he thought he wasn’t a little jealous. However, Leona’s empathetic heart and kindness towards others were what made him fall in love with her in the first place. How could he feel jealous over something so admirable? “Don’t lose heart, Leona. I’m sure you’ll gain back your memories in time. Just try and be patient for now, alright?”</p><p>She gave him a small smile and said, “Thank you, Klaus. I will.”</p><p>“Although, I have to say…” The gentleman giant turned his head away, trying not to let her see the blush forming on his face. “And please forgive me if this sounds selfish, but… I… I was rather worried. I was… scared… you might have forgotten me.”</p><p>It’s true, this was a bit selfish, even for Klaus. However, this made Leona feel so happy, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She rested her head on his arm and told him, “Klaus, I could never forget you.”</p><p>He quickly placed a hand over his heart. As if he was trying to keep it from leaping out of his chest. If now wasn’t the best time to ask her, then he’d never be able to. “S-say, Leo?”</p><p>“Hmm?” She hummed in response.</p><p>Klaus swallowed and took a few deep breaths. “I… I was wondering… If you’re feeling well enough. Would you… like to take a stroll through Central Park with me on Sunday? We could even eat lunch at Tavern on the Green, if you’d prefer?”</p><p>Klaus couldn’t see it, but Leona was practically glowing. Her smile was so wide her cheeks were getting sore. She couldn’t believe it, her second date with Klaus! “Yes… I would like that very much!”</p><hr/><p>“Okay, everything seems to be in order. You’re free to go, Ms. Watch.” The doctor told her after going over her file.</p><p>“Sweet!” She shook his hand and showed herself out.</p><p>Even though Klaus and Steven ordered her to go straight home after she was discharged so she could get some rest, her tummy wouldn’t stop rumbling. Despite what everyone thinks, hospital food has absolutely no flavor! She knew she was supposed to stick to her diet, but she figured a celebratory cheat day wouldn’t do her any harm. Because Chain and Zapp told her she ate at Jack &amp; Rockets so many times she suddenly had a craving for it. Just one little burger and fries and she’ll go home and relax.</p><p>However, when she got to the restaurant in Ghetto Heights, the place was packed. Was it always like this? When Leona looked on her phone, she was surprised this was the only Jack &amp; Rockets in the whole city! And since beyondians weren’t allowed in the district, J&amp;R was exclusive only to humans. To her, that was totally unfair. However, she waited in that long line to order what she wanted and waited another thirty minutes to retrieve her food. So much for it being fast food…</p><p>“Okay, #217, I have two Jack Cheese Rocket Burgers, two Jack Chili Rocket Dogs, one medium French Fry, one medium onion ring, a large Peps and a medium diet Peps! #217, your to-go order is ready!”</p><p>“Oh! That’s me!” But as soon as Leona exited the restaurant with her food, she found it odd that she ordered enough for two people. Oh well, she figured she could give her other portion to Zapp or Chain.</p><p>When she was outside Ghetto Heights, she couldn’t resist eating her sandwich. No matter how many times she’s had a hamburger, she could never get over the first delicious bite. However, after she had taken a bite out of it, she stopped on the sidewalk. It didn’t taste bad or anything, far from it. But, for some reason, images of the park and a few other places began to flash in her mind. It almost felt nostalgic.</p><p>Leona’s vision started to get hazy. Soon enough, big tears were rolling down her face. “Huh… that’s so weird.” Leona said to herself as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “Burgers never made me feel so emotional before.” Not wanting to make a scene, she put the burger back in her take-out bag and moved to hurry on home.</p><p>However, before she took another step forward, a truck came out of nowhere, hitting a beyondian in the process! “Oh my God!” worried about his condition she ran over to him immediately. “Are you alright!?”</p><p>The beyondian had the appearance of a fat little mushroom. It wouldn’t move for a bit, but shortly he got up on his hands and knees. “Uuuhhhhh… Excuse me, Miss… but, can I please have a bite of your burger?”</p><p>“You’re panhandling!? Whoa!” A wave of deja vu suddenly hit her. She could have sworn a scene like this had happened before. “Wait a minute… Sorry if this sounds weird, but, did this happen before? Between you and me?”</p><p>The little mushroom pondered for a bit. “Hmmm…. Nope. I don’t think we’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Oh.” She said sadly.</p><p>“But, never mind that! Can I have your burger, please!” He said while hopping up and down.</p><p>For some reason, him interacting with her like this made her smile. He looked so cute, getting all excited over a hamburger. She just couldn’t resist. “Sure, you can have the other one. My name is Leona Watch, but you can call me Leo. And you are?”</p><p>“I’m Amagranoff Luozontam Ouv Lee Nej. Just call me Nej, Leona Burger!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, that was such a great lunch!” Leona told Klaus as they strolled along the Bow Bridge. “Thanks again for treating today, Klaus.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome, Leo.” He said graciously. “You always treat me to a fine meal whenever we do our cooking lessons. I felt it was time I did the same.”</p><p>“Still, I would have been more than happy to pay my share of the bill.” </p><p>“Nonsense.” Klaus interjected. “As a gentleman, I think it’s fair that I treat you on our second date.” Klaus could feel a blush coming on as soon as he said that last part. This really was their second date, wasn’t it?</p><p>Leona felt that her nerves could be seen all the way from Mars. It was a little embarrassing that Klaus said aloud this was their second date. But, in a good way. “Mmm…” She hummed in response.</p><p>The redheaded giant pulled as his collar. “Say, why don’t we take a break before we continue onward?”</p><p>Leona nodded her head in agreement. “Sure, that sounds fine.”</p><p>The pair walked over to the side of the bridge, overlooking the water and the nearby areas of the park. They stood in silence for a while. Leona was fiddling with her side ponytail while Klaus cleaned his glasses for the umpteenth time that day. Considering this was their second date, both felt it was time they told each other how they feel. However, they were both so shy, it was hard to find the courage. Deep down, It was obvious they absolutely adored one another. But it would be more reassuring if one was willing to speak their heart aloud.</p><p>For Klaus, this was especially hard. He always knew just what to say and he knew when to speak his mind on important matters. However, telling the woman of his dreams he’s in love with her was a different story. He was certain Leona liked him as more than just a friend. Otherwise, she would never have asked him to the movies the first time. But, was she in love with him like he was with her? Klaus really wanted to know, but he just didn’t feel ready. For him, it just wasn’t the right time yet.</p><p>Leona was in the same boat as Klaus. She wanted so badly to tell Klaus her true feelings, but her shyness kept getting in the way. Aside from crushes, she’s never been in love before. It was still too early to tell yet, but she was certain this man was different from all her past crushes. Being with Klaus made her feel so at ease and he made her want to be a better, stronger person than she was. No one had ever made her feel like that before; not even Misty Day. She wanted to tell him that, but just couldn’t find the right words.</p><p>Realizing they’ve been silent for too long, Leona spoke up. “It’s a pretty nice day out, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, quite.” He agreed. “I’m actually rather fond of cloudy days.”</p><p>“Same here, especially in autumn. But, I bet this place looks absolutely gorgeous in winter. With all the snow covering the trees and everything?”</p><p>“Oh, it is!” He realized he may have answered too enthusiastically. “The park looks so beautiful when it’s snowing. I sometimes see people skating out here on the pond when the water turns to ice. Although, with my size, I would never dare.”</p><p>Leona chuckled a bit, but then she got an idea. “You know, New Rockefeller Square will be opening up the skating rink again sometime late next month. Would you like to go with me?”</p><p>“Really?” He asked. “I would certainly love to. However, I have to warn you, I’m not exactly graceful on the ice. Steven is a much better skater than I am.”</p><p>“Hehe! That makes sense because of his abilities. I’m no World Figure Skating champion myself, but I think it’ll still be fun… especially if we go together.”</p><p>Klaus quickly covered his mouth to hide his smile. “W-Well, if you say so, Leona. Then I would be honored to accompany you.”</p><p>“Sweet! Oh, and Klaus?” Leona held onto his arm, trying to lure his hand away from his mouth. “Don’t ever feel like you have to hide your smile from me. Ever.”</p><p>Klaus still held his hand there, weary of anyone staring at him. “But… people…”</p><p>“They don’t matter, Klaus.” She said reassuringly. “I want to see you smile. Please, for me?”</p><p> When she looked at him with that face, it was nearly impossible to say no to her. Klaus slowly moved his hand and revealed his smile to her. Leona had seen glimpses of his true smile before, but he was always quick to hide it. To the average human, it was understandable why he’d want to hide it. With those fangs, it was a smile only a mother could love. However, Leona wasn’t an average human. Even though his smile wasn’t perfect, it was still <b>his</b> smile. And Leona loved it all the same.</p><p>She smiled back at him and then turned to face the water. She leaned closer to his side and placed her arm around his lower back. Klaus timidly placed his own hand on her hip. When he was certain she wouldn’t recoil from his touch, he finally felt at ease. Even though he didn’t get the chance to tell her how he felt, in that moment, he didn’t care. Just being this close to her was enough. There shouldn’t be any rush for them to tell each other how they felt, if they weren’t ready. They had all the time in the world.</p><hr/><p>Little did Leona and Klaus know, they were actually being watched. Zapp was just across the pond, seeing how their date was going. While he was glad Leona was having a good time, he couldn’t help but feel irritated. Just seeing those two acting all lovey-dovey towards one another made him pissed off. He kept wondering what it’d be like if it was him going out with her instead of Klaus. With his arm around Leona’s waist instead of Klaus’. Deep down, he knew this was for the best, but he couldn’t help but want more from her than just friendship.</p><p>“Jealous, are we?” As if she were the Cheshire Cat, Chain appeared out of nowhere. And, in typical Chain fashion, right on top of Zapp’s head.</p><p>“Ow! Get off of me, she-bitch!” He yelled, trying to swat her away. “What are you doing here anyway?”</p><p>“Just making sure you don’t sabotage their date.” She stated as a matter of fact.</p><p>Zapp clicked his tongue. “Please, what do I have to be jealous of? Leo isn’t that special. You know I can get with any girl I want!”</p><p>“Fuck buddies don’t count, monkey.” Chain snapped back.</p><p>“As long as they keep me warm at night, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“You’re so gross.” She said as she made a face. “Just don’t do anything stupid, or I’ll make you regret it.”</p><p>He chuckled at the insinuation. “Hah! I could ask you the same thing!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Zapp looked at her with a shit-eating grin. “You don’t have any right to judge me, she-bitch. I know you want what they have. You wish Steven would hold you like that!”</p><p>Chain was completely thrown for a loop. Zapp managed to hit her right where it hurts. But, how on earth did he know about her feelings for Steven? She could have sworn she only told Leona that in confidence! They hung out together a lot, but there’s no way Leona would be so cruel as to blab her secret to the likes of him! Could she?</p><p>“Relax, Leo didn’t tell me anything.” Zapp said, as if he read her mind. “I’ve known about your cringy crush for a while. You always make goo-goo eyes at him whenever his back is turned. Heh, I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted Steven to go to town on those big-ass fun bags of yours--” Before he knew it, Chain grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against a tree. If looks could kill, he’d be so dead. However, Zapp still had that condescending smirk on his face. “Aw, what? Did I touch a nerve?”</p><p>She snarled like a wolf eyeing her prey. “If you tell anyone about this, especially Steven, I will fucking end you, got it?”</p><p>Zapp knew he could never blackmail Chain. She’d definitely kill him if he tried. Still, he felt somewhat better he was able to have the high ground on her for once. However, even he had to admit, he may have taken this a little too far. “My lips are sealed.”</p><p>“<em> Tsk. </em>” Chain clicked her tongue as she let Zapp go. “Drop dead, asshole.” And just like that, she vanished. Yeah, he definitely went too far this time.</p><p>He turned back to the bridge to see that Klaus and Leona were gone too. They must have gone ahead while he and Chain were fighting. Zapp thought about tailing them again, but realized they’d be just fine. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about Chain’s question. Was he really that jealous of Klaus? Well, if seeing them together pissed him off that much, then it had to be true. Although, it was understandable.</p><p>Even though Klaus was certainly lacking in the looks department, he was the perfect modern-day gentleman. He was kind, charismatic, intelligent, sensitive, a strong leader, and he came from a wealthy family. All the perfect qualities in a man that Zapp surely lacked. He kept wondering, if he had taken a page out of Klaus’ book the first time he met Leona, would he have stood a better chance with her? However, Leona was disguised as a boy at the time and he doesn’t really play nice with other dudes unless they were a cute girl, except for Chain. Still, if he hadn’t treated her like crap the first time, maybe things could have been different… </p><p>Realizing he was thinking way too hard about Klaus and Leona, Zapp decided to make himself feel better the only way he knew how. With booze and women. He scanned through his contacts to see who was available. “Hey, Trish! Listen, babe, you free tonight?”</p><p>Unfortunately, no matter how many women he slept with, or how much alcohol he drank, it didn’t make him feel any better about his crush on Leona. Sure those girls were hot, but they lacked her smarts and general understanding. It’s been like this for the past several days. Everyday felt as though he was on repeat. He’d wake up hungover, his lady-friend would kick him out, he’d eat the same fast food, gamble his money away, get some more by beating the crap out of some alterworld thugs, gamble it away again, get drunk, sleep with another lady-friend, and wake up with another hangover again. Lather, rinse, repeat. Honestly, he felt he was doomed to repeat this cycle.</p><p>That is, until he met <b>her</b> at the local KFC. “I’ll have a five piece chicken, a large order of nuggets, a large order of fries and a--”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry sir, someone will be right with you in just a sec!” Said the manager of the store. “Angelica, we need you on register one!”</p><p>“What the hell?!” Zapp told him impatiently. “I’m trying to place an order here--”</p><p>“Hi! Sorry about the wait!” All of a sudden, a tall, slender beauty with smooth, chestnut hair and the sweetest voice appeared. “Alrighty, sir, what can I do for you today?”</p><p>He was absolutely speechless. This girl was drop-dead gorgeous. It kind of made him wonder what she was doing working in a fried chicken joint. It’s possible that his shitty luck might have just taken a turn for the better! “Uhh…”</p><p>Angelica tilted her head in confusion. “Hm? Is something wrong, sir?”</p><p>“You’re hot.” Okay, well, maybe not.</p><hr/><p>Leona was killing time on her laptop one day at the office. She was watching a video of the day the Great Collapse happened. Three years ago on New Years Eve, instead of throwing parties, everybody in the world had their eyes glued to their televisions and computer monitors. It was literally an earth-shattering event. Everyone truly thought it was the beginning of the apocalypse. And for about twenty-four hours, it nearly was. If it weren’t for the bravery and hard work of first-responders and the League of High Order Spirituals, New York City and perhaps the entire world would never have stood a chance.</p><p>Leona had been curious about the LHOS ever since she joined Libra. She hoped she’d be able to meet with them someday. They were the best known Psi users in the world, and she thought she’d be able to learn more about her powers if she came in contact with their leader. Since Libra also worked to protect the balance between worlds, Leona asked Klaus and Steven if it was possible to talk with the leader of the LHOS. However, just like Libra, the League of High Order Spirituals were also an elusive group.</p><p>While they did have an alliance, they stayed in minimal contact and can only meet if there was an earth-ending crisis that would truly threaten to tear the barrier apart. Only then would they be able to meet and solve the crisis together. The alliance was kept that way in order to protect each other’s identities and help prevent a city-wide panic. Leona was bummed about it, but if it was for everyone’s safety, she had no choice but to comply. Still, it’d be nice to meet with a sister witch or brother warlock outside the coven for once.</p><p>“Yeah, nothing like taking a stroll down memory lane.” Zapp said as he arrived at the office unusually late. “Man, those tentacles are looking really crisp.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, the HD version was just released this morning. It’s pretty-- ehhh?” Leona lost her train of speech the moment her face met with Zapp’s gut. Even though she hadn’t seen him around the office for two days, there’s no way he could have gained that much weight in such a short amount of time. “Uh… Zapp? What happened to your stomach?” She asked out of concern.</p><p>“What are you talking about? It’s fine.” He said as he nonchalantly took a bite of a fried chicken leg.</p><p>“Wow, and you thought I was a roly-poly when I went on that burger binge with Nej? I may gain weight easily, but even I know when it’s time to stop acting oblivious. This right here. This is far from fine, that’s just worrisome.”</p><p>“Huh?” Zapp still didn’t get what she was trying to say. </p><p>However, Chain appeared just in time, landing right on top of his gut. “Funny story, actually. A friend of mine, who works at the local KFC, just asked me for advice on how to deal with some oversexed, white-haired, sleazebag who won’t leave her alone. For the past few days, he keeps showing up at her job and constantly pesters her for her number. She’s thoroughly disgusted by this barrage of harassment. Tell me, Leo. Does this guy sound familiar to you?”</p><p>“Yes, indeed he does.” Leona grumbled as she remembered the first time he bugged her when she first joined Libra. “Seriously, Zapp? I thought we talked about this?”</p><p>“I am very insulted if you guys think that’s me!” He yelled as he pushed Chain off of him. “But I will forget all about it if you give me Angelica’s phone number!”</p><p>“Yeah right, when fat pigs fly, dumbass. Ugh! You’re nothing but a pathetic stalker!” She snapped back.</p><p>“Persistence and stalking are not the same thing--”</p><p>Leona was surprised when he suddenly stopped. “Hm? What’s up with you?”</p><p>“I… I just felt a chill.” He sounded pretty scared. It was as if he sensed something foreboding in the air.</p><p>However, Chain wasn’t going to fall for it. “Good. Maybe you’ll catch pneumonia and die from it.”</p><p>Zapp snarled. “You really want to go at it with me, she-bitch!?”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try, shitbag!”</p><p>“Enough! Both of you!” Once Steven got everyone’s attention, the whole office went silent. “We just got an urgent call from Fang Hunter HQ. They’ve confirmed that the bloodline gate in India has opened. Blood Breeds are on the move and have come out swinging. Take a good guess as to where they’re headed.” </p><p>It really wasn’t a hard answer. “They’re coming here, aren’t they?” Leona asked, her voice shaking.</p><p>“Yes.” Steven answered firmly. “Which means we have no time to lose. Let’s move out!”</p><p>Everyone in the office quickly went to their vehicles. Chain disappeared while Zapp went outside to his Vespa. As Steven went to his own car, Leona accompanied Klaus and Gilbert in theirs. They all rushed to the streets in pursuit of the target. According to Steven, the Blood Breed had lost half of its body. However, that wasn’t going to stop it from wreaking havoc all over Hellsalem’s Lot.</p><p>Leona was confused that they had so little information about the target. “You said that the call came directly from Fang Hunter HQ, correct?” She called Steven through her headset. “How come they didn’t give us more info?”</p><p>“The Air Force Base in Gwalior was quarantined. They’ve been on lock-down for about three hours now. The place is swarming with ghouls and the situation there is completely out of their control.”</p><p>“Pretty fair excuse.” Zapp answered over the line. “It’s hard to get better info when all your witnesses have been turned into monsters. But if they took over the entire base, that means…”</p><p>“Yeah, that means we’ve got an elder-class on our hands this time. So, killing it isn’t an option. We have to rely on Klaus to seal it away.”</p><p>Leona noticed how quiet Klaus was during the ride. She looked toward the back passenger seat to see how he was holding up. The redheaded giant had an intense look on his face. She tried to ask him if he was feeling okay but her words had fallen on deaf ears. It was as if he was completely unaware she and Gilbert were in the car. The tension was rather palpable.</p><p>Gilbert, noticing Leona’s growing anxiety for his young master, decided to step in to ease her mind. “Ms. Leona, while your concern is appreciated, it’s best to leave him be for now.”</p><p>The young witch sat back in her seat and turned off her headset so no one else would listen in. “He was like this back in August too. His aura was so suffocating. Almost like it is now.” Not only that, the fear he had in his eyes when the Blood Breed appeared in Eden. She’s never seen his face so wrought with terror before. Leona had to admit, it was pretty scary when he got like that. Just what is it about Blood Breeds that made Klaus so tense? “Gilbert… why does Klaus get like this when we have to deal with them?”</p><p>The bandaged servant was silent for a beat. Whatever impact the Blood Breeds had on Klaus, must have impacted Gilbert to a degree as well. “I… I am not at liberty to say.” He answered. “If you truly wish to know, Young Master Klaus will have to tell you himself.”</p><p>“Oh…” That wasn’t exactly the answer she was hoping for.</p><p> Realizing her disappointment, he said, “I know this isn’t what you want to hear, Miss. However, there is a time and a place for these things. Right now, we must focus on the task at hand. Besides, considering the fact how the young sir has grown so fond of you over these past few months, I’m sure he’ll open up to you once he feels the time is right.”</p><p>Leona gave him a slight smile. He was right. This wasn’t the best time for answers. The only thing she could do was just be patient until Klaus is ready to talk about it. “I understand. Thank you, Mr. Gilbert.”</p><p>The bandaged servant chuckled as he focused his attention back on the road and Leona turned her headset back on. From what she learned so far, there’s someone else who’s also after the target. The identity of the person was unknown. As far as Steven knew, the guy wasn’t a part of Libra. Whoever they were, they certainly had some brass balls for going after an Elder Thirteen Blood Breed.</p><p>“Found them.” K.K. said over the line. “Their location is at the Parcissus Building rooftop restaurant. ‘Castle in the Sky.’ Oh shit! GAH--” The line on K.K.’s end had suddenly disconnected.</p><p>“K.K.!? K.K!” Leona yelled in panic. “Steven, I can’t get in touch with her. The signal on her end went dead.”</p><p>“I’m aware, Leo. Don’t worry, I’ll be there in just a moment. Over and out.” Just like that, Steven disconnected his headset.</p><p>“Leona.” Klaus finally spoke up from the back. “I need to assess our current situation. Do you think you can enhance your vision to where K.K. and Steven are located?”</p><p>“I think so, yeah.” She answered. “I can see where our two targets are already reeking havoc. The Blood Breed is the one wearing the beige trench coat and hat. As for the other one though? I’m not really sure. He looks like a floating blanket with a boar skull mask. I don’t think they’re human.”</p><p>“Have Steven and Chain arrived on the scene yet?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“Yes, they’ve just arrived now. I think they’re trying to figure out which one of them is the target. Wait a minute… Why are they holding mirrors?”</p><p>“Just like vampires in fiction, Blood Breeds also lack a reflection.” He explained to Leona. “Even though your eyes make it easier to detect a Blood Breed, the mirror is also a necessary tool.”</p><p>“Well, it definitely works. Because it looks like Steven and K.K. just realized who the Blood Breed is. However…” Leona looked closely at the scene. It would seem that Zapp had just arrived, but the strange shrouded figure was chasing him. “Okay, this is getting weird.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked.</p><p>“The floating robes with the skull mask are going after Zapp for some reason. Oh, wait… they got him, but it looks like they aren’t going to kill him.”</p><p>“I need to see this for myself.” Klaus told her. “Leona, can you hack my eyes? You have my full consent.”</p><p>Leona was a little reluctant to use this trick on him. But in the end, she complied. “Alright, but tell me if you start to get light headed.” </p><p>Once she got a hold of his eyesight, Klaus was able to see everything she was seeing. It was a bit disorienting at first, but he was able to witness what was going on. Even though Steven and K.K. were able to do some damage to the vampire, it attempted to regenerate in midair. If it did that, then Steven and K.K. were as good as dead. Klaus was about to tell Gilbert to floor it, before something bizarre happened.</p><p>Just before the Blood Breed got a chance to regenerate, the shrouded figure wrapped up the creature in a thread of blood. Soon enough he ignited the blood and set the creature on fire! “Whoa!” Leona gasped. “But, wait, doesn’t that look similar to Zapp’s Big Dipper Style Blood Technique?”</p><p>“It’s not that it’s similar.” Klaus explained. “That is a genuine Big Dipper Style.” Before he could say more, the stranger then contained the flames with a web of wind! All that was left of the Blood Breed was an egg-shaped being. Just who exactly is this person? “My God…” He said breathlessly. “I never thought I’d ever see him in person.”</p><p>“Just who is this guy, Klaus?” Leona asked.</p><p>“He is a double-attribute master, Leona and the original creator of the Big Dipper Style Blood Technique. He is called a Blood Battle God, but his given name is Master Raju Jugei Shinzuyoshi.”</p><p>“I guess that explains why he knows Zapp. But, what’s that egg thing the Blood Breed turned into?”</p><p>“That is a Zen Tai Dan.” He continued to explain. “It is the final self-enclosed form of the Blood Breeds. Whenever a Blood Breed is critically injured, they turn into a True Womb Egg and undergo rapid regenerative healing. From what I understand, it has six eyeball-like vital organs. In order to incapacitate it, you must destroy them simultaneously. However, that in and of itself is no easy task. For it is constantly on guard and will attack if it feels threatened.”</p><p>That was certainly a lot of information for Leona to process. “Do you think Master Raju would be willing to do that?”</p><p>“There’s only one way to find out. We’re here, so you can let go of my eyesight now.”</p><p>Once Leona closed her eyes, all three of them stepped out of the car to join the others. Chain arrived around the same time as well. However, Leona was surprised to see the stranger holding Zapp by his head. As it turned out, Master Raju spoke in a language completely alien to everyone else, he used the white-haired man as a translation device. Also, despite being a blood battle master, he wasn’t exactly humble about it.</p><p><b>“Dispense with the flattery.”</b> Master Raju said through Zapp. <b>“Compliments of one so deeply unskilled that they were uncertain of whom to attack carry less than zero value to me.”</b></p><p><em> “Huh, rude.” </em> Leona thought to herself. Even though he was supposedly on their side, he wasn’t very pleasant to talk to.</p><p>Still that didn’t stop Steven from asking questions. “Would you consider this particular Blood Breed one of the most formidable opponents you’ve fought?”</p><p>
  <b>“Hmmm… That’s difficult to say. It certainly put up one hell of a fight, I can tell you that much.”</b>
</p><p>The two Libra leaders were completely in awe of Master Raju. Bad personality aside, he was truly the real deal when it came to hunting Blood Breeds. While Lucky Abrams held vast knowledge about them, Master Raju knew how to eliminate them. It’s even rumored he managed to kill off high-ranking Blood Breeds up to level twelve! However, Steven doubted he’d admit it if he did.</p><p>Master Raju’s attention turned to Klaus. <b>“You’re the one whose blood was bestowed with incarceration technique, is that correct?”</b></p><p>Klaus bowed slightly to him. “Yes, sir. My name is Klaus Von Reinherz. I’m the leader of Libra.”</p><p><b>“Hmmmm…. While you do have a foreboding countenance, I’m afraid you’re far too inexperienced to be a leader. Look here for example.”</b> He said as he poked Zapp in the gut with his walking stick. <b>“You’ve let this swollen sack of shit who calls me master turn into a balloon filled with cholesterol and diarrhea. He’s like a pimple about to burst or a bowl of toxic pudding. He wastes his day indulging in decadence; letting his potential rot like a corpse. Polluting the universe with his very existence. I swear, if it weren’t for the noxious farts his feeble sphincter might release, I’d step on him like the cockroach he is.”</b> Klaus was absolutely speechless. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Did he really spoil Zapp that much? </p><p>Leona felt bad for both Klaus and Zapp. She didn’t know what Master Raju thinks a leader should be, but she felt Klaus did a decent job. He wasn’t perfect, but he always did in his heart what he felt was right. He knew how to raise his teammates up when they were feeling low. And Klaus cared about saving others above all else. If those weren’t the best qualities a leader ought to have, then what else is there?</p><p>As for Zapp, while Master Raju wasn’t completely wrong about him, she had to admit, that was pretty harsh. Poor Zapp was crying while he was translating Master Raju’s shit-talk. However, it would seem that the old floating dishrag wasn’t one for caring about other people’s feelings. Truth be told, his cruel words kind of pissed her off. Sure, Zapp needed discipline as well as an attitude adjustment. But, he wasn’t a bad person. He saved her life so many times and he was fun to hang out with every once in a while.</p><p>Unfortunately, Master Raju wasn’t finished. <b>“Regardless, I’ll be taking this one back with me.”</b> Everyone was confused by what he meant. Did he mean that he’d take Zapp away from Libra? Zapp protested against his plan vocally.</p><p>Right then, Leona had had enough of this guy. She didn’t care if he was a “Blood Battle God”, he had no right to treat her friends like crap. “That’s not fair!” She spoke up.</p><p>The group gasped when Leona raised her voice like that. Steven was a little worried that she’d offend him and he wouldn’t help to incapacitate the Zen Tai Dan. Master Raju glared at the young witch. <b>“And who the hell are you?”</b></p><p>“My name is Leona Watch. Look, you’re wrong about Zapp. I mean, yeah, he’s a total pervert with a bad attitude, but he’s not completely rotten! He’s saved my life more than once and he knows how to get the job done. And you’re wrong about Klaus too!” She continued. “He’s a great leader! If it weren't for him, I would have given up a long time ago!”</p><p>The double-attribute master glided towards the girl. He just kept staring at her, as if he was looking into her soul for an answer. <b>“How strange. For someone with the appearance of a pitiful chihuahua, you too, also have a foreboding countenance.”</b> Leona was a little insulted being referred to a little rat-dog. But what did he mean when she also had a “foreboding countenance”? Before she could ask what he meant, Master Raju started sniffing her. Chain and K.K. were about to show him the harsh way of respecting a lady’s personal space. Fortunately, he finished before they could. <b> “Tell me something, girly. You wouldn’t happen to be a witch, would you?”</b></p><p>“I am.” Leona answered firmly. “I’m one of the direct descendants of Salem.”</p><p>
  <b>“Impossible. Your kind went extinct centuries ago.”</b>
</p><p>Leona furrowed her brows at him. “You underestimate our abilities, sir. As you can see, <b>some</b> of us are still alive and kicking.”</p><p>Master Raju was silent for a while. But suddenly, he burst out laughing. <b>“Bwahaha! I like you, girly. However, I also sensed trickster blood running through your veins. Not only that, you’ve recently been touched by the gods, yes?”</b></p><p>“If you are referring to my All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods, you are correct.” She answered.</p><p><b>“Hmm….”</b> Again he went silent. But shortly, he turned to both Klaus and Steven. <b>“You two. I suggest you keep an eye on this one. She may be a little chihuahua now, but someday she will come to surpass one of you in terms of leadership. Best to keep that in mind.”</b></p><p>The group was astounded. They all knew Leona had very impressive abilities for a witch. But, was she really on the path to become something greater? Leona wasn’t sure what to think of that. She was perfectly content with the powers she had. The thought of having more powers terrified her beyond words could say.</p><p>However, before her mind started spiraling into the depths of anxiety, Klaus placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Of course Libra would continue to have her back. And Klaus would always be there to guide her by the hand if she ever felt lost. No matter what new powers she may come to receive. They will help her through it together. </p><p>“We understand perfectly, sir.” Klaus told Master Raju. “But as for the matter concerning Zapp. There has to be something to make you reconsider your decision.”</p><p>The old double-attribute Master turned to Zapp. “&amp;^$#@$%*%$#*.”</p><p>“Huh?” Zapp understood what he meant, but wasn’t too confident with where his master was going.</p><p>“$&amp;@*%&amp;@*@&amp;$$!!*$&amp;%&amp;+.” The group just stood quietly while he rambled on to Zapp. Just what exactly was his plan?</p><p>“Well, what did he say?” Steven asked impatiently.</p><p>Zapp suddenly went pale and started breaking out in a cold sweat. “Uh…. He… he wants me to attack and incapacitate the Zen Tai Don myself. Kind of like a test to prove I’m worthy of staying with Libra.”</p><p>Master Raju, Klaus and Zapp went into the crater where the Zen Tai Don lay in wait. Even though it seemed like a simple task on the surface, this was a matter of life or death. Despite it being an egg, it was just as deadly as any Blood Breed. It even managed to destroy a police suit’s weapon and arm! This task required an intense level of concentration on Zapp’s part. All eyes must be taken out simultaneously; no exceptions. If he is off by even 0.1 second, he’s more than likely to lose a limb or two in the process.</p><p>To make this even more challenging, Master Raju placed a blood blockade around Zapp and the Zen Tai Don. No one was to get in or out of the barrier until he completed his task. Klaus tried to talk the master out of it, believing he was taking things too far. Unfortunately, not even Klaus could get Master Raju to budge. Zapp was completely on his own with this one.</p><p>Leona was biting her nails. Before Zapp could make a move, the Zen Tai Don already snapped back! He was able to dodge it, but he was very close to being nothing but a pair of legs! The young witch thought that this was too much. “This doesn’t look good. Zapp’s really freaking out down there.”</p><p>While Chain really couldn’t care less what happened to him, he really needed to hurry it up. It wouldn’t be long until the other half of the Blood Breed will emerge and come back stronger than ever. Then Zapp would be truly dead at that point. And, she had to admit, life just wouldn’t be fun without him to smack around anymore. Fortunately, she had the perfect plan.</p><p>Leona noticed the look of mischief the invisible werewolf had on her face. Before she could ask what she was up to, Chain took out her smartphone and activated the ringtone. She put the device to her ear and said, “Hello?… Oh, hi, Angelica!… No, no, I’m not busy at all. What’s on your mind?…. Huh, is that so? You’re all hot and bothered and you don’t know what to do about it. Wait? You’re telling me you want that bronze-skinned, silver-haired Casanova to ravish your body? Just thinking about him is making you all wet and twitchy with arousal!?” </p><p>Leona had to hold in her laughter when Chain said that last part very loudly. Even though she knew Zapp would be disappointed when he realized Angelica didn’t really call for him, she had to admit, this was priceless. She then recalled what Master Raju meant when he said she had trickster blood. It’s possible he was referring to her shapeshifting ability. Stories have given shapeshifters the title of trickster for centuries. So, that may have been the reason why.</p><p>For as long as she could remember, Leona had a fondness for jokes and soft pranks. As long as they were in good taste and the prankster didn’t get too carried away, she found them to be fun. It’s possible that it was her trickster side that enjoyed them. In all honesty, she didn’t mind at all being titled a trickster. In fact, she kind of liked it.</p><p>“Sorry Angie, but he’s a little preoccupied at the moment…. Seriously, he might be headed to the hospital or cemetery after this, so I’m afraid you’ve missed your chance…. Yeah, I’m sure you’ll find someone else…. Okay, buh-bye now.”</p><p>Just within a few seconds of Chain “hanging up” on her call, all six of the Zen Tai Don’s weak points have been taken out. Leona was impressed but disgusted at the same time. Of course it’d have to take a hot girl who was interested in him to get him out of that funk. Still, he managed to get the job done and that half of the Blood Breed won’t cause any more damage. Even Master Raju was thoroughly impressed!</p><p>“Exceptional work!” He told him. “I could compare that level of concentration to my own when I’m in a deep slumber. I hate to admit it, but you were truly one of my more advanced pupils.”</p><p>Zapp wasn’t even listening to him. As soon as the blood blockade disappeared, he immediately crawled out of the crater and snatched Chain’s phone out of her hand. “Angelica, babe! Where are you now?”</p><p>Unlucky for him, the only woman’s voice on the other end was an automated one telling him the time. He couldn’t see it, but Chain had the biggest smirk on her face. She had a feeling they were even after humiliating her in the park. Next time, Zapp would definitely think twice before bringing up Steven in front of her again.</p><hr/><p>Once the danger had officially been neutralized, Leona immediately went in the crater to find out the vampire’s name. Unfortunately, she was coming up blank. “I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to find the name. Usually, it would appear in less than a minute, but I got nothing.”</p><p>“@#(+)$*#&amp;@!$%&amp;” Master Raju answered.</p><p>K.K. Let out a frustrated sigh. “Sir, I say this with the utmost respect. But, we have no idea what you’re trying to say to us.”</p><p>Klaus pondered for a bit. “Hmmm…. Could it be that its heart isn’t here?” The old master gave him a thumbs up. It would seem he was correct.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Chain began to realize. “Isn’t half of its body still out on the lamb somewhere?”</p><p>Steven could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Jesus, I almost forgot that was only half a body we’ve been dealing with today! I’m still having trouble processing that realization.”</p><p>“Question is, where’s the upper half of it now?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“@*$&amp;#($*%(%(#* #*$(@*($*”</p><p>“WHAT!?” Zapp was lying pathetically on the roof of a broken care the whole time they were trying to figure out the name. However, whatever his master said immediately roused him from his depression. “The junior disciple!? What do you mean he’s bringing the other half here right now?!”</p><p>Master Raju was right. Zed O’Brien, current junior disciple to Master Raju and true heir to the Shinatobe Big Dipper Style Blood Technique, was on his way to bring the other half of the monster via unauthorized jet. While Zapp, who was only the heir to the Kagutsuchi Style, was able to complete his test, it was finally Zed’s turn to prove his worth. During his journey to Hellsalem’s Lot, Zed kept the upper half of the body chained to the front of the jet with his own blood. The lack of sleep, oncoming jet lag, and the amount of concentration needed to keep the Blood Breed from escaping was really wearing him out. However, he couldn’t afford to lose his focus. This was his moment to prove to Master Raju he was truly worthy of the Big Dipper name.</p><p>But, little did Zed know, passing his master’s test would ultimately change his life forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The junior disciple opened his eyes slowly. He found himself surrounded by water; his natural element. However, as he tried to take a step forward, a barrier of glass stopped him. He soon realized he was trapped inside a tall glass cylinder. The room he was in was also completely unfamiliar. It looked like some kind of parlor with different types of plants overwhelming the space. The young merman began to panic. All of his memories were in a blur. Just how on earth did he get here? Hell, how long has he been here!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good! You’re awake!” The merman was snapped out of his thoughts when a girl with chocolate-burgundy hair walked in the room. The garments she was carrying looked like his own clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still in panic-mode, the merman shouted, “W-where am I!? How long have I been here!? Was the Blood Breed defeated!? Where’s Master Raju!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy!” She placed the clothes over on a nearby couch and scurried over to the tank. “Just take a few deep breaths. Everything’s okay. You passed out not long after Klaus sealed away the Blood Breed. You’ve been asleep for over 24 hours now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus? I-I’m sorry. It’s all rather fuzzy right now.” He said as he rubbed his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor thing. You must have hit your head pretty hard. Is there anything you can remember before all of this happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” He pondered for a moment. “Well, I do remember incapacitating the top half of the Blood Breed, that attacked the air force base back in India. Once the situation there was taken care of, they let me use one of their jets to bring the monster to Hellsalem’s Lot. I’m still having trouble remembering the rest. Although… I think I recall Master saying ‘you’re allowed to keep this one.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>gasp!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, everything came flooding back. When he managed to approach the fog-covered dome, the kraken protecting the city grabbed the jet and hurled it across the city skyline. He couldn’t see what was going on at the time, but the jet crash-landed in one of the abandoned skyscrapers. When he lost his grip on the Blood Breed, he managed to find his footing and get out of the aircraft unscathed. That was when he had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the other disciple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, despite his overall rotten personality, the other disciple proved to be no amateur. His skills easily matched his own, even though he was the master of the </span>
  <span>Kagutsuchi Style. When their master made no attempts to stop the Blood Breed from fusing with the Zen Tai Don, The white-haired disciple immediately stepped up to the plate. Knowing that he was a man of action, he found that trait rather admirable. Clashing personalities aside, all in all, they made a pretty decent team. It was clear to him that this Libra organization knew how to get the job done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the large, redheaded man with fangs managed to seal away the creature, they all met back at the top of the abandoned building. His master didn’t hesitate to throw a few insults their way, but still, he had to admit, they did a good job taking care of the problem. That was when Master Raju said they were free to keep this one. What he meant was, they were free to take on the junior disciple as a new member of their organization. And just like that, Master Raju disappeared without a trace. Due to the shock, exhaustion from the fight and jet lag, he keeled over right on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his memories caught up with him, he fell to the bottom of the tank and curled up in a ball. After all the blood, sweat and tears he put into his training and passing his master’s test, this was his reward? “Master Raju… left me here…. He… didn’t even tell me… about this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona empathized with the poor merman. She knew firsthand about having to live somewhere else against her will at the last minute without any prior knowledge. She had no idea what Master Raju was thinking. But, if this was part of his training, he really should have told him first. Seriously, cryptic beings are the worst teachers!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette crouched down to meet his eye level. “Listen, I know what you must be going through. Trust me, I do. This is a big change you were not prepared for and I get that this all very overwhelming right now. But, you’re not alone. We will do everything we can to make you feel right at home as you ease into your new position here with Libra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young merman lifted his head. The girl sounded very genuine. It’s been a long time since he heard such kind and soft spoken words. If there were truly kind people like her in this organization, then maybe staying with Libra won’t be so bad. Besides, without the support of Master Raju, he was going to need all the help he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head and smiled slightly. “Thank you, Miss. I really appreciate your show of hospitality to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble, really.” She said with a sunny expression. “My name is Leona Watch by the way. But please, call me Leo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zed. Zed O’Brien. It’s nice to officially meet you, Leo.” He said in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if the tank is a little small. Because your arrival was so unexpected, this was the best we could find on such short notice. But don’t worry though. Steven already placed an order for a bigger one and it should be coming in about a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really mind it.” Zed told her. “While a bigger tank would be nice for me to relax in when I’m off duty, This will do as a temporary sleeping tank until it arrives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear. Oh yeah! I already washed and dried your clothes for you and your breathing apparatus is in that case to your left. I’ll open the tank for you so you can get out and get dressed. When you’re ready, come to the kitchen. It’ll be on the second door to your right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you.” Leona smiled in response and left him to get ready for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Zed attached his breathing apparatus, he stepped out of the tank to observe the room around him. His field of vision in the tank really downsized the amount of plants there were in the room. The place looked like a jungle! Whoever owned Libra headquarters, must have really loved plants. Maybe a little too much…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clothes felt warm and soft to the touch. Because of his former rugged living arrangements with Master Raju, he always had to wash his clothes by hand. This was the first time he felt machine-washed clothes. They felt so cozy and snug, and they even smelled better too. He could get used to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was all dressed, his nose picked up a very enticing scent. It got stronger as soon as he entered the kitchen. Leona was at the stove frying some bacon in one pan while cooking up some eggs in the other. All the while, humming a cheerful tune. She was the spitting image of a mother cooking Sunday breakfast for her family. Zed had no idea what kind of spices she was putting in the food, but the smell was enough to rev up his appetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Grrrrowwwlllllll*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Leona turned her head around to find a sheepish looking Zed standing in the doorway. “Hehe! Sounds like somebody’s hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young merman rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh… haven’t eaten in a few days actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that just won’t do!” She scolded. “Why don’t you take a seat over by the island? Breakfast will be ready in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as he was told as he sat down on one of the stools. A glass of orange juice was already placed on the table in front of him. A few sips of the refreshing beverage was enough to calm his stomach until his meal was ready. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what Leona was cooking for breakfast. She was fiddling with those eggs for a while. Fortunately, she was just about done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tada! An Italian omelette frittata with roasted tomatoes, basil and bacon bits! Hope you enjoy it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the plate was set in front of him, he couldn’t stop salivating. “It smells really good, Leona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, go on, give it a try!” She said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that first bite, words could not describe how wonderful it tasted. The eggs were perfectly fluffy and buttery. The savory tomatoes and basil really added to the overall flavor. While the parsley, parmesan cheese and onions melded together in perfect harmony. The bacon bits was a bold addition on her part. But what’s a breakfast without a little bit of bacon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good… better than good in fact!” Zed immediately dug into his meal after complimenting the chef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe! I’m glad you like it, Zed. There’s more in the pan if you want seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really appreciate the food. But, really you didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me.” Zed humbly told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t any trouble at all. Besides, I like cooking for my friends. And after helping to weaken the Blood Breed while completely jet lagged and going two days without food, you deserve a home-cooked meal! If it wasn’t for your bravery, Klaus would have had more trouble trying to seal it away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve mentioned a Klaus before.” He said as he finished his first helping. “He’s the large man with the red hair and fangs, correct? I take it he’s the leader of this organization?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, right on the money! He carried you back here after you fainted. Not gonna lie, you kinda had us worried there for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… I apologize for that…” The merman sulked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona shook her head quickly. She didn’t mean to make him feel bad about that. “No, no, no, no! It’s okay, really! None of us knew this was what your Master had in mind. Plus, we’re always looking for new members anyway. So, we’re more than happy to have you on board!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’m not exactly sure how I feel about being the new charity case.” He said as he fiddled with the basil leaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that. To tell you the truth, I’m kind of a newbie myself. I first came to this organization back in early July and it was also via a case of crazy happenstance. So, yeah, I understand how it feels to be treated differently at first. But once you get settled, things will start falling into place. You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile started to appear on Zed’s face. While his arrival was unexpected, he was happy he was getting a warmer reception this time. “Again, I appreciate the kind words. Still, I never would have guessed you were also a recent member too. How is it that you came to be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, heh, heh… long story. It’s best to save that for another day.” She said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool.” Leona was quick to shrug it off. “Anyway, I see you’ve finished your plate. Care for another omelette? After that, I can give you a tour around the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that sounds good to me.” He kindly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast was cleaned up, Leona showed Zed around Libra HQ. She showed him all the main amenities of the building. The labs, the gym, the bar, the dojo, the pool, etc. It was all a bit overwhelming for the merman at first. However, it was good to know that he would have everything he needed at the office. He especially appreciated the gym and dojo. It was important that he kept up with his training. As a new Libra member, he needed to continue to stay in tip-top shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And lastly, we have the main office.” Leona said as they walked inside their final spot of the tour. “This is where our team assembles. We’re usually on-call almost everyday, so we mostly hang out here until there’s trouble. Feel free to look around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite spacious.” Zed said aloud as he wandered about the office. However, his attention was quickly grabbed by the bookcases lining the walls. He took one off the shelf and started skimming through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You like to read, Zed?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so. The one who created me taught me how to read during one of our numerous discussions. And I grew to love so many different kinds of books throughout my time with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Created?” Leona was caught off guard for a moment. Honestly, she assumed he originated from the Alterworld. “You were created?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him. “I am a man-made heteromorph. Half human, half fish. Well, in my case, Blood Breed-made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hold on. You’re telling me, you were created by a Blood Breed?” She asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Again, he treated it as something completely natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… and here I thought I’ve seen everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all true though. Decades ago, a genius vampire with the title of Count created Zed via test tube. The reasons as to why he created Zed in the first place were unknown. Even Zed didn’t know why the Count wanted to create him. It’s possible the Count just wanted to satisfy his curiosity if he spliced the genetics of one being with another. Another possibility was to create his own personal companion to ease his loneliness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zed lived most of his life in a water tank. When the Count wasn’t outside his mansion, he would usually sit down with Zed. They would talk for hours about poetry, music, astronomy, arts, sciences, and modern languages. In just that little tank, he was able to learn so much about the world. But then, one day, the Count didn’t come home. He did tell Zed that it was a possibility he would be killed through unnatural means. Even though he knew it was inevitable, a part of Zed didn’t want to believe it. That was around the time he met Master Raju. The true mastermind behind the Count’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Zed the ultimatum of either getting burned along with the mansion. Or, become his disciple and learn under the Big Dipper name. However, if he chose the latter, he would have to face a loneliness so oppressive, he would have been better off boiled alive. At least, that was what his master told him. Still, not wanting to die a gruesome death, decided to become a pupil. Even though it was very bitter and sometimes agonizing work, it was rewarding in some ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for prying, but, don’t you resent Master Raju, just a little bit?” Leona asked. “I mean, technically, he did kill your father. This is just my opinion, but, I’d probably hate him if he did something like that to one of my family members.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Zed pondered Leona’s question. It wasn’t exactly a yes or no question he could easily answer. “Honestly, Leo, I don’t think I could truly bring myself to hate anybody. Maybe a part of me does resent Master for it. But, not by much. Don’t get me wrong. Master Raju did his damnedest to try and teach me how to hate. But, that was the only subject he failed to teach me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever miss him? The Count I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t really know.” He answered honestly. “He did say he’d wind up being killed eventually. So, I just accepted it as an inevitability. Besides, It’s been decades now and Master Raju didn’t exactly give me any time to grieve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Leona thought it was rather sad. Despite the Count keeping Zed isolated, by the way he talked about him, it would seem the Count was never really cruel to Zed. It’s possible that the Count may have loved him to some degree. “Um… Listen, Zed. It’s fine if you’ve moved on and all. But, if you ever wish to talk about it. Just know that I’m here if you ever feel the need to vent. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zed found Leona’s words rather strange. This kind of gentleness was so foreign to him, he didn’t really know how to handle it. However, he didn’t hate it either. In fact, her kindness was rather welcome. “Of course. Thank you so much, Leo.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A week had flown by since Zed’s arrival. Klaus was a little worried about him fitting in at first. However, Leona reassured him, their new member was quite the natural. It was as if he was meant to be a Libra operative. He got along with pretty much everyone in the organization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Zapp, on the other hand, that was a different story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two got on like cats and dogs. Their personalities clashed so badly, they’d argue non-stop. Leona often had to serve as a mediator between the two. She was able to handle Zapp on his own, but dealing with the both of them was exhausting. Whenever she got into mama bear mode, they were able to behave for a little while. However, despite not getting along outside of work, on the field they were always nearly in sync.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both their Kagutsuchi and Shinatobe styles never failed to bring down the bad guys. Soon enough, Leona, Zapp, and Zed became their own little trio. Despite their differences, they really couldn’t make a better team within Libra. At the end of the week, they officially became known as the lunch trio. It all started when Leona was bugging Zapp about going out to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Zapp. I’m bored silly here. Let’s go get some lunch or something.” She whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, it is already that time, huh. Let’s do it.” Zapp put down his magazine and got up from his favorite spot on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zed, care to join us?” Leona asked Zed as he was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Zapp complained. “If we bring him along, everything’s going to end up smelling like seafood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph! Fine, be that way, Zapp.” Leona took Zed by the arm as they started walking towards the elevator. “If you’re going to act like a jerk the entire time, you can just eat here by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t you guys leave me here!” Zapp quickly entered the elevator with them. It would appear Zapp was very susceptible to reverse psychology. “I’ll be cordial! And now just the place to officially welcome him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona and Zed had a bad feeling about which place he was going to take them for lunch. But for some unknown reason, decided to indulge him. They arrived at a conveyor belt sushi restaurant near Little Akiba called Edomae. Leona had a feeling Zapp would pull off something like this. He probably hoped this would freak poor Zed out. Seriously, what was he; fifteen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, guys?” Zapp asked with a stupid cheeky grin on his face. “Looks pretty tasty, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly does.” Leona and Zapp were surprised Zed was being so agreeable. “Well, shall we head inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! You’re… you’re seriously going in there?” Zapp asked; realizing his hazing the new guy was beginning to fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that the idea?” Zed responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess, but… Isn’t that cannibalism, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Zapp…” Leona pinched the bridge of her nose. Annoyed by his stupidity. She wasn’t a marine biologist, but even she knew that not all fish were vegetation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you really think?” Zed asked. “Sea creatures do eat other sea creatures, you know. Honestly, Zapp, your sophomoric abuse is below average at best. It would seem your lack of culture has revealed your failure in trying to haze me. Now, if you’re done with your childish pranks, let’s go in and eat some sushi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Zapp scooted in front of Leona and Zed before they could get past the curtain. “I just remembered! The tuna was my unlucky number for today! Come on, I’ll find us another restaurant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman and the witch stood there stupefied as their white-haired companion went on ahead. “That man has issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” Leona replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, every other restaurant that Zapp took them to, looked like it came out of a nightmare. The second place was a deli where some beyondian was regurgitating something into a bowl and calling food. Zed was open to it of course, but Leona quickly talked him out of it. The third was supposedly a clam chowder joint, but there were man-eating monsters in the chowder. And it only got worse from there. Honestly, if Leona wasn’t so hangry, she probably would have lost her appetite by then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the last place, she couldn’t take it anymore. “What the hell, Zapp!?” She yelled at him, causing a scene in the process. “Why is it that every place you bring us looks like it came straight out of some B movie!? And Zed! Why do you keep agreeing to eat at those places!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman backed up a bit, startled by this sudden change in her personality. He was beginning to wonder if all women were like this when they’re hungry. “I was only trying to be agreeable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I bet your glad Leo was making such a fuss about eating at those spots, aren’t you?” Zapp snapped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, at this point you're not even trying to hide the fact you were only taking us to those creepy restaurants to haze me. And besides, you were the one about to piss his pants at that last place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HUHHH!?” The two started butting heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona realized all this fighting wasn’t getting them anywhere. She took a deep breath and separated her two teammates. “Okay, enough! Look, we’re all getting cranky because we’re hungry. All of this stupid squabbling isn’t getting us anywhere. Our lunch hour will be over before we know it if we don’t make a decision now. So, what’s it gonna be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zed and Zapp stared at each other in silence. Their stomachs rumbling loudly. Leona was right. It was time to put the childish pranks aside and actually get something to eat. Fortunately, Zapp knew the best Italian place in the city. It was a little pricey, but he didn’t mind splurging a bit that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome! Come on in! We have an exquisite white fish for our special today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owner of the restaurant, Artie, knew Zapp and they welcomed the trio with open arms. “Everything you serve here is special, Artie. You too Charmaine.” Zapp winked casually at the owner’s wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, she took it well. “Hahaha! Well, we aim to please. You kids just make yourselves at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells awfully good in here.” Zed said; waiting in anticipation for their food to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, this sparkling Prosecco is amazing!” Leona took another sip of her wine. “I have to say, you really came through for us, Zapp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I try.” Zapp was practically reveling in the good attention from Leona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After patiently waiting, their deep-dish pizza, caprese salad, chicken Marsala and cacciucco had finally arrived. It all looked so delicious, they couldn’t wait to eat it! “Thank you for this food!--”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“ARTIE!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until Artie’s mistress came crashing through the window and decided to make a big scene in front of everyone. They argued for about fifteen minutes and it completely ruined the vibe of the lunch trio. It wasn’t until Artie’s wife went on a stabbing spree and got Artie and his mistress’ blood all over their food, they decided to leave. That certainly was a let down. And the food looked so good too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, who would’ve thought Artie was such a ladies man.” Zapp said dejectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to learn a lesson from that, Zapp. You could be next.” Leona warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do we do now?” Zed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I know another place we could--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” She interrupted. “I think you’ve done enough with picking these shitty places, Zapp. This time, I’m deciding where to eat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh!? Uh, wait, Leo? What are you doing, Leo!? LEO!” Zapp began to panic as Leona started to levitate him in mid-air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Zed was bewildered when he saw his associate performing this trick. “That’s very impressive, Leona. How can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I forgot to mention a small detail about myself.” She told him. “I’m actually a witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona led Zed while dragging along a levitated Zapp to Diane’s Diner. Honestly, they should have gone there from the start. Once they got to the front door, She dropped Zapp right on his ass. “Ow! Was that really necessary!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She said pleasantly. Zed was having a hard time holding in his laughter. After using lunch to haze him, this was perfect payback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Leo! Lunch time already?” Vivian greeted them as they sat down at the front counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Viv. It is, although, we went through a few unnecessary detours along the way. No thanks to a certain someone over here.” She glared at Zapp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! I said I was sorry didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Leona and Zapp started bantering, Vivian’s gaze settled on the newcomer next to her friend. “Oh, hi! I haven’t seen you around here before. I take it you must be new to the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I arrived just a week ago. My name is Zed O’Brien.” He answered her politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During her time living in Hellsalem’s Lot, Vivian has seen a lot of unique individuals come and go. However, Zed seemed pretty different from the beyondians she’s met. It was almost as if he wasn’t even from the Alterworld. Or the human world, for that matter! She’s never seen someone with skin so smooth and teal before. She had to admit, he was kind of cute too. She smiled at him and said, “Well, any friend of Leo is a friend of mine. So, make yourself at home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zed returned the smile. Yeah, he’s definitely liking Hellsalem’s Lot now. “Thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, what’s your order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll all take a hamburger platter, spaghetti with meat sauce and three large Peps. You guys okay with that?” Leona asked her co-workers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me.” Zapp answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me as well.” Zed replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, coming right up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivian got their beverages ready in a flash. However, as Leona was sipping on her soda, she noticed her gal-pal staring at her with this soft grin on her face. “What is it, Viv?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s just… It feels like it was only yesterday when you were sitting there in that back booth all by yourself. You were so sad and quiet when you first got here. And after all the heartache you went through this past spring, I was worried about you making any friends besides me. But, look at you now! You have all these great jobs and now you have all these new friends! You’re a completely different person now!” Vivian started sniffling and wiped away some fake tears. “My little girl’s all grown up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Viv…” Leona could feel a blush starting to creep across her face. “It’s not that big a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, really? Is that true? That must have been lonesome!~” Zapp wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Bet you’re feelin’ lucky to have me around, huh? Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona was quiet for a moment as she thought about what Vivian said. Actually, it was a bigger deal than she thought. Three months ago, she felt so isolated and alone in the world. Leona’s brother gave up his eyesight for her. Her family sent her away against her will when they couldn’t understand her new power. The coven turned their backs on her during a time when she needed them the most. She lost her friend to a mob of religious fanatics. Her so-called “sister witches” betrayed her. And worst of all, she was a disappointment to her old mentor. That spring was truly the lowest point in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, everything’s changed. Leona was thriving in the most chaotic city in the world! On top of that, she’s made more friends than she’s ever had in her life! And they were an absolute joy to be with. Video Game nights with Zapp. Girl’s night outs with Chain, K.K. and Vivian. Conversations over coffee with Steven. Going on errands with Gilbert. And best of all, her dates with Klaus. This was the first time she's ever gotten close to having a steady relationship before. In all of her twenty-one years, she’s never thought this could be possible. But, it was… it really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright smile started to spread across Leona’s face. “Yeah… I am really lucky, Zapp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired man was caught off guard. He was sure she would get all fussy since he only asked that question as a joke. However, she took it seriously. Leona was actually glad to have someone like him as a friend? After all the times he’s bugged her and made fun of her, she was happy!? This wasn’t good. If this keeps up, he’d never get over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zapp, why is your face like that? Are you blushing?” Zed asked out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? No I’m not!” He tried so hard to deny it. But, it was pretty obvious at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I have to ask. What did she mean by the heartache you went through, Leona? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flustered witch nearly choked on her drink when Zed asked her that. Despite making all these changes in her life, she wasn’t ready to talk about what happened after she got the All-Seeing-Eyes of the Gods. It’s been three months already, but her scars were still hurting. She worried if she told them about it, it would only make things awkward. And after everything she did to make this new life for herself, she didn’t want to lose what she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, Zapp was a bit curious himself. Even though they’ve been hanging out for a while, she didn’t make a habit of talking about herself. He wasn’t really open to talking about feelings and stuff like that. But, still, he thought they were close enough that she could. Just what exactly happened to her this past spring?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivian was worried she may have committed a faux pas there. However, her dad made perfect timing in making the order. “Oh! Uh, food’s ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the delicious smelling food and their rumbling stomachs was enough to keep the topic of Leona’s past tabled. At least for the time being. It all looked so wonderful, Leona nearly sobbed at the site of that glorious bacon cheeseburger. Zapp and Zed felt the same way. “THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, you’d think that after that long lunch hour, the trio would finally be able to sit back and enjoy their meal, right? Unfortunately, you couldn’t be more wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Leona, Zapp and Zed were wandering about the city looking for a place to eat. Lieutenant Daniel Law requested Klaus and Steven to investigate the Thousand Regioka Brothers. An emerging mob family from Asia, hellbent on world-domination. And, surprise, surprise, had their sights set on Hellsalem’s Lot. And just when the lunch trio thought they were in the clear, the Regioka Brothers crash landed into the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, no one was hurt. However, Klaus requested Zapp and Zed’s assistance in the fight. Leona was instructed to help out any bystanders. She felt so bad for Vivian and her dad. It wasn’t that long ago when the diner was wrecked to hell during the demon gate incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Sorry about all this, Viv. We’ll help pay for the damages.” Leona said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend let out a disgruntled sigh. “Ugh… it’s fine. It’ll be repaired again soon, I’m sure. But, um… did I make a mistake back there? About what happened to you last spring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, Kind of. But, hopefully, they won’t ask about it anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, shouldn’t you have told them about it by now?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to. But…” Honestly, Leona didn’t understand why she found it so hard to talk to Libra about it, like she did with Vivian. They’re vigilantes who’s work must often be done from outside the strict confines of the law. It should be so easy to open up about that spring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, it was because she finally found a group who accepted her. If she told them about her father and the trouble she caused in Louisiana, it would no doubt change everything between her and Libra. And she didn’t want that. “I… I don’t know, Vivian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They… must be really special then, huh?” Vivian said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Don’t think you’re not as special to me, Viv!” Leona tried to smooth things over. “You are! It’s just… with them, it’s a bit more complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Leo.” She said as she ruffled her friend's long mane. “We’re cool. But, still, you can’t hide this from your friends forever. They’re gonna get more curious the more you keep it to yourself. So, try not to sleep on this for too long, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… okay.” However, Leona was willing to keep this a secret for as long as it takes. She feared if they found out she committed murder, Not only against a religious group, but her own father as well, she would be left behind all over again. And she was not going to let that happen. Not again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Periods suck.</p><p>Pretty much anyone who happens to own a uterus can attest to this fact. For Leona, her time of the month was an absolute nightmare. It’s been like this ever since she started puberty. Sure, she would get the usual cramps, mood swings and cravings. But, to her, those problems amplified to about 10,000. </p><p>Sometimes the cramps get so intense, Leona would find it difficult to crawl out of bed. She would get incredibly irritable when the dreaded red curse came, she’d kill anyone who dared to look at her funny, if given a choice. Because of the water retention and chocolate cravings, she’d bloat up like a pufferfish. Making it impossible to wear anything besides her sweats. And don’t even get her started on the heavy flow!</p><p>Unfortunately, this month just happened to be when her PMS was at its worst. Honestly, Leona just wanted to curl up in her bed and wait it out. Luckily for her, it was her day off. Which meant she could spend all day in her jammies, stream all the anime and eat all the comfort food she desired till she felt better. At least, that’s what she hoped for anyway.</p><p>Just as soon as Leona started getting cozy, Steven’s name appeared on the caller-ID of her smartphone. She could already feel a ball of lead drop in her stomach. Reluctantly, she answered him. “Hello?”</p><p>“Good day, Leo. It’s Steven. Listen, I know this is last minute, but, do you think you can come to the office today? We need everyone on-call for now.”</p><p>She was afraid of this. “Mr. Steven, you are aware today’s my day-off, right?”</p><p>“I know it is.” He said with a slight twinge of guilt in his voice. “However, we just got informed of some recent activity in the area. It’s relatively quiet now, but we still need to keep an eye on it, just in case.”</p><p>Leona grumbled to herself. This was not how she wanted to spend her day-off. Unfortunately, she didn’t have much of a choice. “Okay, fine, just give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Hey, are you sure you’re okay? If you’re not feeling well, I can--”</p><p>“It’s fine!” Leona realized she may have been a little too sharp with him. “Look, it’s cool, alright? I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>She hung up on him shortly afterward. The tired witch crawled out of bed as she walked to the full-length mirror on her closet door. She was glad that her cramps managed to subside, but she still looked like a disaster. Her hair was messier than usual, but she didn’t have time to get in the shower to give it a quick wash and fluff. She had a very severe case of zombie face. The circles under her eyes were so dark, no amount of cover-up would be able to fix it. Not to mention, her belly had already swelled up like a balloon, so, attempting to put on a pair of jeans was out of the question.</p><p>She sighed in frustration at her frumpy state. “Sweats it is then…”</p><p>Sonic hopped over to her with a worried look in his eyes. He knew his mistress had been feeling poorly these past few days. If she wasn’t feeling well, she shouldn’t have to force herself to go to work that day. “Hoot… hoot?”</p><p>Leona chuckled as she ruffled his head. “I appreciate your concern, Sonic. I’ll be okay, really. But, can you come with me? I think I’m gonna need all the fuzzy therapy I can get today.” The little monkey was more than happy to oblige. He jumped into her hair as she got ready to go to the office.</p><p>However, there was another reason why she didn’t want to go to the office that day. It wasn’t because she was feeling like crap and she didn’t want Klaus to see her like that. He’d already seen her at her worst, so she’d gotten over it. No, it certainly wasn’t because of Klaus. In all honesty, it was because of Zapp.</p><p>Leona couldn’t understand why, but, ever since Zed joined their group, her white-haired friend was acting more obnoxious and mean-spirited than usual. He kept trying to push her buttons for no apparent reason. She just didn’t know what was going through his head. After all this time, she thought things were cool between them. But now, he was just being a total jerk. Just what exactly did she do to warrant this attitude from him? She wanted to know if he was willing to talk about it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the type to open up about his feelings.</p><p>Her phone buzzed in her pocket. And ironically, it was from Zapp, telling her to come out and play. “Ugh…” He was the last person she wanted to see.</p><p>Leona begrudgingly grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. Fortunately, when she got outside her building, Zed was there too. She hoped he’d be able to keep his attitude in check. Honestly, she didn’t know what she would do if it was just Zapp.</p><p>“Well, look who decided to join us!” Zapp said as she slumped down the steps.</p><p>“Mmm…” Leona grumbled. She really didn’t want to put up with his nonsense. Especially in this state.</p><p>“Zapp, Come on, this was supposed to be her day-off. You could show her a little more courtesy.” Zed scolded. Looking at her appearance, he could tell right off the bat she didn’t want to get out of bed that day. Not that he blamed her. Getting called into work on an off-day is a pain in the ass, especially if she’s feeling poorly. “Seriously though, are you sure you’re feeling up to it?”</p><p>Leona appreciated his courtesy and she wanted nothing more than to return to her apartment. However, she decided to suck it up for the day. Otherwise, she’d just end up feeling guilty for leaving Libra short on man-power if they needed it. “I’m a little under the weather, but I’ll be okay. Hopefully, it’s just a false alarm and the police can handle it themselves.”</p><p>Zed didn’t really believe that. However, considering that Leona was already in a foul mood, decided not to press the matter any further. “Yeah, let’s hope. Well, shall we move onward?”</p><p>The lunch trio made it halfway towards their destination at the main intersection. The traffic signal was going to force the crowd to a stop any moment so, they decided to wait till it was safe to cross again. This only made Leona feel more annoyed. She just wanted to get to the office and just read her manga in peace. Preferably, as far away from Zapp as possible. The man was becoming more and more unbearable.</p><p>And, of course, he just so happened to invade her personal space, again. “<em> Sniff, sniff </em>… Ugh! Seriously, Leo, when was the last time you washed that thing?”</p><p>She snarled at his rude comment. “I haven’t had time to do the laundry yet…”</p><p>Zed was concerned with the underlying threatening tone she had in her voice. Zapp was only making things worse and he didn’t want to put up with his teammates fighting. “Honestly, Zapp. I don’t think this harassment is warranted. Her day is already tiresome enough as it is.”</p><p>“Oh, come on! I know you think she looks gross too!” Zed could feel his face starting to heat up. He’d be lying if he didn’t think Leona was looking a little disheveled that day. However, he didn’t blame her if she didn’t feel like wearing her Sunday best. However, Zapp was having none of it. “Period or not, she could put a little more work into her appearance.”</p><p>In that moment, Leona could feel something inside her snap. This was a new low, even for him. She thought that they were friends. But he was acting no different from when they first met when she disguised herself as a boy. Just what the hell was Zapp’s damage!? </p><p>She flashed her eyes open and gave him an intense glare that would turn even Medusa to stone. “What. The. Fuck. Zapp…” </p><p>Zapp instantly realized that he definitely took things too far. However, deep down, he was relieved. Maybe then, Leona can continue focusing on Klaus instead of him. If this could make her forget him, so be it. Her happiness meant more to him than even his own.</p><p>Unfortunately, he didn’t fully realize how much damage his actions would cause. “WHAT THE FUCK, YOU ASSHOLE!?” She screamed. “I don’t know what crawled up your ass and died lately, but I am done with this attitude of yours! I already get this kind of crap from my shithole dad and I certainly don’t need to get this from you! If you think I’m so fucking disgusting, <b>you can just run out into traffic for all I care!</b>”</p><p>Before Zapp could respond and apologize, his body had completely frozen in place. In his head, he had no idea what was going on with him. Then all of a sudden, his legs started moving on their own. He started pushing through the crowd and then stopped right in the middle of the intersection. At this point he started panicking since the vehicles were ready to start moving again.</p><p>Once Leona had gotten off that high of frustration and anger, she looked at her friend in horror. Zapp’s eyes looked as blank as marbles when he ran in the middle of the road. Worried that her words truly affected him, she desperately tried to call him back. “Zapp, wha… What are you doing? P-please! I didn’t mean what I said! Get back here! ZAPP!” Unfortunately, it was too late. Before Leona had a chance to run out and bring him back to the sidewalk, Zed pulled her away when an oncoming truck came rushing forward.</p><p>It happened instantly. The truck impacted Zapp before it had a chance to swerve to the side. The force of the vehicle sent the white-haired man flying to the other side of the intersection, and causing a huge pileup in the process. Leona and Zed stood silently for what seemed like hours. Leona could hardly breath as she saw one of her best friends lying completely still on the pavement. </p><p>“I… I caused this…” She said as she looked at her shaking hands. There was no doubt about it. She had unlocked yet another ability again. Mind control… “I… I… didn’t mean to…..”</p><p>Zed was starting to panic. This was bad. One of his partners was critically injured while the other was on the brink of a mental breakdown. They needed to get help. And fast!</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, at Libra Headquarters. Klaus and Steven had managed to keep an eye on their current situation. As it turned out, it really wasn’t a big deal for them to handle. The police were already on it, so Leona didn’t have to be on-call that day. The scar-faced man was relieved, but he felt guilty for wasting her time. Since she already sounded irritable on the phone, he was dreading to call her back again. For such a sweet little lady, Leona can be pretty scary when she’s mad. And that’s coming from Steven Alan Starphase himself!</p><p>However, when he tried to dial Leona’s phone, she wouldn’t answer. He tried again and still nothing. “That’s weird… I can’t get in touch with Leo.”</p><p>Klaus immediately stopped typing as soon as he said Leona’s name. “Didn’t you just call her twenty-five minutes ago?”</p><p>“Actually, now that you mention it, Zapp and Zed were planning on escorting her here. Her apartment isn’t that far from one of the entrances, so they should have been here by now.”</p><p>Klaus could feel his blood run cold. “You don’t think something happened on their way over here, do you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ll try calling Zapp on his phone.” He said as he quickly dialed his number. “Try calling Leona. Maybe she’ll pick up if you answer her.”</p><p>“Very well, I’ll give it a shot.” Klaus dialed her immediately and placed the phone to his ear. He kept pleading to have her pick up but it only kept ringing on the other line. Unfortunately, it only went to voicemail. “It’s no good. She won’t answer me either.”</p><p>“Same on my end.” Steven said, starting to panic. “I can’t get in touch with Zapp.” The two gentlemen decided it was time to use the tracking devices in their phones to find them. </p><p>However, before they could do so, Zed’s name appeared on Klaus’ phone and he answered immediately. “Zed? What’s going on? Is Leona and Zapp alright?” Steven could practically hear the frantic merman’s voice from where he was standing. “Okay, okay, slow down, Zed! Try and stay calm, and tell me what happened.”</p><p>Klaus remained silent as he let his new subordinate explain what had transpired. According to him, Leona and Zapp were fighting on their way to the office. Unsurprisingly, Zapp managed to tip Leona over the edge and she started screaming in his face. Apparently, she said something that forced Zapp to run out into oncoming traffic and it caused a big accident. The redheaded gentleman was shocked Leona’s words could force a person to do that. It’s possible that she unlocked a new ability, but that was just a theory until he heard it from her. Still, it wouldn’t surprise him if that was the case.</p><p>“I see…. where are you now?…. Wait, what’s the hospital’s name again?” Steven noticed his friend’s eyes growing wide. Just what on earth was going on? “Alright, we’ll be there as soon as we can… See you soon.”</p><p>“What happened, Klaus?” Steven asked. His friend let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He could tell by the look on his face that it couldn’t have been good news. “That bad, huh?”</p><p>“It’s probably for the best if I explain on the way.”</p><hr/><p>“God dammit, Zapp…” Steven said aloud as they rode the bus their destination. “Honestly, I’m not even surprised at this point.”</p><p>“Me neither.” Klaus admitted. He couldn’t help but worry about what Leona was going through. It made enjoying the bus ride impossible. “Maybe Master Raju is right. Perhaps I am a little too soft on Zapp.”</p><p>Steven patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Try not to stress over it too much. Besides, Zapp may be an idiot, but he’s resilient. I’m certain that he’ll learn his lesson from this. Still I’m surprised he’d think it’d be a good idea to push her buttons like that. Leona sounded pretty agitated over the phone when I called her this morning. He must have really messed up if it caused her to literally scream at the guy.”</p><p>“Whatever it was he said to her, must have also triggered this new power within her.” Klaus deducted.</p><p>“This would be the third PSI ability she’s obtained so far, correct?” Steven asked. “To think Leona would possess the power of mind control. Not to doubt her current abilities, of course, but, I just didn’t think she’d inherit that kind of power.”</p><p>“I must admit, I felt the same way… Steven, I think it’s time that we truly take Master Raju’s words to heart.” He warned his friend.</p><p>“Do you… Do you really believe that Leona is on her way to becoming a particularly powerful witch?” Steven asked him cautiously.</p><p>“I do. And with her All-Seeing Eyes, she’s mostly likely going to become one of the most powerful beings in Hellsalem’s Lot.”</p><p>“Jesus…” Steven could practically feel his legs turn to jelly. Leona had already become so powerful in such a short amount of time. It was kind of thrilling and terrifying to see what kind of powerhouse she’d turn into. “All the more reason to protect her then. I’m certain there’ll be plenty of mad men just dying to take advantage as she grows in power.”</p><p>Klaus nodded his head. “Agreed… We’re here.”</p><p>The two gentlemen got off the bus in front of the hospital where Zapp and the others were located. However, this was no ordinary hospital… Steven was shocked to see the sight of the building. “Wait a minute, Klaus… Is that what I think it is?”</p><p>“Indeed it is.” He told him firmly. “After three years, Bradbury General Hospital has finally returned.” The scar-faced man ran a hand through his hair. It’s exactly as how he remembered it. Well, sort of. </p><p>On the night of the Great Collapse, Steven and Klaus were surveying every part of the former New York City to investigate the cause of this natural disaster. All the while, buildings, people and the city’s landmarks were suspended in through the air and rearranging themselves like Lego blocks around them. It was such a bizarre event, even Steven admitted that their monster hunting days did not prepare them for this kind of calamity. There were so few answers as to how the Great Collapse started, he was worried that the city and possibly the world was done for. However, despite the uncertainty, Klaus wasn’t ready to give up.</p><p>While they were wandering about the area in their Jeep, Klaus heard the cries of an infant nearby. Unfortunately, their mother was crushed by fallen debris. Leaving the child completely alone and helpless. Even though they still needed answers for what was happening, they needed to take the baby somewhere safe. That was when they came across Bradbury General Hospital.</p><p>Through all the chaos and destruction, the central building of the hospital was still standing. Unsurprisingly, the place was absolutely packed with patients. Not only that, it was also being used as a shelter for people trying to get away from the disaster outside. There, the two gentlemen were able to hand the baby over to a nurse. Klaus knew the child would be in safer hands with them. They also had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Gunther and Dr. Luciana Estevez.</p><p>They were busy working their asses off caring for nearly every patient in the hospital. By the time Klaus and Steven arrived, Bradbury General had been in crisis mode for a total of eighteen hours. The two doctors were hoping to get some news from the outside, but it was still chaotic beyond description. And they still had no idea what was behind the madness. Even so, Dr. Gunther was kind enough to let the tired and weary gentleman rest for a little while before heading back out again. Unfortunately, that moment of peace was very brief.</p><p>After that twenty minute respite, gunshots were heard from outside. The guards came across some intruders but were unable to stop them. When they failed to come back, the staff realized the intruder was no ordinary human. Fortunately, dealing with non-humans was Klaus and Steven’s specialty. They offered to deal with rabble while the hospital’s staff and volunteers helped get everyone further back inside to safety.</p><p>When they caught a glimpse of the intruder, they noticed it was a blonde, gray-skinned and lanky young man. He was also accompanied by what looked like a dog. However, it was nothing but bone and the majority of its body looked plat-like; kind of like the bulb of a tulip. Much to Klaus’ horror, the lanky young man was a Blood Breed… At first, Klaus thought it’s people were behind the Great Collapse. However, even the monster was clueless as to what was causing it. No, it merely came so it could feed on every living soul in that hospital. Using the chaos as a convenient cover.</p><p>The monster hunters were not about to let that happen though. Unfortunately, without knowing his name, fighting it was a challenge. Not only that, the creature unleashed it’s mongrel into the hospital. They tried to fight the Blood Breed the best they could, but it just kept regenerating too fast. Klaus wanted Steven to go in and take care of the pet, but he refused. Fearing that Klaus was martyring himself for his sake, he wanted to continue fighting alongside his partner and deal with the dog afterward.</p><p>However, Klaus wasn’t afraid. The monster was strong but so was he. Also, he didn’t want to have all those people sacrificed all because they weren’t fast enough to save them. Honestly, Klaus’ famous speeches were always enough for Steven to go along with his plans. The ice user tried to run as quickly as he could. But, just as soon as he was about to reach the entrance, half of a fallen building was about to fall on top of all three of them.</p><p>However, much to Steven and Klaus’ surprise, the building stopped just an inch away from their faces. The casters were finally able to suspend the collapse and prevent further damage. The pair were unconscious for a while due to blood loss, but when they woke up, they sat right in the middle of Hellsalem’s Lot. The hospital vanished; leaving the fates of everyone inside completely unknown. Also, the Blood Breed had also managed to escape, leaving his whereabouts a mystery as well. But now, after three years since that infamous natural disaster, Bradbury General Hospital had finally reappeared.</p><p>“I swear, this has to be some crazy coincidence if the three of them managed to wind up here.” Steven told his friend.</p><p>“I somehow doubt that.” he responded. “But we can figure this out later. Right now, we need to find Zed and Leona.”</p><p>“Klaus! Steven!” Fortunately, it didn’t take long for them to find their new member. Zed came rushing out to greet them as soon as he saw them get off the bus.</p><p>However, he was also accompanied by another familiar face. “So, we finally meet again.”</p><p>Klaus gasped as soon as his eyes landed on the short, middle-aged doctor. “Dr. Gunther!”</p><p>He simply chuckled at his reaction. “Hehe. To be honest, I was quite surprised when this young man mentioned your names. I thought for sure you two lost your lives to that monster three years ago. Still though, I’m glad to see you’re alive.”</p><p>“And I you, Doctor.” Klaus bowed to him in respect.</p><p>“Enough with the formalities. Please, come inside.” When they entered the hospital’s entrance, the waiting area was as hectic and crowded as it was the day of the Great Collapse. It kind of gave Steven and Klaus a sense of deja vu. The hospital was exactly as they remembered it. Well, save for all the vines and plants that covered most of the architecture. “Don’t worry, we’ll have this wrapped up in no time. You gentlemen just wait here for now.”</p><p>Once the doctor went off to check on his patients, Klaus turned to the frazzled merman. “Zed, can you tell us what happened?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know how to describe it. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.” He said nervously.</p><p>“It’s alright. Just do the best you can.” Steven told him assuredly.</p><p>“Well, Zapp and I had just picked up Leona from her apartment. The three of us were just walking to the office and we only had a couple more blocks to go before we arrived at one of the entrances. However, Zapp kept annoying Leona for some reason, even though she was clearly not in the mood to put up with his antics.” Steven and Klaus weren’t that surprised, but they let him continue on. “However, I think this time he really touched a nerve. I know I haven’t been with you guys for too long, but this is the first time I’ve seen Leona so enraged.” </p><p>Klaus already knew that Leona was an emotional person, but this was a first for him as well. He didn’t think she would be the type to go off on a person if she was pushed too far. Then again, it’s possible she is also the type of person to bottle up her anger until the cap bursts. He supposed that this was one of those moments. Nonetheless, he let Zed continue with his story.</p><p>“Leo was yelling at him until she said, <b>‘you can just run out into traffic for all I care!’</b> After that, Zapp’s expression turned blank and he just ran out into oncoming traffic. Like he was willing to do as she said.”</p><p>“I guess this confirms our mind control theory, Klaus.” Steven told his friend.</p><p>“Indeed… Where is Leona now, Zed?” He asked the merman.</p><p>“She’s over there.” Zed pointed to the far corner of the waiting area. Leona had her knees up to her chest and her head was resting on them. Her long mane covered her face, so Klaus couldn’t even tell whether or not she was crying. “She’s been like this ever since Zapp was admitted to the E.R.”</p><p>“I see…” He said wistfully. “Thank you, Zed. I’ll take it from here.” </p><p>The gentleman giant walked over to her immediately. Zed hoped that he would be able to make her feel better. Steven had no doubts he could. But, after everything that Zed told them, he just knew Leona was positively riddled with guilt and self-loathing. This would no doubt be a tough nut to crack.</p><p>Klaus kneeled down in front of the despondent witch. “Leona?” She flinched as soon as he said her name. His heart ached knowing how much pain and confusion she was going through. He held up a few strands of her hair and gently lifted her head, showing her tear-stained face and puffy eyes “Oh, Leona…”</p><p>More tears began to fall as soon as his eyes met hers. “I… I didn’t mean to….”</p><p>“I know… I know…” He held her close to his chest; letting her cry into his suit as he rocked her back and forth. It quickly became drenched with tears and mucus, but he didn’t care. The woman he loved was suffering. He was willing to do whatever it takes to comfort her.</p><p>“It’s… It’s all my fault Zapp is--”</p><p>“No, Leona.” He told her firmly. “What happened wasn’t your fault. I know you would never wish harm onto another person. Zapp should have known better than to bully you like that. Also, I understand that your powers coincide with your emotions. He’s worked with you for this long; he should have realized that too.”</p><p>“B-but he’s… he’s…” She whimpered.</p><p>“He’s going to be fine.” He raised her chin up to him. “I think you know by now that idiots like him can’t die so easily.” </p><p>“Heh… I guess.” Klaus was glad that managed to get a tiny chuckle out of her. Even though he was above calling his subordinates names, he felt Zapp finally deserved it. “But… I… I never should have said that… What if he--”</p><p>“Get the hell away from me, you brat!” </p><p>Klaus and Leona were alerted by the familiar and grating voice of Zapp Renfro. It would seem he really was okay after all. “Gimme back my damn pants! Perverts!”</p><p>Soon enough, he was rolled outside in the waiting area by a medic. Zapp was certainly looking worse for wear, but all in all, he was alive and still his annoying self.</p><p>“Y-you’re okay!” Leona cried. She was relieved and surprised he wasn’t completely beyond a few broken bones and a concussion. That truck really did a number on him, so it was a miracle he looked better than he did when the accident happened.</p><p>Steven pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Are you kidding me? I thought Zed told us that the accident mauled him beyond recognition and he was on the brink of death.”</p><p>“And he nearly was.” The four Libra members were caught off guard by one of the doctors. “But, I managed to put him back together and he’s on the path to a full recovery. Although, truth be told, I almost regret it.”</p><p>The doctor stopped in her tracks when she noticed Klaus and Steven’s faces. To them the young doctor looked very familiar. It was rather strange since she looked to be no more than ten-years-old. However, the black shoulder length hair with the cowlick and turquoise-colored eyes were the distinct features of Dr. Luciana Estevez! The child doctor freaked out when Klaus started to put the pieces together. </p><p>She tried to run away, but Klaus was quick to grab her wrist. “Dr. Estevez, Please! If you could just explain what’s going on--”</p><p>To everyone’s shock, The child suddenly split in two. Making another clone of herself! That certainly explained why there were so many copies of her running around the hospital. However, that only made things more confusing. Luciana chuckled awkwardly. “Heh, heh, heh… Long time, no see, Mr. Reinherz. As you can imagine, much has changed over the past three years.”</p><p>“Yes, well… I can definitely see that.” Klaus said, still reeling by the bizarre display. “However, I’d still appreciate an explanation. Just what exactly happened to this place? And you, for that matter.”</p><p>Before Luciana could say anything, an unfamiliar voice spoke up. “I’d be more than happy to explain.” The voice belonged to a beyondian. His appearance was that of a supernatural book on a moving pedestal. While the spine had teeth, his mouth did not move as he spoke. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Magra De Grana; the current director of this facility.”</p><p>According to the director, on the day of the Great Collapse, the Alterworld had gone through an exorbitant amount of chaos and panic just as it did on the surface. As De Grana went about helping anyone hurt in the midst of the destruction, he stumbled upon the hospital by chance. After Klaus and Steven fell unconscious, Bradbury General had appeared in the Alterworld. Unfortunately, the Blood Breed’s dog managed to attack the people inside one of the administration offices. Dr. Estevez was still conscious, but she was barely hanging on. The only way to save her life, as well as those around her, was to give her the ability to divide herself. However, Luciana would no longer be a human if she chose to undergo his treatment.</p><p>But, the good doctor did not hesitate to consent to the director’s terms. With this new ability, she was able to save the lives of so many people. However, when she duplicates these clones of herself, it causes an age-reversal in her appearance. Fortunately, her adult mind and medical knowledge still remain intact, so it’s no trouble for her at all. This was the best and only way to treat everyone simultaneously.</p><p>Klaus and Steven admired Luciana for her bravery in making this sacrifice. But, the guilt weighed heavily on both of them on failing to protect her and the rest of the hospital staff and patients. The good doctor thought their guilt was unnecessary though. “Oh please, there’s no need for that, Mr. Reinherz. None of us were prepared for the events of that day. What’s done is done and I don’t regret the choices I’ve made.” Klaus was a little unsure about that. Still, he accepted her decision, nonetheless. “However,  the 247 patients that were with us are still going through some tough times, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Huh, you mean, your patients are still alive?” Steven asked.</p><p>“Well, sort of. Come, it’s best that you see for yourselves.” Dr. Estevez escorted Klaus, Steven and Leona to a room further into the hospital. </p><p>To their amazement, the room looked like a spider's den. As if the patients were wrapped up in this web-like substance, almost like a cocoon. A faint heartbeat could be heard as well; as if one heart was keeping all of those people alive. Leona stepped forward, taking in the strangeness of it all. “What… is this?”</p><p>“This is an organic life support system. In a way, they’re kind of like caterpillars sleeping inside a chrysalis.”</p><p>“But, why are they still in there?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“The monster dog that attacked us infected these patients with some kind of spores. From what I understand about these spores so far, it just saps away at their vitality. And it continues to do so to this day. However, that all changed just thirteen hours ago and that’s why we resurfaced here in Hellsalem’s Lot. Their nutrition is no longer being harvested. Which can only mean one thing… that son of a bitch is coming to collect.”</p><p>Just as Luciana feared, a strange reaction started to happen. All of a sudden a purple fog began to shroud the cocoon. “Shit! He’s back!”</p><p>The three Libra operatives and the doctor headed for the entrance. Alerted by the tremors, everyone in the waiting area began to evacuate. The Luciana clones tried their best to keep the monster at bay. However, it would seem that the beast evolved somehow, and was stronger than it was the night of the Great Collapse. Not good…</p><p>However, The doctor that spoke to Klaus and the others stood her ground. She was not going to let that thing feast on the patients she worked so hard to protect. “For the sake of our patients’ wellbeing, I request you leave this hospital at once!”</p><p>Unfortunately, the dog was more interested in the patients. “Yeah, whatever, runt. So, do you plan to stick around a little longer this time? ‘Cause I’m starved enough to eat an entire buffet!” She growled in frustration. It would seem there was no getting through to it. “Aww, what’s wrong, Doc? You getting mad? Think a little girl like you can take me on?”</p><p>“This is a facility for healing.” The director stepped in. “Our only objective here is treatment. Not to hurt others.”</p><p>“Huh, you don’t say? Well, I guess that works out for all of us. Being that I got my spores in your patients and all. So, I guess harming me won’t do you any good then! Hahahaha!”</p><p>Luciana clenched her fist. She had just about enough of this dog yapping away. Fortunately, she had the perfect remedy for this situation. She whistled all of her clones to attention and each of them took out their scalpels from their pockets. One by one, all of the Luciana clones sliced up the mongrel with exact and accurate precision. Not only is her cloning ability great for treating individual patients at once, she had the ability to create a whole army of doctors to take down a monster!</p><p>“<b>Phardem Triga!</b> (Phantom Surgery)”</p><p>Once they had finished slicing up the monster, all of her clones melded into a single person. It was still Dr. Estevez. Except, her hair was longer and her body was tall and more voluptuous. The Libra members were quite astounded with this skill. It would seem that the good doctor had some fighting spirit in her too!</p><p>“What the hell, you bitch!” The decapitated dog head yapped. Honestly, it was quite surprising she was able to cut him to bits while managing to keep him alive. “You think you can get away with treating me like this!?”</p><p>“Treating you?” The mature Dr. Estevez repeated. “Don’t make me laugh. After continuously sucking the life out of my patients, you think you deserve our hospital’s finest care?” The dog whimpered in response. The mongrel had to admit, she had a point. “Hope you enjoy being a test subject. Because you have a long life of experimentation ahead of you.”</p><p>However, before Luciana could gather his parts, a mysterious figure came out of nowhere. It had long blond hair, ashen skin, and piercing red eyes… Leona flashed eyes open to find the familiar overwhelming red aura of the Blood Breeds. Klaus and Steven recognized the threat immediately, and had their weapons at the ready. “Steven, escort Leona to a safe distance. I’ll hold him off for as long as I can. Leona, you know what to do.”</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>The monster kneeled over his dog as he pet it’s skull. “How could anyone treat a dog this poorly? You truly are a heartless woman Dr. Estevez… Now die.” However, before the creature could do so, Klaus sprang into action and stood his ground to guard Luciana. He held up a strand of crosses as a shield as the Blood Breed Attacked. “Well, hello fang hunter!</p><p>“Dr. Estevez! This way!” Luciana ran towards the director; away from the destruction that was about to ensue.</p><p>The monster kept going after Klaus with multiple attacks. The furious giant could not hold him off for very long. It would only be a matter of time before he hacked away at the crosses protecting him. Luckily for him, 133 seconds was all it took for Leona to translate the monster’s name. The Blood Breed was alerted by the sound of her smartphone. He turned around fast to find the young witch typing away along with Steven standing guard to protect her.</p><p>He snarled as soon as his eyes met the ice user. “THERE’S THE OTHER ONE!”</p><p>Before his bone spears had a chance to impale her, Steven’s Esmeralda Blood Freeze managed to stop them in no time. Thus, letting her finish the translation and sending it over to Klaus’ phone. The gentleman giant let out a sigh of relief. Even after a bad day, Leona never fails to do her part to protect the world. “Zamedle… Lolow Zeaze…”</p><p>“SHUT UP!!!” The Blood Breed came charging after him, before he could finish saying his name. Unluckily for him, Klaus was just a little bit faster.</p><p>“Nazamsandriga!” He plunged his knuckle duster into the monster’s chest with great force. <b>“Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique. Form 9.9.9! Ewigkeit Gefängnis!”</b> The pathetic monster let out a blood curdling scream as Klaus’ own blood began to surround and imprison him into the small metal cross. The nightmare and the mysteries surrounding Bradbury General Hospital had finally come to an end.</p><p>Once the danger had been cleared, Luciana (in her normal form) and the director went over to Klaus. He bowed to the doctor and said, “Dr. Estevez, Thank you so much for all that you have done. You have my gratitude for--”</p><p>However, before he could continue, Luciana chuckled and shook her head. “We’ve done quite well for ourselves these past three years. Haven’t we, Mr. Reinherz?”</p><p>The redheaded giant looked over to his comrades. Even though she was still a bit puffy-eyed from before, Leona was smiling again. He smiled softly at her in return. “Indeed, we have, Doctor… Indeed we have.”</p><hr/><p>A few days went by after the Blood Breed incident at Bradbury General Hospital. Zapp was still in the ICU but it wouldn’t be long until he was discharged. At first, Leona was reluctant to visit him. She still felt at fault that he got hurt because she didn’t have full control over her new ability. She dreaded the inevitable awkwardness if she went to see him. However, deep down, Leona knew she couldn’t avoid Zapp forever. They had much to talk about.</p><p>The young witch arrived at the hospital during her lunch break. She brought some of Zapp’s clothes, some magazines and a few snacks. She felt it was the least she could do for him. One of Luciana’s clones stopped to greet her. “Oh hi! Leona, right? Are you here to visit Zapp Renfro?”</p><p>“Hi, doctor! Yeah, I just came to drop off a few things for him. Is it okay if you show me to his room?” She asked.</p><p>“Sure, no problem. And please, feel free to call me Luciana or Doc if you prefer. In a way, I am Libra’s official family physician now.”</p><p>“Hehe! Of course. Well, you lead the way.”</p><p>The child doctor escorted Leona to the ward where Zapp was residing. However, considering she had to deal with his nasty attitude while treating him, she couldn’t help but wonder why Leona bothered to put up with him. “I have to ask, Leo. Why are you going out of your way for this guy? From what Klaus and Steven told me, it was his own fault for upsetting you and triggering your mind control ability. I mean, I understand you’d do this out of guilt, but I doubt he’s even worth your time.”</p><p>“Trust me, Doc, I’ve been asking myself the same thing the whole ride over here.” Leona admitted. “However, I know that deep, deep, deep down, there is a good person there. I’ve seen it for myself. He’s given me some great advice before and it helped me out a lot. I don’t know why he’s been so difficult lately. But, that’s another reason why I’m here. We really need to talk things out, and I’m not leaving his side until I get some answers.”</p><p>“Hmm… fair enough, I guess.” However, Luciana continued to feel that Leona shouldn’t even waste her time with that chump. Still, she admired her gumption. “Here we are. You want me to come in with you?”</p><p>“I appreciate it, but I think it’s best that I talk with him alone.”She answered.</p><p>“Very well then. I have to attend to my patients now, but give any of my clones a holler if you need anything.”</p><p>As Luciana left the ward, Leona stood in front of the door a little while longer. She felt all wishy-washy for trying to put it off. However, this issue couldn’t be ignored any longer. So, she got up her courage, took in a deep breath, and walked into the room. Zapp looked better than when she last saw him. He only had his right arm in a cast and his left leg was prompted upwards. He was also playing a game on his phone. At first Leona thought it’s be difficult with just one arm. However, he appeared to have no trouble thanks to using his blood powers to form an extra appendage. Guess, those harsh lessons from Master Raju did come in handy after all.</p><p>Leona knocked on the door to get his attention and she smiled awkwardly at him. “Hey, Zapp.”</p><p>The white-haired man put his game on pause as he turned to whomever was at the door. Honestly, he was kind of surprised to see Leona there. After what happened, he thought she’d never come to visit. He put his phone to the side and also gave her an embarrassed smile. “Hey, Leo. What brings you by?”</p><p>“I just thought I’d bring you some clean clothes and a few goodies. Your lady friend, Tracey, helped me out… Mind if I sit down?” </p><p>Zapp shrugged, but didn’t mind her company. “It’s a free country.”</p><p>She took that as a yes and sat in the chair next to his bed. The silence between them was palpable. After that mess, Zapp and Leona were having trouble figuring out what to say. They had so much to say to each other, but didn’t know where to start. However, Zapp knew in his heart, he needed to apologize for his awful behavior towards her. It was the right thing to do.</p><p>“So, Leo… I… uh… I want to say that I’m--”</p><p>“I’m gonna get straight to the point.” Leona interrupted. Zapp closed his mouth instantly. He really didn’t want to argue with her, so he let her have the floor. “Honestly, I just can’t figure you out sometimes, Zapp. I don’t know if you want to be my friend, or if you just like being an asshole for the sake of being an asshole. I know you are a good person, deep down! Hell, I even stood up to that shitty master of yours for you!”</p><p>“I know.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “And I’m really happy that you did. It meant a lot to me that day.”</p><p>“But then, why have you been acting like a complete dick to me these past several days?” She asked; her voice becoming strained with emotion. “Is it because of Zed’s arrival? Is that what this is all about?”</p><p>“What? No! Fishface has nothing to do with this!” Zapp retorted.</p><p>“So then WHY, Zapp? Just what the hell have I ever done to you? I’d like to know if that’s okay.”</p><p>“It’s because… Ugh… It’s because…” Zapp was having trouble finding the words. He really wasn’t for opening up about his feelings. Mostly because he thought no one would actually care. However, he knew Leona better than that and she seemed genuinely interested to understand what he was going through. So, he took a deep breath and said, “It’s because… I wanted you to hate me.”</p><p>“What?” The young witch was confused by what he meant. “Zapp, just give me one good logical reason as to why you want me to hate you.”</p><p>“It’s because I like you, okay!?” Zapp realized he raised his voice a little too loudly. He took another deep breath and told her calmly this time. “What I mean is… I like you… as more than just a friend.”</p><p>Now Leona was even more confused than before. “You’re really not making any sense here.”</p><p>“Look, when you revealed your true gender to me and Klaus, I thought you were really cute. I mean come on, a pocket-sized girl with a cute face and a great pair of boobs? What’s not to like?” Leona didn’t know whether or not to be embarrassed or flattered. But, she let him continue anyway. “However, that’s not all I like about you. Even though you get scared easily, you’re not afraid to kick some ass if someone does you wrong. Also, you’re really smart too. Me, I’d just go in ready to roll some heads, but you’re great when it comes to strategy. But, I think what I like most about you, is that you’re kind. Even to people who don’t deserve it… Like me.”</p><p>The young witch listened carefully to her friend. She wasn’t completely oblivious to Zapp’s feelings. Deep inside, she had a hunch he was developing a crush on her. However, because of her own feelings for Klaus, and how she was trying to form a relationship with him, she tried ignoring that hunch in the process. It made Leona feel a little weird about all of it. Even though Zapp’s behavior was completely unacceptable, she felt like she should have drawn the line a while ago.</p><p>Still, she let him continue onward with his explanation. “However, I knew I blew it with you, the moment we first met. I treated you like shit while you were in your male form and I don’t blame you for hating my guts for that. I also realized after the demon’s gate incident, that you and Klaus were starting to have eyes for each other. And, I guess, I’ve always known that he’d be a much better boyfriend to you than I ever could. I thought if I get you to hate me, It’d make you less indecisive about starting a relationship with the Chief and I’d be able to move on from you. However, I realize now that I took things too far. And… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Leona let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Out of all the ideas that Zapp had, this one had to be the most idiotic. However, she understood that this was Zapp logic he was talking about. Once she looked at it from his perspective, it kind of made sense. Not by a whole lot, but some.</p><p>She raised her head and looked at him stone-faced. “Zapp, I’m not as wishy-washy as you make me out to be. I know where my feelings stand with Klaus. To some extent, I get what you were trying to do. But, know this. Whether or not Klaus and I move forward in our relationship, will be up to the both of us and both of us alone. And it will be done at our own pace; on our own time. Not yours. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Zapp nodded his head sadly. “Yeah, I hear you loud and clear…”</p><p>“As for your confession.” Leona continued. “Zapp, I’m really flattered you feel that way about me.”</p><p>Zapp looked at her with wide eyes. He’d thought for sure Leona would be disgusted by him. “You… you really mean that?”</p><p>“I do.” She told him compassionately. “Even though I don’t reciprocate, I’m very happy you told me.” Zapp knew that was coming but it still felt like a punch to the gut. Nonetheless, she still had more to say. “I know you want me to be happy with Klaus. But, the thing is, I genuinely enjoy hanging out with you. I mean, who else can I get to trash-talk lame Netflix shows with, play MMORPG's, or watch skateboarders wipe-out in the park fountain?”</p><p>“You… seriously like doing that shit with me?” He asked dubiously.</p><p>“Of course I do.” She told him casually. “I can’t imagine doing any of that stuff with Klaus. Well, I could get him interested in MMOs. But the other stuff, you’re the only one in Libra I like doing those things with. Everyone has their own interests, Zapp. And fortunately, I am a lady of many interests. You just happen to match those specific ones.”</p><p>Zapp was silent for a moment. But then, a grin started to appear on his face and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Hahahaha! Aww man… You are so weird, Leo.”</p><p>“I know, and so are you.” Leona clapped back playfully. “So, are we good?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re good, don’t worry.” He held out his fist and she bumped his in return. Commemorating their make-up.</p><p>“Well, my lunch break is almost over. I really should head back to the office now. We’ll talk again once you’re discharged, okay?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Leo. Oh! One more thing before you go!” Leona stopped in her tracks before she could head out the door. “Um… about the part when you yelled at me and you compared me to your dad?”</p><p>Leona could feel the pit of her stomach turn to ice. “What about it?”</p><p>“Um… I might not understand what your family life is like, and you don’t have to tell me if you’re not up for it. But, take it from someone who lived with a sadistic, floating, dishrag for most of his life. Some parents can be a real fucking pit. Whatever it was your old man did to you, you were smart to get out of there when you had the chance.”</p><p>Leona didn’t have a full grasp of Zapp’s family life either. But, from what she could interpret from his interactions with Master Raju. He was something of a foster father to her white-haired friend. He certainly taught him a lot on how to survive and Zapp was practically a master at his skills now. However, she realized that Zapp had to put up with an emotionally abusive parental figure just like she did. It really made her glad that Zapp was able to find a supportive family in Libra. In a way, Libra is a place for people who lack a family in some way or another.</p><p>Leona smiled gently at him and said, “Thank you, Zapp. I’ll see you around.” And just like that, she was gone. </p><p>Zapp laid back in his bed, going over the conversation he had with Leona in his mind. Honestly, that was the first time he ever really talked about his feelings with another person like that. It still hurt that his feelings for her were unrequited. But, he knew he had that coming whether he told her or not. However, even though he wasn’t completely over her yet, he could feel a weight leave his shoulders. It actually felt really good now that everything was out in the open, and he was able to start fresh with his friendship with Leona again.</p><p>Right then and there, he was finally ready to start moving forward and let her go. “Goodbye, Leona…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic had been napping in Leona’s apartment for a while. Since he managed to find some food, thanks to the money she gave him, there was nothing left to do but wait for her to come home. Apparently, she and the rest of Libra were going to some fancy restaurant near the Eternal Hallow. According to her, an Arabian prince, whom they’ve helped out recently, might become their new sponsor. So they all had to be on their best behavior. Which also meant, no monkeys were allowed.</p><p>At first, the little sonic-speed monkey was disappointed he couldn’t accompany her. However, he understood that this was an important task and he wanted Leona and the others to succeed. So, he decided to stay home and be a good boy for her sake. Fortunately, he was allowed to leave and find his own dinner. But, he wanted to return home once that was done. Sonic secretly hoped Leona would bring him something from the restaurant as a reward.</p><p>He’d already gone through all of Leona’s DVDs and she had her computer locked up tight so he wouldn’t make any mischief on it. She also kept the good snacks locked up too! Honestly, there wasn’t much left for him to do but to sleep. However, when he woke up after a four hour nap, it was already 12:30 AM. Even though Leona had promised him she’d be back by 11:00. Wherever she was, Sonic hoped she was okay.</p><p>Fortunately, his worries immediately dissipated as soon as he heard footsteps by the door and the jiggling noise of the handle. It was indeed his human friend! “I’m home.” Leona said tiredly. Sonic hooted for joy and jumped into her chest. “Haha! It’s good to see you too, buddy.” He started searching about her person for a take-out bag of some kind. He looked at her with a confused expression. “Sorry, Sonic. But the restaurant I went to isn’t the type you could get a doggy bag from.”</p><p>“Hmmm….” He hummed in disappointment.</p><p>“But~… Since you’ve done such a good job at keeping an eye on the place while I was out, I can give you a cookie before we go to bed. Does that sound good to you?”</p><p>“Hoot, hoot!” The little mach monkey certainly had no qualms about that.</p><p>“Hehehe! Okay, okay! Just let me change into something more comfortable first and I’ll give you one.” Leona was wearing a navy blue, two-piece cocktail dress with a Chiffon cloak down to her shoulders. She also had on some black lace fingerless gloves, black leggings, and a pair of knee-high boots.</p><p>Très gothic, if Leona said so herself. However, after that exciting (and rather bizarre) evening at Morzo Guazza, she just wanted to get into her PJs and get some much needed shut eye. Honestly, she didn’t think she’d leave that restaurant only to question everything.</p><p>“You’ll never believe that night I had, Sonic.” She told her animal companion as she stripped off her dress.</p><p>The little monkey highly doubted that. Considering the fact he is a hybrid being of Hellsalem’s Lot, he was willing to believe anything. “Hoot?”</p><p>“When we got there, it seemed pretty normal. Even if it was a fancy restaurant right near the void.” Leona kept undressing as Sonic hung onto every word. He had a feeling this story was gonna be good. “We were all pretty nervous about making a good first impression, but fortunately, the prince was a pretty chill guy. I even got to sit next to him! Although… I’m not exactly sure how I feel about him asking if I wanted to be the tenth wife in his harem.”</p><p>“Hmmm…<em> ” </em>He also didn’t know how to feel about that either, but urged her to continue on.</p><p>“Anyway, when the hors d'oeuvre was served, the flavor was absolutely insane! I mean, it was unlike anything I’ve ever tasted!”</p><p>“Hoot, hoot!” Now he really wished that restaurant allowed take-out.</p><p>“Ehhh, it’s probably for the best that it doesn’t allow doggy bags though.” She admitted. “But, I’ll explain that part soon enough. From what Chain told me, talented chefs from both the human and alter worlds come together to create the greatest food with the ultimate flavor. And while that’s really cool and all, I think their aim for perfection is a little too extreme.”</p><p>“Hoot?” He wanted to know why it was.</p><p>“Because I haven’t had food like that before, it kind of gave me a bit of a stomach ache and needed to use the bathroom to take care of it. Fortunately, the staff was very nice and they kindly escorted me to the restrooms. However, this is when things get a little weird…”</p><p>“Hoot….” He laid down on the bed, prompting his head up with his hands. He wondered what kind of adventure she had at that mysterious restaurant.</p><p>Leona continued on with her tale as she undid her hair and put on her PJs. “Well, once I finished my business in the restroom, I seemed to have lost my host. Since the restaurant has this magic technology that shifts the hallways and dining rooms around, I was totally lost. I get that it’s to prevent certain world leaders from bumping into each other and prevent conflict. But, it doesn’t really do much for regular people like me.”</p><p>“Mhmm, mhmm.” Sonic definitely agreed on that point.</p><p>“After wandering the halls for what seemed like hours, I finally found another person. At first I thought it was one of the servants. But to my surprise, it was actually the King of Depravity, Femt!”</p><p>“Hoot!” The little monkey let out an exaggerated shriek. He certainly didn’t see that one coming.</p><p>“I know right!? I never expected to see him tonight! I was scared of what he would do to me if he found out about my eyes, but fortunately, he was none the wiser. He knew something bad was about to happen to the restaurant and asked me to assist him. And of course, Femt, being who he is and all, I felt like I didn’t have much of a choice, so I helped him out.”</p><p>“Hoot…” This kind of made him feel on edge. Since he was an unfortunate victim of one of Femt’s cruel games, he didn’t know what to think about this temporary teamwork. Well, being that Leona was safe and sound in her apartment, there had to be some kind of happy ending out of all this. So, he continued listening.</p><p>“He didn’t make me do anything too strenuous. Just asked me to hold a cup of water for him and to let him know of the changing shifts in hallways before moving forward. As it turned out Femt was right. When we finally found the entrance, the greeting staff was attacked and a terrorist organization was trying to force their way in and we didn’t even know it! Fortunately, we were able to stop them, thanks to one of Femt’s experiments, but it’s probably best I don’t explain how we were able to do so. Too graphic.”</p><p>“Hoot.” Fair enough.</p><p>However, there was one part of Leona’s story that she decided to leave out for Sonic’s sake… It was right after the terrorists were defeated and the staff were back on their feet.</p><p>
  <em> ~ A few hours prior~ </em>
</p><p>“Oh my goodness! I thought for sure I was going to die!” Said the Beyondian greeter. Honestly, after the kind of damage those monsters did to them, it was a miracle they were still alive.</p><p>“Forgive me for overstepping my bounds, gentlemen.” Femt told them sincerely. She didn’t think the King of Depravity was even capable of showing such integrity.</p><p>“Please think nothing of it! If it wasn’t for you, sir, we would have all been done for!”</p><p>“You’re far too kind. But, I can’t take all the credit.” He swayed his hand over to the young witch. “If it wasn’t for this lovely young lady here, I never would have been able to do it.”</p><p>“Really? Is that so?” The servant went up to her and grasped her gloved hand. “Thank you. From the bottom of our hearts, thank you so much, Miss. We are very fortunate the kitchens were not affected by this travesty. We swear, we will learn from this failure and improve our system!” The servant, along with the other greeting staff, began to sob.</p><p>While Leona was grateful, she was feeling a little awkward about the whole thing. “There, there. You guys don’t have to get so emotional! I just held a glass of water for him, that’s all!”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Femt interrupted. “You’ve done a very fine job in aiding me. I love this restaurant and I would have done anything to protect it.”</p><p>“Oh!” Leona was surprised to hear that. The King of Depravity was known for sowing chaos about the city for his own amusement. She never would have guessed he had a place within Hellsalem’s Lot that was precious to him that he’d want to spare.</p><p>“Well then, shall we head back inside? I was just in the middle of an important dinner and I’m certain your party is worried about you as well, yes? Come, I’ll escort you back to your room.” He held out his arm for Leona to take.</p><p>She was a little reluctant, but considering how cordial Femt has been, she decided to hold onto it lightly. “Sure, thank you.”</p><p>The pair walked down the hallways in silence for a short while. However he immediately stopped in his tracks. “This is as far as I can take you. I’m certain you’ll be able to find it on your own from here.”</p><p>Leona still felt like she was lost. But, it would seem Femt was most certain she’d be able to find her way back again. So, begrudgingly, she trusted his judgement. “Okay then. Well… goodbye.”</p><p>The young witch started taking a few steps away from him. However… “Wait.” Leona stood still in a heartbeat; waiting for him to respond. “Before we part ways, I have a proposal for you, Ms. Leona Watch.”</p><p>Leona’s eyes opened wide. Even though she and the rest of Libra have dealt with him before, she didn’t think he would know her name. “H-How… how do you know my name?”</p><p>Femt let out a sinister chuckle. “Oh, I know much more than that, my dear…. Ms. Leona. Marceline. Watch… One of the last descendants of the Salem witches. I must say, I’m quite a fan of your work. That pyrokinesis of yours must really come in handy…”</p><p>Leona started grinding her teeth the moment he brought up her powers. Especially that power in particular. Does that mean he knows what she did with her pyrokinesis before she came to Hellsalem’s Lot? She turned around fast and faced him. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“Now, now. There’s no need to ruffle your feathers, young lady. Like I said, I have a simple proposition for you. Nothing more. Just let me have a few minutes of your time, and I’ll let you go on your merry way.”</p><p>Leona was very reluctant to hear him out. On the other hand, he did seem pretty serious about what he wanted to say. In the end, she stayed put. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“I’ll get straight to the point.” He told her. “How would you like to join me instead?”</p><p>“What…?” Leona was caught off guard for a moment. She kind of thought he was playing with her. “You… You’re serious?”</p><p>“Indeed I am, my dear. I know you are well on your way to becoming quite a powerful entity. I’m certain that one day, you will have both worlds at your feet. So, why waste your potential on such an uptight, fuddy-duddy organization like Libra?”</p><p>“But they’re not like that!” Leona contradicted. “In case you didn’t know, the law enforcement here aren’t exactly big fans of us. Even we have to do our jobs outside the law when necessary.”</p><p>“Exactly, <b>when necessary</b>!” Femt argued back. “Why wait to bring about chaos, when you can have it all right now?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Leona asked.</p><p>“Think about it! You and I, the ultimate power couple! Stoking chaos and disorder to our heart’s content! You will be able to fully embrace your power with no one holding you back! I can protect you from anyone who dares. And I can assure you… no one will even think twice about looking down on you ever again…”</p><p>Honestly, The way Femt put it, that didn’t seem like a bad offer. All her life, Leona had constantly felt inferior to those around her. The constant emotional abuse from her father. The fear in her mother’s eyes. Even when her Aunt Darcey and the other coven witches told her her powers were nothing to be ashamed of, that was nothing but a bunch of lies. The witches of the coven were nothing but cowards. They suppressed their powers when they could do so much more with them. If she joined Femt in his endeavors, she could show everyone you never fuck with a witch… </p><p>However…. Deep inside, Leona knew in her heart of hearts that this isn’t what she truly wanted. As much as she hated the coven for making her a scapegoat, she had no desire for revenge. As awful as her father was, along with the cultists that killed Misty, Leona knew that it was not up to her who lives or dies. After what happened in Louisiana, she never wanted to use her powers for ill-intent ever again. She was a witch, not a god.</p><p>Besides, she also knew that if she went over to the dark side with Femt, it would absolutely devastate Libra. She joined Libra so she could help protect the fragile balance between the two worlds. If Leona betrayed all the new friends she’s made over the last three months, they’d be crushed. Especially Klaus…. His heart would definitely shatter if she chose Femt’s path. No… she loved Klaus and Libra too much to desert them like that.</p><p>Leona glared at the king of depravity and firmly removed his hands from her shoulders. “I’m sorry, King. But I’m going to have to decline. I never want to use my powers to hurt people again. If I accept your proposal, I’d only prove those religious assholes right and that witches are evil. I joined Libra so I can prove to them that witches can use their abilities for good. I get this isn’t what you want to hear, but frankly, I don’t care. I’m not joining your side.”</p><p>Femt was quiet for a moment. He was frowning, so it was obvious he didn’t like Leona’s answer. Leona was prepared for whatever he wanted to do to her for refusing his offer. However, he just let out an annoyed sigh and said, “Ugh! I should have expected such a dreadfully normal answer coming from you… Not gonna lie, I’m rather disappointed. But, considering we are in neutral territory, I accept your decision.” Leona shuddered at the thought of what he’d do if they weren’t in neutral territory. “Still, if you ever change your mind, feel free to seek me out. Oh! And one more thing. Be a dear and keep our interactions to yourself, alright?” Leona nodded her head in response. He kissed her hand and turned around to walk away. “well then, adieu, M’lady…”</p><p>And just like that, he was gone. Leaving Leona in the middle of the hall. She was shocked at how civil he was. Even though she was firm in her decision in refusing Femt’s offer, a small part of her continued to ask if she made the right choice.</p><p>“Leo? Leona!” The young witch was taken out of her thoughts by the familiar and comforting tones of Klaus’ voice. He along with a very exhausted Steven were outside their dining room. “Thank goodness! We were getting worried about you.”</p><p>After seeing the gentleness in his eyes and the relieved smile on his face, it was enough to reassure her that she did indeed make the right choice. “Sorry for the wait!”</p><p>
  <em> ~Present~ </em>
</p><p>“When I went back, everyone was restrained thanks to Klaus’ Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique.” Leona continued on with her story. “According to him, the food was so delicious it drove everyone bonkers. Poor Steven looked like he needed therapy after all that. We had to wait a while before everyone calmed down and that’s why I came home late.”</p><p>Sonic suddenly burst out laughing the moment she said everyone went insane. He would have given all of his bananas to see those calm and cool Libra members acting all goofy. Especially Zapp. Even though they were cool and everything, Sonic hadn’t entirely forgiven him for making her feel bad. The little monkey would have loved to have been a fly on the wall just to see it.</p><p>“Come on Sonic, it’s not funny!” She tried to scold him. However, she couldn’t stop smiling. She knew she was just lying to herself. “Okay, maybe it was a little funny. I would have loved to have taken a picture. But that’s against the restaurant’s rules.”</p><p>“Hoot…” Leona could have shown him and then deleted it. Still it wouldn’t have been fair if she got into trouble on his behalf.</p><p>“It’s a shame we had to cancel the rest of dinner. I would’ve loved to eat more of their food. Even if it would cause me to go temporarily insane. Still, the prince said he had a good time and offered to be one of our benefactors. So the night wasn’t a total loss.”</p><p>Sonic was relieved. At least that little faux pas didn’t cause the team to suffer. Maybe having a prince as Libra’s sponsor will give everyone a raise! Leona works so hard, she deserves a higher paycheck.</p><p>“I kinda want to go back there again.” She said as she handed Sonic his pre-bedtime snack. “But, with my current salary that’s pretty much impossible. Plus, I wouldn’t want to go alone.  Oh well, it’s probably for the best anyway. *<em> yawn* </em>Goodnight, Sonic.”</p><p>As Leona laid herself to rest, Sonic curled himself up in his usual spot in her hair. That really was quite a story. It was kind of hard to believe there is actually a restaurant that serves food so good it drives people crazy. He didn’t think it was possible. Still, if Leona said it happened, then it had to be true.</p><p>The little mach-monkey quickly fell asleep as soon as his human companion did. He spent most of the night dreaming of the different banana dishes the restaurant would serve there.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Sonic woke up early before Leona. It was her morning off, so she had some time to sleep in before she had to go to the office. Because of the eventful night Leona had, he wanted his companion to get plenty of rest before she had to start her day. So, he decided to go off on his own and find breakfast for himself. However, before he was ready to leap out the window, he noticed something that looked like an envelope by the edge of the door.</p><p>It certainly wasn’t there when Sonic and Leona went to bed, so it made him a bit concerned. Ever cautious, Sonic went over to the parchment and picked it up. The envelope certainly felt like a fancy one. It even had a red wax seal. Kind of like the envelopes shown in those historical dramas Leona likes so much. It must be very important!</p><p>The little monkey was so curious as to what was inside the envelope, he decided to nix his plans for the morning and wake up the young witch. He went up to her face and started pressing her cheek. Leona scrunched her face; not very pleased at having her rest disturbed. “Ugh… More sleep, thank you…” She turned her head towards the wall. Feeling persistent, Sonic went over to the other side and continued poking her face. “Sonic, I’m sure you can wait five more minutes for me to make breakfast.” He didn’t like disturbing her like this. But if this envelope held something really important for her, she needed to read it as soon as possible. He started hopping up and down on Leona’s belly. If this didn’t get her to wake up he didn’t know what would.</p><p>Leona let out a disgruntled mumble. “Ugghhhhh! Okay, okay! You win! Just let me make some coffee first then I-- what the!” Sonic shoved the envelope in her face. She took it from him and examined the unfamiliar parchment. “Where did you get this?” The little monkey pointed at the foot of the door. She looked it over once again. “Huh, there doesn’t seem to be a return address.”</p><p>Leona was curious as to what was in the envelope. However, considering that it had no return address, it made her feel a little anxious. As far as she knew, a stalker may have slid this under the door. Taking extra precaution, she went over to the kitchenette and took a knife from the counter. She carefully cut it open and searched the insides if there was anything other than a letter in there. Fortunately, she was in the clear and took out the parchment. The paper was covered in gold leaf and the words were stylishly written in perfect cursive.</p><p>It read as such,</p><p>
  <em> Dear, Ms. Leona Watch </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We humbly thank you for your help with our security issue last night. If it wasn’t for your gracious assistance, our fine establishment would have been on the brink of complete ruin. We simply cannot thank you enough, good madame. </em>
</p><p>“I think they’re overreacting a bit. All I did was hold a glass of water while Femt’s experiment did the heavy lifting.” Leona thought as much, but continued reading on.</p><p>
  <em> As a token of our appreciation, we wish to cordially invite you back for a nine course dinner in your honor. The meal will consist of hors d'oeuvres, soup, appetizer, salad, fish, main course, palate cleanser, dessert, and mignardise. </em>
</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! <b>Nine courses!?</b>” She could hardly believe it. A nine course dinner in her honor for simply holding a glass of water? This was pure insanity!</p><p>
  <em> This invitation is effective for a whole year. Our contact information is on the bottom right-hand corner so, feel free to make your reservation at your leisure. Also, you are allowed to bring one guest to join you for dinner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We are very much looking forward to your arrival. Until then, take care and please keep this invitation safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Owner and Staff of Morzo Guazza. </em>
</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>Leona kept reading the invitation over and over. She felt like it had to be a dream. It was unbelievable that they wanted a commoner like her to dine with them again. She barely held it together during the hors d'oeuvre course! The food was just so delicious, she was on the brink of a non-stop foodgasm! There was no way she could handle a full nine course meal on her own.</p><p>“However, it did say I could bring another person with me…” The young witch pondered for a moment. She was only allowed to bring one person, so who could she bring as a suitable plus one?</p><p>The answer came to her in a flash. It was so simple, she mentally kicked herself for not thinking about him first. “This is it, Sonic!” Leona held up the little monkey with glee. “This is where our third date should be! The restaurant has private rooms, so Klaus and I will be all alone! It’s the perfect setting! I’ll finally be able to tell him how I really feel!”</p><p>She kissed Sonic on the crown of his head and set him down. Leona couldn’t wait until the afternoon so she got dressed immediately. Sonic didn’t fully understand what was going on, but he was happy for her nonetheless. Considering Leona had been feeling more bold in her first two dates with Klaus, asking him out for the third should be a piece of cake. At least, he hoped it would…</p><hr/><p>Leona was in the elevator; on it’s way up to Libra Headquarters. She kept holding the invitation in her hands while muttering a mantra to herself. “You can do this… you can do this… you can do this.”</p><p>She knew she shouldn’t feel so anxious since this wasn’t the first time she asked him out on a date. However, this would be their third date. And everyone knows that the third date is when things start to get serious between couples. This means they’ll become more comfortable with each other. More kisses on the lips and even possibly…. The very thought of becoming Klaus’ official girlfriend caused the butterflies in her stomach to act up.</p><p>Even though she had her first kiss and first sexual intercourse through Madison Montgomery, it was something she’d rather forget. As good as it felt at the time, there was no passion or love between the two young women. Madison was just taking advantage of her. This time would be different. This time, Leona would be able to do it with a steady partner whom she cared for and admired deeply. However, it would also be her first time with a man…</p><p>Since she already had her first time with a woman, Leona had forgotten how different male and female bodies are. The young witch would have been lying to herself if she said she hadn’t fantasized about Klaus in bed. Considering how big he is in both height and build, it’s definitely possible he might be well endowed down there as well. You’d think, being as small as she is, Leona would feel absolutely terrified if her assumptions are correct. However… she actually found the size difference between them kind of hot. If he did happen to be big down there, the thought of experiencing how much he’d fit inside her was absolutely thrilling.</p><p>Leona shook her head quickly, trying to get rid of the blush on her cheeks before she went into the office. She realized her mind went a little too far in the gutter for her place of work. Plus, she was getting a bit ahead of herself. She hasn’t even given him the invitation yet! For now, it was best that she focused on the task at hand. When the elevator reached the main office floor, Leona pressed the invitation to her chest as she said a little prayer. Hoping the gods would grant her good luck in this endeavor.</p><p>However, when she entered the office, she was surprised to see the main team there. Steven, Chain, Zapp, Zed, and even K.K. were all there that morning! Ironically, the only people who weren’t there were Klaus and Gilbert. Leona was rather disappointed. Since it was still morning, she thought Klaus would be the first to be there. Where could he have gone?</p><p>“Oh! Good morning, Leo.” Steven said as he finally noticed her coming in. “What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be coming until noon?”</p><p>Leona fumbled a bit as she quickly hid the invitation behind her back. “I uh… um… I have an assignment to do for the HL Times. My apartment is too comfortable so I thought I’d finish it here.” That was a lie. She had already finished her assignment before she went out with Libra to the restaurant. “But anyway, where’s Klaus? He’s usually here around this time.”</p><p>“Oh, he went to go see Mr. Abrams.” Steven replied. “Lucky will be heading out of the city soon and he needs to go over some things with Klaus before he leaves. He should be back in a little while though. Is there something you need to talk to him about?”</p><p>“Well, sort of… B-But it’s not too important! I can wait.”</p><p>This only made Leona more anxious. Lucky Abrams couldn’t have picked the possible worse time to pull Klaus aside. She had a feeling his curse had something to do with it. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to make time go faster. She simply had to wait till he came back to the office. Still, the anticipation was killing her very slowly.</p><p>Zapp noticed from his usual spot on the couch how twitchy she was acting. He also spotted the parchment she quickly hid behind her back. Being the ever curious troublemaker that he was, he decided to prod. “Soooo…. Whatcha got there?”</p><p>“Nothing!” She realized she said that a little too fast. Leona was starting to regret not putting the invitation away in her backpack before entering the office. But, she could have sworn Klaus would be there before anyone else could. “I-It’s nothing, really! Just boring stuff.”</p><p>“Huh, really?” Zapp asked sarcastically. “If it’s so boring, why’d you quickly hide it behind your back?”</p><p>The young witch had to admit, he got her there. “Well, because… because… uh…” She was drawing a blank.</p><p>“I have to admit, Zapp is right. You are acting rather conspicuous.” Zed Chimed in. “Are you sure it’s nothing serious that you need our help with?”</p><p>“It’s not!” The panic in Leona’s voice wasn’t doing her any favors. “Like I said, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s just-- Hey!” She could feel the parchment quickly slip out of her hands. The invisible werewolf already had it in hers. “Chain!”</p><p>“Come on, you can tell us.” She said as she unfolded the paper. “We’re only gonna get more curious the more you deny it.”</p><p>“Chain, please give it back! It’s really nothing!” Leona tried to grab it out of her hands, but Chain’s ability to dilute her existence made it impossible.</p><p>As she read the parchment, Chain’s eyes began to grow wider. “No way…. This is a private invitation from Morzo Guazza!”</p><p>“What!?” This caught the attention of everyone in the office.</p><p>They all gathered around Chain, trying to sneak a peek at the fancy, hand-written invitation. They couldn’t believe Leona had something that valuable in her possession. Steven took it from Chain to go over it himself and see if it was actually legit. Much to his surprise, it was. “Leona… H-How did you get this?”</p><p>“Sonic found it at the foot of my door early this morning. I guess one of the staff members must have slipped it under there while I was sleeping.”</p><p>“Well, that much is obvious. What I mean is, what did you do to garner their favor that drove them to give this to you?” He asked.</p><p>“I got lost on my way back from the restrooms.” She explained. “I bumped into a servant and he was willing to escort me back. However, I noticed a small flaw in their security, so I helped them out. I didn’t do too much, but they were still grateful for my help.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. However, she did promise to keep the intricate details of the evening’s events to herself, so she decided to keep her story short.</p><p>“Leo, whatever you did to fix their security issue, must have meant a lot to them if they want to invite you back there for a nine course dinner.” Chain replied.</p><p>“What!? Nine courses!?” Zapp yelled. “No way!”</p><p>“So not fair!” K.K. whined. “The food was absolutely incredible, I wanted to take some home to my family! Leo, you’re so lucky! You’ll be able to experience the pure awesomeness of the food for a second time!” Well, Leona only had the hors d'oeuvre and a bite of the red fish. But even she had to admit, the starters were spectacular.</p><p>“Ugh! Some people have all the luck!” Zapp pouted.</p><p>“Hold on…” Zed spoke up as he read the invitation for himself. “It says here that Leona is allowed to bring one person with her…”</p><p>At that moment, the whole office went silent. Leona could feel a sharp coolness in the air. All of her seniors were eyeing each other. Almost as if they were prey. The tension around them was so thick you could easily cut it with a butter knife. It’s possible they weren’t completely over the effects of the food from the night before. Not good…</p><p>Feeling responsible for the tension, Leona felt she needed to act immediately before things got out of hand. “Listen, guys. About the invitation… I was going to--”</p><p>“Like hell she’d choose you over me, fishface!” Zapp yelled.</p><p>“Please, like she’d want to eat with some undignified plebeian such as yourself!” Zed and Zapp had their blood weapons at the ready. They were about to fight to the death over who would be able to go to the restaurant with Leona.</p><p>“Boys, boys, please…” Chain stood in between the two men. For a moment Leona was relieved. She hoped the invisible werewolf had the common sense to break them up. Unfortunately, she thought wrong. Instantly, Chain took out her twin pistols and aimed it at both of them. “You know, she’s going to end up choosing me!”</p><p>“Guys, come on!” Leona pleaded. This was getting too scary. They were supposed to be her friends. They shouldn’t have to fight over some silly invitation. “If you’d just let me explain, I--”</p><p>“<b>Esmeralda Blood Freeze!” </b> Leona was interrupted by Steven’s battle cry. Unfortunately, He and K.K were also at each other’s throats for being Leona’s plus one. <b>“Lanza del Cero Absoluto!”</b></p><p>“Look out!” The young witch yelled; urging K.K. to get out of the way. Fortunately, the tall blonde managed to dodge his ice spears with ease. However, she also wasn’t going down without a fight.</p><p>“<b>954 Blood Bullet art! Electrigger 1.25 Gigawatt!” </b>Leona’s heart sank at her retaliation. Considering she was the eldest of the group and a mother of two boys, she hoped that K.K. would set a better example. “Do you honestly believe I'd let Leona go with a black-hearted Scarface like you?”</p><p>Steven scoffed at her. “Hah! That’s rich coming from an overbearing soccer mom!”</p><p>K.K. took offense to that remark and started firing her sniper at him. He was able to avoid her blood bullets, but it caused the large window to shatter. Leona rolled out of the way to avoid getting cut by the shards. However, this was getting way too out of hand. Her friends were about to kill each other over some stupid invitation. She felt at fault for not taking better care of the situation.</p><p>Leona knew she had to do something, so she tried in vain to get their attention again. “If you would all just listen to me, I can--”</p><p>“SHUT UP, LEO!” Everyone yelled.</p><p>Those words felt like a knife to her back. Leona understood that the aftereffects of last night’s dinner party still had a hold on her team members. And it wasn’t entirely their fault for acting this way. However, the ache in her heart was too much to bear. They were more interested in tearing each other to pieces, they couldn’t even see the tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“They’re…. They’re not even listening to me…” Leona’s lip started to quiver. She really thought these people were different…</p><p>“<b> <em>Then make them listen…” </em> </b>Time appeared to have stood still the moment Leona heard the unknown voice. It sounded unfamiliar to her at first. However, she could have sworn she heard them somewhere before. Whoever they were, they seemed eager to help.</p><p>“<em> How?” </em> Leona asked desperately. <em> “They’re all too busy trying to kill each other over this stupid thing! There’s no way they’ll listen to me…” </em></p><p>“<b> <em>A power that once belonged to your ancestor has now been unveiled within you, child. He knows of your plight and wishes for me to bestow it upon you now. It is a power that can make people experience the true emotions that dwell inside your heart. With it, they will come to understand how you truly feel. Now use it.”</em> </b></p><p>And just like that, the voice was gone and time began to move forward again. However, they appeared to be right. Leona could feel something new unlock inside of her. She clenched her fists and tried to speak up. “Please… listen to me…” They couldn’t hear her. They just kept going at each other’s throats. The young witch started grinding her teeth. She flashed her eyes open and yelled at the top of her lungs, <b>“LISTEN TO ME!!!”</b></p><p>Everyone in the office stopped in place. They all dropped their weapons as they turned to face Leona. “That invitation was meant for Klaus!” She explained; her voice strained with emotion. “He was the one I wanted to bring to the restaurant with me! I tried to tell you, but you were all just thinking of yourselves! You didn’t even care enough to try and listen to me!”</p><p>Leona could have stopped there. However, her pent up frustrations from the last several months were slowly making the dam crack. All of the heartache she endured from past spring had finally caught up with her. It was only a matter of time before it broke entirely. At this point, she couldn’t keep it in anymore.</p><p>“No one ever listens to me! Not my dad! Not my mom! Not Aunt Darcey! Not Ms. Cordelia! Nobody! I thought you guys were different, but I was wrong! You’re just… you’re just… YOU’RE JUST LIKE THE <b>COVEN!!!</b>”</p><p>Steven tried to understand who she was talking about. However, witnessing Leona so angry and frustrated with her fellow Libra members, he knew they messed up big time. The ice user tried to step towards the witch and apologize, but something peculiar happened. He felt a sharp ache in his chest. As if his beating heart was being squeezed. His throat was getting uncomfortably tight. Almost to the point where he felt like he couldn’t breath. And this was the strangest part of all, big tears began to roll down his face. Steven hadn’t cried in years! What was happening to him!?</p><p>But when he turned around to face his comrades, he was shocked to see the exact same thing happening to them! They all fell to their knees; sobbing and clutching their chests. Chain in particular was having a very difficult time. He stumbled over to the invisible werewolf to try and comfort her, but she wouldn’t come out of her fetal position. “It… hurts…”</p><p>He soon realized that these emotions weren’t his own or his fellow Libra operative’s. They were Leona’s! They were all crying <b>her </b> tears. They were all feeling the ache in <b>her </b>heart. “I’m such an idiot!” Steven managed to choke out. Of course this was another power she’s managed to unlock. However, it was unfortunate she had to unlock it this way in order to be heard. This feeling was absolutely suffocating. It was practically crippling.</p><p>If Leona had to put up with this kind of anxiety on a daily basis, Libra had already let her down miserably. The realization was making Steven feel worse. His own emotions along with Leona’s had finally brought him to his knees. He curled in on himself, holding his stomach; feeling like he was about to vomit. Steven tried to get close to her so he could calm her down somehow. However, her power was so strong he couldn’t even get near her. It would have to take a miracle to get her to stop.</p><p>Meanwhile, Klaus and Mr. Abrams had finished up their business. Apparently, they were in the lab picking up the data for the mud Leona gave the vampire hunter. It took a while, but he managed to get the results. “This is incredible, Klaus! To think that an ordinary poultice has this much power!”</p><p>“Indeed.” Klaus said; still unable to believe it himself. “To be honest, I found it difficult to swallow when you told me this mud healed up your cut overnight. Dr. Estevez did tell me the hospital uses magic for healing along with modern medical science. However, this poultice appears to be all-natural.”</p><p>“According to the lab results, the Spanish moss and alligator feces that were found in it are incredibly rich in zinc. Even more so than your average medicine. However, there’s something else in the poultice that couldn’t be traced. It’s possible some kind of magic element was added to make the healing process faster. When I woke up the next morning, it was as if I'd never even cut my hand in the first place.”</p><p>“It must be so, if it can succeed in rapid regenerative healing.” Klaus concurred. “Did Leona tell you where she got this from?”</p><p>Mr. Abrams was a little reluctant to tell him. He promised Leona that their sessions would remain confidential. Still, it probably wouldn’t cause too much harm if he told his pupil where the mud originated. “She got it from the Louisiana swamps. Leona was staying in New Orleans for a short time and she met another witch who gave it to her as a gift.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Klaus asked. “Hmm, I wonder what she was doing in Louisiana of all places?”</p><p>The vampire hunter was silent for a moment. He needed to keep the confidentiality agreement for Leona’s sake. However, his pupil deserved to know what had happened to her before her arrival. Mr. Abrams was really stuck between a rock and a hard place. At the very least he felt that he should tell Klaus of Leona’s sessions with him. He’d leave the finer details of their discussions up to Leona when she’s ready.</p><p>Mr. Abrams took a deep breath and said. “Listen, Klaus. About Leona, we’ve--”</p><p>However, before Mr. Abrams could speak, Klaus held up his hand. “Shhh! Listen…. Doesn’t it sound like… crying in there?”</p><p>His mentor put his ear on the main office door. Much to his surprise it did sound like sobbing was coming from the inside. “Yeah, it does. What do you think is going on in there?”</p><p>Klaus didn’t even answer him. If his teammates were in trouble, there was no time to waste. He forced the double door open. However, the moment he stepped in the office, tears started streaming down his face. As if he’d just entered a kitchen filled with chopped, raw, onions. Not only that his chest started to feel tight; just right around his heart. Much to his shock, all of his comrades were on the floor crying. Just what the hell happened while he was gone!?</p><p>He went over to Steven. The ice user was crying just as hard as the others, but he seemed like he was trying to keep everything together. “Steven! What’s going on? What’s happening to everyone?”</p><p>“It’s… It’s Leona…” He managed to choke out. “I think… it’s a new ability… These aren't our emotions… they’re hers.”</p><p>“Hers?” He asked, still a bit confused by the situation. “You mean, we’re actually feeling Leona’s emotions?”</p><p>“It certainly seems that way… I tried to calm her down, but I can’t even get near her…”</p><p>“Understood. You just stay here, Steven. I’ll go and try calming her down.” Klaus patted his friend on the back and started moving towards Leona.</p><p>She had curled in on herself; shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. It was possible she was making herself sick since the closer he got the more nauseous he became. He nearly stumbled a few times. This new empathy power was extremely potent. Just what exactly happened here that caused Leona to go into such a state? Well, whatever it was, his beloved was hurting and he needed to help her through it.</p><p>As soon as he approached her small body, he immediately fell to his knees. He could understand why Steven had trouble getting near her. The tears just wouldn’t stop and his heart felt like it was being ripped in half. Klaus couldn’t stand seeing her this way. Whatever happened to make her break down like this, it must have been worse than all the times she’s been hurt before. She needed his help; now more than ever.</p><p>Acting on pure emotion at the time, Klaus scooped Leona into his arms and held her tightly. “Leona! It’s okay! It’s going to be okay…” He told her; trying hard to swallow the unbearable lump in his throat. “No one is going to hurt you… I told you before, I will always be on your side! So… please… Please try and breathe, okay? I’ve got you… I’ve got you…”</p><p>Leona was still crying in his arms, but it wasn’t as bad as before. Just being in his embrace, she felt so warm and safe there. The sounds of his heartbeat and breathing were so familiar and comforting to her. Almost like a baby inside of their mother’s womb. To her, there really is no safer place than in Klaus’ strong arms.</p><p>The young witch took a few shaky breaths. She started to calm down a little bit. Not entirely, but she was getting there. However, fear still gripped at her core when she thought about the state of her friends. She turned her face away from Klaus’ chest to find all of her teammates still on the ground; recovering from that new power. They were still suffering from the aftereffects and they tried to calm each other down.</p><p>Leona started shaking again as her anxieties began to come back. “I… I did this?”</p><p>“Leona, it’s not--”</p><p>“No… no, no, no, no…. Not again…” Her breathing became more erratic.</p><p>This wasn’t good. Leona was about to spiral again. “Leona, it’s okay! We’re going to be okay!”</p><p>He tried to lure her back into his arms again, but the girl quickly shot back up on her feet. “I have to go!”</p><p>“Leona, please!” He tried to grab her wrist to prevent her from leaving.</p><p>“<b>Stay away!”</b> She cried. Klaus clutched his chest the moment Leona said those words. She still didn’t have control over her new power yet. Scared with herself, she quickly ran out of the office and into the elevator; passing Mr. Abrams on the way out.</p><p>A few tears ran down his face as she went past him, but her power didn’t affect him too badly like the others. He wiped them away, but swiftly came to realize Leona’s new ability. “Wait… could this be…?”</p><p>Back inside the main office, everyone managed to calm themselves down after that unfortunate blunder. Klaus took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves, but he was still wrought with worry. More so, he was frustrated since he didn’t understand what caused the event to transpire. He turned around fast and glared at his comrades. “Now then. Assuming we are all calm, can someone please tell me what the hell happened here?”</p><p>Everyone looked to the ground in shame. Of course it was their fault; each of them knew that. But, it was kind of hard to confess they were the reason why Leona broke down. As second in command, Steven thought it was best to explain. “We… we…” However, he couldn’t find the words.</p><p>Fortunately, Zapp was able to summarize their failure perfectly. “We fucked up…”</p><hr/><p>Leona was sitting in the corner of her bed; feeling completely hopeless and alone. Sonic tried to comfort her, but it was no use. She ruined the best thing she’s ever had since she came to this city. Libra had become her home these past three months. It was the one place where she could be herself. If they kicked her out, she had no idea where to go from there.</p><p>“What am I gonna do now…?” Leona asked herself as she wept.</p><p>“Hmm…” Poor Sonic didn’t know how to answer that. He wished he had the perfect solution to make her feel better, but nuzzling her face was the only thing he could do.</p><p>“<b> <em>Stupid girl…” </em> </b> Leona didn’t even flinch at the sound of her father. At this point, it was better to just give in. <b> <em>“I swear, you never learn… Do I really have to spell it out for you? You. Only. Make. Things. Worse.”</em> </b></p><p>“I know I do…” She said obediently.</p><p>“<b> <em>You know that I’m right, don’t you? Your Father is always right. Father always knows what’s best.”</em> </b></p><p>“I know you are…” Again, Leona said obediently.</p><p>“<b> <em>Did you really believe you could become a hero? I hate to disappoint you, Leona, but they don’t exist. Never have, never will…” </em> </b>He told her condescendingly.</p><p>“You’re right…”</p><p>“<b> <em>It’s time you faced the facts, Leona. You will always be nothing but a liability. The coven believes that, and so does Libra.”</em> </b></p><p>“I… I know…” Leona couldn’t keep the tears from flowing. She thought it’d be easier to accept it, but each of her father’s words were like pins stabbing her heart.</p><p>“<b> <em>Ooh~”</em> </b> Charles sat next to her as he put his arms around her. <b> <em>“But you don’t have to worry, baby… I’m here… I will always be here to take care of you…”</em> </b></p><p>Leona hated her father’s touch. His arms were so cold and unwelcoming. Charles didn’t have a heartbeat… no warmth. None of the things that made her feel safe when she was with Klaus. But after thinking about what she’s done, this was the only source of comfort she had…</p><p>However… before finally accepting her father’s embrace, she heard a frantic rapping on her door.</p><p><b> <em>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* </em> </b>“Leona? Leona, are you in there?”</p><p>Leona gasped at the sound of her friend’s familiar voice. “Klaus!”</p><p>She got out of bed and ran to the door as fast as she could. Leona looked through the peephole and it was indeed Klaus. She was about to unclasp the lock, but Charles held her wrist in a tight grip. <b> <em>“Don’t. You. Dare…”</em> </b></p><p>“<em> Let go!” </em>She commanded; pulling her hand away from him.</p><p>“<b> <em>Do you honestly think he’ll accept you if he finds out?” </em> </b>He asked threateningly.</p><p>Leona’s hand hovered over the chain lock. Over these past three months, she had tried desperately to keep that part of her past a secret from everyone. Especially Klaus. Even though she understood, he also committed brutalities on Blood Breeds, it was only out of necessity. He only did it to protect their worlds. But, Leona…. She killed her father and those radical cultists because she had no control over her power. And yet… deep down… she knew she did it because she wanted them gone… Maybe Charles was right… How would Klaus be able to accept that about her?</p><p>However, Klaus was unaware of the unwanted cognitive guest in her apartment and thought she was in there alone with Sonic. “Oh, thank the gods you’re here! May I come in, please?”</p><p>There was nothing she wanted more. Unfortunately, she was still under Charles’ influence and was extremely hesitant to let him in. “I… I can’t…”</p><p>“Please, Leona…” He begged; his voice becoming strained with emotion. “I know you’re scared. But, you have to believe me… I only want to help you. But you have to tell me what’s wrong. Please… I… I just want to understand you better… please…”</p><p>“Klaus…” He sounded like he was about to cry. Leona could practically hear the lump forming in his throat. The man was genuinely worried for her. He really did care…</p><p>Ever since Leona had moved to Hellsalem’s Lot, she had taken several risks and chances. She took the chance to infiltrate Libra and accepted their offer to become one of them. She even took the chance to ask their leader out on a date and their relationship has been flourishing ever since. However, Leona understood that their relationship wouldn’t be able to move forward if she couldn’t open up to Klaus about the ugly parts of herself. Perhaps… it was time to take another risk…</p><p>Defying her father, Leona unlocked the door and opened it for Klaus. It didn’t take long for the large gentleman to come in and hug her tightly. Despite everything, Leona still trusted him. She couldn’t even imagine how happy that made him. “Thank you, Leona.”</p><p>Starting to feel emotional again, she held his hand and led him to her bed. It was time they talked… about everything. Because of Klaus’ height and overall density, it made the mattress sink lower than it should. Leona did her best to hide her chuckle but it was rather difficult to do so. However, Klaus didn’t mind at all. He wanted her to feel comfortable before delving into this very difficult subject.</p><p>He cleared his throat and said, “Leona, about what happened--”</p><p>“You’re kicking me out of Libra, aren’t you?” The young witch interrupted. She had a feeling it would come to this.</p><p>However, Klaus was thrown for a loop. “What? No… No, why would you think that?”</p><p>“These powers… they’ve done nothing but hurt people.” She told him sadly.</p><p>“That’s not true!” He retorted. “Your abilities have managed to save so many lives, including mine! I’m certain I would not be here today if you hadn’t used your telekinesis to stop that pipe. I will always be forever grateful to you for saving my life.”</p><p>“But what about Zapp?” She asked. “He got badly hurt because of my Concilium ability. And now this… I forced my own emotions onto everyone in that office! My friends… including you… No one should have to go through that…”</p><p>“But those events weren’t your fault!” He persisted. “You didn’t know you had the power of mind control. It’s the same with your pathokinesis. I’m certain once you’ve honed in those abilities like your pyrokinesis and telekinesis, you will--”</p><p>“You don’t even know the half of it!” She yelled. “I’ve done, much, <b>much </b>worse with these powers than you can even imagine…”</p><p>Klaus knew that it would come to this. He held her small hands and encased them in his. Giving them a gentle squeeze. “Leona… what happened after you received the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods?”</p><p>Leona could feel the blood drain from her cheeks. Deep down, she had a feeling this would be brought up. She hoped it wouldn’t, but… there was no turning back now. “I… I’ve told you how Michael was my father’s favorite, yeah?”</p><p>The large man nodded his head. “You told me the first night you came to stay at my house.”</p><p>“After the deity gave me the eyes and took away my brother’s sight, my parents took us straight home. Dad was furious when we told him what happened. Not at him though…. He blamed me for all of it. All my life, he never failed at showing his contempt for me. Not outright, but deep down I knew he hated me the moment I was brought into this world… For being born first as a daughter, for being healthier than my brother. I’m certain he wished our roles would have been reversed…”</p><p>Klaus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had a hunch the first time she talked about her father that this was the case. But, he couldn’t comprehend as to why he would despise her so. In his eyes and the eyes of Libra, she was absolutely darling. Leona is smart, funny, beautiful and kind to those around her. On top of that, she was very brave. To him, there really isn’t anything to dislike. Still, he continued to listen.</p><p>“However, when we got home… he made it very apparent how much he despised me. He told me that I just eat away at the lives around me. Can you believe that?”</p><p>“Leona…” Klaus could feel his blood beginning to boil. What a horrid man!</p><p>However, she wasn’t finished there. “But then… when he told me my mom should never have given birth to me… I… I…”</p><p>“Leo.” He squeezed her hands gently again. “I’m on your side.”</p><p>Her breath was shaky, but she continued on. “I think I blacked out. Maybe suffered some kind of mental breakdown? I’m not really sure. I mostly remember hearing my family's screams…. When I came to, my father’s charred body was lying on the living room floor. I used my pyrokinesis for the first time on him… He wasn’t even recognizable when we saw him again in the morgue… He looked… bad.”</p><p>“Mein Gott…” It took Klaus a while to process what he’d just heard. No wonder Leona was always so hesitant to use her pyrokinesis in the field. If he was in her shoes, he’d definitely feel the same way. However, his feelings for her haven’t changed. Truthfully, a very small, dark part of himself agreed that the man deserved it for treating Leona so horribly. “Forgive me for asking, but, how did you not get caught?”</p><p>“The police couldn’t find any physical evidence that I set my father on fire. Spontaneous human combustion was on the coroner's official report. As dumb as it sounded at the time, that was the only scientific explanation he could come up with.”</p><p>“I see…. What happened afterward?” He asked.</p><p>“After Dad’s funeral, my mom and Aunt Darcey said I was no longer safe and that I had to go away for awhile. They told me about this boarding school for witches like me and that I’d be safer there.”</p><p>“Miss Robichaux's Academy…” Klaus responded.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the one. Ms. Myrtle Snow, along with two albino men in black suits came in. She said everything was gonna be alright, but I got scared. I tried making a run for it, but her henchman got to me before I could even make it across the threshold. They dragged me into their car and I think Ms. Snow put a spell on me to help me relax. Next thing I knew, I was on the train to New Orleans.”</p><p>Klaus shook his head in disgust. Even though Leona was a legal adult who could make her own decisions, they treated her as if she was an invalid! They even dropped her out of university behind her back without telling her! To him, the situation was completely unfair. She didn’t even get a choice! As an adult, they should have given her more options. Honestly, these people didn’t know Leona at all.</p><p>“What was it like when you got there?” He asked.</p><p>“As scary as my situation was, Ms. Snow advised me to treat the whole thing as an adventure. Since I’ve never been to New Orleans before, I took her word for it. The school house itself was very beautiful. I kind of considered myself lucky at first that I got to live there. Plus, I got to have my own room, so I figured I’d just learn to take everything in stride. Ms. Cordelia, the headmistress, seemed sympathetic enough at the time, but…” Leona shook her head. She’d get to her soon enough.</p><p>“Anyway, there were only three girls living there at the time. They… weren’t very nice…. However, there was one witch that I really got along with, a young Cajun woman called Misty Day.”</p><p>By the sound of fondness in her voice, Klaus could tell she liked her a lot. “Were you very close with her?”</p><p>“Kind of, yeah. She wasn’t even a resident at the academy, she lived near the bayous in a religious commune. She got me out of a jam when I was lost and she helped me out. She even gave me this great swamp mud when I scraped my leg and cured all of my bug bites.”</p><p>“That explains where you got the poultice.” Klaus responded. “Mr. Abrams told me that the contents are very rich in zinc, but something else was added to make the healing process faster.”</p><p>“I think that extra ingredient was her resurgence power.” Leona explained.</p><p>“Resurgence?”</p><p>“I couldn’t believe it myself when I first saw it.” She told him. “I saw her bring a dead bird back to life. It looked like it had been dead for a while, but when she used her resurgence ability, it looked as good as new. I was so astounded by it, I immediately told Ms. Cordelia about it when I got back to the academy. However… that was when things got… intense between us.”</p><p>“This leads up to your expulsion from the academy, correct?” He asked.</p><p>Leona was quiet for a moment. She thought telling Klaus about her father was hard, but this was even harder. “Yeah…. Ms. Cordelia assigned me to bring Misty back to the coven. She thought Misty would no longer be safe at the commune if her resurgence power were to be brought to light. Since I had already gained her trust, we thought it would be easy to bring her back. <b>I </b>thought it would be easy. But…”</p><p>“It became more than you bargained for?”</p><p>“That’s putting it mildly.” She told him. “It took me over a month to convince her to join the coven. And every time I failed to bring her back to the academy with me, Ms. Cordelia always chewed me out. I tried asking for help from her and my sisters, but it was no use. Since I was the oldest of her students and the only one close to Misty, I was the only one who could bring her back. She expected me to set a good example for her girls. I doubt she counted me to be among them… to her, I was nothing more than a damn babysitter.”</p><p>Hearing the frustration in her voice, Klaus understood she didn’t have it any easier at the academy than she did back at home. While he did sympathize with Ms. Cordelia for wanting to protect her younger students, he didn’t appreciate her using Leona as bait to lure Misty away from the commune. What was that woman thinking?! Leaving Leona to a suicide mission on her own! Klaus himself would never let any of his teammates go on a mission alone if it was beyond their abilities.</p><p>Anyway, he let her continue on with her story. “However, one day, Misty finally agreed to come back to the coven with me. We decided to leave just before the crack of dawn, so I spent the night with her in her bungalow. But… the commune elders discovered our plan and captured us. They dragged us out in the middle of a field and tied Misty to this makeshift stake. They… doused her in gasoline and they… they…”</p><p>“No…” Klaus felt sick to his stomach. Those madmen killed an innocent girl in cold blood… by fire… Just because she inherited powers she didn’t even ask for. His eyes grew wide once he realized they were about to do the same thing to Leona. The very thought made him throw up in his mouth a little. “Did… did they try to…”</p><p>“Before they had the chance to… I… I lost control of my pyrokinesis again… They all burned to death because of me…”</p><p>“Oh, Leona…” Klaus held her close to his chest. Rubbing circles into her back. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened. Those people… they were sick. They killed your friend and they were about to kill you too without a moment's hesitation. What you did was purely self-defense, even if you couldn’t control your power at the time. None of it was your fault.”</p><p>“Well… the council would disagree with you…” Leona continued. “After I regained consciousness in the hospital, Ms. Snow got me out and brought me back to the academy. A few days later, the council had set up a sham trial to see if it was safe for me to stay with the coven. While they did agree I wasn’t at fault for Misty’s death, they found my retaliation against them ‘irresponsible’.”</p><p>“What?” They found her actions “irresponsible”? So, what? Did they expect Leona to just give herself up willingly to those sick bastards? The situation was beyond her control! This council of witches seemed more like a council of cowards to him. “But you couldn’t control your power at the time. And what you did was out of self-defense! How could they say that?”</p><p>“It’s mostly because I refused to take any of Cordelia’s lessons. I felt like I couldn’t trust her enough to teach me, since she wouldn’t listen to my ideas on how to get Misty away from the commune. Anyway, they considered me a danger to the coven so they banished me from not only the academy, but the entire state of Louisiana as well.”</p><p>“Outrageous…” Klaus snarled under his breath. They made poor Leona a scapegoat and tossed her out on her ear just to protect their precious coven? While on the surface they seem willing to take in any witch in need of shelter, in reality, there was no room for weak links. Well, jokes on them… Leona mastered her pyrokinesis completely on her own without the use of a mentor. And, she was well on her way to becoming the most powerful being in Hellsalem’s Lot.</p><p>“After that, I was placed in Aunt Darcey’s care. Her original plan was to have me live in Paris with her for the rest of the summer. However… I didn’t trust myself to go with her. She told me everything would be alright, but I didn’t believe her. Not wanting to be a burden on my family anymore, I decided to run away here, to Hellsalem’s Lot. I didn’t want to be found, so I changed my phone number and deactivated all my social media accounts. So… here I am.”</p><p>Klaus put his face in his hands. That was a lot to take in. His heart ached for all the hardship she endured over the past several months. Not only was she placed in a difficult position by a deity willing to give the eyes to the one who would bear witness. But, having to be placed in the care of a coven who was willing to throw her under the bus without a second thought. Leona did so much for Libra and for this city. She deserved better…</p><p>“Leona… why didn’t you tell me this?” He asked sympathetically.</p><p>“I… I was ashamed.” She answered him; her throat getting tight. “I was ashamed of myself for a very long time. Even though I hated my father, he didn’t deserve to die like that. Aunt Darcey said things would get better for me once I’ve grown into my powers, but they didn’t…. If anything, I feel more lost and alone than I’ve ever been in my life.”</p><p>“But that’s not true!” Klaus retorted. “You have me. You have Libra. I’ve seen you control your abilities perfectly since you’ve joined us. Like I said, I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for your telekinesis.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know I had that power when I saved you!” She yelled. “When you shielded me from the demon’s gate and that pipe was about to impale you, I was ready to risk my life so you wouldn’t get hurt. I didn’t know that I could do that; that I could move objects with my mind. I was perfectly content with the abilities I had. But now, all these new powers keep popping up out of nowhere and it’s terrifying! I feel like I’m about to turn into something I’m not. I… I feel like such a monster, Klaus.”</p><p>The gentleman giant could feel something resonating within him the moment she said that. It brought up very traumatic memories of the past. Memories that still haunt him to this day. In reality, her own pain and trauma were similar to his own. “Leona… we’re… we’re the same.”</p><p>“How could you know that?” She asked him.</p><p>“Because… I went through the exact same thing.” Klaus took out his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out a small picture from the billfold and handed it over to his companion. “Leona, I want you to take a look at this photograph. Tell me, what do you see?”</p><p>Leona observed the picture carefully. In it, there were three men and one woman. One of the men appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. His hair was neatly combed back and he appeared proud with his goatee, chin-strap beard. He had quite a dashing smile too. The second man appeared more gentle. His hair was in a low ponytail and he was wearing a finely tailored suit. The lady looked somewhat similar to the second gentleman. She suspected they must be fraternal twins. She had long curly hair, was rocking a black pantsuit and she had on a pair of turquoise, horn-rimmed glasses. The last of the quartette was a young man seated in the middle. He appeared to be in his late teens and had more of a shy look to him than the others.</p><p>However, there was one thing they all had in common. They all had the same crimson red hair. “Klaus, are these your siblings?”</p><p>Klaus nodded his head. “They are. But, look again more closely. I’m in that photo somewhere.”</p><p>Leona examined the photograph again. She tried to find Klaus, but she couldn’t spot him anywhere. None of the men looked like him. However, staring at the boy in the middle again, he shared a bit of a resemblance to Klaus. The boy was slender and appeared to be no more than 5’11 inches tall. Unlike Klaus who was around 6’8 and was all muscle. However, she could recognize that uniquely coiffed hairstyle anywhere. Those same piercing, emerald eyes…</p><p>“This boy…” She said aloud. “This boy sitting in the chair… that’s you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes.” He said, confirming her answer. “That photo was taken when I was eighteen-years old. I had just graduated from boarding school at the time.”</p><p>“But… you look so different! You’re so thin, and small and…” Leona stared up at Klaus’ face. Her hand touched the corner of his mouth. “No fangs…”</p><p>He nodded sadly. “That’s right… Just a few days after that picture was taken… everything changed.” All of a sudden, Klaus took off his tie and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He pulled the plackets apart so Leona could have a better view.</p><p>To her shock, a long scar adorned the very center of his chest, along with a few smaller scars which she figured he must have gotten recently. However, this scar in particular, looked older and more painful than the others. But, what really caught her off guard, was the faded XII on his left breast. It was also accompanied by a pair of bat wings. The very mark of the Blood Breeds themselves…</p><p>“Klaus, You… you’re a Blood Breed?”</p><p>He let out a shaky sigh. The poor man looked so downtrodden, it made Leona feel bad. “I… I was, yes…”</p><p>“Are you… comfortable sharing with me?” She asked politely.</p><p>Klaus smiled a bit and cupped her cheek. “Leona, you were brave enough to tell me your story. It’s time I told you mine.” He got up from the bed and stared out the window. “To celebrate my graduation, my family and I went on a day trip to Berlin. The day started out so beautifully. We went swimming at Wannsee Lake, had lunch at a terrace restaurant, everything was fantastic.” He smiled to himself; remembering fondly of the last time he would ever have a normal outing with his family. “However, I got distracted and I was separated from my family. I accidentally left my cellphone at home, so I had no way to contact my parents or siblings. I somehow wound up in an alleyway and that’s when… <b>it </b>found me…”</p><p>Leona flinched at the harshness of his voice. All those times when Libra had to deal with Elder-Class Blood Breeds. And the time he faced the Blood Breed back in Eden…. It all made sense. “Oh, Klaus…”</p><p>“I have very little recollection of what happened. From what I was told, I had gone missing for five days. When I was brought back home, I had already been completely transformed into a level twelve Blood Breed.”</p><p>“Level twelve…” Klaus was just one more level away from becoming an Elder-Class Blood Breed. The very thought of that rattled her to the core.</p><p>“My parents made the difficult choice to keep me locked up in the cellar down below the estate. I can’t even remember how long I was in that darkness. I was told I had been imprisoned there for a year, but it felt like an eternity to me…. It was agony… being bound to that concrete cross… those chains piercing my body so I wouldn’t escape… I know it was for my own good, but…”</p><p>The moment his voice started to crack, Leona shot up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind. It was true… they really were the same. “I’m sorry, Klaus… I didn’t know…”</p><p>The large man took off his glasses and wiped away a few stray tears. It’s been over a decade since then, but even now it was still difficult to talk about. He took in a few shaky deep breaths and guided Leona back to her bed as he continued with his tale. “Then, one day, A man by the name of Blitz T. Abrams came to me. You know him now as ‘Lucky’ Abrams. When he spoke, he offered me an ultimatum. Undergo a cure of his own design and possibly die in the process. Or, continue rotting away in my family’s cellar. Even if there was only 1% chance of surviving it, I was willing to do anything to get out of that hell.”</p><p>“But, it must have worked.” Leona said. “You’re still alive right in front of me.”</p><p>“I am. But, I’m only ‘sort of’ cured.” Klaus explained. “You see, while I am no longer a Blood Breed, the transformation altered my genetic make-up permanently. I would never be able to change back to how I was before the attack. As you can plainly see…”</p><p>“That’s why you look so different from your eighteen-year old self.” Leona understood perfectly. “I guess the recovery must have been hard for you.”</p><p>“It certainly wasn’t easy for me, no…” He replied. “After the cure was complete, I felt like I was in a body that wasn’t my own. When I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time, I was terrified…. I developed a fear of them and it took me three years before I could learn to look at myself in one again. I felt so ugly, I never wanted to leave my bed chambers again.”</p><p>“But… but you’re not ugly. Not to me…” Leona meant what she said. To her, Klaus was the most beautiful person she’d ever met in her life.</p><p>Klaus smiled; grateful for her sweet words. “I appreciate that, Leona. But, at the time, I certainly felt that way. Because my new metabolism was so high, I was constantly hungry. One night, I went into the kitchen and ate nearly everything in sight. Practically frightened one of the maids half to death when she came to inspect the noise. Even though I was no longer afflicted by the curse, I still felt like a monster.”</p><p>“A monster….” Leona parroted. “Kind of like how I feel with my powers… So, how were you able to eventually cope with the change?”</p><p>“Not long after I was cured, Mr. Abrams came back to see me several times. He talked to me about Blood Breeds and how they came to originate in the world. He also taught me how to use the abilities I’ve inherited from my transformation. And how I could use my own blood to fight and seal away the evil that plague our two worlds.”</p><p>“So that’s how you learned your Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique!” She said aloud. “But wait, can anyone learn to use their blood as a weapon?”</p><p>“Not everyone can, no.” He answered. “Only a select few can learn how, but it can take years to master. You may not know this, but Steven lost his mother to a Blood Breed when he was only six. He actually knew Mr. Abrams even longer than I have and he personally taught him his Esmeralda Blood Freeze technique.”</p><p>“Wow.. But, how did you know that about Steven?” She asked.</p><p>“I’ve known him since I was an infant.” Klaus explained. “His family and my family are old friends, so we practically grew up together. At the time, they didn’t tell me how his mother died, because they wanted to keep the world of monsters a secret from me. When I finally recovered and Steven was allowed to see me, he was so happy to see I was alive, he sobbed.”</p><p>“Aww…” She found it very touching how much Steven cared for Klaus, even after all these years.</p><p>“That was when we both decided on what we wanted to do with our lives. We wanted to protect this world and fight against the Blood Breed's tyranny that threatened to destroy it. That was also the time Mr. Abrams introduced us to Chain Sumeragi, the invisible werewolf. The three of us went to the Vatican and served as monster hunters there.”</p><p>“That was the start of your monster hunting days, yeah?” Leona asked.</p><p>“Indeed it was. The Vatican took care of us and we were able to save many lives, thanks to their support. Well… for a little while at least…” He told her solemnly.</p><p>Leona was curious by what he meant by that last statement. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just like how you struggled to fit in with the coven, Chain, Steven and I had struggles of our own. A certain group within the Vatican called the Iscariot Organization started gaining traction within the church. Just like us, they also fight monsters that harm our world. However, they are far less concerned with saving humanity and more in favor of doing it to save man’s soul. They were against me and my team the moment we arrived. They didn’t believe I was cured of my vampirism and thought I deserved to be destroyed along with the rest of humanity’s monsters. We had the protection of the pope for awhile, but when he died and the new pope was reinstated, he favored the Iscariot Organization over us. We were no longer safe after that.”</p><p>“So, you all left the Vatican?” She asked.</p><p>“As quickly as we could.” Klaus responded firmly. “I’m certain the new pope would not hesitate to let them kill us if given the chance…. Anyway, the three of us went our separate ways for a few years, but when the Great Collapse happened, Steven and I regrouped. Once Hellsalem’s Lot became the new New York City, we established a group of our own, Libra. An organization dedicated to protect the balance between our worlds. And a place where we treat our comrades as family…”</p><p>“I think I understand now.” Leona said to him. “As flawed as we all are, we still accept each other's differences. And we always make every new member feel right at home. I felt that the moment you all accepted me as a member.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Klaus responded kindly. “Even though we all come from different backgrounds and circumstances, we all know what it feels like… to be an outsider… to be misunderstood… So, you see, you’re not alone. Your powers may be new and frightening right now, but it will get better. And you don’t have to fight your battles by yourself… not when you have me. Your father, the coven, they all tried to break you down, and yet, you’re still striding towards the light. So, please, keep fighting on… for me?”</p><p>Leona didn’t know what to say. She could feel the tears forming in her stomach. When Klaus and Leona first met, he told her “as long as she continued to go towards the light, her spirit could never be broken.” And… he was right. Despite everything that happened to her in the past, she was still standing on her own two feet. She was a little roughed up, but she wasn’t broken. In fact, she was stronger than she’s ever been. No matter what anyone says, she was a hero.</p><p>Overwhelmed with emotion, Leona wrapped her arms around Klaus’ neck and said, “Thank you, Klaus… I’m so happy I have you in my life.”</p><p>Feeling rather choked up himself, he held her even tighter. “I feel the same way, Leona. I’m so glad I’ve met you and you’re a part of our team.”</p><p>After a moment of silence, Leona let out a calming breath, feeling much better than before; now that everything was out in the open. “Still though, I feel bad for using my new power on everyone like that, including you.”</p><p>“About that…” Klaus took the invitation from his pocket and gave it back to her. “They told me what happened. How they all started fighting over being your plus one at dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah…” The young witch could feel a blush forming on her cheeks. “The truth is, I was going to ask you to go with me. It’s… It’s kind of embarrassing, but… I had this whole thing planned out. Since this would be our third date, I’d finally have the confidence to tell you how I really feel. I… I really like you, Klaus… As in… more than just friends. I don’t know if you were already aware, but… it’s true.”</p><p>“Leona… I…” This was too much. Klaus had a feeling that was the case considering how close they’ve gotten since their second date in Central Park. But, hearing her say she liked him aloud, made him feel so giddy, he felt like he had wings on his feet. He had no idea how to respond to such a confession. However… he did know a way to make his own feelings known. “Leona, could you… give me your hand please?”</p><p>“Um… Sure, okay.” She put her small hand in his. He grasped it gently and slowly guided it towards him. He planted her palm right on his left breast. “K-Klaus?” It was incredible… She could feel his heart pounding so hard and so fast beneath her palm. For a moment, she was worried it was about to burst.</p><p>The large man swallowed nervously. “It’s been… like this, ever since our first night at the drive-in movie theatre. I wasn’t fully aware of my feelings at the time. However, that night, after that cage match in Eden, I finally realized I’ve fallen in love with you.” Leona squeaked as she could feel her entire face turn red. His confession was even bolder than hers! “You are truly unlike anyone I’ve ever met before, Leona. You’ve made me smile and laugh more times than anyone else. Your bravery has been an inspiration to me during my own darkest hours. And… you make me feel so at ease when I am with you. So, if you please… would you let me resume courting you? You don’t have to tell me your true feelings right away. I’ll wait for as long as it takes.”</p><p>Leona couldn’t believe this was happening. The man she'd had a crush on since the moment she entered Libra Headquarters, was telling her he was in love with her! He still wanted to go out with her and was patient in waiting to hear her true feelings! It almost felt like a dream. But… it was all real…. The frantic beat of Klaus’ heart was enough to prove that.</p><p>Feeling tongue-tied herself, Leona took one of Klaus’ hands and placed his fingertips over her own heart. He gasped at the sudden gesture. It was beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. Her face was just as flushed as his. “Does… this… answer your question?”</p><p>Klaus could feel the corners of his mouth start to rise. There was no way he could hide his smile after hearing an answer like that. He cupped her face and brought it close to his. “Yes… It more than suffices.” Feeling so elated with each other’s answers, the pair kept rubbing their noses together. They couldn’t stop giggling, they were so happy! But, there was one more thing he needed to request of her. “However, I must ask, is it alright if you hold off on that dinner reservation? Only for a short while. There are still a few more places I wish to take you before we go back to that restaurant.”</p><p>Leona was so giddy, she didn’t even care about waiting to make that reservation. “Sure, I don’t mind. But, where do you wish to take me?”</p><p>“Well… if you don’t have any prior engagements. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me as my date to Libra’s annual Halloween party this weekend?” He asked graciously.</p><p>“Yes!” She didn’t even hesitate to respond. She jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Oh yeah, she definitely felt better now.</p><p>“Hahaha! Well then, now that everything’s settled. Will you come back to the office with me? Everyone wishes to apologize for their behavior earlier. Are you willing to give them a second chance?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” She told him assuredly. “Plus, I think it’s time that I’m honest with everyone… about everything.”</p><p>Klaus gave her a comforting kiss on the hand. “I’ll be right there with you, Leona.”</p><p>The pair got up from the bed and walked back to the office hand in hand. It certainly wouldn’t be easy telling the truth to her teammates about her past. However, knowing that Klaus would be by her side, she felt more confident in opening up her heart to others. Not completely, but, she knew she’d get there eventually. Come what may, Leona was ready to move forward with her life and was ready to take on any challenge that awaited her. As long as her friends were by her side, she could do anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Mr. Abrams’ last day in Hellsalem’s Lot. He was set to leave for India the next morning. But, before he left, he wanted to speak with Leona one more time. There were some people he wanted her to meet. It took a bit of string pulling on his part, but they managed to agree to talk with the young witch. However, they were running a little late, so he was able to use the extra time to go over a few things.</p><p>He was there when Leona opened up about her past with everyone in Libra. The vampire hunter wouldn’t show it, but secretly, he was proud of the young lady for finally telling them the whole story. Mr. Abrams’ knew it wouldn’t be an easy thing for her. It takes a lot of courage to talk about the kind of trauma she endured. But after letting her friends know what happened, it showed that Leona was ready to start trusting others again.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m kind of surprised how well everyone took it.” Leona told Mr. Abrams bashfully. “I still feel at fault, but they all agreed that it wasn’t. Hell, a lot of them thought my dad and those crazy cultists deserved it. I mean, I don’t but… it kind of feels good to have people on my side for once.”</p><p>“It’s because they sympathize with what you’ve been through.” He said rationally. “Many members of Libra had to deal with their fair share of assholes in the past before the organization was established. So, they understand what it’s like to be in your shoes.”</p><p>“Do you think it also had something to do with my new pathokinesis ability?” She asked.</p><p>“It’s certainly possible… However, you do have a bad habit of bottling up your emotions.” Leona blushed at his answer. He certainly wasn’t afraid of being blunt with her. “I’m certain them fighting over your dinner invitation was the straw that broke the camel’s back for you. They probably would have understood once you told them the invitation was for Klaus. However, your pathokinesis was able to give them the full picture of the anxieties you endure on a daily basis.”</p><p>“I’m still pretty embarrassed about it. I get that I need to learn how to open up about my problems more. But… I don’t know… it’s just really hard to need people, ya know?”</p><p>Mr. Abrams nodded his head sympathetically. “I do. Considering the people in your life either turned their backs on you or coddled you to the point of suffocation. It’s understandable you want to try to handle everything yourself.”</p><p>“Well, not everyone.” Leona confessed. “I’m not just talking about Libra, of course. Of everyone in my family, Michael knows I haven’t had an easy life. Mostly because he also had a rocky relationship with Dad too, since he tried to live vicariously through him. I just don’t know where he stands about me killing him. The days between his death and me being taken to Louisiana, we didn’t have the chance to talk about it.”</p><p>“It was probably due to the shock that neither of you were able to talk about it.” Mr Abrams theorized. “I’m certain he knows you didn’t have full control over your new power at the time. Have you been able to contact him since your move to New Orleans?”</p><p>“No….” She said solemnly. “I haven’t contacted Michael or my mom since that day. Like I said before, I didn’t want anyone to find me, so I cut off all forms of communication. The only way they know I’m alive is the allowance I send home every month. But even then, I don’t put the return address on the envelopes.”</p><p>Mr. Abrams remained silent for a while. It really has been too long since Leona last contacted any members of her immediate family. He knew that she couldn’t keep that up forever and she would have to talk to them sooner rather than later. Still though, she already made a big leap in talking about everything with her Libra family first. Talking with her Mother and brother was another hurdle she’d have to cross on her own time. Baby steps…</p><p>“I see…” He told her understandably. “However, try not hold off on communicating with your family for too long, okay?”</p><p>Leona nodded reluctantly. She knew she couldn’t make excuses forever. It was only a matter of time. But, she was willing to agree just to move away from the topic as soon as possible. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Still though, I’m rather surprised you’ve inherited yet another PSI ability. And pathokinesis of all things.”</p><p>“Is it that rare?” She asked.</p><p>“About one in ten PSI users inherit this kind of ability. Basically, it gives you the power to change the emotions of those around you within earshot.”</p><p>Leona didn’t know how to feel about being able to manipulate people’s feelings like that. “Do you think it could be useful in the field?”</p><p>“Oh, most definitely!” He explained. “Depending on the person you’re dealing with, you could use that ability to get them to see from your perspective or from the perspectives of the people around you. It will really make them think twice before doing something rash and it will keep them straying off the right path.”</p><p>“Huh…” She was glad to hear there were some positives from using Pathokinesis. “But, to think, I inherited yet another ability from my Great-Great Uncle Demetre. It would seem a lot of my powers are coming from him, save for Concilium. I wonder why?”</p><p>Mr. Abrams was thinking the same thing. It would seem there was a very strong connection between Leona and Demetre Watch. After going over his journal several times, Demetre’s own struggles weren’t all that different from hers. Could it be possible he was trying to assist her from beyond the grave? Considering where they were and all, Mr. Abrams didn’t want to rule out the possibility entirely. However, this was quite a mystery to him. To both of them really.</p><p>In the end, Mr. Abrams just shrugged and said, “Who knows? Still though, I’d keep that journal close if I were you. No matter how many times you read it, there’s a lot to learn from his writings.”</p><p>Leona happily agreed. “Of course.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*</em> </b>
</p><p>“Ah, about time they showed up.” The vampire hunter got up from his chair and went over to answer the door. It would seem that his other guests had finally managed to arrive. “Well, you all took your sweet time.” He said sarcastically.</p><p>“Sorry about that. Something came up and we needed to take care of that first. Fortunately, it turned out not to be too big an issue.” A small, middle-aged man walked into Mr. Abrams’ suite. He was accompanied by two bodyguards in matching beige trench coats and a pretty young woman with long chestnut hair.</p><p>“Leona, allow me to introduce you to the head of the League of High Order Spirituals. He goes by the name Elder, for security reasons.”</p><p>The young witch was surprised these were the people he wanted her to meet. Despite the alliance with Libra, they weren’t allowed to meet unless there was a major crisis. This meeting made her pretty excited and a little nervous. However, the gentleman looked oddly familiar to her. “Um…. Excuse me for asking, but, don’t I know you from somewhere?”</p><p>The Elder chuckled heartily at her question. “It’s good to finally meet you outside of an examination room for once, Ms. Watch. I’m glad to see you’re in good health. How do you do? Elder, at your service.” The young witch was thrown for a loop. She had no idea that the head of the League of High Order Spirituals was also her doctor. “The young lady next to me is Angelica. My protégé and secretary to the LHOS. Angelica, this is Leona Watch.”</p><p>His pupil beamed a great smile and shook Leona’s hand enthusiastically. “Eeee! It’s so good to finally meet you in person, Leo! Chain’s told me all about you!”</p><p>“Chain?” It took a while for Leona to connect the dots, but remembered Chain mentioning her friend, Angelica, when Zapp was stalking her. “Oh! You must be the Angelica Chain was talking about!” It was pretty ironic that Chain’s Angelica and this Angelica were the same person. Small world.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me!” She said cheerfully. “By the way, your friend, Zapp? He hasn’t been… you know?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s over you.” Leona told her reassuringly.</p><p>“Oh, thank God!”</p><p>Mr. Abrams coughed into his fist to get everyone's attention. “Well then, now that we’re all better acquainted, shall we all sit down?” The LHOS members took a seat on the couch while Leona and Mr. Abrams sat in the chairs opposite to them. The bodyguards just stood behind their superiors.</p><p>“It really is an honor to make your acquaintance, Leona.” The doctor said kindly. “When Mr. Abrams told me about you, I had trouble believing him at first. However, after telling me of the powers you’ve inherited over the past several months, I just had to meet you in person.”</p><p>“I was able to convince him about you too.” Angelica spoke up. “I’ve heard of witches who directly descended from Salem, but I always thought they were just old stories my grandma told me. When Chain told me about you the last time we hung out, I thought for sure she was pulling my leg. But, I can tell you have a lot of power just by being near you!”</p><p>“I originally thought all magic users descended from Salem?” Leona asked.</p><p>“Not all, no” Elder began to explain. “We normally inherit our abilities from our ancestors but not all of them came from Salem.”</p><p>“I’ve been wondering, what makes Salem descendants so special?” She asked the doctor.</p><p>“As you probably know by now, your kind has a tendency to gain new powers during moments of crisis. At the time, there was no bigger crisis for magic users than the Salem Witch Trials. It was truly a dark time… It was neighbor against neighbor. Paranoia and religious panic plagued the late 17th century at an alarming rate. It’s been theorized that witches were able to harness their powers through the teachings of Tituba.”</p><p>“I’ve heard about her.” Leona replied. “She was enslaved by Samuel Parris and was the first woman to be accused of practicing witchcraft in 1693. I know she practiced voodoo, but I always thought they were just harmless tricks?”</p><p>“Voodoo magic is just as real as your own, young lady.” He answered her; stone-faced. “The actual witches were more clever than the people around them. Thanks to the new powers they learned, they were able to avoid persecution and flee south.”</p><p>“Well, not all of them…” Leona told him solemnly. “Even after the trials, Tituba was still left for dead, kept in prison and was eventually sold off again to another stranger. Why am I not surprised… They were cowards back then too.”</p><p>“I understand you’ve had a rough time with your sisters this past spring, correct?” The Elder asked.</p><p>“That’s putting it mildly, Doctor.”</p><p>He could sense the clear frustration and hurt in her voice when she told him that. “From what I heard from Mr. Abrams, You’ve been doing quite well for yourself without the coven. You’re growing into your powers nicely and you’ve been teaching yourself how to control them. You’ve also been doing a lot of good for this city because of them. And that’s excellent! It’s a shame Libra managed to get to you first.”</p><p>“Is it really?” Leona asked cautiously.</p><p>The doctor blushed as he waved his hands overzealously. “No, no! I was only kidding! Heh heh…. It’s just… You’re the only reasonable Salem witch I’ve been able to interact with. Unfortunately, you’re not the only one whose had a difficult time with them.”</p><p>“I take it you’ve met the council then?” She asked.</p><p>“I did, yes.” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He still got migraines thinking about the last time he interacted with them. “After the Great Collapse, the LHOS wanted to form alliances with the different magic clans all over the world. If another catastrophe were to happen again, we’d have more power to fight against it. A majority of these clans agreed to the alliance. That is, all but one…”</p><p>“The Salem Coven… figures.” Leona clicked her tongue.</p><p>“When I contacted the coven, the head of the council, Myrtle Snow, seemed more than happy to meet with us about our potential alliance. At the time, she seemed fairly reasonable over the phone. Her two council members, on the other hand… not so much.”</p><p>“You must mean Fleming and Pembroke.” She said their names bitterly. Remembering how cold and condescending they were during her trial. “Yeah, they were against me the moment they put me on trial.”</p><p>“I underestimated the mistrust the coven had built up over the past centuries.” The doctor continued. “They were stubborn and were worried about any harm that would fall upon their sister witches and brother warlocks if they agreed upon the alliance. I told them they’d have our full protection and support if they joined our cause. Ms. Snow tried to reason with them, but it was no use. In the end, she relented to her cohorts and said they must think of the coven first.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised.” Leona told him bluntly. “Because of my, quote on quote, ‘actions’, they thought I was a liability to the coven and ordered me to leave early the next morning. Guess you really can’t teach old dogs new tricks.”</p><p>“It certainly seemed that way… However, I wasn’t ready to give up on a possible alliance just yet. I thought if I went to the head honcho of the Salem witches, it could be possible.”</p><p>Leona’s eyes opened wide at the sound of the head of the coven. “You’re talking about the Supreme, aren’t you?”</p><p>“So, you know of her as well, I take it?”</p><p>“Well, sort of.” She answered him. “From what Aunt Darcey told me, she’s supposed to be the queen of the witches. And she’s meant to be some kind of protector to ensure that the coven doesn’t die out. However, my aunt doesn’t speak very highly about the current Supreme. Is she really as bad as all that?”</p><p>The doctor took off his glasses and looked Leona directly in the eye. “She’s even worse than you can possibly imagine, Leona.”</p><p>But at the time, the Elder was desperate. He really wanted the Salem witches to join their side so badly, he was willing to do anything to make it possible. However, he soon found out that tracking her down wasn’t going to be an easy task. According to his sources, the current Supreme had been gallivanting around the world. Which made it nearly impossible to find her.</p><p>Fortunately, an LHOS member was finally able to track her down. According to them, she was staying in Florence Italy at the time. Elder made all the necessary arrangements to fly over there before she ran off again. It took a lot of pleading on his part. But eventually, Fiona Goode agreed to meet with him and Angelica, albeit reluctantly.</p><p>“I thought my plan was foolproof.” The doctor confessed. “I really thought I’d be able to convince her that forming an alliance with us would be a great benefit. Not just to us, but to the coven as well. Not only would they be under our protection, but their strength would be a source of amazing good for protecting our two worlds…. You know what she did after I told her all of that?” Leona shook her head. She had a feeling it couldn’t have been good. “The bitch laughed… She said she couldn’t imagine a more foolish idea than the one I had. She thought she’d have to give up her power as Supreme if the alliance was made. I told her it was ridiculous, but she didn’t buy it…. <b>‘I don’t play superheroes’</b> was the last thing she said to me…”</p><p>“Jesus…” Leona knew from her talks with her Aunt that Fiona Goode was a horrible Supreme. That she was selfish and negligent of her duties. She loved all the power that came with the Supremacy, but didn’t want to take on the responsibility that came with it. She really couldn’t care less about humanity’s welfare even if her sister witch’s lives were on the line. “So, you never spoke with her again?”</p><p>“No, but, I had a hunch Fiona was up to something. So, I had my sources keep tabs on her just in case. From what I’m told so far, Ms. Goode’s been visiting the best medical facilities all over the world. Apparently, her health’s been on the decline over the past year. Are you aware that when a new Supreme starts to blossom, the old Supreme begins to fade?”</p><p>“I do know that much, yeah. If Fiona knows she doesn’t have much time left, is she trying to look for her successor?” She asked.</p><p>“She is… but… not in a way that you’re thinking about…. Leona?”</p><p>“Yes?” Leona sat up straight in her chair; her muscles tensing up.</p><p>“That woman is <b>very</b> dangerous.” The doctor warned her. “From the reports my associates keep sending me, many of the doctors she’s been seeing have all mysteriously died. Their corpses looked as if they’ve aged exponentially, even though most of them were either in their early thirties or forties. No matter how many health experts she’s seen, they’ve all told her the same thing. I fear it’s only a matter of time before she comes to Hellsalem’s Lot to find a cure for her ailments.”</p><p>“Do you think she’ll really try to find a magical cure-all here or something?” Leona asked.</p><p>“As you probably already know, many doctors here in Hellsalem’s Lot have performed many miraculous treatments; both on huma and beyondian alike. Why do you think it took just a few days for your own injuries to heal up?” The doctor certainly had a point. “However, just like on the outside, when an illness is in its advanced stage, there’s only so much we can do. I have no doubt they’ll be telling her the exact same thing. Which is why, Leona, I feel that I must warn you. When the time comes, <b>do not</b> confront her. Because of your growing powers, she’ll think you might be her successor. And trust me, she will not hesitate to kill you, if she comes to that conclusion. So, please… be careful.”</p><p>Leona’s mind was racing. If what the Elder said was true, Fiona Goode was pure evil. She was so addicted to power, she was willing to kill any Salem descendant who would dare try to claim her crown. What scared her the most, she didn’t even know what she looked like. Fiona Goode could be anyone in the city. Still, if Fiona was so desperate to keep her throne, Leona thought she was more than welcome to have it. She had no desire to ever become the Supreme or associate herself with the coven ever again.</p><p>The young witch nodded at the head of the LHOS; taking his warning seriously. “I promise, sir.”</p><p>The group talked for another hour or so before the doctor and Angelica went back to headquarters. He bid Leona a good afternoon and hoped to see her again in the future. Hopefully, not during some world ending crisis. As for Leona, she needed to get ready for her other job that night and decided to head out shortly after Elder and Angelica did. But before she headed out, Mr. Abrams needed to give her something. He thought about it since his first interview with Leona and decided this could help her. However, it was ultimately up to her if she wanted this kind of help.</p><p>He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a business card of sorts. Leona examined it dubiously. “Dr. Lotus Altair….? Who’s that?”</p><p>“They’re an alterworld psychologist.” Mr. Abrams explained. “Dr. Altair lives outside of the city center, but they’re still within the dome’s limits. While their clientele is mainly beyondian, they tend to humans as well. Dr. Altair has dealt with similar cases like yours, so I told them a little bit about you. You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to, but I just thought I’d give you their contact info just in case.”</p><p>Leona looked over the business card again. She’s been through counseling in the past and it never really worked out for her. Because of her status as a witch and her inability to open up about that part of herself, they just couldn’t figure her out. If there was one thing she learned from the coven, normal people could never truly understand her kind. However, Dr. Altair was a beyondian psychologist. It’s possible they’d be a better fit for her this time.</p><p>Still feeling indecisive about it, she put the business card away in her bag. “I… I’ll think about it. Thank you, Mr. Abrams.”</p><p>“Anytime, Leo.” He told her graciously. “Well, you have a late shift tonight, yeah? You should probably run along now. As for me, I still have some light packing to do.”</p><p>“When do you think you’ll be back in the city again?” She asked.</p><p>Mr. Abrams rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure yet. But, hopefully my business in India won’t be too long.”</p><p>“Okay then. Well, I guess I’ll see you when I see you. Take care of yourself, Mr. Abrams.” Leona gave him a small goodbye hug.</p><p>Even though he wasn’t much of a hugger, Leona became another one of his favorite people, so he gladly returned the favor. “You as well, Leona.”</p><hr/><p>Every other Monday, Steven likes to relax at his usual bar; ‘The Basement’. It’s one of the few simple pleasures he enjoys the most. Not only did it have amazing cocktails, the bar also had great live music. That was the main reason he loved going back there. However, the ice user decided to step out of his usual routine and decided to go that Thursday night instead.</p><p>Steven was rather shaken up from the whole invitation incident. Even though everything was okay and Leona was willing to forgive everyone, he still felt shitty. It wasn’t just because he felt embarrassed for acting so irrationally in front of everyone. Leona’s empathy power had a bigger impact on him than he was willing to let on. He hadn’t cried like that in a long time. Not since… Klaus….</p><p>Because of his reputation at Libra of being hard to read, he didn’t know how to react when someone pointed out his true emotions. Klaus was the only exception. But even then, he’d prefer to maintain his cool persona in front of him. Just to keep his friend from worrying too much. However, his calm façade had been broken, thanks to that power.</p><p>Despite the fact those emotions weren’t his, at the time, it made him feel more vulnerable and raw inside than what he was used to. Mostly because he tried very hard <b>not </b>to feel. Unlike Klaus, Steven wasn’t afraid to make people suffer if anyone did him or anyone in his Libra family wrong. That’s why he needed to maintain his apathy. He couldn’t let his own emotions get in the way of his personal goals. At least… that’s what he thought….</p><p>Ever since Leona joined the group, she never failed to ask Steven if he was okay if she knew he was having a hard time. At first, he thought it was because of her All-Seeing Eyes. Nothing can get past them, after all. However, deep down, he knew it wasn’t just her eyes that helped her see into the hearts of others. Just like Klaus, she was empathetic and could literally feel what other people are feeling. Whenever Steven felt stressed and tired, she understood immediately. <em> ‘Jeez… no wonder those two are made for each other.’ </em></p><p>He hoped that his drink and the music would help calm his nerves and keep him from overthinking everything that’s happened. However, little did he know, Steven was in for quite a surprise when the owner got on stage to announce the next performer.</p><p>“Alright! Hope you all are having a great time tonight. Just one more day till the weekend, folks!” The bar patrons laughed half-heartedly at his jokes. “Anywho, this little songbird has become quite the rising star here in the ol’ Basement. Hasn’t she folks?” The whole bar erupted with applause. Apparently, the owner didn’t even have to say her name for everyone to know who the performer was. Since Steven only came every other Monday, he never experienced this level of enthusiasm from the audience before. If she was that good, Steven knew he had to stick around and listen. “And now, here she is, with her cover of Michael Bublé’s <em> Cry Me A River </em>, Leona Watch everybody!”</p><p>Steven nearly choked on his drink the moment the owner said her name. Leona was a performer here!? “Uh… Excuse me, did he just say, Leona Watch was performing tonight?” He asked the bartender anxiously.</p><p>“Yes!” He told the frazzled ice user excitedly. “She’s been singing here since June. But she only performs on Thursdays and Fridays. She’s become quite a favorite among our patrons lately! Why? Do you know her?”</p><p>“Um… you could say that…. Excuse me.” Steven swallowed his Scotch and Coke down in one gulp then scurried to a standing table at the back of the bar.</p><p>His mind was reeling. What were the odds that Leona had another job singing at a lounge bar? She told him of her two other part-time jobs but kept this one to herself. Not that he blamed her, of course. No doubt everyone in Libra would make a big deal out of it and would ask her to sing for one of their parties. Singing for strangers was easier than singing in front of peers.</p><p>The room suddenly turned dark and the band started to play. A single spotlight shined on the velvet curtains. As they were pulled apart, there she was…. Steven couldn’t describe it, she looked… incredible…. Leona was wearing a black suit and tie. A few buttons were undone; revealing her cleavage for sex appeal. She had on a pair of black knee-high boots with long heels to make herself taller. completing the ensemble, she wore a black fedora while her unruly mane was tied back. Her face was covered by the hat, but when the band had finished the intro, Leona lifted her head to the crowd. She had on some smokey colored eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. Steven always thought she looked cute when she was at the office but this time was different… she was absolutely gorgeous… He wondered what Klaus’ expression would be if he saw her like that.</p><p>The beguiling young witch took in a deep breath.</p><p>“<b>And now, you say you're lonely…</b></p><p>
  <b>You cried the whole night through…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, you can cry me a river…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cry me a river…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I cried a river over you…”</b>
</p><p>As Leona sang the last line, she took out a handkerchief from her cleavage and tossed it into the audience. The crowd went wild!</p><p>Steven’s jaw practically dropped to the floor. It was like she was a completely different person! Now, don’t get him wrong. He knew Leona well enough by then to understand she could be brave and bold on the field. However, because she liked to wear all those oversized clothes and hadn’t shown any interest in her overall appearance, she never really stood out. But now, she was wearing clothes that complimented her figure perfectly and was wearing a moderate amount of makeup. This was a complete 180° from the Leona he’d grown to know.</p><p>But that’s not all. What really stood out was her singing voice. Leona was good… <b>really good</b>. Steven never would have guessed she had such talent. On top of that, she was interacting with the audience as she was singing! He was nervous she’d come closer to the back but fortunately, she was only focused on the people sitting near the stage. The young lady practically had everyone in the bar mesmerized. Even he was starting to feel weak in the knees! There was something about her belting out those lyrics. She kind of had this dominating personality that was bursting to get out. Perhaps, this was her own way of saying this is the kind of person she wishes she could be?</p><p>“<b>And now, you say you love me…</b></p><p>
  <b>Well, just to prove that you do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come on and cry me a river</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh, cry me a river</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I cried a river…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Over… you…”</b>
</p><p>Leona strutted back onto the stage. She held her head high as she left one of the patrons out to dry. She was very close to planting a kiss on their lips, only to deliberately back out at the last second. Like the song says, she was ready to move on with her life after her lover hurt her so badly. It made Steven wonder if an old partner treated her that way.</p><p>“<b>I cried a river…</b></p><p>
  <b>Now you can, too…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cry me a river!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cry me… a river!”</b>
</p><p>The whole bar burst into applause. Even the bartenders were giving her their praise. As Leona was taking her bows, a kindly patron went up to give her a bouquet of flowers. She blushed but she was flattered and grateful for their support. She thanked everyone for listening then the curtain closed.</p><p>Steven clapped slowly; still in a trance over the whole event. At first he thought it was some fever dream, but it wasn’t. There were no words to describe it…. But… she was fantastic. She could sing like an angel, but most importantly, she was having fun. To him, that’s all that mattered.</p><p>“Wasn’t she fabulous, ladies and gentleman?!” The crowd absolutely agreed. “Okay, we’re going to take a quick fifteen minute break, but Leona will be back again shortly.”</p><p>That was when Steven decided it was time to get out of there. He left his money on the bar counter and quickly walked up the stairs to the exit. His mind and heart were racing. He couldn’t believe that Libra’s darling Leona had such talent. She didn’t look like it at first glance, but was quite a young savant. Although, he doubted she’d admit it if he asked.</p><p>Klaus definitely needed to hear this for himself.</p><hr/><p>The redheaded giant was typing away on his laptop. Everyone in the office had gone out on their lunch break, leaving only Klaus and Steven in the room. The ice user was still pumped from the night before, but played it cool for his friend. He wanted it to be a surprise.</p><p>He casually walked over to Klaus’ desk and leaned on the corner. “Say, Klaus? How long has it been since the two of us last went out for drinks?”</p><p>The large gentleman stopped typing. How long has it been? “Hmm… I can’t really remember. I suppose it has been awhile. We’ve been awfully busy lately.”</p><p>“Well, how about we go out tonight? Have a little pre-Halloween celebration for ourselves, eh?” Steven asked.</p><p>Klaus chuckled. It really has been a long time since he’s had a drink with his old friend. “Sure, I suppose I could indulge a little bit before the party tomorrow. Shall we use our Headquarters’ bar then?”</p><p>“Actually, I was thinking of going somewhere else tonight.” Steven suggested. “It’s a hole-in-the-wall lounge bar called ‘The Basement’. I’ve been going there from time to time and I can guarantee it has great drinks, tapas, and really fabulous live music. You’ll love it, I’m sure.”</p><p>He’d never heard of it before, but he was always up for trying something new. “Hm, sounds fascinating. Alright then, shall we meet there at around 8:00?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me. See you then.” He went back to his own desk but quickly remembered something. “Oh! And, uh… I’d bring a bouquet of flowers, if I were you.”</p><p>Klaus cocked his head. He didn’t know why that was necessary. But if Steven said that he should, then it must be important. Steven couldn’t hold back his smile. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees Leona on that stage.</p><hr/><p>The two gentlemen arrived at the establishment on time. From what Steven could remember from the night before, Leona didn’t start singing till around 8:30. This gave them plenty of time to enjoy their drinks and soak in the atmosphere. Klaus was pretty surprised at how classy the place was. Steven definitely wasn’t wrong about the drinks either.</p><p>The large gentleman was enjoying his frothy beer very much. “I have to say, Steven, you picked an excellent establishment. The food, the drinks. Perfect in every way.”</p><p>“Just wait till you hear the live music.” Steven told him. “The owners really know how to pick their talent.”</p><p>“Although, I’m curious as to why you suggested bringing a bouquet with me?” He asked as he patted the arrangement of lilies and chrysanthemums. “Is someone we know performing here this evening?”</p><p>“You’ll see~” Steven told his friend coyly. “Ah, speak of the devil.”</p><p>The owner got up on stage; ready to announce tonight’s performance. “Good evening everyone! I see everybody is wearing their costumes tonight. Just can’t wait till the big day tomorrow, huh?” Everyone laughed. They’ve actually been in Halloween-mode all week. In Hellsalem’s Lot, Halloween is a big deal and everyone tends to celebrate for a whole week till the big day on October 31st. People will be throwing big parties, kids will be out looking for treats, and a big parade will be held in Time Square! It’s very exciting for locals and newcomers alike. “Alright, that’s what I like to hear! Our little songbird was quite a hit last night, wasn’t she folks?” The people cheered loudly. They absolutely adored her cover of <em> Cry me a river </em> . “Well, tonight, in the spirit of the season, she’s going in a different direction. But, I believe this song will truly rattle you to your core as it did mine. Ladies and gentleman, singing her cover of Radiohead’s 1992 hit single, <em> Creep, </em>Our lovely, Leona Watch!”</p><p>The crowd went wild after hearing her name. Klaus nearly spat out his beer in shock. “St-Steven! L-Leona… s-sh-she performs here!?” He asked. Now he understood why Steven suggested bringing flowers.</p><p>Steven looked at him and said with a cheeky grin, “Surprise~”</p><p>Klaus gulped his beer to calm his nerves. He couldn’t believe that Leona was a performer at ‘The Basement’. Hell, she didn’t even tell him she could sing! When the pianist started tickling the ivories, the curtain was drawn slowly. The stage was illuminated in a dark purple light. Leaving only the spotlight on Leona.</p><p>However, unlike the suit she wore from the previous night, her look was very different. She had on a loose black cotton dress with a flowy skirt and sleeves. She wore a pair of black leggings and the same knee-high suede boots. Instead of tying her hair back, she wore her long mane down. In fact it looked more unruly than usual. When she lifted her head to the audience, she was only wearing black eyeliner and eyeshadow. However, it was made to look like tears were running down her face. This was a total 180° from the night before. Leona just looked so… sad.</p><p>“<b>When you were here before…</b></p><p>
  <b>Couldn’t look you in the eye…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re just like an angel…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your skin makes me cry…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You float like a feather</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a beautiful world</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wish I was special…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re so fuckin’ special…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I’m a creep…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m a weirdo…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What the hell am I doin’ here?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t belong here…”</b>
</p><p>Klaus couldn’t believe his ears. To think, his Leona could sing such beautiful and heartbreaking lyrics. He’s never heard this song before, but it practically resonated with him. It was as if this song was an anthem for the outcasts of the world. To him, Leona was the most beautiful creature, ever to grace this world. She shouldn’t have to feel this way. However, he knew her life had been filled with pain and heartbreak because of who she is. But honestly, because of who he is and what he went through, he felt like he should be up on the stage singing too…</p><p>“<b>I don’t care if it hurts…</b></p><p>
  <b>I wanna have control…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want a perfect body…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want a perfect soul…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want you to notice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When I’m not around</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re so fuckin’ special…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wish I was special…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I’m a creep</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m a weirdo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What the hell am I doing here?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t belong here…</b>
</p><p>Steven was just as floored by Leona’s current performance like he was the previous night. Just like when she was singing <em> Cry me a river </em>, this song was just as passionate and astounding. He looked over to his friend to see how he was holding up. Tears were streaming down Klaus’ face as he was mouthing the lyrics. This song must have hit a little too close to home for his sentimental friend. Still though, he was glad Klaus was able to hear this.</p><p>“<b>Ooohh, oohhh…</b></p><p>
  <b>She’s running out, she run…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She’s… She’s running out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She run… run… run…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ruuuuuuun!”</b>
</p><p>Leona’s performance during the bridge was incredible. Her voice sounded so raw and strong; emphasizing her anger and sadness. This really threw Klaus for a loop. Screaming the lyrics like that, truly shook him down to his very core. It would seem music was Leona’s best outlet for her bottled up emotions. As sad as this song was, he was glad his love was able to find a way to deal with the anxieties of everyday life.</p><p>After that expressive bridge, Leona paused to catch her breath. It tired her out both physically and emotionally, but she still had enough strength to finish the number.</p><p>“… <b>Whatever makes you happy</b></p><p>
  <b>Whatever you want…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re so fuckin’ special…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I wish I was special…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But I’m a creep…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m a weirdo…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What the hell am I doing here?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t belong here…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t belong here…”</b>
</p><p>The bar was silent for a moment. However, Klaus immediately stood up from his chair and clapped as loud as he could. “Bravo!”</p><p>Leona flashed her eyes open. The moment she spotted both Klaus and Steven in the crowd, she could feel her face getting hotter. She had already worked up a sweat into that song, but she was absolutely boiling now that her bosses had finally heard her singing. Steven stood up shortly after him and started clapping fervently as well. Soon enough, the whole bar was giving her a standing ovation. While she got positive responses from the audience before, she’s never received a standing ovation. This made her feel good, really.</p><p>The young witch smiled brightly as she took her bows. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”</p><p>Once the pianist finished his flourish, the curtain closed and the bar’s dim lighting turned back on again. “Wow! Wasn’t she incredible, folks!?” The audience agreed as they cheered even louder. “Alright! Okay, we’ll be taking a fifteen minute break, then we’ll be right back with some more music.”</p><p>Steven and Klaus got up from their seats. They asked the owner if they could see Leona and that they were good friends of hers. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t allow any bar patrons backstage. But after one glance at Klaus, he decided to make an exception. He escorted the two gentlemen to Leona’s dressing room. He asked them to wait till it was okay for them to see her. Fortunately, it didn’t take too long and they were allowed in. However, he told them not to distract her since she had another song coming up. They walked in to see that her dressing room was nearly filled with flowers and sweets. All from loyal patrons who enjoyed her singing. It would seem she was more popular than they thought.</p><p>Leona was wearing a dark bathrobe. Even though she was a little embarrassed since she was wearing nothing but underwear beneath, she was still happy to see them. “Hey guys! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh, we just came here for a few drinks. And to hear your lovely singing, of course.” Steven told her casually. “Great show, by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks! But, how did you guys know that I sing here?” She asked.</p><p>“Actually, I heard you singing last night.” Steven confessed. “I usually come to this bar every other Monday, but decided to come last night for a change of pace. I told Klaus of your amazing performance and he just had to hear it for himself. Isn’t that right, Klaus?” That was a lie. Steven fully intended to surprise him with this the entire time. However, much to his chagrin, Steven playing at being his wingman was working. Although honestly, it may have been working a little too well.</p><p>Klaus gulped nervously. Even though he was dating her, he felt like he was in the presence of a starlet. “Yes, that is correct, Leona. You were absolutely phenomenal in your performance tonight. My heart is still racing! Here, these are for you.” He handed her the large bouquet.</p><p>It was so big Leona had to wrap her arms around it. But, she was still thankful for them since they were her favorites. “Aww, you didn’t have to do this. But, I’m glad you came. Will you guys be staying a little longer? I have two more numbers coming up. They’ll be less emo this time, I promise.”</p><p>Steven chuckled at that last remark. “Haha! I’d love to. But I just remembered I have some last minute paperwork I need to complete. However, I’m certain Klaus will be more than happy to stay and listen. Won’t you, Klaus?”</p><p>Klaus’ ears turned pink at his question. “Oh! O-Of course! I’d be very honored to stay and hear more of your singing! And I’ll gladly escort you back home when you're finished.”</p><p>“Cool! Oh, shoot! The intermission is almost up.” Leona looked over to the clock by the door. “Listen, I really have to get ready now, but I’m glad you guys enjoyed the performance. I’ll see you tomorrow at the party, Steven. Klaus, you should probably go back to your table now. I’ll see you when I’m done with the last number, okay?”</p><p>“Of course. See you soon, Leo.” Klaus bowed graciously as Steven waved goodbye.</p><p>They both stood outside her dressing room for a moment. Steven had a cheeky grin on his face. “Well~ Am I the best wingman, or what?”</p><p>Klaus pouted at him. “Hmph, I should be mad at you for lying to Leona like that. To both of us, really. But… I know you were only doing it for both our sakes. So, yes, I suppose you have been a good wingman. Thank you, my friend.”</p><p>Steven chuckled as he patted Klaus on the chest. “Come on, you know I’ll always have your back, big guy. Welp, guess I’ll see you at the party tomorrow night. You kids have fun, kay?” He turned around as he made his way towards the back exit.</p><p>However, before he left, there was one more thing Klaus needed to know. “Steven? Are you sure you have paperwork you need to complete?”</p><p>The ice user didn’t say a word. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he walked out the door. Klaus shook his head in amusement. Even though they’ve been best friends since they were children, he was aloof as ever. Still though, he was happy he had a companion like him, even if he does come off as mischievous from time to time.</p><p>Steven walked the whole way back to his penthouse alone. He gave himself a pat on the back for completing his friendship duties for the month. “You’ve done good, Steven… you’ve done good.”</p><hr/><p>It was finally the big night and everyone in Hellsalem’s Lot was scrambling to prepare. Leona struggled to figure out a costume. There were so many choices, she didn’t know what to decide. However, since she started getting into the mystery genre again, she decided to go to the party as the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher. But, she still had a bit of trouble since Miss Fisher had such an exorbitant sense of fashion. In the end she decided to go with the outfit that wouldn’t cost her an arm and a leg.</p><p>Ahead of time she managed to get a navy flapper dress, and black arm-length gloves online. She also bought a strand of fake pearls from the party store, and a white faux fur shawl (still in good condition) from the thrift shop. Chain also let her borrow a pair of earrings too. To save money on a wig, she used her transfiguration ability to give herself a black French bob styled haircut. While it wasn’t really her style, it matched Phryne’s hair perfectly. And last but not least, she put on some crimson red lipstick. Leona had to admit, she didn’t look too shabby for a budget Phryne Fisher.</p><p>Klaus said he would arrive at her place around 7:00 PM to escort her to Libra Headquarters. As she waited, Leona kept wondering what kind of costume he’d be wearing. On the surface, he didn’t seem like the person who’d be interested in cosplay. Still, it was a special night. Klaus could be anyone.</p><p><b> <em>*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* </em> </b>“Leona, are you ready to go?”</p><p>Leona panicked; she hadn’t gotten her lipstick on quite right. Fortunately, the party would be going on till one in the morning, so they had plenty of time. “Almost! I’ll only be a minute!”</p><p>“It’s okay, take your time.” He told her reassuringly.</p><p>After dabbing her lips with the tissue and making sure she didn’t get any on her teeth, she was ready to go. “Sorry about that! Were you waiting long- Whoa…” Klaus was wearing a classic Sherlock Holmes costume, complete with the hat, cloak, and pipe. However, instead of the usually khaki brown color, he was wearing all black. Perfect for a masquerade ball! “Haha! I guess detectives is the theme for tonight. You look great, Klaus- Oh! I mean, Mr. Holmes.”</p><p>The large gentleman chuckled at the irony. He kissed her on the hand sweetly. “And you look positively radiant tonight. It is truly a pleasure to escort the Honorable Miss Fisher to the party.” He held out his arm and Leona took it graciously. “Although, I must say, this is quite a predicament. I’m certain Detective Inspector Jack Robinson would not be thrilled to have his beloved Phryne off galavanting with the famous Mr. Holmes. It would cause quite a scandal…”</p><p>Leona giggled. Who would have thought Klaus would be so playful around Halloween? “Well~… considering he knows by now that Phryne isn’t exactly the monogamous type. I’m certain he’ll allow her to have her fun with Mr. Holmes just for tonight…”</p><p>Klaus could feel his cheeks burning up. The way Leona said that, it almost sounded sensual… Not wanting to break out of character, he decided to keep up with their cosplay fantasy. “This is quite a pickle… Ensure the wrath of Jack Robinson, or risk a night of passion and lust with the beautiful Phryne Fisher? <em> Tsk, tsk, tsk… </em> How scandalous!”</p><p>“I think we both know we’re willing to take that risk…” She whispered. Klaus’ Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Leona was being so bold! After a moment of silence, Leona started to giggle. “Pfft! Hahaha! Man, that would be quite an interesting source of fan fiction, huh?”</p><p>“Hahaha! Quite!” He did find their banter rather amusing. However, a part of him was curious as to what would come next. “Come now, we shouldn’t keep Gilbert waiting.”</p><p>Leona nodded her head, still feeling bubbly from their made up banter. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>When the pair got to the office, the party was in full swing. Everyone working for the organization was there. Even Luciana and her clones accepted their invitation. They were all dressed as the main cast from the Wizard of OZ. Steven was willing to get into the Halloween spirit too by dressing up as Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. Chain came to party as a sexy vampire nurse. Zapp was dressed as a rabid werewolf and Zed was a pirate captain. K.K. was fortunate enough to come to the party since her boys were out Trick or Treating with friends, but her husband had to work late. She came as a witch.</p><p>Libra really knew how to throw an amazing Halloween bash! The decorations were spot on and spooky, the costumes were creative and the treats were very tasty. Overall, everyone was having a good time. There was even dancing and games! There was a Halloween feel box for those willing to test their bravery, a pass-it-on ghost story game, scary hide-and-seek and even the traditional bobbing for apples. Leona was having the night of her life! It was even better with Klaus by her side.</p><p>However, she was feeling a bit fatigued after all that fun. So, she decided to slip away from the party to get some fresh air out on the balcony. After chatting with Patrick and Neyka, Klaus realized he lost track of his date. Steven told him she went outside, so he went out to join her.</p><p>“Are you alright, Leo?” He asked out of concern.</p><p>She looked back at him and smiled. “Mhm. It was getting a little stuffy so I thought I’d come out and get some air.”</p><p>“You’re not too cold, I hope?”</p><p>Leona chuckled; but feeling grateful for him being so attentive. “No, I’m fine. My shawl is keeping me warm enough.”</p><p>“I see, that’s good.” The pair was silent for a while. It was starting to feel a little awkward even though they had plenty to say to each other before the party. He cleared his throat and asked, “Are you having a good time?”</p><p>“I am!” She said cheerfully. “You guys can really throw a great party. Do you always go all out like this?”</p><p>“We do. Halloween is everyone’s favorite holiday here, so we try our best to perfect our celebrations every year. It’s even more popular than our annual Christmas party.”</p><p>Leona nodded. “I can see why. Don’t get me wrong, I love Christmas just as much as the next person. But, I like Halloween more, because it’s the one holiday where I feel like I fit in. It’s the one night a year where people are free to be who they want to be. When I see people dressed up as monsters, witches and ghosts, for once, I’m not alone.”</p><p>Klaus hummed in agreement. Ever since he was cured of his vampirism, he felt the exact same way. For a short while, living on the outside in his new form made him feel like a monster. In Hellsalem’s Lot, he felt like everyone else. However, that felt even stronger on Halloween when he’s having a good time with all of his friends. It was even better that he got to spend it with the woman he loved.</p><p>“I feel the same way, Leo.” He placed his hand over hers as it was resting on the railing. “Actually, I appreciate it more now that I’m celebrating this day here with you.”</p><p>Leona could feel her face getting hot. She didn’t know what to say when he was so charming. She was perfectly in control when Klaus picked her up. But when he says all these flattering things, her legs turn to jelly and she feels like the proverbial cat took away her tongue.</p><p>“Say, Leona…” He pulled his shirt collar anxiously. “After this is over, would you like to-”</p><p>“Whoa, hold on… what’s going on out there?” Leona flashed her eyes open.</p><p>She had a concerned look on her face. Squinting his own eyes for a better view, Klaus could see the parade going on near the square. “Isn’t that the Halloween parade? I think it started about five minutes ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, but… Don’t you think the actors are getting a little overzealous with the crowd.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked worriedly.</p><p>“Here, take a look for yourself.”</p><p>Leona hacked Klaus’ eyes and he was able to get a clearer view of the scene. Civilians appeared to be running away in a panic and they didn’t look like they were having fun. He looked over to see what was the cause, and it appeared to be some kind of zombie horde. At first he thought it was all part of the show, but one of them was trampling a civilian. Another was taking a chunk out of a guy’s stomach and it didn’t appear to be monster movie makeup. Leona was right. Something was definitely wrong.</p><p>“Hey, Chief!” Leona and Klaus turned around to find an anxious Zapp standing in the doorway. “You might wanna come and see this…”</p><p>All of the party guests had their eyes set on the television screen in the top corner. Channel 11 was showing the parade and the massacre that was taking place. None of the correspondents had any idea what was causing this sudden outbreak. The situation got so out of control the news crew dropped everything and fled from the scene. The channel fizzled out, but after a few seconds, a familiar face appeared on screen.</p><p>“HAHAHAHAHA!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN, MY LITTLE MONSTERS!!!” Of course Femt was behind all of this. No one was surprised The King of Depravity would pull a Halloween prank since he did one every year. “Once again it is the most wonderful time of the year! Are all you ghosts and goblins having fun out there? You kids finding any treats? Planning any tricks? No? Just me? Well, considering it is a special day, I decided to let all of you join in this little Halloween party game! The rules are simple. Try to outrun and hide from the zombies as fast as you can. If you want to fight them head-on, I won’t stop you. It’s your funeral. Have fun~ HAHAHAHAHA!!!!”</p><p>The sound of static filled the room as the TV fizzled out. Everyone stood in silence; all of them turning to Klaus waiting for an order. Steven walked up to him and asked, “Klaus, what do you want us to do?”</p><p>The large gentleman took off his cloak and hat. He tightened his battle glove and released his knuckle duster from it’s strap. “Everyone, this is a top priority. Eradicate all ghouls infesting the city. And if you find any civilians, lead them to safety. Let’s move out!” Immediately, everyone in the office took off their costume accessories and gathered their weapons. Leona took off her pearls and threw her shawl to the side. However, before she was ready to leave with Zapp and Zed, Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder. “Leona, I need you to come with me.”</p><p>“What can I do to help?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m sending everyone out in pairs. Zed and Zapp will be fine on their own. However, I need you to watch my back and use your powers to its full extent to keep the ghouls at bay while I take them out. Can you handle that?”</p><p>Leona nodded her head. “I can.”</p><p>“Good. Now let’s go.”</p><p>The main team headed straight to Midtown. Zap and Zed headed east while Steven and K.K. went west. Chain accompanied Patrick and Neyka in the subways. Meanwhile, Leona and Klaus went straight to the heart of Times Square, where most of the zombies had infested the area. Klaus obliterated over a dozen of them thanks to his Cross Annihilator Lance technique. Leona was able to assist him using her PSI powers. Her telekinesis was able to push the ghouls away while her pyrokinesis weakened them.</p><p>Unfortunately, the zombies just kept coming. They were starting to overwhelm the pair. Even if Leona’s pyrokinesis slowed them down, they still kept walking. Not only that, she knew her power would cause more collateral damage if she just set all of them on fire. There had to be a way for Klaus to hit all of the ghouls at once.</p><p>Suddenly, Leona thought of a plan. She hadn’t tried it before when she was in the field, but it was their best shot at destroying the ghouls faster. “Klaus, I think I know a way for you to hit all these zombies at the same time.”</p><p>Klaus panted hard; feeling fatigued from the workout. But he was all ears if Leona had some kind of plan to eradicate them quicker. “If you think it might work, let me hear it.”</p><p>“I haven’t tried this before. But, maybe, if I can use my telekinesis to gather all the zombies in the area and put them in a big pile, you could destroy all of them in one go with your Annihilator Lance. I know it sounds nuts, but I think it can be done.”</p><p>Klaus thought about it for a moment. She thought he’d reject her idea since she’d never done something like that before. However… “Leona, if you think it can be done, then I believe in you. I’ll try and keep the ghouls at bay so they won’t hurt you. Go!”</p><p>Leona took in a deep breath, trying to find her concentration. She flashed her eyes open and searched for all the ghouls in the surrounding area. Now that she’s mastered her telekinesis on living beings, these zombies were nothing to her. Effortlessly, she snatched a large group from her left and forced them all in the center. She did the same thing with the group on her right and forced them to join the others. Once all the ghouls had been collected into one giant, zombie horde pile, Leona was ready for Klaus to kick their asses.</p><p>“Okay, They’re all yours, Klaus! You have to hurry! I won’t be able to hold them for much longer!” Klaus couldn’t help but crack a smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so overwhelmed with pride. Leona was no longer the scared, timid, girl he met that summer.</p><p>The large gentleman sprinted toward the huge zombie pile; knuckle duster in hand and said, <b>“Pattern 111 – Kreuzvernichterlanze! (Cross Annihilator Lance)”</b></p><p>In an instant, the pile exploded in a wave of blood and guts. Leona was fortunate not to get hit with any zombie debris, but Klaus was a mess. “Oooh… Are you okay, Klaus?”</p><p>“Ugh, feeling a little rancid from the ghoul innards, but other than that I’m fine.” He was right, Leona could probably smell all of that a mile away. Still though, she was glad her man was okay. “What about you, Leona? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Nope, I’m good.” She told him honestly.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness… I’d give you a hug right now, but, I don’t want you to get dirty.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” She giggled as she hugged him anyway. “I think all of us will need a shower by the end of the night. Come on, we should go find the others and see if they need our help.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>After catching up with the rest of their teammates, it only took a few hours to exterminate the rest of the zombie infestation; thanks to Leona and Klaus’ combined technique. By around 10:00 PM all of the ghouls have been dealt with and no more appeared to be coming out of the woodwork. Everyone returned to the office completely tired and stinky from zombie guts. Even though the party was supposed to last until one in the morning, they all agreed they'd had enough excitement for one night and decided to call it quits. Once everyone showered off and had their costumes cleaned, they all filed out of the office.</p><p>Klaus offered to escort Leona back to her apartment. She accepted, but she wanted to walk back. It would only take twenty minutes, so she didn’t mind. The pair was quiet for a few blocks. Klaus couldn’t help but feel bad for their date being ruined by a zombie infestation. “Leona, I hope you’ll forgive me for tonight.”</p><p>The young witch cocked her head. “Why do you say that?”</p><p>“This was your first Halloween with Libra and I wanted you to enjoy yourself. Also, considering this was our third date, I wanted it to be perfect for you; for the both of us. I don’t blame you if you’re feeling disappointed that we had to end the party early….”</p><p>“Disappointed?” Leona asked; confused by what he meant. “Klaus, tonight was awesome!”</p><p>Her reaction caught the giant man off guard. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! I get to attend my first Libra Halloween party and fight zombies with you?! This was the greatest night ever!”</p><p>Leona sounded like an excited child at Christmas. Klaus was rather surprised she had more fun than he thought. “You… really enjoyed fighting those ghouls with me?”</p><p>“I did.” She told him earnestly. She started blushing as she fiddled with her hair. “I mean, yeah, I know it was a serious situation and all. But… I’ve been wanting to fight alongside you for a while now and tonight, I was finally able to do that…”</p><p>“Oh!” Klaus had no idea Leona’s desire to fight side-by-side with him meant so much to her. “Well… considering you’ve grown more confident and your powers are getting stronger. I… I would be very honored if you want to accompany me on more missions. I’d love it very much, in fact…”</p><p>“Yay! Oh… we’re here already.” The couple stopped in front of Leona’s building.</p><p>Klaus sighed. He really hoped the walk would last a little longer. “So it would seem… Well, I’m sure you must be tired. I suppose I’ll be on my way--”</p><p>“Wait!” Leona grabbed his hand. She didn’t mean to act all spastic, but she was having so much fun and she didn’t want the night to end just yet. “You know, it’s only 11:30… Do you… want to come inside for a bit? Maybe have a snack or something? I have chocolate chip cookies and I can make us some hot chocolate to go with it.”</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose!” He said politely.</p><p>“It’s no trouble, really! Plus… the night’s still young and I want to spend more time with you… please?” The way she held his hand so tightly and how she looked at him with pleading eyes was enough to turn his insides to butter. There was no way Klaus could refuse.</p><p>When they got to her apartment, Leona turned on the lights and immediately changed her black French bob hairstyle to it’s usual chocolate burgundy mane. Klaus had seen her use transfiguration magic before, but it never ceased to amaze him. “Come in, make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>“Pardon me.” Because of his height, he had to watch his head before crossing the threshold.</p><p>This was Klaus’ second time in her apartment, but this time he was able to observe her humble abode more closely. Leona was right when she said this place was bigger than her first apartment. Well, for her size anyway. It was a modest studio with her bed nestled in the left-hand corner next to a decorated window with a good view of the city. A guitar case was settled at the foot of the bed; carefully preserved. In the center of the room was a coffee table, a living room chair, and a small flat screen TV on top of a cabinet. Complete with a used DVD/Blu-ray player and gaming system. To the right was a kitchenette with a separate counter and bar stools. Klaus had to admit, for an old apartment building, the landlord and managers did a wonderful job at maintaining it. But Leona deserved the credit for making her space so homey and comfortable for herself and guests.</p><p>“I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable in the bathroom. Please, have a seat anywhere and help yourself to a cookie while you're at it. They’re over on the kitchen counter.”</p><p>“O-Of course, thank you.” Leona smiled at him as she made her way into the small bathroom.</p><p>Klaus took off his cloak and sat in the chair near the television. As he settled in, he couldn’t help but feel nervous all of a sudden. Truthfully, because of how small this apartment was to him, he felt like Alice after she consumed the ‘Eat Me’ cake. He was so scared of knocking something over, he didn’t dare move from his spot. Actually, the place was so cozy and he was so close to Leona it made him even more nervous. Klaus had already held her in his arms before, so he felt like he shouldn’t have to be so anxious. However… the butterflies in his stomach just wouldn’t stop fluttering around in there.</p><p>“Sorry about the wait.” Leona said as she stumbled out of the bathroom. “I wasn’t taking too long, was I?”</p><p>“No, not at all. You-- <em> gasp </em>” Klaus’ eyes opened wide at the vision before him. He’d seen her in button-down pajamas when she came to stay at his place. But this… this was very different.</p><p>Leona had on a black off-shoulder T-shirt with an illustration of a ribcage and spine on it. She wore a pair of dark grey cotton capri shorts that went down just below the knee. And her hair was braided in a side-ponytail, leaving her left shoulder completely exposed. Because of all the oversized shirts she liked to wear, it hid her silhouette rather well. But, the PJs she had on that night… it completely accentuated the curves of her body. Her ample bosom, the subtle roundness of her belly, her plump thighs and full behind. Klaus’ heart was in his throat at the sight of her. Even in simple comfy clothes, she looked… beautiful.</p><p>“I’ll go put the kettle on. It should only take a few minutes.” The bashful giant was still speechless as she walked over to the kitchenette.</p><p>He got up from his chair and moved his spot over to the counter. Leona’s back was turned to him as she was rocking on her heels, patiently waiting for the milk to warm up. Klaus had a perfect view of her bare neck and shoulder. Even though he was no longer a Blood Breed and didn’t need to feed on blood to sustain himself, every once in a while, his teeth would feel itchy. When that happened he would request Gilbert to cook him a thick, medium-rare steak for dinner. Or, when no one is looking, he would gently chew on his arm till the itchiness went away. However, staring at Leona’s soft, cream-colored skin, he was getting the urge again…</p><p>Klaus shook off the feeling immediately and scolded himself harshly. ‘<em> Good God, Man! We only just started courting her! Control yourself!’ </em></p><p>“You’re being awfully quiet, Klaus.” Leona spoke up as she started pouring into the mugs. “Are you doing okay?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Oh! Y-Yes, I’m fine, Leo. I’m just… feeling a little wound up from this evening, that’s all.”</p><p>“Well, don’t you worry, big guy.” She told him comfortingly. “My famous cocoa should help you feel nice and relaxed.” Klaus settled back into his chair, feeling at ease from the warmth of her words. He truly felt like the luckiest man alive.</p><p>Leona walked into the living area; tray in hand. It had two big mugs of hot chocolate, a dish filled with mini marshmallows and a plate of cookies. “There we go.”</p><p>As she was settling the tray down on the coffee table, Klaus accidentally caught a glimpse of her cleavage. They were practically right in his face! Ever since he got close to Leona the first time, he noticed how well endowed she was. But looking at her again in such a from-fitting T-shirt, it was apparent how big she was. He’s never shown interest before, but now that he was with Leona, he was starting to have a newfound appreciation for the female form in all of its beauty.</p><p>
  <em> “gulp” </em>
</p><p>Leona caught where Klaus’ eyes had landed and smirked. She wanted him to feel relaxed, but she thought a little teasing wouldn’t hurt. “See anything you like?”</p><p>Klaus nearly had a heart attack when she asked him. “I-I-I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to stare, honest!”</p><p>Leona fell on her bed, nearly dying of laughter. It was pretty cute to see such a strong leader being so flustered. “Hahaha! Klaus, Klaus, it’s okay; I don’t mind! It’s normal to get excited by a little cleavage.”</p><p>With her eyes, she could see a pink fluffy aura surrounding the bashful giant. While having the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods, she began to understand colors and shapes of different auras. Scarlet auras at this point were a no brainer since they represent the Blood Breeds. Klaus’ aura was often an overwhelming blaze whenever he was angry or feeling strongly about certain things. Pink, steam-like auras were actually quite common. They often represent shyness or embarrassment. It could also mean affection or even sexual arousal. Because of Klaus’ unusually large aura it made the whole apartment warm and there was a sweet scent lingering in the air. Odor was rare, but, if the feeling is strong enough, there’d be a specific smell around them. More often than not it was never a good sign. However, Klaus was different.</p><p>He was feeling a whole torrent of emotions. Embarrassment for getting caught doing something so ungentlemanly. Affection for his beloved. And even a hint of arousal for staring at her body. Leona was actually rather flattered. Because of her low self-esteem, she never really felt attractive. She felt pretty enough, but not desirable in a sexual way. So seeing Klaus getting worked up over her body, made her feel pretty good about herself.</p><p>Still, she felt bad for throwing Klaus off his game and rattling his nerves like that. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you, Klaus. It’s just that you’re usually so polite and stoic, I was curious to see what your reaction would be if I caught you staring at my chest. You’re not mad are you?”</p><p>Klaus was silent as he looked the other way. His ears were as red as his hair. When he looked back at her, he had a pouty expression. “Hmph. Cheeky…” He couldn’t keep his grumpy façade up for long. A small smile appeared on his face. Soon enough, he was laughing. He reached out and affectionately cupped her cheek. “Oh, my dear, I could never stay mad at you. Your ability to make me laugh is one of the many reasons I love you so.” Leona squeaked. She still wasn’t used to him saying he loved her. However, that was probably payback for teasing him. “You were right about me staring. You’re just so beautiful to me, I couldn’t help but admire your body.”</p><p>“You… really think I’m beautiful?” She asked shyly.</p><p>“I do. I admire every part of you, Leo.” He told her honestly.</p><p>“Even my chubby tummy?” She could feel her already bloated stomach stick out even further from all the food she ate at the party. In embarrassment she covered her paunch with her hands.</p><p>However, being the sweetheart that he was, nodded and said, “Mhm, especially your tummy. Remember what I told you back at the hospital? All I care about is that you're healthy. Besides, I know how hard you work out when you’re using the facilities back at headquarters. I wish you could see how wonderful you are, Leona. Like how I see you.”</p><p>For her, it wasn’t that simple. All those years of emotional and mental abuse her father caused, really did a number on her self-worth. Even from beyond the grave, Charles still tormented her by judging her character. Leona couldn’t trust herself yet to believe she was more beautiful and attractive than she realized. However, she trusted Klaus. He was a man who always spoke from the heart and wasn’t the type to give out cheap compliments to just anybody. Even her fellow Libra operatives reminded her how cute and pretty she was. Even though it wasn’t enough to cure her of her issues, it did help a little bit.</p><p>Leona tugged on her braid shyly. “Thank you, Klaus…. Also, for what it’s worth, despite all the difficult changes you went through, I admire your body too. I’m not sure where you stand on the subject, but, I just wanted you to know that.”</p><p>Klaus had already gone through his own journey of self-love a long time ago. But, from time to time, his insecurities about himself did pop up every once in a blue moon. But, it warmed his heart to know how much Leona loves him for who he is, just as much as he loves her. “Thank you very much, Leo… <em> ahem </em>Well, It’d be a shame if we let our cocoa grow cold. Shall we?”</p><p>“Oh, absolutely! Help yourself to the mini marshmallows.”</p><p>After gathering a plentiful amount of marshmallows for their hot chocolate, they clinked their mugs and happily drank their fill. The hot melted chocolate running down their throats was absolutely divine. “Mmm… this is very good, Leona.”</p><p>“The secret ingredient is vanilla extract. But don’t tell anyone, okay?” She whispered.</p><p>Klaus chuckled as he whispered back. “Your secret is safe with me. So, tell me, Leona. What were your childhood Halloweens like? Considering this was your first Halloween fighting a horde of ghouls, I doubt they were as crazy as this one.”</p><p>“Hehe! No, they weren’t.” She confessed. “Till I was fifteen, I mostly went Trick or Treating with Michael. Heh, I remember one year when I was ten, I couldn’t decide whether or not to go as a princess, a witch, or a magical girl.”</p><p>“But aren’t witches magical girls?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“No, no. I’m talking about the kind of magical girls you see in anime.” Leona began to explain. “Like <em> Sailor Moon </em> or <em> Cardcaptor Sakura. </em> You know, the kind of costumes some of the residents in Little Akiba cosplay as.”</p><p>“Hmm… now that you mention it, I think I understand now. That must have been quite the dilemma for you.”</p><p>“Only at first.” She told him. “Since my Aunt Darcey is an expert in fashion dilemmas she was able to combine all three costume ideas into one. And voilà! I officially became a magical witch princess! Here, I still have the photo on my phone if you want to check it out.”</p><p>Once Leona texted Klaus the photo, he couldn’t hold back his smile. Little Leo looked so cute in her costume as she struck a charming pose at the camera. He was certain that little girl could brighten anyone’s day. He had to try to calm his beating heart over how sweet and lovable she looked. “Adorable…”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so. Unfortunately, it all ended when Michael and I entered high school. Our parents said we were too old for Trick or Treating. Which is total BS in my opinion! Teens already feel the unnecessary pressure to grow up too fast. They should be allowed to feel like kids and Trick or Treat if they want to.”</p><p>“I wholeheartedly agree, Leo.” He told her earnestly. “I’d rather have youths receive free sweets once a year than pull harmful pranks in order to have their Halloween fun.”</p><p>“I know right!?” She yelled. “Anyway, since neither of us were party people at the time, we decided to start a new Halloween tradition. We would stay up late and watch horror movies. I would save up my babysitting money and buy a big bag of candy just for us. It wasn’t Trick or Treating, but we managed to make it fun.”</p><p>“I’m glad you were able to work things out. Even if it wasn’t what you and your brother were used to.” He said comfortingly.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. I still kind of miss it though…. But, I’m glad I got to attend Libra’s Halloween party. It kind of made me feel like a kid again.”</p><p>“I’m truly glad you enjoyed yourself tonight, Leo.” He told her with a smile.</p><p>“What about you, Klaus? What was Halloween like for you when you were a kid?” Leona was wondering about that since their conversation started.</p><p>“Well, my past Halloweens were a bit different from the ones you had. I never went Trick or Treating as a boy. Instead, my family threw charity masquerade galas every year. The money would either go to small hospitals or medical research.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet!” She cooed. “Those must have been fun, right?”</p><p>“They were.” Klaus explained to her. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t attend my first one until I turned twelve.”</p><p>“Oh, bummer…. You must have felt pretty left out, huh?” She couldn’t imagine how he felt as a kid. Not being allowed to attend a fun Halloween ball till he was old enough.</p><p>“It actually wasn’t as bad as you think.” He told Leona honestly. “Until I was twelve, just before bedtime, my mother would come to my room all dressed up in the most beautiful costumes I’d ever seen. She would bring me a small plate of treats from the buffet and would read me stories from <em>the</em> <em>Hardy Boys.”</em></p><p>“Well, that was nice of her.” She thought it was cool of his mom to do something special just for him until he was old enough to join the adults.</p><p>“But that’s not all. You see, in my closet there’s a crawl space. It was one of my few secret hiding places in the estate. In the crawl space, there was a vent that looked directly into the ballroom where the party was being held. After Mother went back, I’d take my plate of sweets, go into the crawl space and observe the party from there. While it may seem lonely to most children, to me, it was rather magical. Seeing all the ladies and gentlemen dancing in their extravagant costumes. At the time, it was like I was observing a fairy tale come to life… Heh, kind of silly, huh?”</p><p>Leona didn’t think that way at all. It was actually rather romantic, being able to witness something as beautiful as a fairy tale ball. She thought if she was around Klaus’ age, she would have loved to join him in that little hiding spot and just observe the people dancing. The one thing she missed about being a kid was having that child-like wonder. While it’s possible it could be found again as an adult, it wasn’t so easy.</p><p>The witch smiled softly as she shook her head. “No… no, I don’t think it’s silly at all, Klaus. At least it gave you something to look forward to.”</p><p>“Indeed it did. However… when I was around eight or nine, I got impatient and I really wanted to see the party up close. More specifically, I wanted to eat more of the sweets from the buffet table.”</p><p>“Oooooh~ What did you do?” She asked with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Klaus rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered his childhood blunder. “I snuck into the ballroom. For cover I hid under the big skirts the ladies wore for their costumes until I was able to reach the food table.”</p><p>Leona let out an exaggerated gasp. “Why, Klaus, you naughty boy!”</p><p>“Heh, heh, heh, it certainly wasn’t one of my more angelic moments, no. But when my mother brought me those delectable treats the first time, my gluttony got the better of me. I just wanted more. I tried every type of sweet they had that night. I was worried I’d get caught if I brought it all back to my room so I hid under the table until I had my fill.”</p><p>“That must have been quite an adventure.” She commented.</p><p>“It sure was. And it was one where I paid the price for it…” He rubbed his stomach, recalling the unpleasant aftermath. “I went to bed with a distended belly full of sweets and a head full of nightmares. I woke up the next morning with the stomach flu and had to stay in bed for a week. Let’s just say, I learned a very valuable lesson that year.”</p><p>“I should say so! I guess even you had your moments as a kid, too?” Leona asked.</p><p>“I was usually pretty well behaved, but, yes, even I had my moments of mischief as a boy.”</p><p>“Wow.” Leona never would have guessed that Klaus wasn’t always a golden child?</p><p>The pair went on to talk about their childhoods after that. Leona and Klaus learned many new things about each other that night. However, they lost track of time as it was already 1:30 in the morning. Even though they were having a lot of fun chatting and sipping cocoa, they were both exhausted from all that excitement. But before Klaus went home, there was one more thing Leona wanted to do for him.</p><p>“Um, Klaus? Before you leave… there’s something I want to give you…”</p><p>“What is it, Leona?” He asked; feeling very curious all of a sudden.</p><p>“I need you to bend down for me first. Just about face-level should do the trick.” He did as he was told and waited for his next instruction. “Okay… now, close your eyes.” Once his eyelids were completely shut, Leona took in a deep breath. She found her courage, and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>Klaus’ eyes fluttered open at the gesture. Her lips felt so soft against his and she tasted of chocolate and cream. He could feel the electricity running through his veins. That was his very first kiss… It went on for a few more seconds then she pulled away. Her face was flushed and if she had normal pupils, they would have probably been dilated.</p><p>“Happy Halloween, Klaus…” Leona told him sweetly as she ran her fingers through his sideburns.</p><p>The large gentleman swallowed hard. “Ha-Happy Halloween, Leona…” He got up to exit the apartment but accidentally hit his head on the doorframe.</p><p>“Oh! Are you okay?” She asked worriedly.</p><p>“I’m okay!” Klaus told her quickly as he tried to find his bearings. “G-Good night! Pl-Pleasant dreams!”</p><p>He shut the door behind him, leaving Leona alone in her apartment. She went to bed so giddy, she tossed her pillow up in the air. She felt so happy with herself for giving Klaus that one little kiss on the lips. It was officially the greatest night of her life.</p><p>As for Klaus, he couldn’t stop smiling. He had this big involuntary smile on his face and he didn’t have the strength to hide it. The man was so high up on Cloud Nine, he didn’t even care if people saw him. He felt as light as a feather, it was as if he had wings on his heels. Even if a second Great Collapse were to happen, not even that could wipe away the feeling of pure joy he had in that moment. He was truly the luckiest man alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to hear Leona's cover of Creep, go to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ5ZclZTeTU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My friends, I am truly thankful for all of your hard work this year.” Klaus said to everyone earnestly as he stood up at his table. “While not everyone may be grateful for our efforts, I am proud of each and every one of you for keeping our city and our worlds safe every day. No matter the struggles we may face, I know we will always be here for one another. For we are more than just an organization here at Libra. We’re family.” He raised his glass high and everyone followed after him. “Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his speech was over, everyone immediately dug into their meals. Libra was always down to party and Thanksgiving was no exception. While the main team worked together on the meal, everyone else also brought their own dishes to add to the spread. Of course they had the traditional, turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, veggies, rolls and pies. But, they also had roast beef made by Steven’s housekeeper, Mrs Veded. Leona made her Nonna’s famous lasagna with meat sauce. K.K. sent them a Boston cream pie on account of her spending Thanksgiving with her own family that day. And the rest of the organization brought other various dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough food to feed an army! Fortunately, everybody in Libra had a big appetite and were more than confident to get through it. And if they didn’t, there would be plenty of leftovers to go around. Plus, they all wore appropriate outfits that wouldn’t constrict their expanding stomachs during their feasting. If there’s a Libra party with a ton of food, they are always prepared. And boy, were they ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they finished dessert, everyone was stuffed to the brim. The main team usually worries if there wouldn’t be enough food for these kinds of events. However, for each party it was always the opposite. Still, everyone was full and happy, so Klaus and Steven counted it as a successful Thanksgiving dinner. Well… almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven noticed how Leona seemed rather off during dinner. While all of her teammates were chatting each other up, she just sat quietly in her chair. And even though she ate everything on her plate, she didn’t go for seconds like her peers. That was pretty out of character for her, considering she can pack away food better than anyone else in Libra. He thought he was probably overthinking it, but he felt he needed to let Klaus know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice user elbowed Klaus and stirred him out of his food coma. “Say, Klaus? Is Leona feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Do you think something’s wrong with her?” He asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be overreacting, but, haven’t you noticed she’s been rather quiet during the whole meal? Also, she didn’t really eat that much. I half expected she’d be just as stuffed as the rest of us by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus looked over to his girlfriend at the table next to his and Steven’s. She was squished in between Zapp and Chain, who’d already fallen into a drunken stupor after eating so much food. Leona looked lost in thought as she was picking at her dessert with her fork. She barely made a dent in it. In fact, she didn’t appear to be full at all, just worn out, and… sad. Leona’s been a little ball of sunshine since Halloween, so it was rather worrisome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as concerned as he was for her, he didn’t want to get into worst case scenarios just yet. It wouldn’t do him any good getting all worked up. Especially, with that big meal still sitting in his stomach. “Leona did tell me this morning she worked all night on her grandmother’s lasagna. Maybe she’s just tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…. That could be possible.” However, Steven wasn’t very convinced. “Still, I’d talk to her once everyone’s gone home. Otherwise, this’ll give us both indigestion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus chuckled. "You should leave worrying about Leona to me. But, I understand your concerns. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her after Gilbert and I are done with the dishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that.” Steven got up as he patted him on the back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with the Pepto Bismol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all the dishes had been cleared and the leftovers were distributed, everyone went home to sleep off the huge meal. Klaus spotted Leona outside on the balcony, just like where she was on Halloween. He thought she might have gone home already. While he was glad since he’d be able to talk to her, it also made him all the more worried. Whenever she’s troubled, Leona has a tendency to seclude herself. Perhaps, it was more than just fatigue over a hot stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentleman giant told Gilbert to go on without him and that he’d see him back at the house later. He walked out onto the balcony quietly. It didn’t even faze the young witch. Concerned she would catch a chill, he wrapped his large arms around her small frame. She was so lost in thought, it caught her off guard for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hi, Klaus!” She looked up to him with a smile. “I thought you and Gilbert went home already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him I’d catch up. I noticed you were out here and I thought you might be cold. It’s gotten more brisk lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona trembled as she felt the late autumn chill finally get to her. “Ooh… now that you mention it, I am getting pretty cold. Good thing I have a warm boyfriend!” She told Klaus as she snuggled up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled amusedly. She looked like a kitten cuddling with her owner. “You know I’ll always be happy to keep warm when you need me. Still though, I have to ask, why are you out here by yourself? Are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona bit her lip. The quiet was making Klaus anxious. Was there really something wrong with his beloved? However, she broke the silence shortly after. “Sonic fell asleep while we were cleaning up. Probably ate too much, I guess. It didn’t seem right to wake him up so I thought I’d wait a little while before we went home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus turned around to find the small white monkey napping on the couch. Not that he blamed the little guy. His tummy looked so full, it was definitely too much food for him to handle. “Heh, heh, well, at least he managed to get plenty to eat, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, you fared pretty well yourself, Klaus.” Leona told him as she patted the swell of his distended belly. “I saw you sneaking a third piece of lasagna~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The giant blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t one to overeat, but when the holidays rolled around, it was hard not to indulge. “You’ve got me there, Leona. To be honest, when you told me you planned on making your grandmother’s lasagna for our Thanksgiving feast, I was rather ecstatic. I haven’t had it since you made it for me when I came home from the hospital this past August. It was so good the first time I ate it, I just couldn’t get enough. Hopefully, I was able to leave plenty for the others to enjoy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you did!” Leona reassured him. “I made a pretty big one, so people could have a slice if they wanted. I was kinda surprised when I found the tray completely empty during cleanup. It was more popular than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it should be.” Klaus told his girlfriend proudly. “It has the perfect consistency of cheese, ground beef, sauce and noodles. I know I’ve told you this before, but I’m certain your grandmother would be very proud to see everyone enjoying the recipe you replicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona’s smile faltered at the mention of her Nonna. Since early that morning, she tried hard not to think about her intimate family’s annual Thanksgiving feast in Chicago. However, it was impossible. On a whim, she snuck into her mother’s Facebook account and saw the new pictures she put up. She, Michael, and even Aunt Darcey were in Chicago helping her grandparents, aunts and uncles prepare for dinner. Leona thought about giving her family a call, just to wish them a happy holiday and finally let everyone know she was alive and well. But… she just couldn’t…. After months of leaving them all in the dark, Leona felt she didn’t deserve to let herself back into their lives. Besides, Libra was her new family now… it was all for the best… right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus realized he may have touched a nerve when he brought up her grandmother. She looked like she was about to cry. “Leona, are you sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being brought back by the sound of Klaus’ voice, she shook off her sad feeling immediately. “Yeah, I’m okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The giant was even more worried than he was before. Klaus knew of her bad habit when she said she was fine when she clearly wasn’t. He knelt down to meet her at eye-level. “Leona… if there was something wrong, you’d tell me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch felt bad for making him fret over her like this. She understood that constantly telling him she’s okay would only make him worry more. “Of course I would…. I guess… I am feeling a little homesick. I went online to see how my family was doing today. They’re all in Chicago for Thanksgiving…. I used to go with them every year and I’d help Nonna out with the lasagna. So, when you brought her up, I….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus could feel a lump in his throat. No wonder she felt so downtrodden throughout dinner. “Leona, I’m… I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay! Really…” Leona told him abruptly. “It’s just a little homesickness, that’s all. I’m sure it’ll pass. Besides, I’m with you guys now, so, at least I’m not alone during the holidays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose…” He wasn’t very convinced about it. Klaus knew from experience what the first holiday without his family was like. And it hurt…. It hurt even more after he was cured of his vampirism. He could only imagine what was really going through her mind. “But… maybe…. Now that Christmas is almost upon us, perhaps it’s time that you got in contact with your family. At least, one of them, anyway. Your mother, your brother, maybe your Aunt Darcey? It might help make you feel better about some things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona tugged at her hair. “I… I don’t know, Klaus…. It’s been months since I left Aunt Darcey without telling her. It’s been even longer since I talked to Mom or Michael. I just don’t know how they’ll react if I do try to give them a call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just worried about what’ll happen to you if you don’t.” He asserted himself to her. “Believe me, the same thing happened to me my first Christmas away from home. I was glad I was able to spend it with Steven and Chain, but deep down, I was miserable. I didn’t contact my parents or siblings at all and I regretted it. I just don’t want you to go through the same thing I did, Leona. I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want to. But… you’ll never know unless you try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus certainly gave Leona a lot to think about. She didn’t feel ready to call them at that moment, but his words made her feel a little more confident about contacting them soon. “I…. I hear you, Klaus. I’m gonna sleep on this for a bit. But, I promise I won’t wait too long. Thank you…” She kissed his cheek; grateful for his advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome, Leo.” He told her as he kissed the crown of her head. “Come, I’ll escort you and Sonic back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when Leona got into bed that night, she couldn’t stop staring at her contacts list. Seeing her family’s names was just too overwhelming. She didn’t know how they could ever forgive her for leaving them all behind like that. Honestly, if she was in their shoes, she probably wouldn’t forgive herself either. In the end, she put her phone away, still unable to do it. She hoped she was right and that it was just a case of homesickness and it would go away in the coming days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least… that’s what she thought….</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the young witch couldn’t have been more wrong. If anything, it only got worse. On top of the lingering homesickness and the accumulating holiday stress at her work, Leona was really struggling to get into the holiday spirit. The lack of said spirit was becoming more apparent at the office as the big day drew near. This shocked even Steven, since he thought Leona would be one of those people who would get obnoxiously excited about Christmas. This was bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Klaus’ stomach ulcer was starting to act up as he witnessed his beloved feeling so solemn around this time of year. He had a pretty big hunch that Leona hadn’t contacted her family since Thanksgiving. No doubt it’d been eating away at her all this time. As much as he disliked the idea of pushing the envelope, he knew in his bones that Leona needed to contact at least one member of her immediate family. And soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a week before Libra’s annual Christmas Eve party, Klaus invited Leona to have lunch with him in the greenhouse. It was time to talk about the issue at hand. Once they obtained their food orders, they settled down into the plush patio furniture. At first they ate their meal in awkward silence. Klaus knew Leona’s problem needed to be addressed, but he was worried about upsetting her more. Still though, even if they were going out, He also needed to treat this issue in a professional manner as a concerned supervisor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is that you wanted to talk to me about?” Leona asked first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus sipped his beverage anxiously. “W-Well, it’s just… I’ve noticed for the past couple of weeks you haven’t been your usual self. And not just me. Steven and the others were taking notice as well. I hate to push this on you again, but… I take it you haven’t contacted your family since our last conversation about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona looked down and shook her head quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know why. Is there something about contacting them that scares you? From what I understand so far, they are nothing like your father. Unless… they are?” Klaus asked, but he really hoped the rest of her family was nothing like that horrid man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re not.” Leona quickly reassured him. “I just… I don’t know how to expect them to forgive me. After months without telling anybody where I am, and by only sending them Michael’s allowance as their only message that I’m still alive, I doubt they’d even let me back into their lives again. Hell, even I wouldn’t forgive me for pulling a stunt like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, they’re your family, Leona.” Klaus kindly told her. “Surely, they’d understand why you had to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus, be honest with me. If I left Libra for months on end without contacting you, except by sending you guys money each month, would you forgive me? Not just as my boyfriend, but as this organization’s leader?” Leona looked him in the eye. Wanting the honest to God truth from the one man who could give that to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would.” Klaus stood by his answer adamantly. “I mean, of course I’d be terrified if you had suddenly disappeared without telling us. And… I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t be a little angry.” Leona expected that from him and she respected his true feelings. Anyone would feel that way if someone they cared about suddenly up and left like that. “However, I would still give you the chance to explain why you did what you did. It’s very easy to instantly think of the worst-case-scenarios if something like that were to happen. I know you have your reasons as to why you needed to move out on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” She said. “And not just because of Michael and being a burden on my family…. For as long as I can remember, my aunt had always been overprotective with me. especially when my powers started to emerge. Even after high school, she kept babying me. The attention was nice for a while, but it felt so smothering. When I was placed into her care by orders from the council, she talked to me like I was still a child; Unable to make my own choices. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you for having enough of that, Leona.” Klaus reassured you. “She kept you from leaving the nest, as it were. You felt trapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong. I still love her and I get that she only wanted to keep me from getting hurt. But, I know now that she can’t protect me forever. Whether she likes it or not, the outside world will always try to knock me down. My father, the commune, Hell, even my own kind is enough to prove that fact. I just needed the time to figure it out on my own; without her over my shoulder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus nodded his head proudly. Leona really had come a long way over these past several months. He took her hands into his and said, “You already have. I mean, look at you now! You’re working different jobs, have a roof over your head, You’re managing your powers, and you pay the bills. I have to say, not a lot of adults in your position could handle that. You’ve proven time and time again, you’re more than capable of living your own life. But, I think it’s time that you finally tell her that. Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona was still afraid. However, she knew that Klaus was right. After all this time, she was more than surviving. She was thriving. And in the magic-sealed city, no less. It was time to let Darcey know how she truly felt. “You’re right, Klaus… you’re absolutely right. I’ll… I’ll give her a call. Tonight. First chance I get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus kissed her forehead affectionately. “No matter what happens, you have my full support.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>That night, Leona kept looking at Darcey’s contact info on her smartphone. Even though she said, she’d call her, the young witch didn’t know what to expect if she answered. Would Darcey be happy to hear from her? Would she be angry? Would she be apathetic? All of these questions gave her nothing but anxiety. However, she knew she couldn’t hold off on this. It would only make her feel worse if she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she took a deep breath, pressed the call button, and patiently waited for her aunt to answer. However, the line kept ringing…. “Come on, pick up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BEEP</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hi, this is Darcey Watch. I can’t come to the phone right now, but please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I’m available.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BEEP</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona’s heart sank when her call went to voicemail. Of course she wouldn’t answer. On top of using a new number, her aunt received dozens of phone calls at her work. And it was the holidays, so it was obvious she was busy too. However, as much as she wanted to hang up and wait again, she knew Darcey wouldn’t call her until she knew this was her new number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona wasn’t sure what to say. But at that point, it didn’t matter. Her aunt needed to hear this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Hi, Auntie. It’s me, Leo. Leona Watch? Ugh, of course, you already know my name…. I know it’s been a while since we’ve spoken to each other. Let alone see each other. I’d get it if the note I left on my bed scared you. I mean, the way I wrote it, you probably thought I might have--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona cut herself off, even that thought was enough to scare her. “Well, anyway… I just wanted to call you to say, I’m sorry….” She could feel her voice starting to break. “I’m sorry for running away without telling you… for cutting off contact with you guys for so long… everything…. After everything that happened, I couldn’t stand the thought of being a burden to all of you anymore. So, I decided to go off on my own. I knew if I told you where I wanted to go, you would try to talk me out of leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the hardest part. Leona loved her Aunt Darcey and telling her that she’s the other reason why she needed to leave was practically killing her. “Auntie, I know you only wanted to protect me. Since the moment my powers emerged, I understood that the life of a witch is filled with uncertainty. And that it would be close to impossible to lead a normal life. But I think, deep inside, you knew that you couldn’t keep me from the outside world forever. My father and the council was enough to prove that there would always be people trying to hurt me on the inside of our world, as well as out. To be honest… it felt smothering after a while….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Leona couldn’t fight back the tears any longer. “But, I need you to know! I still love you, Aunt Darcey! And… I still need you in my life… I need all of you in my life…. I just… need you to know that. It was so hard at first. Coming here, trying to adjust to my new living situation. Truthfully, if I hadn’t toughed it out, I probably would have given up after just a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona smiled through the tears. Feeling content with telling her how far she’d come. “But, after all this time, I can say with confidence, I’m finally doing well. And in this vast city where the abnormal is normal. I’m working, I have my own apartment, I even made friends! I uh… also have a boyfriend now, if you can believe it…. I think if the coven were to come here and give this place a chance, they’d realize this place isn’t so scary once you get used to it. I really do….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing her message had gone on for too long, decided to wrap it up. “Uh, sorry, I’m rambling. Anyway, if you want to talk or shoot me a text, my new number is 802-304-9966. Oh, wait… you probably already know that by now since it’s already in your recents…. But, my address is 219 New East 2</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span> Street, Hellsalem’s Lot 10009. So, yeah… call me when you get this. Or text. I… I love you…. Okay, bye.” Leona ended the message and let out a deep sigh. She wished she didn’t end it on such an awkward note, but the deed was done. Hopefully, she’d be able to hear it soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her chin. He understood this wasn’t an easy thing for her to do, but he was proud of her nonetheless. Leona pet his head in return. “Welp, guess it’s time to play the waiting game. Don’t worry, as soon as she hears this, she’ll call in a heartbeat… I hope….”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The week flew by in a flash. It was the night of Libra’s Christmas Eve soiree and everyone was ready to get dressed to the nines, and dance the night away. Well, almost everyone….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after Klaus encouraged Leona to give her aunt a call, she’d been anxious. He was glad that she finally mustered up the courage to contact her. A pity that it went to voicemail, but it was a start. He asked if Darcey was able to call her back, but she said no. The poor woman looked so downhearted. She really thought Darcey would have heard her message and call by then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus tried to raise his beloved’s spirits. Considering that Darcey Watch was a successful career woman with a company to run, the holidays must have kept her busy with little time to rest. He told Leona not to lose heart and to try and be patient a little longer. However, he was rather worried about this, though he tried to hide it for Leona’s sake. From what she’d told him about her aunt so far, he thought for sure, she’d call as soon as she heard her niece’s voice. He tried to think that it was just work keeping Darcey busy and that she’d call when she had free time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as the week rolled on, there was still no word from her Aunt Darcey. Those last few days, Leona’s anxiety made her lose sleep. The exhaustion made it impossible for her to do her job at the cafe and at Libra. Her boss at the cafe was empathetic enough to give her the rest of the holiday off. So were Klaus and Steven, but this was making them anxious as well. They wished they knew what was going on. They tried calling Darcey Watch through her company number to see if she’d answer or if one of her co-workers would get her, but it was to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Christmas Eve morning, the main team worked together to decorate the office in time for the big night. However, Leona hadn’t shown up. Klaus sent her a text but he was left on read. “Steven, have you heard from Leona yet today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I haven’t.” He answered him. “I thought for sure, she’d be here this morning to help out? Or that, maybe she was with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No….” Klaus sighed. “Actually, I haven’t spoken to her since two nights ago. If she hasn’t shown up at all today, I take Ms. Watch still hasn't called her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still!?” Steven ruffled his hair in frustration. “Jesus Christ! You’d think this woman would have a fucking secretary to handle her messages! It’s been a week now, and she still hasn’t called!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately….” He growled under his breath. Klaus did his best to stay calm, but it was getting hard not to lash out too. He really thought Darcey would call her niece after a few days, but a whole week had flown by and nothing. Leona didn’t even get a text, for heaven’s sake! He flopped down at his desk, his head in his hands. “What are we going to do about this, Steven….?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know.” Steven said remorsefully. If Darcey had left them a week without a reply, there’s no doubt she’s been deliberately ignoring them. Leona included…. At that moment, Steven held up his friend’s head and told him, “But I know this. That little lady needs us. Now more than ever. She should not be left on her own like this. Especially tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course…. It was Christmas Eve, after all. Leona shouldn’t be left on her own to grieve. Especially on Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus got up from his chair and ran to the door like a shot. “We’ll be back in time for the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentleman giant sprinted the whole way to Leona’s apartment without breaking a sweat. Once he made it to her floor, he was surprised to see that the door remained unlocked. Perhaps it was a sign that Leona was willing to let the people she trusted in. When he stepped inside, he could feel his heart breaking at the pitiful sight. Leona was lying on the bed. Still in her PJs and her back facing away from him. All while Sonic was grooming her hair. It wouldn’t have surprised him if she’s been in that position all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sonic heard Klaus’ footsteps, he immediately jumped into his chest and stared up at him with big, pleading eyes. He’d been with Leona all day, and she hadn’t left that bed once. Only except to use the bathroom. The little monkey hoped he'd be able to make her feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus patted him on the head, then walked over and sat at the foot of Leona’s bed. “Leona…?” He could feel her leg twitch underneath the covers. He half expected her to pull them over her head, but, slowly, she sat up in her place. However, she couldn’t look him in the eye. Gently, he cupped her cheek and lifted her head toward him. Leona’s face was stained with dry tears and her eyes were red from rubbing them too much. “Oh, Leo… mein Herz….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus scooped her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth. “She… she must really hate me now…. Doesn’t she?” Leona said tearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus held her tightly. He could feel his blood boiling through his veins. How could her aunt do this to her? Because of how close they were, she should have known about Leona’s anxieties. After all the courage it took for Leona to finally reach out to her, this is how she is being treated? Whether or not this was out of spite, he didn’t know. But, this was truly unacceptable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to come up with something to say to Leona. To reassure her that Darcey could never hate her. But, after a week of silence, he didn’t know what could be going through that woman’s mind. “I… I’m so sorry, Leona…. I don’t know what to say. Maybe, I shouldn’t have pushed you into contacting her….?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona shook her head against his chest. Wiping her tears away with her wrist. “No… I’m glad you gave me that nudge. You were right, If I held off on doing that, I never would have known unless I tried. And… now I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sad, but surprisingly, she didn’t sound bitter about it. That only made Klaus feel more bad about the whole situation. “I wish this could have ended differently for you, Leo. You told me so many good things about her, I thought she’d be more accepting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well… I guess I had it coming….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He told her sternly. “You don’t deserve this from her. I understand you needed your space from your family in order to make your way in the world. But, I also understand that it took a lot of courage for you to make the first step in reaching out. And I’m so proud of you for doing so! If your aunt can’t respect that, then maybe… she isn’t worth your time. As harsh as that sounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona felt like she was headed towards another wave of tears. She had no idea what to do when Klaus spoke to her with such encouraging words. She planted her face in his plush chest again and said in a muffled voice, “How did I get so lucky in meeting you, Klaus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Leo. I’m the lucky one.” He sweetly told her. “And not just me. All of us at Libra love you so much that it hurts. You’ve brought so much laughter to this organization, your very presence always makes these days so much brighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you exaggerating a tad, Klaus?” She asked. “I feel like I’m a hot mess most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. Everyone in the organization has their bad days and sometimes not all of our plans work out. The HLPD wouldn’t have this much of a grudge against us if we didn’t end up causing more collateral damage on our missions than we already do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That managed to get a laugh out of her. “But, I’m not always sunshine and roses. I can get pretty depressed at times and there are days where it’s just too much, I can’t even crawl out of bed. Are you sure you’re okay with putting up with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am.” He told her without a second thought. “Whatever you might be feeling, good or bad, I’m here for you. We all are. And whenever you need your space, we’ll give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona smiled. Wherever she was at, Klaus always met her halfway. “I… I want to be with my family… my Libra family.” Klaus gave her his toothy smile and kissed her on the lips. So happy that she wanted to join them all on this festive Christmas Eve night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After helping Leona with her hair, makeup, and putting her outfit together, Gilbert picked the couple up in his car and drove back to the office. The party was in full swing after ten minutes, so they were fashionably late. After seeing them arrive together, the main team immediately flocked over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo, you’re here!” Chain pulled her in for a hug. Glad that she finally decided to come out and party with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lookin’ good, babe!” Zapp said as he raised his spiked nog to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so cute tonight!” K.K. squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! Klaus, helped me with my outfit.” Leona was wearing a black turtleneck with a blue skirt, black leggings, and white Mary Janes. Her hair was tied back with a black ribbon and she had on a smokey eye shadow to cover up her red rims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has amazing taste.” Zed complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, let’s give her some elbow room.” Steven said to everyone. He handed her a flute of champagne and whispered in her ear, “We’re really happy you’re here, Leo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to be here, Steven.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party went off without a hitch. It was a bit more relaxed than their Halloween party, but Leona was more than okay with that. At least Femt was kind enough to give the city a break on Christmas. It would seem that even evil liked to take a holiday every once in a while. She was certain everyone was happy that they’d have a Christmas Eve without any interruptions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her broken heart over her Aunt Darcey, Leona was able to have fun the rest of the evening. She indulged in great food, had some Christmas punch, and she and Klaus really cut a rug on the dance floor. When Trans-Siberian Orchestra's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carol of the Bells</span>
  </em>
  <span> started playing, they couldn’t help but dazzle their friends with an epic waltz. Klaus was glad he was seeing his love having a good time. Even if there were a few bumps along the way. Overall, the night was a complete success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, even though no one at the party noticed it since they were all caught up in the holiday, the first snow of winter had finally arrived in Hellsalem’s Lot.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Leona and Klaus were the last ones left at the office after everyone went home after the party dyed down. She didn’t really feel like going home just yet, so she helped him and Gilbert clean up. Afterward the couple decided to get all cozy on the couch as they shared some leftover dessert. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” Leona told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. I don’t think this party would have been the same without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph… flatterer.” She said as she licked the frosting off the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus blushed from the bold gesture. He realized shortly after they started going out, she can be quite outgoing after getting buzzed. “You know I mean it, Leo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” She told him as she laid her head on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus felt his heart skip a beat. He pulled the collar on his shirt anxiously. There was something he wanted to ask her. “Leona… I… I’ve been thinking. It wouldn’t be right to just leave you in your apartment alone on Christmas. So, if you’d like… would you… come and stay with me for the rest of the holiday week? At least, until after New Years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona was quiet for a bit. At first he thought he was being too forward. But soon enough… “Yes… yes, I’d like that very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona was crying, but she wasn’t sad. Even though they just recently began courting, she was glad Klaus was kind enough to let her stay with him and Gilbert. After all the drama going on with her family, she really needed all the friends she could get at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair got their coats on and waited for Gilbert to warm up the car. Before they went back to Klaus’ townhouse, Leona needed to go back to her apartment and throw together her duffle bag for the rest of the week. She told him it wouldn’t take too long, but he told her to take all the time she needed. Once they got to her building, Klaus got out first and helped her out of the car. However, before they got inside, they were suddenly stopped by a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona?” It was a woman’s voice. And it was one that Leona knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall figure came into the light, holding an umbrella. She had a black, French Bob styled haircut and wore scarlet lipstick. Her signature color…. She had on a white winter coat with black synthetic fur on the lapels and sleeves. To complete the look, she had on black trousers and knee-high boots. There was only one woman Leona knew who was able to look so chique in any season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona flashed eyes open to get a better view. She knew it had to be her, but she needed to be sure. And it was….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Darcey…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall woman immediately dropped her umbrella and pulled Leona in for a hug. She didn’t say a word and just started crying. Leona couldn’t believe it. After everything that happened she couldn’t believe her aunt was there in Hellsalem’s Lot. At first, Leona thought she should be mad. However, in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to feel that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all those months apart, she was just so happy to see her favorite auntie again. Klaus thought if this wasn’t a Christmas Miracle, he didn't know what it was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>